Habrá poesía
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Cuatro años transcurrieron a partir de aquella despedida en invierno. Mientras Terry por fin se ha casado con Susana, Candy viaja a Los Ángeles con un médico cuyo parecido con su antiguo amor es indiscutible. Ninguno se imagina que pronto el destino volverá a unirlos en un reencuentro peligroso. Historia adornada con rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.
1. Introducción de la autora

**Introducción de la autora.**

* * *

><p>Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer fue un poeta y narrador español de la etapa final del romanticismo. Es curioso enterarse que a pesar de que ahora es conocido por sus rimas y leyendas, en vida careció de fama o éxito. No fue hasta su lecho de muerte – en donde le pidió a su mejor amigo que intentara publicar sus versos con la intención de mantener a su familia cuando él muriera – donde sus obras toman realce. Caracterizado por no tener gran suerte en sus múltiples romances, se casó una sola vez con una mujer que, se estimula, le fue infiel e incluso es probable que su tercer hijo fuera producto de sus infidelidades y no de su matrimonio. Apasionado al arte escrito y visual, se encuentra entre mis poetas predilectos.<p>

Desde muy pequeña he leído sus rimas con la esperanza de que algún día un caballero europeo me recite una de éstas. Lo conocí, o mejor dicho, conocí su seudónimo —adoptado por él y toda su familia— en la película _"_Más negro que la noche_"_, la primera versión, claro. El gato "protagonista" de la película recibe ese nombre y como me pareció algo muy peculiar en un gato, le pregunté a mi madre quién era Bécquer, a lo que simplemente respondió que era un poeta. Desde que lo busqué en internet y leí la cuarta rima, me obsesioné por su vida y sus escritos. Conforme fui madurando, leí más y más poesía, sin permitir que ningún poeta ocupara ese lugar especial que Bécquer tiene en mi corazón por ser el primero y el que me dirigió al fantástico mundo que es la poesía. Y aunque ahora lea a varios poetas y me desmaye con los versos de otros, sé que nadie superará el amor que le tengo a este español.

Sus rimas siempre me llevaron a otras historias, pero no fue hasta que leí de nuevo el manga de Candy-Candy cuando me di cuenta de cómo suspiraba al querer poner en los labios de Terry varias rimas de mi adorado Bécquer. Me hundí de nuevo en las rimas y comprendí que no sólo Terry encajaba a la perfección, sino que cualquier personaje del _manga_ tenía un lugar en esas palabras. Ahí nació la idea de este escrito. El título era obvio, al ser mi rima favorita por ser la primera, "Habrá poesía" era el indiscutible. Aunque también tengo que aceptar que la radio matutina de mi madre influyó en la formación de la historia. La banda _Sin Bandera_ fue causa de muchas de mis lágrimas en mi primer y único amor, así que una de sus canciones que siempre consigue robarme un suspiro, me dio a entender que quizá Terry pudo sentirse así al tener de frente a Candy después de tantos años y, como respuesta, la única canción que conozco de una tal _Conchita_ llegó a mi mente. _"_Y nos volvemos a encontrar y me preguntas qué tal me va… y te cuento que ya acabé la facultad, me puse a trabajar y me volví a enamorar… Quisiera ser capáz, mirarte y no temblar, decirte que nadie me volvió a besar. No te logré olvidar, ni lo intenté quizá." Esas frases siempre me volvían loca, quería ver la historia detrás de la canción. Por eso decidí realizarla yo misma, al demonio la compositora, yo quería mi propia versión de la historia. Ésa fue la segunda parte de la inspiración de mi novela número dos de Candy-Candy.

Como último punto, me encontré leyendo innumerables fics de Naruto — a pesar de que no he leído el manga completo, lo terminé, sí, pero no leí el principio —. Una de esas historias, que no mencionaré, me sorprendió al demostrarme que hay personas que sí cambian, que no sólo los buenos se vuelven todavía más buenos, sino que los malos se volvían más malos, o incluso, lo más disparatado, que los más malos sí tenían corazón y razones para ser malos. Santo cielo, qué sorpresa me llevé al darme cuenta que hasta la malvada Elisa y el cobarde Neil también pueden sufrir y llorar de verdad. Por eso quise incluir a estos dos pelirrojos en la trama, sin dejar a un lado a mis protagonistas preferidos, obviamente.

Así fue como creé esta novela. Es producto principal de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, _Sin Bandera_, _Conchita,_ _Elade-Chan_ —escritora del fic de Naruto que me impactó— y, claro, los personajes de Candy-Candy.

**Andreea Maca.**


	2. Rima XXX

**1.**

**Rima XXX.**

* * *

><p>Cuatro años pasaron a partir de la maravillosa reunión en el hogar de Ponny. Candy estuvo un año en esa dulce casa, hasta que recibió una oferta de un hospital en Naperville. Desde que fue despedida por el doctor Lenard por vivir en el mismo apartamento que Albert, no había vuelto a trabajar en un hospital. En "La clínica feliz" el doctor Martin le dio empleo durante algunos meses, hasta que erradicó su vicio por el alcohol y juntó dinero suficiente para abrir una sucursal en Nueva York para vivir más cerca de su familia paterna. Le ofreció a Candy seguirlo, pero ella aún no estaba preparada para regresar a la gran ciudad, pues su última visita a Nueva York la deprimió a sobremanera. Se despidió del médico y le hizo jurar que no bebería más ron.<p>

Tardó varios días en responder la oferta del hospital, mas al final aceptó ante la presión de la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, quienes consideraban que era una oportunidad para crear una nueva vida. Albert insistió en que se mudara a la mansión en Lakewood, pero ella replicó que sería una vergüenza aún mayor para la anciana tía Elroy si salía muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde a la propiedad Andley. Así fue como rentó un apartamento cerca del hospital Edward. Y a partir de su ingreso, la rubia pocas veces tuvo suficiente tiempo libre para dedicarlo a sus amigos e incluso llegó a perder la noción del tiempo, adivinando las estaciones del año con sólo mirar por la ventana la copa de los árboles.

El día de su cumpleaños número veintidós, ella despertó como en cualquier otro día y se preparó para una jornada doble de trabajo. Repasó en su mente los diagnósticos de sus pacientes e hizo una oración interna para la pronta recuperación de cada uno de ellos mientras caminaba hacia el hospital. Sonrió a empleados y enfermos como era su costumbre y al terminar su doble turno, se despidió del cirujano con quien trabajaba con regularidad, Jeffrey Northeng, sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos negros.

— ¡Candy! — le gritó el médico acercándose a ella.

— ¿Sí? — respondió ella girando el rostro. Le resultó extraño que un muchacho tan serio como él le dirigiera la palabra sobre todo al llamarla por su nombre.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar? — la invitó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y el entrecejo fruncido. Candy conocía al joven doctor, su orgullo era característico en el hospital, sabía lo difícil que era para él atreverse a invitarla a salir. — Sé que tuvimos una jornada pesada, pero no hay luna más hermosa que la de mayo y… — se mordió el labio intentando tomar fuerzas suficientes, pero la dulce voz de la enfermera lo interrumpió.

— Doctor Northeng, usted tiene razón. Estoy muy cansada, tuvimos una jornada larga y pesada. — suspiró, siempre le dolía tener que rechazar las propuestas que le hacían. La excusa era simple: aún no podía salir con nadie más… menos con ese médico. — ¿Podemos dejar la cena para otro día?

— Hmph. ¿Qué tal mañana? — insistió mirando de reojo el perfil de la muchacha.

Tenía varios meses trabajando con ella y desde siempre le había parecido que era una chica agradable, pero su orgullo no le permitía admitir lo mucho que le gustaba. Tragó saliva clavando sus azabaches ojos en el suelo. Si la joven enfermera se negaba a su invitación de la noche siguiente, entonces se obligaría a desaparecer sus deseos; mas si aceptaba, entonces no renunciaría a ella. Era un hombre muy orgulloso, no permitiría que alguien se atreviera a pisotearlo cual cucaracha. Ni siquiera esa rubia de aspecto divertido.

— De acuerdo. Mañana cenaré con usted, doctor Northeng. — aceptó Candy después de unos segundos de pensarlo.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho. Ya estaba escrito, esa pecosa sería suya.

— Adiós, Andley. — se despidió él acomodándose la camisa antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el lado contrario de ella.

— Buenas noches. — susurró Candy tragando saliva para desaparecer el nudo en su garganta.

De camino a su apartamento, pensó en el cirujano. Él era escocés, pero su madre había nacido en América. Sus padres ahora vivían en el país natal de la familia Northeng. Los veía cada año durante las fiestas decembrinas y mantenía un constante contacto a través de las cartas. Todos sabían eso del médico rebelde del hospital Edward, pero nadie sabía más que eso, pues a pesar de ser el más popular, no solía platicar acerca de sus asuntos personales. No era grosero o pedante con los que lo rodeaban, sólo era indiferente con sus compañeros y severo con sus pacientes. Dejaba pasar cualquier comentario de él sin detenerse a pensar en ello, pues concentraba su atención en lo que le apasionaba: la medicina. Además, era un hombre guapo, la rubia lo admitía: sus expresiones eran misteriosas en muchas ocasiones, pero muy reveladoras en otras. Su cuerpo delgado, pero fornido y su cabello negro como sus ojos, sólo provocaban en el sexo femenino un suspiro de admiración. Y su andar orgulloso y elegante atraía la atención de enfermeras y pacientes. Como siempre hacía lo que creía conveniente – aunque esas acciones muchas veces estuvieran en contra de los principios del hospital –, con frecuencia era regañado por sus superiores, a lo que él respondía con frases cortas e irónicas marcando un poco más su orgullo. Sin embargo, sus acciones nunca tuvieron resultados negativos, por lo que a pesar de su marcada rebeldía, era considerado como uno de los mejores médicos de la zona.

Ese paquete de características inusuales tenían un efecto muy grande en la pecosa, pues cada vez que veía sus episodios de rebeldía en el quirófano no podía evitar recordar a otro jovencito que conoció en su adolescencia, aquél del que se enamoró. Existían tantas similitudes entre ellos dos que a Candy a veces le dolía trabajar con Jeffrey, pues la pasión con la que él se movía en el mundo médico era exactamente igual a la pasión con la que _él_ hablaba del teatro. Estar con Jeffrey era equivalente a pensar en _él_.

En punto de las nueve de la noche, Candy subió las escaleras del edificio en donde vivía. Cuando abrió la puerta, soltó un pequeño grito de asombro. Archie, Annie, Patty y Frederick Bones, prometido de la última, la esperaban en el comedor en donde había un pastel de vainilla. Tras recordar el festejo de aquél día, se echó a reír y abrazó a sus amigos. No importaba lo que pasara, ellos siempre recordarían su fecha de cumpleaños. Celebración impuesta por su adorado y difunto amigo Anthony Brower.

— Albert no pudo venir, tenía mucho trabajo en Los Ángeles. — dijo Archie en cuanto la pecosa apagó las velas del pastel.

— No hay cuidado, lo veré después. — repuso ella tomando el cuchillo para dividir el postre en partes iguales.

— Me dijo que te diera esta carta, Candy. Su regalo te espera en tu habitación. — le dijo Frederick extendiéndole un sobre blanco.

Un año y varios mese atrás, Martha festejó el cumpleaños número veintiuno de su nieta, invitando a todos los jóvenes solteros de la región a una magna fiesta a la que Candy no pudo asistir por cuestiones de trabajo. La abuela consideraba que Patty ya había pasado mucho tiempo de luto a causa de la muerte de Stear y afirmaba que la vejez llegaba sin previo aviso, por lo que era menester que consiguiera pareja antes de que apareciera la primera cana. Para su mala suerte, aquella noche no cumplió su cometido, pues a pesar de recibir varios halagos, ningún muchacho llamó la atención de Patty. No fue hasta que la joven visitó a Archie y Annie en el verano siguiente cuando Albert le presentó al aprendiz de George, Frederick Bones. El cabello del joven era rubio muy oscuro y sus ojos eran de un tono verde claro, resaltando su piel cetrina. Tenía una altura igual a la de George, pero su cuerpo era mucho más delgado, dándole un aspecto de ternura.

Candy tomó el sobre y lo abrió, dejándole a Annie el trabajo de repartir los trozos de pastel. Amaba leer las cartas de su tutor, siempre le llevaban noticias emocionantes y sabiduría en cada una de sus palabras. Todavía le parecía difícil creer que Albert fuera el príncipe de la colina, aunque después de un tiempo, ambos hacían bromas respecto a eso.

— ¿Entonces debo llamarte "papá" o "príncipe"? — le preguntó Candy en una ocasión.

— La verdad preferiría que me siguieras llamando Albert. — contestó él de inmediato al poner los ojos en blanco. — Las otras opciones me hacen sentir demasiado viejo o irreal. Y yo sólo soy Albert, sólo Albert.

Esbozó una sonrisa al leer las buenas noticias de su amigo. Aunque Candy lo negara, el trabajo estaba absorbiéndola, así que pasar una temporada fuera de Chicago le repondría el ánimo. Aunque aún no estaba segura de que Los Ángeles serían de su agrado, la idea de volver a ver a su tutor le renacía la felicidad perdida. Él siempre había sido su hombro perfecto para llorar y reír y en esos momentos, cuando sólo podía recordar un baile en el mes de mayo de años atrás, le urgía hablar con su amigo, a quien consideraba un verdadero padre.

— ¿Qué dice la carta, Candy? — preguntó Archie ofreciéndole un trozo de pastel.

— Dice que me iré a Los Ángeles con Albert, ahí los hospitales son más lujosos y tienen más enfermeras, así que descansaré más y podré salir más seguido. — contestó la aludida omitiendo sus deseos por liberarse de tan pesada carga que era _su_ recuerdo. — Ha acordado con mi jefe un traslado a Huntington. Iré con otros dos médicos en un intercambio. ¿No suena emocionante? — Annie y Patty se miraron con discreción, Candy no se percató de ello. — Sé que estaré lejos de ustedes, pero vendré cada que pueda, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Oh, qué regalo. Tendré que notificarlo en el hogar de Ponny. —se dijo antes de correr hacia el escritorio, dejando a Archie con el brazo estirado.

Mientras la muchacha se proponía escribir una extensa carta, sus amigos se miraron algo preocupados.

— ¿Ya lo pensaste bien, Candy? — le preguntó Annie acercándose a su ella con un nudo en la garganta.

— Ay, Annie, esas cosas no se piensan. Quiero un cambio, después de tantos años de vivir en Chicago ya necesito otro ambiente. Es ridículo que viva en América y apenas conozca un par de estados. Será divertido vivir en Los Ángeles. Además, no es como si me quedara toda la vida ahí. No lo sé, puede ser que Albert me lleve de paseo por todo el país. — le guiñó el ojo antes de apoyar la pluma en el papel.

Los demás tragaron saliva algo preocupados por el verdadero motivo por el cual Albert llevaba a la pecosa a una ciudad tan lejana. Quizá no era tan buena idea que Candy fuera a Los Ángeles. Ésa era la consecuencia principal de no leer los periódicos.

Frederick le dio un apretón en la cintura a Patty, indicándole que cambiara esa cara o Candy podría notar su preocupación. El muchacho conocía la historia de la rubia y al ser un hombre de negocios, leía los diarios; así que, a diferencia de la pecosa, conocía la situación por la que un británico actor estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabello castaño esperaba en el registro civil. Sus labios estaban cerrados en una delgada línea; sus ojos azul verdosos, vacíos; y sus manos, en los bolsillos del pantalón negro. Los asistentes al evento eran contados con una mano, pues los involucrados querían que fuera algo secreto a pesar de saber que no tardarían en ser los rostros de la primera plana. Mas ésa no era una boda como la que todos pensaban. El joven tragó saliva al sentir cómo la mano de su novia tomaba la suya. El momento había llegado.<p>

Escuchó el roce del vestido de Olga Marlowe al sentarse justo detrás de su hija. A su izquierda, una actriz rubia mantenía una expresión de furia. Estaba completamente en contra del matrimonio, pero al ser su hijo mayor de edad, no podía hacer nada para irrumpir en sus decisiones y, por si fuera poco, detestaba a su consuegra, la mujer más manipuladora del planeta.

El juez fue rápido, la ceremonia no duró más de quince minutos, pero para el actor que recitaba sus votos de manera automática, ese momento era eterno. Sabía lo que significaba cada palabra que salía de sus labios mientras miraba a un par de ojos azules, que deseaba fueran _esos_ ojos verdes. Después de tantos esfuerzos por evitar la boda con la actriz retirada, por fin admitió que no tendría más excusas. Esa noche estaba renunciando a su sueño de ser feliz. Sabía que estaba rompiendo su promesa con _ella_, pero no podía ser feliz. Lo intentó durante cuatro años, sonrió frente a las cámaras y se obligó a ofrecerle su brazo a una muchacha que no amaba. Con el tiempo aprendió a entenderla y a quererla hasta cierto punto, pero no pudo amarla. Por más que la miraba o escuchaba sus conversaciones con atención, no podía sentir lo mismo por su prometida que por…

— Sí, acepto. — respondió con melancolía.

El juez miró al novio con cierta confusión. Durante sus veinte años en su trabajo, nunca se había topado con tal indiferencia e incluso dolor como el de ese joven. Desde que lo vio entrar, supo que algo no marchaba bien; pero por políticas laborales, no podía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de sus clientes. La rubia novia miraba a su futuro esposo con cierta lástima. Era claro que él no quería casarse. Le respondía la mirada, era claro, pero no como debería. Cuando era común que el novio se desviviera admirando los pequeños detalles de su futura esposa, el chico simplemente la veía como si se tratara de un mueble más.

Mientras el juez les pedía que firmaran el documento frente a ellos, pensaba en el británico. Había escuchado que era un buen actor, mas no lo demostraba. Quizá debería fingir más, quizá no debería imitar a un tronco. El castaño esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa para indicarle a la rubia que ella firmara primero. Ella le contestó con una sonrisa mayor y accedió. También era obvio que ella sí lo amaba con todo su corazón. La manera en que se ruborizaba cuando él la miraba, sin importar de qué manera, su sonrisa tímida que esbozaba cuando él le ofrecía su brazo o incluso ese jugueteo nervioso de sus ojos al escuchar la voz del actor dirigida a ella. Todo evidenciaba quien amaba más en esa pareja.

Terminó de firmar el documento y le entregó la pluma a su compañero, quien sin siquiera pensarlo dos segundos, se inclinó y firmó. Una decisión muy rápida. Al entregarle la pluma a su suegra, quien sería la testigo de la boda, sintió como si lo que firmó fuera el documento que le entregaría su alma al demonio. Cerró los ojos un momento hasta que el mismo juez hizo constatar que el matrimonio era legal y cuando escuchó las palabras que más temía, tragó saliva antes de volver a mirar esos ojos azules. Levantó el velo que cubría el rostro de la rubia e inmediatamente besó medio segundo sus labios delgados, sintiendo como le quemaban la piel. Pero no era la misma sensación que en Escocia cuando actuó de acuerdo a sus instintos. No fue la misma sensación de pureza y libertad, pues en el intercambio de la boda no entregó su alma, sino su libertad. Ahora era el esclavo oficial de la reciente señora Grandchester.

— Gracias, señor juez. — se despidió Olga Marlowe aplaudiéndole a su hija, completamente ajena a los sentimientos que embargaban a su yerno. — Luces hermosa, mi Susie. ¡Ahora eres una mujer casada! — exclamaba justo cuando salían del registro civil. Por suerte, los reporteros no sabían que la boda ocurriría en ese lugar, así que pudieron avanzar hasta el coche sin problema alguno. —Aunque me hubiera gustado que te casaras en la iglesia, ya sabes, con un sacerdote y todo el esplendor.

— La iglesia es un lugar muy sagrado al cual sólo se debe asistir cuando hay amor, Olga. — le recordó Eleonor Baker, mientras sostenía el brazo de su cansado hijo. — Ya te he repetido mil veces que odio que menciones ese tema. Ten más respeto hacia mi hijo.

— ¿Y qué no lo respeto? — cuestionó acercándose al actor. — Terry, querido, luces guapísimo de smoking. — le dijo dándole unos débiles golpecitos en la mejilla. — Y estuviste sensacional, te oíste muy profesional. ¡Eso es a lo que yo llamo controlar los nervios!

El aludido evitó la mirada de su suegra y rodeó el coche para tomar entre sus brazos a su esposa y colocarla en el asiento del copiloto antes de guardar la silla de ruedas en la parte trasera del auto. Se despidió de ambas madres, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Eleonor y prometiéndole que daría lo mejor de sí para ser feliz. Después se metió al coche último modelo. Estaba listo para comenzar con la farsa, aunque un hecho lo aterrorizaba mientras conducía hacia su nueva casa. Desde tiempos inmemorables, se consolidaba un matrimonio en la noche de bodas quitándole la virginidad a la esposa. Era imposible que Terry se atreviera a eso.

— Estás muy callado, Terry. — dijo Susana sin poder evitar pensar en que su marido era infeliz. — ¿Te sucede algo?

— Nada. — respondió él de inmediato dedicándole una falsa y entrenada sonrisa que aún podía engañar a la rubia. — Sólo quiero quitarme este molesto traje y luego ducharme. — mintió mientras hacía una mueca de incomodidad. — Tengo mucho sueño, además. — agregó disculpándose con discreción por la primera falla que cometería como su esposo.

Susana no lo percibió de esa forma. Su madre la había instruido para prepararse para esa ocasión, le había dicho lo que tendría que hacer y cómo seducir a su esposo. Y Susana no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar a ese hombre que tantas emociones le había dado desde el primer día en el que lo vio. Casi seis años después, era un hombre bellísimo y fuerte. Deseable en todos los aspectos.

— Terry… — lo llamó distrayéndolo una vez más de sus pensamientos. — Te amo.

El joven tragó saliva. Detestaba esa frase, detestaba su respuesta y detestaba decírsela.

— Igual yo. — mintió sin mirar esos ojos celestes que se iluminaban con esperanza. Como siempre lo hacían cuando él mentía de esa forma.

* * *

><p>Bruce Karsh, un hombre septuagenario tenía un fuerte dolor alrededor del ombligo y aunque tenía fuertes influencias en el hospital, nadie se atrevía a operarlo o revelarle su estado. Tanto médicos experimentados como novatos, esperaban con ansias a que llegara el único cirujano que podía atreverse a dichas acciones; mientras tanto, la enfermera que trabajaba con Northeng lo tranquilizaba con su animada conversación. Con una enfermera así de alegre, ¿qué medicinas podrían comparársele?<p>

— He escuchado de la escuela de Mary Jane. — dijo el paciente sonriéndole de lado. — Una de mis nietas está estudiando ahí. Le diré que salen muy buenas enfermeras de ahí, le hablaré de ti, Candy.

La joven se ruborizó, pero antes de agradecer, escuchó una fuerte discusión en el pasillo. Se levantó de la silla antes de caminar hacia la puerta, pero sus intensiones fueron interrumpidas por el fuerte estrépito de la puerta al abrirse. Un muchacho de cabello y ojos negros entró a la habitación y sin dirigirle una palabra a la rubia, le entregó un cubre bocas y unos guantes, preparado para hacer ahí mismo la operación. Candy intentó objetar que la habitación poco aseada podía afectar a sobremanera la intervención quirúrgica, mas el doctor le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

— ¿El paciente está a semanas de morir y tú piensas en la higiene de la sala? — espetó colocándose los guantes. — Encontrarás lo necesario en el mueble del rincón. Trae los instrumentos, Andley.

— ¡Doctor! — exclamó Bruce incorporándose de la camilla. — ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué dice eso?

— Recuéstese. Tiene apendicitis, señor Krash. Tendré que quitarle el apéndice. No se preocupe, créame que no va a extrañar ese órgano. — afirmó mirando con ansiedad el trabajo cuidadoso de su enfermera al limpiar y desinfectar el bisturí. — ¡Rápido, Andley! — ordenó agitando la mano izquierda, él era zurdo.

La pecosa se sobresaltó ante el grito y corrió hacia su superior, entregándole el bisturí justo antes de preparar con rapidez la morfina que dormiría al paciente. Treinta segundos después, la piel del anciano era cortada a la altura del apéndice. Se le había reventado y era urgente sacarlo de su cuerpo o el daño se esparciría por los demás órganos internos y entonces uno de los mayores accionistas del hospital moriría. A lo que le temían los demás médicos era a contaminar ellos mismos a los vecinos del apéndice y ser demandados por asesinato. En esos casos, era importante tener a un cirujano como Jeffrey entre los médicos. Necesitaban a un hombre valiente y decidido. Por eso discutieron en el pasillo, por eso él les gritó. Mientras sus compañeros veían la posible demanda, el joven sólo apreciaba cómo dejaban que la vida de un paciente se esfumara entre sus manos. Bola de cobardes.

Después de una hora y media de operación, Jeffrey se limpió el sudor de su frente y se quitó los guantes y el cubre bocas. Candy se dedicó a desinfectar los instrumentos utilizados para guardarlos en donde los había tomado. Su superior la observó con detenimiento. Su cabello amarillo estaba amarrado en un suave chongo, dejándole ver un cuello delgado y una perfecta línea que se marcaba en su espalda ejercitada a causa de las diarias caminatas hacia su casa y las actividades en el hospital. Mirándola con cuidado, la enfermera era hermosa.

— Buen trabajo, doctor Northeng. — le dijo la enfermera deshaciéndose del incómodo cubre bocas.

— Lo sé. — contestó éste sentándose a un lado de su paciente. — Hágame saber cualquier cambio en sus signos vitales y llámeme cuando despierte, señorita Andley. Necesito saber si hay molestias en el abdomen. — ordenó antes de lanzarle una última mirada al accionista. — Lo dejaré en buenas manos, Bruce. — suspiró, se dio un ligero golpe en las rodillas y se levantó. — Iré a ver al doctor Keraudren, le informaré de la operación antes de que alguien más le cuente. — sonrió con ironía. — ¡Infierno, ven a mí! — exclamó al abrir la puerta del cuarto.

La enfermera lo vio partir al mismo tiempo que recordaba a un muchacho que también iba en busca de problemas durante cada día de su estancia en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Miró a su paciente y se quitó los guantes. Hasta que se despertara, no podría comenzar su rutina en el piso de ginecología y seguramente sus pacientes la estarían esperando.

Se deshizo el peinado alto y dejó caer su melena dorada sobre su espalda. Si algo le desagradaba de llevar el cabello tan largo era el hecho de que tuviera que amarrarlo cada vez que entraba a una cirugía, y con un doctor como con el que estaba asignado, la siguiente cirugía no tenía horario. Después de tantos días de mantener su cabello en alto, le dolía el cráneo, pero entre tanto trabajo, no podía darse el tiempo de recortarlo a la mitad como antes lo tenía. Cuando era una niña le resultaba más sencillo controlar su cabellera, pues con dos coletas perdía cuidado; pero ahora que era adulta y sus bucles eran más necios, no bastaba con eso, ya que al ser mucho más largo, las coletas le estorbaban. Intentó ordenarlas en una sola cola de caballo, pero cuando cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, varias veces sintió un jaloneó en el cráneo indicándole que parte de su cabello se había quedado en la habitación. Luego intentó hacer una trenza, pero el tiempo que usaba para peinarse de esa forma, absorbía el del desayuno. Por eso optó por amarrárselo a lo alto de la cabeza, aunque al final del día, unos pequeños mechones se escaparan del peinado y juguetearan con sus mejillas o su frente. Para varios pacientes o compañeros, así lucía más hermosa: con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del agotamiento y un par de bucles adornando su suave rostro.

Bruce Karsh despertó luego de tres cuartos de hora. Candy le tomó los signos vitales antes de disculparse e ir por el médico encargado del caso. Jeffrey entró a la habitación, palpó el abdomen y entrevistó al paciente para saber cuáles eran sus molestias. Sonrió al saber que el anciano ya estaba fuera de peligro.

— Entonces usted podrá salir en dos semanas o dos semanas y media, cuando mucho. — le dijo el médico guiñándole un ojo. — Pero he de advertirle algo: nada de ácidos, amigo. Es todo, Andley, puede hacer sus deberes. Pero no olvide que tiene algo muy importante que hacer hoy en punto de las ocho de la noche. — señaló antes cubrir de nuevo el torso del paciente. — Nos vemos, Bruce.

De nuevo Candy lo miró salir, esta vez sonriendo. No, Jeffrey no era malo. Era cierto, su carácter era difícil de soportar, sus gritos aún resonaban en los oídos de la muchacha, pero su habilidad médica y su tacto con los enfermos era inigualable.

— Es muy agradable una vez que lo conoces, supongo. — comentó el señor Karsh sacando a la enfermera de sus pensamientos.

— Sí, es un gran hombre. — corroboró dirigiendo su sonrisa a el viejo que yacía en la camilla. — Antes de seguir mi rutina le cambiaré la almohada, ¿está de acuerdo?

— Por supuesto, jovencita. En verdad es usted un ángel. — dijo cuando la enfermera le acomodaba la cabeza en una almohada más cómoda.

Candy se ruborizó. Él no era la primera persona que le decía eso, pero ese adjetivo siempre causaba en ella esa reacción. Se despidió con la mano y salió del cuarto.

Pasó sus manos por el vientre y suspiró. Estaba preparada para trabajar hasta el agotamiento.

* * *

><p>La casa Grandchester era enorme. El color blanco cubría la mayoría de la fachada de tres pisos y veinticuatro recámaras, el marco de los ventanales estaba pintado de azul marino y la ventana redonda del ático era negra. El jardín que rodeaba la casa estaba lleno de flores de todos los estilos, dándole al lugar una fragancia inigualable. La casa perfecta para el matrimonio perfecto. Corrección, la casa perfecta para la perfecta farsa matrimonial. La recámara principal estaba pintada de tonos intensos que para nada combinaban con los sentimientos de la pareja de recién casados. En la cama matrimonial, que yacía en medio del cuarto, dormía una joven de cabellos lisos y dorados con lágrimas secas en las mejillas. A su izquierda había un colchón improvisado con cobijas y almohadas, en donde el hijo del duque de Grandchester miraba las cortinas color vino que escondían al amanecer. A pesar de no haber dormido en más de veinticuatro horas, no pudo luchar contra el insomnio. Aún se sentía culpable por no poder cumplir con su deber como marido y aunque pudo excusarse esa noche alegando que estaba muy agotado, sabía que había sido una grosería por su parte no dormir en la misma cama que su esposa. Simplemente no podía, no sabía cómo. Nadie le enseñó cómo amar a quien no se puede amar.<p>

Se maldijo en su interior al recordar por enésima vez que debía hacer feliz a Susana; si no podía cumplir con la promesa de ser feliz, entonces como mínimo debía hacer feliz a la mujer que habría dado su vida por la de él. El grito de esa tarde aún lo acosaba por las noches, era ese grito el que lo mantenía cerca de la rubia. Ese grito y la promesa que le hizo a la mujer que aún le robaba los suspiros.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar a la enfermera de su cabeza y se levantó para guardar las almohadas y cobijas que conformaban su "colchón". Hizo su trabajo en silencio, con cuidado de no despertar a su recién adquirida esposa. Al terminar, giró su rostro para mirar a la retirada actriz dormir en el lecho. Su melena lacia se esparcía en la almohada y cubría la mitad de su rostro. La colcha cubría el ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo, dejando parte de sus brazos y su cuello temblando a causa del frío mañanero. Sus ojos azules estaban ocultos debajo de esos párpados y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos, dejando ver una dentadura perfecta. Si tan sólo Terry fuera un hombre normal, se sentiría dichoso por tener a una mujer tan hermosa en su cuarto dispuesta a entregársele sin ninguna objeción. Pero siendo él, sólo soltó un respingo y se acercó a ella para cubrirla hasta el cuello. Después de todo, era el encargado de cuidar de la chica. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar cómo las cobijas marcaban de manera perfecta la silueta de aquella pierna faltante en el perfecto cuerpo de la rubia. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su ser.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría helara sus pensamientos. Después de veinte minutos, bajó al jardín y caminó hasta llegar al establo. Cabalgar era una de sus actividades favoritas, pues sólo así podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus problemas personales; aunque sabía que como siempre, los caballos no despejarían sus recuerdos de aquella noche. Aquella última vez que escuchó su voz. Aquella última promesa que ambos se hicieron. Aquella última vez que sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al verla alejarse de él.

Acarició a Dorotea, su yegua favorita. No, no podía cabalgar esa mañana, su deber como marido lo obligaba a regresar a la habitación principal para atender a su esposa y despertarla con un "buenos días". Se despidió del animal y abandonó sus ilusiones por recorrer el inmenso jardín y los alrededores de éste. Ya tendría tiempo para eso.

— ¡Terry! — exclamó Susana al verlo entrar al cuarto. Éste se apresuró a ayudarla a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. — Creí que habías bajado a desayunar y estaba por acompañarte.

— No puedes bajar las escaleras tú sola. — objetó él llevándola al baño. — Llamaré a Melody para que te ayuda a bañarte, ¿está bien? Si necesitas algo sólo díselo. Yo te estaré esperando en el comedor. — prometió al darle un apretón en el hombro.

— Terry… — lo llamó antes de que él tocara la manija de la puerta. — Ven. — el actor obedeció hincándose frente a ella. — Quiero disculparme por mi insistencia de anoche, yo… — su rostro se ruborizó al recordar el incidente. — perdóname, por favor. No sé qué me pasó.

— Pierde cuidado, Susie. — la tranquilizó acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. — Perdóname por no cumplir tu deseo. — esbozó una media sonrisa. — Supongo que tenía mucho sueño.

— Lo sé, pero yo fui egoísta.

— Ni lo digas, está bien. Sólo olvídalo.

— Te prometo que te daré tu tiempo. — murmuró retirando su mirada del rostro de su esposo. — Comprendo que es complicado llevar este tipo de vida. — Terry la miró con asombro. ¿Es que acaso era tan obvio? — Sólo… sólo quiero pedirte algo, no es necesario que lo cumplas si no quieres… — se calló un momento, indecisa por continuar.

— Dímelo.

— Yo… — se ruborizó de nuevo. — Quisiera que durmieras en la cama. Anoche sentí que te repugnaba mi presencia.

Su marido la observó un segundo. No pudo identificar el sentimiento con el que lo hacía, pero sabía que estaba equivocada, no la miraba con repulsión. Si bien no la amaba, tan siquiera no la odiaba.

— No me repugnas. — aseguró el muchacho arrugando el entrecejo. — Si así fuera no me habría casado contigo. Y sí, está bien, dormiré en la cama. Ahora llamaré a Melody, no quiero que tu madre crea que estoy malcriándote al permitir que te duches tarde. Bonito día. — se despidió poniéndose de pie en un santiamén.

La joven no le respondió. Se sentía confundida y avergonzada. Cada vez que se imaginaba su primer día como mujer casada, creyó que lo pasaría con una sonrisa en la boca, siempre cerca de su marido también sonriente. Creyó que para ese día, Terry ya la amaría. Sin embargo su novio estaba más misterioso que antes. Sus ojos no la miraban con indiferencia como los dos años que trabajaron juntos en la compañía, pero tampoco la miraban como a _ella_. Se sentía culpable por envidiar a la mujer que ya no tenía ninguna relación con su actor favorito, aunque no podía evitar compararse con ella. Recordó que un día quiso parecerse a ella enchinando su cabello para una fiesta a la que asistiría con Terry. Cuando él la vio, hizo una mueca de desagrado y evitó su mirada durante toda la velada; lo sabía molesto, pero conociéndolo, no la enfrentaría. Pasó la noche sin dirigirle la palabra o mirarla, estaba enfadado, mas no lo demostró, mucho menos frente a tantas mas. Cuando salieron del evento, Terry la llevó a la casa de su madre y apenas se despidió con la mano. Nunca volvió a enchinar su melena.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ésa era la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, él seguía pensando en _esa_ mujer. La noche en la que Susana intentó parecerse un poco a la enfermera ya había ocurrido dos años atrás, eso era cierto, ya no podría validar sus sospechas por ese día; pero la noche anterior, Terry volvió a confirmarlo. El recuerdo aún le daba vergüenza y la atormentaba hasta estados críticos.

Horas atrás, Melody había salido de la habitación casi al mismo tiempo en que Terry entraba con un short de lana y una playera blanca que cubría sus hombros, pero dejaba al descubierto sus brazos bien trabajados. No la miró siquiera, sólo se dirigió al armario. Susana lo esperaba en la cama con un camisón que cubría con inocencia su única pierna y permitía a su acompañante vislumbrar un escote pronunciado que dejaba admirar dos senos firmes y redondos que enloquecerían a cualquier hombre normal. Debió acostumbrarse a la idea, su marido no estaba en ese catálogo de normalidad.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Terry? — le preguntó Susana cuando vio como el muchacho colocaba una sábana tras otra en el suelo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Nada, tú descansa. — contestó él acomodando las almohadas entre las sábanas.

— Pero… — intentó hablar la rubia arrastrándose hasta la orilla de la cama. — Es que… yo… bueno, nosotros… — tragó saliva recordando las palabras de su madre respecto al tema. — Es nuestra noche de bodas y sabes cuál es la tradición.

Terry se detuvo un segundo sin mirarla. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego posó sus ojos en el rostro de la muchacha, delatándose. Sus ojos no la miraban con deseo o ternura. En ese momento, una fría mirada atravesó el corazón de Susana.

— Tengo sueño. — se excusó, regresando a su actividad. — Buenas noches. — se despidió antes de acostarse en el colchón improvisado.

— Pero, ¿qué dirán los sirvientes cuando vean las sábanas limpias? Creerán que yo no me entregué virgen. — alegó la desesperada muchacha. En realidad lo que le asustaba era el cuestionario que su madre seguramente le haría al día siguiente. Se enojaría con Terry si se enteraba que no la había tomado como su esposa, avergonzándola aún más.

— Ocúpate de dormir, Susana. Deja esas pequeñeces para otra noche, ha sido un día muy agotador y creo que deberías descansar. — concluyó cubriéndose con una colcha su cuerpo y dándole la espalda a su esposa.

La sirvienta entró a la habitación y Susana se limpió las lágrimas del rostro antes de que la mujer de más de treinta años la ayudara a desvestirse con un dejo de desilusión al notar que la prenda no había sido tocada por manos masculinas porque el olor que desprendía era el conocido de fresas de la antigua actriz.

* * *

><p>Candy terminó de doblar su uniforme y lo depositó en el bote que iría a la lavandería. Se miró una vez más al espejo y se alzó de hombros. No era que le importara su atuendo de aquella noche, sólo sería una cena, nada importante; no obstante, le incomodaba que su cabello se resistiera a ordenarse en cualquier peinado. Por fin decidió dejarlo suelto sintiéndose aún más informal. Se prometió que en su siguiente tiempo libre lo recortaría hasta la mitad de la espalda o incluso a los hombros. Extrañaba la facilidad con la que antes se peinaba, extrañaba ser una pequeña de seis años a la que nada le importaba, excepto su amiga Annie.<p>

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día y tomó su bolso lista para salir del hospital y encontrarse con el doctor Northeng. Su vestido era largo y rosado, sin mayores detalles que un pequeño moño en el escote cuadrado que sólo dejaba lucir una delicada clavícula algo marcada por la delgadez de la muchacha. Su falda ondeaba con elegancia a cada paso que daba. Había que admitirlo, se veía adorable.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la entrada, no encontró al hombre orgulloso y serio que conocía en Jeffrey Northeng. En su lugar, estaba un hombre decaído, sentado sobre la banqueta con las manos entre la cabeza y que se lamentaba e insultaba a sus superiores.

— ¿Doctor Northeng? ¿Le ocurre algo?

— Bruce Karsh murió, Candy. — contestó Jeffrey con la voz rota.

Entonces, todo comenzó. Si esa noche no hubiera pasado eso, si esa noche el paciente no hubiera muerto… quizá nada más habría ocurrido. Tal vez Candy no lo sabía, mas Jeffrey estaba al tanto de todo lo que se vendría encima.

* * *

><p><em>Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima<em>

_y a mi labio una frase de perdón;_

_habló el orgullo y se enjugó su llanto_

_y la frase en mis labios expiró._

_Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro;_

_pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,_

_yo digo aún: «¿Por qué callé aquel día?»_

_Y ella dirá: «¿Por qué no lloré yo?»_

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

*/•/*/•/*

**¡Hola!: **

**Ésta es mi propuesta. Sé que parece algo enredada, pero pronto le tomarán el hilo, si es que deciden continuarla. No tengo mucho que decirles, creo que todo lo he puesto en mi introducción. **

**Como sea, espero que tanto la historia como los poemas de mi Bécquer sean de su agrado. Publicaré un capítulo por semana; no pueden quejarse, estos capítulos son lo doble de largos que los de "Una rosa deshojada". Subiré uno cada jueves, procuraré que sea temprano, en el horario de México.**

**Antes de despedirme, quisiera pedirles un favor a todos los que son creyentes de alguna religión: me gustaría que incluyeran en sus rezos a mi país, tengo mucho miedo de que algo malo ocurra en estos días y a pesar de saber que un rezo no cambiará la opinión de los líderes (ya sea gubernamentales o sociales), mamá confía en que las oraciones tienen mucha fuerza. Por favor, sólo les pido eso. De antemano, gracias.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos. **

**Andreea. **


	3. Rima XVI

**2.**

**Rima XVI.**

* * *

><p>Albert entró a su oficina en Los Ángeles. Ahí ya lo esperaban Frederick Bones y George, su fiel amigo y protector. Les sonrió a ambos y se sentó frente a ellos. El muchacho de ojos verdes estaba ansioso por escuchar la noticia que el magnate daría esa mañana. George, con la mirada clavada en el espejo que estaba detrás del rubio, se regañaba por darle tanta importancia a la primera cana que descubrió justo antes de encaminarse al encuentro de Albert. A sus cuarenta y cuatro años, todavía no podía aceptar que ya no era un jovencito. Una parte de él se culpaba por no haber buscado la felicidad en un lugar que no fuera una oficina, pero sabía que estaba en su sangre servir a la familia Andley, así que cualquier otro deseo quedaba fuera de discusión.<p>

Sin embargo, no contaba con el bien armado plan de la cabeza Andley.

— Antes que nada, les agradezco que estén aquí. — comenzó Albert, alternando su mirada entre sus dos acompañantes. — Lo que tengo que decirles no es nada complicado, y como sé que Bones tiene una cita con Patty en unas horas, iré al grano: George, serás sustituido de todos tus cargos por Frederick. — el moreno abrió la boca para alegar, pero el rubio se adelantó. — Sé que tienes órdenes directas de mi tía, además de que tu contrato te exige que des todo tu tiempo a la familia Andley; pero como cabeza de la familia, puedo hacer algunas alteraciones en el contrato. Seguirás a mis órdenes por un tiempo, aunque ya no serás mi acompañante. — George lo miró confundido. Pocas veces su mirada era expresiva, Albert lo sabía, pero decidió olvidar ese detalle. — Frederick sabe bien cómo ayudarme y no quiero que te ofendas, George, pero… estás algo grande para seguirme a todos lados, me conoces y sabes que no puedo quedarme en un solo lugar durante más de seis meses. — su fiel protector giró el rostro, recordando de nuevo aquélla molesta cana. — Te quedarás con Candy hasta que ella se case.

— ¡¿Qué?! — explotó por vez primera el cuarentón. Conocía de la renuencia de la muchacha para casarse o tener una cita, era imposible mantener la esperanza de que algún día pudiera entregar su vida a un hombre. Sobre todo al tener en cuenta que su mayor amor ahora estaba casado. — Pero usted sabe que la señorita no es muy accesible a ese tema. — alegó creando un resentimiento hacia aquél jovencito que lo miraba con una sonrisa de burla en los labios. — Señor, si quiere darme libertad, mándeme con el joven Cornwell, quien estoy seguro se casará en unos meses con la señorita Britter.

— No, George. Lo he pensado muy bien, y quiero que seas tú quien cuide de mi pequeña cuando yo esté fuera. Candy vendrá a Los Ángeles en unas semanas y quiero que se sienta cómoda y que tenga a un amigo a quien recurrir. No te estoy pidiendo que vivas con Candy, mi tía se infartaría ante esa situación, sólo quiero que la cuides de cerca. Sabes bien que es un partido elegible para cualquier buitre ambicioso y lujurioso, y quiero que tú cuides que nuestra Candy tome la decisión correcta en cuanto al matrimonio.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que la señorita Candy encontrará marido en Los Ángeles? Esta ciudad es casi igual de caótica que Nueva York y no creo que soporte el temperamento de los habitantes, mucho menos creo que se enamore de alguno de ellos.

— Deberías de leer la sección de espectáculos, George. Conozco muy bien a Candy, sé lo complicado que es enamorarla, pues de entre tantos hombres que conoce y ha conocido, sólo dos han conseguido tomar su corazón; para su infortunio, mi sobrino está muerto y mi amigo casado. Pero… — guiñó un ojo. — aún tengo la esperanza de que Los Ángeles despierte un amor que ella aún no conoce. —sonrió con más simpatía. — Sé que estará algo confundida y yo no podré ayudarla en esta ocasión. Tendrás que ser tú su guía. Y por favor, no seas tan seco con ella, déjate animar por esa alegre jovencita. — le palmeó el hombro. — No es difícil.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su plan, señor Andley?

— No, George, no puedes. Soy algo supersticioso y temo que me arruines el plan. — mintió ocultando que su compañero también estaba incluido en el famoso plan. Era consciente de que George pasó casi toda su vida cuidando de él y ahora quería agradecérselo de la mejor forma posible. — Sólo puedo decirte que saldrás bien librado de todo esto.

Su consejero y abogado lo miró con los ojos entornados, tratando de adivinar el plan del rubio. Se atrevió a preguntar una última cosa algo dudoso.

— No estará planeando que yo mismo despose a la señorita, ¿verdad? — preguntó asustado.

Los azules ojos de Albert se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ésa no había sido su intención, no quería confundir a su protector a tal grado.

— ¡Santo cielo, no! — exclamó. — No, no, no. Ustedes no se casarán, no tienes de qué preocuparte. — lo tranquilizó.

George dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La señorita Andley no le parecía una mala mujer ni creía que careciera de belleza, pero siempre la había visto como su sobrina, considerando de tal forma a Albert como su hermano menor. Le parecía de alguna manera incesto que pudiera casarse con la rubia. Además, no creía que a su edad pudiera existir algo semejante al amor.

— Sopesando mis posibilidades, aceptaré el nuevo trabajo, señor Andley. — dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. — Y le agradezco que considere mi jubilación; que espero no tarde en llegar.

— Cuentas con mi palabra, George. Candy encontrará al verdadero amor aquí. — prometió Albert. — ¿Y tú, Frederick? ¿Aceptas el empleo?

El jovencito, absorto por la nueva noticia, asintió un par de veces y luego corroboró su aprobación con un par de palabras. Como empleado del magnate Andley, todo lo que se decía en su presencia era de suma discreción, aunque como amigo de Candy, deseaba soltarlo a los cuatro vientos. Mas el deber era mayor. Aunque conocía la verdadera intención de Albert al traer a su hija legal a aquel estado, ni siquiera podía confesárselo a su prometida, pues ésta a su vez, era la segunda mejor amiga de la pecosa. Tragó saliva antes de que George saliera de la oficina con unos papeles en el brazo, producto de su último trabajo como asistente de Albert William Andley.

Mientras tanto, a muchísimos kilómetros de ahí, un pelirrojo de veintidós años se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, preparado para el desayuno al que su madre tanto insistió organizar. Esa mañana la familia Essex estaría presente. Luis Essex, el padre de la familia, era el socio principal de la compañía "Leagan & Leagan". Su hija, Jane Essex, un año menor que el jovencito, era la razón por la que se había organizado aquel buffet. Tanto la señora Leagan como la señora Essex insistían en que debían de emparentar a través de sus hijos. Estaba todo planeado, Neil Leagan desposaría a Jane Essex.

Pero no era sencillo para el caballero tomar a cualquier mujer en sagrado matrimonio, pues su orgullo seguía lastimado por aquella boda cancelada cuatro años atrás; algo en él no le permitía renunciar a esa mujer que lo despreciaba con frecuencia ya que después de tantos años, Neil le enviaba rosas cada tercer día. Mantenía la esperanza de que algún día Candy se enamorara de él y por fin aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio. Como era de esperarse, estos sueños no eran compartidos ni siquiera con su hermana, quien al sentir tanto odio y envidia hacia la enfermera, se sentía traicionada por los sentimientos que el pelirrojo guardaba por la hospiciana.

Neil suspiró, dándole poca importancia a su traje café oscuro que contorneaba sus naturales músculos de la espalda que le daba una apariencia de un hombre más grande. Miró con desprecio la flor que su madre colocó en la bolsa de su saco y salió al encuentro de la familia Essex. La odiosa y presuntuosa familia Essex.

Jane Essex lucía un vestido anaranjado y largo que entallaba su delgada cintura y su abundante busto. Su cabello, negro como su alma, caía en bucles sobre sus hombros, dándole una redondez especial a su hermoso rostro. Su nariz recta y sus labios gruesos podían verse mal en cualquier otra mujer, pero en una expresión tan orgullosa y acompañados por unos ojos azules como el cielo, otorgaban un realce espectacular. Sólo existía una mujer igual de bella como de malvada y esa era Elisa Leagan, quien luchaba por convencer a sus padres que aunque era la hija más pequeña, no debía permanecer soltera. Como siempre, Elisa estaba intentando conquistar a un magnate atractivo que pudiera realzarla en la sociedad, pero en esta ocasión, su madre no la había apoyado porque ordenaba que dejara esos ridículos sueños, pues al ser la menor de los Leagan, su deber era permanecer soltera para cuidar de sus progenitores cuando éstos llegaran a una edad avanzada. Elisa se horrorizó al imaginarse solterona y vieja como la tía abuela, por lo que pasaba gran parte del día dándoles razones a sus padres para que cedieran a permitir que ella fuera desposada por un atractivo y poderoso hombre. Para su infortunio, y como paga de sus malas acciones, sus padres no cambiaban de opinión. Este asunto había alejado a los hermanos Leagan, pues aunque Neil estaba en desacuerdo con la resolución de sus padres, no podía ni tenía la fuerza para contradecirlos, por lo que la pelirroja embustera tomó aquella acción como una traición.

Neil miró a su futura prometida con indiferencia. Sabía cuán bella era por fuera, pero no le importaba. Ella no era Candy. Saludó a los invitados con cortesía y los invitó a pasar al comedor, tal y como lo había ensayado con su madre. Ésta dejó escapar una sonrisa de orgullo y siguió a su hijo.

— Y bien, Neil… — comenzó Luis Essex partiendo el pedazo de carne que estaba en su plato. — ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos, muchacho? —preguntó con sumo interés.

Aunque confiaba en su socio, no sentía lo mismo por el hombre que planeaba desposar a su hija mayor. Algo en su mirada escarlata lo mantenía alerta, ya que en sus planes estaba que Jane se casara con un hombre que la mirara con respeto, no con indiferencia. Si ese malcriado aspiraba a ser parte de la familia, tan siquiera debería tener unos buenos principios.

— La lectura me apasiona, señor Essex. — contestó el chico con orgullo.

— He creído escuchar que la lectura en exceso sólo es una enfermedad digna para las damas.

— Lo es cuando se trata de novelas románticas, señor. Las cosas que yo leo no son más que actos policiacos y misterios sin resolver. Los romanticismos son inutilidades sociales, a mi parecer. — aclaró antes de agitar con elegancia su copa de vino.

— ¿Qué hay de los negocios? Tu padre me ha contado que has estado presente en varios de sus últimos proyectos. ¿Te agrada ese mundo?

— Por supuesto. — se limitó a responder. Mentía, aunque Luis no se percató de ello.

— ¿Y qué me dices de la música, del teatro? — el joven arrugó el entrecejo recordando a un actor al cual no podía evitar odiar. Esta vez, el señor sí notó ese pequeño gesto.

— Me gustan los sonetos de Beethoven, disfruto mucho los conciertos de piano. Sin embargo, nunca he sido gran amante del teatro. Mi madre y mi hermana solían ir hace unos años y como comprenderá, no puedo dejar a unas damas salir tan solas, por lo que me veía obligado a acompañarlas. — mintió de nuevo. En su interior, escondía a un muchacho apasionado por el teatro y los dramaturgos ingleses, pero ese actor lo había arruinado todo.

— En cambio, mi hija Jane ama el teatro, ¿verdad, pequeña? — incitó el moreno caballero mirando a la chica de ojos azules.

— Así es. Mi madre y yo seguimos de cerca a la compañía Stamford. Son los mejores en todo Broadway.

Neil apretó más la mandíbula, no podría casarse con una mujer que idolatrara a ese británico ególatra. Intentó concentrarse en seguir con su falsa simpatía por la familia y cambió el tema antes de que fuera mencionado el enorme talento de la joven estrella de la compañía Stamford. Aquella estrella que era el sueño de la mayoría de jóvenes en América. Incluyendo a su hermana y a la dueña de sus propios sueños.

* * *

><p>Candy mandó una carta a la mañana siguiente justo antes de entrar al hospital. En ella, le pedía a su tutor que ayudara al médico que tanto apreciaba. La noche anterior no sólo se canceló su cita, sino también Jeffrey renunció a su trabajo. No era la primera vez que uno de sus pacientes moría, pero era la primera vez que era causa de su desconsideración. El joven cirujano estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos por su impulsividad, no malas noticias. Y aunque no quiso revelarle mucho a la rubia enfermera, ésta se percató de su tristeza, y demostrando su altruismo, le pidió a Albert que le diera su lugar a Jeffrey en Los Ángeles, pues al ser la asistente del mismo, sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo. Sabía que el moreno se negaría a recibir su propuesta, pero estaba segura de que pronto acabaría por ceder.<p>

Se colocó el uniforme y se amarró el cabello en su usual e incómodo chongo. Al salir de la sala de enfermeras, sintió una mirada inquieta a su derecha y al girar el rostro, se encontró con una compañera suya, Florentine.

— Hola. — la saludó Candy acercándose a la sorprendida mujer. — ¿Te ocurre algo?

— ¿Cómo puedes regresar tan tranquila al trabajo al saber que el doctor Northeng ha renunciado por un error que también tú cometiste? — espetó la otra enfermera apretando los puños.

La pecosa se humedeció los labios. Entendía la postura de su compañera, también se regañaba por eso, pero por lo pronto no podía hacer nada más. De hecho, no lo haría en mucho tiempo, pues de otra forma, tendría que aceptar la propuesta de Albert y viajar a Los Ángeles para seguir en movimiento. Estaba dispuesta a soportar todo tipo de calumnias y maltratos en el hospital Edward, pero no resistiría permitir que uno de los mejores médicos del país se deprimiera sólo por un error.

— Me estoy encargando de eso, Florentine. — aseguró la pecosa con el rostro agachado. — Jeffrey no se quedará desempleado por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, a la que reconoció de inmediato.

Se dio la vuelta con una renovada sonrisa en los labios que se extinguió al ver al muchacho sin su bata blanca. Estaba vestido como un civil, un frío y arrogante civil. Sus ojos negros no reflejaban sentimiento alguno, sólo estaban clavados en los ojos verdes de Candy. Su expresión exigía una respuesta y su pose no indicaba que estaba de buen humor, por lo que la rubia no perdió tiempo y respondió con alegría.

— Tengo un amigo que puede ayudarlo. Él tiene contacto en Los Ángeles y me ha ofrecido empleo allá, pero le mandé una carta esta mañana, explicándole que le cedo a usted mi lugar en el hospital, doctor Northeng. Es muy grande y…

— No he pedido tus sobras, Andley. — la interrumpió Jeffrey. — No trabajaré en más hospitales.

Dicho eso, pasó por el lado derecho de su antigua colega sin siquiera despedirse. Ella, un poco ofendida, decidió seguirlo, ignorando su apretada agenda matutina.

— Intento ayudarlo, doctor Northeng. — explicó Candy colocándose a un lado del arrogante médico. — Sé que debe estar pasando por un mal momento, por eso quiero declinar la propuesta para que usted la tome.

— No me impongas el agradecimiento. — ordenó, causando un pequeño shock en la rubia, quien se detuvo de inmediato y recargó la palma de su mano derecha en la pared. El moreno giró la cabeza y notó la palidez en la muchacha. Su sentido común lo arrastró hasta ella. — ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó sin dejar de sonar frío.

Esa frase sólo se la había dicho otro hombre. Otro hombre cuyo parecido con Jeffrey era casi imposible. Candy se sintió ahogada entre tantas coincidencias; simplemente no soportaba que no pudiera olvidar a ese actor a causa del médico. Su desesperación era muy grande y su corazón lo demostraba. Sólo quería vivir de nuevo, quería vivir sin el pesado recuerdo de un amor que no pudo ser. Escuchó la voz de Jeffrey a lo lejos justo antes de desmayarse en los brazos del orgulloso muchacho.

Northeng sostuvo a la rubia un segundo antes de que ésta perdiera el conocimiento. Tensó los labios mientras llevaba a la enfermera a una de las habitaciones en donde no había pacientes. La noche anterior el director del hospital le explicó que no era necesaria su renuncia, pero admirando la firme solución del joven, le aseguró que podía tomarse todo el día para recoger sus pertenencias del que fue su cubículo. Al mirar la palidez de Candy, se dijo que primero esperaría a que ella estuviera consciente antes de recoger sus cosas.

— Terry… — murmuró la chica arrugando el entrecejo aún inconsciente.

— ¿Eh? — se preguntó Jeffrey creyendo haber escuchado mal.

— Terry… — repitió, ésta vez con súplica.

El médico apartó la mirada de la enfermera y se acercó a la ventana. "Terry"… sonaba a un nombre masculino, quizá derivado de Terruce. Intentó esforzarse por recordar a otro médico o a un paciente con ese nombre, pero su memoria no pudo relacionarlo.

— Terry… — dijo de nuevo la pecosa. Jeffrey giró el rostro justo a tiempo para ver cómo una lágrima se asomaba en las pestañas de Candy.

— Terry…Eso es lo que está diciendo — susurró antes de recoger con la yema de sus dedos la lágrima derramada. —_ ¿Por quién llorará? — _ se preguntó, ignorando la suave piel que acababa de rozar.

Un sentimiento que no había conocido hasta ese momento lo embargó. Era incomodidad, inseguridad, enojo, frustración; todo eso en un mismo sentimiento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al presentarse con los celos. Así que eso era. Varias veces escuchó de ellos, pero nunca los sintió en su interior. Recargó todo su peso en una pierna mientras se preguntaba por qué estaba tan celoso. Miró a Candy. Sí, la razón de sus celos era esa mujer, pero no comprendía qué tenía ella, no entendía por qué le importaba tanto. Reconocía su belleza, pero también admitía haber visto mujeres más hermosas. Era algo más. Era incluso un sentimiento más fuerte que los celos. Era un sentimiento que lo mantenía despierto por las noches. Era… ¿era posible que él pudiera sentir algo así?

Cuando Candy despertó, escuchó el sonido que provoca el pasar una hoja de algún libro. Giró la cabeza y sonrió al reconocer al doctor Northeng sentado a un lado de ella leyendo un libro de consulta de la biblioteca. Sus ojos negros devoraban con avidez el texto. Candy agudizó la vista para leer el título del libro.

— Ginecología. — dijo en voz alta. Jeffrey ya había notado que la rubia estaba despierta, pero decidió no hablarle antes de que ella lo hiciera. — Creí que a usted no le gustaba la ginecología.

— Bueno, de ahí venimos todos, ¿no? — espetó él cerrando el libro. — He decidió ir a Los Ángeles. — empezó mirando hacia la puerta para evitar la insistente mirada de Candy, quien al escuchar esa noticia, rió alegre. — No es lo que crees, no pienso aceptar tu oferta.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Le han ofrecido trabajo en otro hospital? — preguntó ella sentándose. Jeffrey le lanzó una rápida mirada de preocupación, pues no era recomendable que hiciera eso con tal velocidad.

— Ya te he dicho que no pienso trabajar en hospitales. Seré un médico particular, tengo el renombre y la habilidad.

— ¡Qué interesante! Yo trabajé para un médico particular durante un año. ¡Fue fantástico! Es emocionante tener un lugar en donde no recibes órdenes de más de una persona y en donde tienes todo tu espacio para exaltarte y cuidar a los pacientes sin importar si el pasillo está limpiándose o si está lleno el jardín.

— Menos mal que te guste la idea, porque he decidido que trabajarás para mí. — objetó el moreno poniéndose de pie.

Esa respuesta fue una gran sorpresa para Candy. Abrió la boca sin articular una palabra, eso no era justo. Estaba usándola a su antojo, además de que ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se sentía. Se levantó de un brinco, llamando la atención de su antiguo colega, y lo tomó del brazo. Por primera vez, lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Quién eres tú para ordenar en mi vida? Yo ya tengo mis planes y entre ellos no está trabajar con un cabeza hueca como tú, ¿escuchaste? — una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del médico. Le había fascinado verla así. — ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, muchachito?

— Te pagaré mejor que en este hospital y tendrás más horas de descanso. — prometió soltándose de las manos de la enfermera. — Me voy mañana por la tarde, te espero a las cuatro en la estación de trenes, Andley. Ah, y procura no levantarte con esa brusquedad, puedes dañar tu sistema nervioso. — agregó antes de salir de la habitación.

La rubia se dejó caer en la cama, algo desesperada. Ese muchacho la exasperaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no podía evitar el deseo estar cerca de él. Como cada humano masoquista, no quería despegarse del recuerdo de ese actor y si estando con el médico, los recuerdos permanecían frescos en su memoria, entonces… entonces tendría que aceptar el empleo que le ofrecía. ¡Pero era tan difícil trabajar con un orgullo como el de él! Aún no comprendía cómo pudo enamorarse de un ególatra, envidioso y altanero británico, cuando el escocés que tenía cerca, era sencillamente desesperante. Tomó la almohada entre sus manos y la presionó sobre sus labios para ahogar sus gritos de frustración.

* * *

><p>Jeffrey suspiró al llegar a la entrada de la estación. No había fallado, ella estaba ahí. Su vestimenta aparentaba sencillez, pero en ella cualquier prenda de color verde la hacía parecer una diosa, pues sus ojos se realzaban aún más. Su cabello caía en la espalda sin un moño que lo detuviera. En la mano derecha cargaba su maleta blanca con una línea vertical roja, mientras que en la izquierda sostenía un sobretodo blanco. Sus rodillas se movían con ansiedad. El médico sonrió tras adivinar que esa ansiedad era provocada sólo por él. Endureció el gesto al caminar hacia ella, no permitiría que notara los sentimientos que despertaba en él su sola presencia.<p>

— Vamos. — ordenó mientras caminaba a su lado. Escuchó la exclamación de susto de la muchacha, pero no volteó a verla. Sabía que entre más mirara su rostro, más difícil sería ocultar sus sentimientos. — Anda. — insistió percatándose de que no lo seguía.

— Vamos a trabajar juntos y solos, Jeffrey. ¿No crees que sería buena idea que nos lleváramos mejor? — sugirió Candy dando un paso hacia él.

— Nos llevamos bien, no sé a qué te refieres.

— Me tratas como a una sirvienta y eso no me gusta. ¿No quieres ser mi amigo? — el doctor arrugó el entrecejo, algo confundido. Qué propuesta tan extraña.

— Eh… sí, supongo. Pero ahora acompáñame… por favor. — agregó antes de que ella alegara por su mal genio.

— Por ahora me conformaré con eso. — dijo Candy pasando por delante de él. — Pero no creas que me rendiré tan fácil, Jeffrey. — guiñó el ojo antes de subirse al tren.

Jeffrey ignoró la amenaza y entregó los boletos al encargado. Apretó la mandíbula preguntándose si había sido buena idea aceptar aquél empleo clandestino. Una parte de él le gritaba que había cometido un error garrafal, pero otra parte, sus más internos deseos, le aseguraban que no pudo haber hecho una mejor elección. Su orgullo le impedía escuchar por completo aquellos sueños enterrados, aunque sabía qué querían decirle. Tenía que protegerla. Candy era perfecta para él. Era la mujer que podía controlarlo y podía hacerlo sonreír. Tarde o temprano admitiría que ella ya no era sólo una enfermera más.

* * *

><p>Annie leyó la nota del periódico que resaltaba sobre cualquier encabezado. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y corrió hacia el apartamento de su mejor amiga. Era hora de que supiera a qué se estaba enfrentando al ir a Los Ángeles. Sintió como su corazón latía sin control, así como el dolor de los músculos de sus piernas al correr, pues ya no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio; su madre le había dicho que una dama no debía correr o sudar. Pero tuvo que desobedecerla esa mañana, quería prevenir a la rubia de su posible encuentro con el actor más famoso de Broadway.<p>

— ¡Candy! — la llamó al llegar a su apartamento. — ¡Candy! — repitió golpeando la puerta con sus puños arrugando el periódico. Aún no era hora de que la muchacha saliera a trabajar, así que debía estar ahí.

Giró la perilla de la puerta y se sorprendió al percatarse que estaba abierto. Cuando entró, se cubrió el rostro al ver el desorden del comedor. No había comida en él, pero la ropa y los accesorios abarrotaban el inmueble. Annie se acercó a éstos con lentitud. Descubrió una carta encima de la ropa, la tomó, dejando caer el periódico al piso, y leyó la carta en voz alta.

"Queridos amigos:

Estoy bien, estoy con Jeffrey Northeng, un antiguo compañero del trabajo, me ha ofrecido empleo en Los Ángeles y acepté; por lo que ahora me encuentro de camino a allá, o quizá ya esté ahí para cuando encuentren la nota.

Les agradezco sus atenciones y lamento no haberme despedido. Por favor, discúlpenme con Albert, en verdad estoy muy apenada con él.

PD. ¿Alguien podría mandarme mi ropa a la dirección que anexé al final de la carta? No me dio tiempo de comprar una maleta más grande para empacar todo.

Los ama.

Candice White Andley."

Annie terminó de leer con la mano temblorosa. Era imposible que su amiga pudiera ser tan despistada como para mudarse a la misma colonia que su ex novio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Apretó la carta con su puño y salió del apartamento tan rápido como entró. En su interior, regañaba a la enfermera por su ignorancia. No podía creer que de entre tantos lugares, precisamente tuviera que trabajar tan cerca de _él_. Conocía bien a Candy, sabía que aunque ya no lo mencionara, no se había desvanecido el amor que le entregó al actor casi desde que lo conoció. No importaba cuánto la absorbiera el trabajo o cuántas ofertas de citas tenía, Annie sabía que la rubia no podía dejar de pensar en su amor de adolescencia. La prueba más fehaciente de ello, era su mirada al pasar por un jardín de narcisos o su reacción al escuchar determinada canción en armónica. Sin embargo, la muchacha era lo suficiente fuerte como para sacudir la cabeza y así despejar sus ideas hasta que se encontrara a solas en su hogar. Entonces lloraría y lloraría hasta quedarse dormida.

En una ocasión, Annie pasó una noche en su apartamento, pues añoraba las noches en las que dormía con su mejor amiga, despertándose cada poco tiempo para seguir una conversación que había comenzado en aquélla tarde. Como niñas, las dos mujeres se desvelaron por jugar o platicar de cosas sin importancia, hasta que pasaron a la adolescencia y se dedicaron a enunciar los defectos de los hombres y sus virtudes como damas. En ése punto, Annie dijo algo acerca de que un hombre que se vestía con elegancia, como un aristócrata, era un perfecto partido. Candy rió al principio, con los ojos apretados a fin de ocultar su mirada melancólica, aunque minutos después, aseguró estar cansada. Luego de eso, compartieron la cama, dándose la espalda. Annie se mantuvo despierta, fingiendo no estarlo porque quería saber si su frase había tenido un efecto deprimente en su amiga. Un cuarto de hora después, sintió cómo la cama se agitaba al ritmo de unos débiles sollozos. Tragó saliva y rezó porque Candy dejara de sufrir pronto.

Parecía que sus ruegos no eran escuchados, pues ahora la enfermera estaba del otro lado del país, muy cerca de su primer novio. Muy cerca del casado Terruce Grandchester.

— ¿Y me dices a mí tonta, Candy? ¡No puedes ir allá! ¿Por qué tenías que dejar de leer el periódico? ¡Es sencillo! ¡Él está casado, Candy! — dijo la morena mientras se subía a un carruaje.

Le pidió al cochero que la llevara a la mansión Andley y volvió a rezar por la muchacha de ojos verdes. Ya no debía sufrir más, no era justo que la vida insistiera tanto en causarle dolor tras dolor.

Cuando llegó al famoso portal de las rosas, vio a Archie hablando con el jardinero acerca de qué flores debía cortar para un arreglo en la sala de té de la tía abuela.

— ¡Archie, Archie! — lo llamó Annie, apretando con fuerza los barrotes del portal. Su novio identificó la voz y giró el rostro un segundo antes de correr hacia ella. — ¡Es Candy! — exclamó cuando él la dejó pasar al jardín.

— ¡¿Candy?! — repitió Archie asustado. — ¡¿Qué ocurre con Candy?!

— ¡Se ha ido a Los Ángeles! ¡Se ha mudado cerca de Terry! — resumió la muchacha agitando sus brazos con desesperación. — ¡Archie, se ha ido!

El joven se mordió los labios. No, Candy, no. Ella no podía hacerlo; mucho menos en esas fechas. Su mal presentimiento estaba cumpliéndose, Candy sufriría más al enterarse de la noticia que estaba en boca de todos.

— ¿Candy lo sabe? ¿Lograste decírselo? — preguntó paseándose de un lado para otro. De reojo vio la negativa de su novia. — Maldición, se irá a la boca del lobo. Si no lo sabe, será un enorme dolor.

— Ella ya sabía que él se casaría, Archie. — dijo una voz masculina a la espalda de Annie. Ambos jóvenes giraron el rostro y miraron con asombro a Albert, quien jadeaba visiblemente cansado. — No niego que le dolerá saberlo, pero… pero era necesario.

— ¿Necesario? Creí que intentaríamos que ella dejara de sufrir, Albert. Y ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué la mandaste a Los Ángeles, eh? ¡Tú bien sabías del compromiso entre ese bastardo y la rubia esa! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al transferirla justo a donde él va a permanecer durante más de dos años?! — le gritó Archie sin poder contener su ira.

Quizá sus sentimientos por la pecosa eran menos intensos que cuando era adolescente, pero al ser el único sobreviviente de los tres primos enamorados, sentía la obligación de protegerla como Anthony o Stear ya no podrían. Y eso implicaba alejarla de Grandchester a toda costa; pero era difícil hacerlo cuando el tutor de la joven se empeñaba en juntarlos de nuevo. Cómo deseó darle un puñetazo en la cara, su expresión de tranquilidad lo desesperaba.

— Candy no sufrirá como tú crees. Verás, cuando tienes un trauma, un dolor muy fuerte u otro problema, lo mejor es enfrentarlo. Si ella sigue huyendo del pasado que tuvo con Terry, nunca podrá salir adelante. Debe aceptar lo sucedido, saber que no es el fin del mundo y si todo sale bien, enamorarse.

— ¿Enamorarse? ¡¿Más?! — intervino Annie, contagiándose por el coraje de su novio. — Albert, no tengo que recordarte todo lo que sufrió Candy cuando regresó de Nueva York, sabes bien que no es buena idea…

— No, no tienes que recordármelo. — admitió Albert desviando la vista al ver en su cabeza las imágenes del llanto que salió de los verdes ojos de su hija legal. — Por eso mismo quiero ayudarla. Sé que nunca me he enamorado como ella o como ustedes, pero entiendo lo que significa perder a una persona y sé que la solución no está en esconderse o huir.

Archie fijó sus ojos de color avellana en los azules de su amigo y suspiró resignado. Tenía que aceptar que el rubio era muy listo y pocas veces se equivocaba. Cuando se trataba de Candy, pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de actuar. A él le debía muchas fortunas, muchos momentos, muchas risas. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en admitir que Albert no buscaba dañar a Candy. Quizá, al ser su hija adoptiva, sería el más preocupado por su bienestar. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, esbozó una débil sonrisa.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Nunca supe con exactitud cómo fue que Candy dejó de temerles a los caballos, pero me parece haber escuchado que enfrentó su trauma en Escocia. Después de eso, volvió a ser la misma jovencita admiradora de las cabalgatas que fue cuando Anthony vivía. — su novia colocó las manos detrás de su espalda. Ella sí conocía de principio a fin esa historia. — Y bueno, podremos visitarla al hospital cuando queramos y así asegurarnos de que no es infeliz.

— En realidad no trabajará en el hospital. Ayer en la mañana recibí una carta suya en donde renunciaba a su puesto para ofrecérselo a un médico amigo suyo. Decidí venir a Chicago para hablar con ella, pero al llegar al hospital, me dijeron que había renunciado la tarde anterior sin dar ninguna explicación. Mande a Frederick a buscarla en su apartamento, mientras yo la buscaba contigo, Archie. No sabía nada de su partida a Los Ángeles. Mi plan era que fuera hasta dentro de una semana y media. ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme la nota que tienes, Annie? — pidió extendiendo el brazo. La aludida obedeció sin demora. Él leyó las palabras de Candy y esbozó una media sonrisa. — No es tan malo como creemos. Estoy en contacto con el médico que se ha llevado a nuestra enfermera. Es buena persona, pero es orgulloso, ególatra, envidioso, altanero, arrogante…

— Estupendo, Albert. — alegó Archie con ironía. — Ahora está con Terry, en forma de médico, pero finalmente Terry.

— Te equivocas, sobrino. — señaló alzando una ceja. — Jeffrey tiene algo que Terry no.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntaron los dos jóvenes con marcada impaciencia. Albert ensanchó su sonrisa al ver esas miradas tan ansiosas.

— Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. Jeffrey puede ser parecido a Terry, pero créanme, no es como él. Y Terry no es como Jeffrey. Candy se dará cuenta muy pronto de ello.

* * *

><p>El médico le entregó a Candy las llaves del cuarto que rentaría durante su estancia en Los Ángeles. Estarían uno al lado del otro, pues así en cualquier emergencia, le bastaría a Jeffrey tocar la puerta de Candy para ir juntos a atender a los pacientes. Además, era más económico.<p>

— Tómate el día libre. Mañana buscaremos el consultorio adecuado. — le dijo sin mirarla y con un tono aún más frío que el que acostumbraba.

— Gracias, doctor Northeng. — respondió ella con su usual tono alegre. — Buenas noches. — se despidió entrando a su cuarto.

Claro que había notado el repentino cambio en su compañero, pero no había querido molestarle, por lo que se mantuvo callada durante el viaje. Recargó su cabeza en la ventana del vagón y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran a las posibles reacciones de sus conocidos en Chicago al percatarse de su ausencia. Seguro que no se asustarían, después de todo, no erala primera vez que abandonaba un lugar dejando únicamente una nota. Cuando Anthony murió, ella fue al Hogar de Ponny sin siquiera despedirse de sus adorados primos. Aún antes, cuando Annie estaba deprimida después de cumplir seis años, Candy la convenció de que salieran de picnic para alegrar el corazón de la morena. Sonrió al recordar parte de su infancia. Era por esa infancia que había sido tan feliz toda su vida. Una memoria más invadió su mente como si se tratara de una nube espesa y negra. Como años atrás, sintió una opresión en el pecho al leer en su cabeza las cortas frases despedidas de _él_ antes de abandonar el colegio. Tragó saliva. También ahí había huido sin enfrentarse a sus seres queridos para seguir a su corazón.

_"__Donde quiera que esté, quiero que seas feliz, Candy."_ Ésa fue la última frase de la nota. Ahora parecía una broma. En sus dos despedidas se habían prometido ser felices, separados pero felices. Rogó a los cielos que tan siquiera él fuera feliz. No merecía sentir más dolor. Él no.

Cerró los ojos ante una imagen de unos ojos azul verdosos que apareció en su mente, y minutos después se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>Terry se cubrió la cabeza con una boina café y enredó su cuello y boca en una bufanda roja. Miró una última vez la puerta de la sala de té y salió de la casa. Necesitaba un respiro. Su suegra los visitaría con más frecuencia apenas concluyera la semana. Dudaba poder controlar su mal humor al tener a Olga Marlowe tan cerca de él. Salió del abundante jardín y miró a los dos lados de la calle, indeciso sobre qué dirección tomar. Al fin admitió que no importaba, lo esencial era caminar e intentar olvidar sus problemas. Guardaba un libro de su dramaturgo favorito debajo del brazo. Había pensado en ensayar un poco en el parque Elysian, pero la idea de estar rodeado por muchas personas lo aterrorizó.<p>

Pasó por una calle repleta de tiendas de uso común y alzó la vista con indiferencia al ver como una mujer de cabello cano quitaba un letrero que decía: "se rentan dos cuartos en éste edificio". Se detuvo de repente sin saber porqué lo hacía. Después de unos segundos, su nariz cosquilleó. Un aroma conocido. No, no sólo era conocido. Era _su_ aroma.

* * *

><p><em>Si al mecer las azules campanillas<em>

_de tu balcón_

_crees que suspirando pasa el viento_

_murmurador,_

_sabe que, oculto entre las verdes hojas,_

_suspiro yo._

_Si al resonar confuso a tus espaldas_

_vago rumor_

_crees que por tu nombre te ha llamado_

_lejana voz,_

_sabe que, entre las sombras que te cercan,_

_te llamo yo._

_Si se turba medroso en la alta noche_

_tu corazón,_

_al sentir en tus labios un aliento_

_abrasador,_

_sabe que, aunque invisible, al lado tuyo_

_respiro yo._

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

*/•/*/•/*

**¡Hola!:**

**Les agradezco mucho la aceptación que le están dando a este fic, la verdad no esperaba tantos comentarios. De verdad, muchas gracias. Ojalá les guste toda la historia; es algo compleja, pero creo que puede funcionar. **

**Como ven, Jeffrey es un orgulloso sin remedio, casi como nuestro amado Terry. En realidad ésa fue mi intención; siempre leí fics acerca de que el rival de Terry era una persona sumamente cariñosa, amable, humilde, y no sé cuántos atributos más; creo que sólo una vez me topé con un hombre "malo". Por eso quise crear un joven similar a Terry, que fuera su igual y al mismo tiempo su contraparte. No sé si recuerdan, las que leyeron _Una rosa deshojada_, que en una ocasión dije que estaba enamorada de un personaje que acababa de crear... bueno, es Jeffrey. **

**Además, aquí ya entraron los hermanitos Leagan. Ya he dicho que me di cuenta de lo mucho que podían sentir a pesar de que fueran los "malvados" de la serie. Por eso los incluí en un par de problemas bastante fuertes. Es decir, sí, admito que pueden sentir como cualquier humano, pero no es razón para que no los haga sufrir un poquito. **

**Ah, también quiero que se percaten de George, ese personaje que en realidad me gusta muchísimo. Ya les dije que la trama estará bastante enredada, colocando así a 3 protagonistas y a saber cuántos personajes casi protagónicos. No sé en qué pensaba, pero espero les agrade. **

**Muchas gracias por su solidaridad. La semana pasada estuve bajo presión social, temía (miento, todavía temo) que la situación estudiantil se agrave. Siento mucho si los llegué a incomodar. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos. **

**Andreea.**


	4. Rima XLII

**3.**

**Rima XLII.**

* * *

><p>George condujo por la ciudad de Los Ángeles con un papel doblado en la mano derecha. Conocía bien las calles, así como el tráfico, por lo que trató de ignorar su desesperación. A pesar de ser ahora una "niñera" para Candy, ése no era un trabajo fácil. Para empezar, la muchacha tenía un espíritu independiente e indomable, no le causaría ninguna gracia tener que vivir con el constante acoso del anterior asistente de su tutor. Además, el edificio en donde ella vivía no era adecuado para una señorita de su clase, pero si le decía eso, era seguro que ella se molestaría o lo ignoraría. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes detenerse al llegar a la calle San Lemoyne. Una anciana estaba cruzando. La miró con detenimiento, preguntándose si en pocos años él tendría el mismo aspecto cansado y dubitativo. Volvió a regañarse en su interior por ser tan materialista. A lo largo de su vida había aprendido que no importaba el aspecto físico, sino el interior. ¡Claro que eso se lo había enseñado una bola de adolescentes que aún no veían en su cuero cabelludo una cana!<p>

Medio segundo antes de pisar el acelerador, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la acera de la izquierda. Un muchacho con aparente frío caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsos de su abrigo. En su antebrazo podía descubrirse la pasta de un libro y en su cuello se veían unos mechones castaños. Quizá estaba enfermo, sólo eso explicaría su atuendo tan extraño; sobre todo estando en el quinto mes del año. Cuando aceleró, alcanzó a escuchar un reclamo por parte del jovencito hacia alguien que le había tirado su boina.

— Juventud. — murmuró. Algo en su inconsciente le hizo ver que la voz del muchacho no le era del todo desconocida. Desechó la idea de inmediato y se concentró en escoger las palabras perfectas para hablar con la enfermera.

Cuando llegó a San Lemoyne número 24, apagó el motor del auto y salió. Y justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, un joven de más de veinte años prorrumpió del edificio seguido por una rubia enfermera que George enseguida reconoció como su objetivo. Candy le sonrió y se detuvo, a pesar de que el hombre de ojos negros continuó con su camino, ignorándola por completo.

— ¡George! — exclamó antes de abrazarlo aunque él no estuviera acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de ninguna persona. — ¡Qué sorpresa!

— Buenos días, señorita Candy. — contestó con su usual tono formal.

— Andley, ¿qué haces? — espetó Jeffrey cuando por fin se percató de la ausencia de los pasos de la rubia. La encontró unos metros detrás de él, abrazando a un hombre mucho mayor que ella. — Vámonos ya.

— George, ¿ocurre algo? — preguntó la muchacha preocupada, pasando por alto la orden del médico. — ¿Por qué has venido?

— El señor Andley quiere que yo la proteja en su estancia en Los Ángeles. — resumió George, ocultándole los detalles de la orden.

— ¿A mí? ¿Pero por qué? George, no quiero recordarles que ya no soy una niñita que se escapa de la escuela.

— No se me permite cuestionar órdenes, señorita Andley. Permaneceré cerca de usted todo el tiempo.

— Un guardaespaldas, ¿eh Andley? — se burló Jeffrey recargando su peso en una pierna. — Vaya, vaya. Ignóralo y vámonos; tengo una cita a las diez de la mañana.

Esta vez, la muchacha asintió y miró a George un segundo más, resignándose a su eterna compañía. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para indicarle que la siguiera; y como si se tratara de una fila india, los tres caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Durante ese tiempo, George no dejó de analizar al muchacho que encabezaba la caminata, inseguro de su trato hacia su nueva protegida. Arrugó el entrecejo, se sentía confundido por las palabras que Albert le dedicó antes de despedirlo en la estación de trenes:

— La encontrarás con Jeffrey Northeng, un magnífico médico y excelente persona. Te agradará, estoy seguro. No tendrás que cuidar a Candy de él, es una persona muy educada, no le hará daño. Ocúpate de lo demás.

Era extraño que hasta el momento, el mayor peligro que encontraba en Los Ángeles fuera ese médico altanero que caminaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Ocultó un suspiro tras recordar la extraña afición que Albert sentía por los chicos altaneros. Varios años atrás, había conocido a un estudiante del colegio San Pablo que era un completo ególatra sin remedio. También afirmaba que él era una buena persona y que nunca lastimaría a la señorita Candy. Apretó la mandíbula al rememrar la triste mirada que Candy quiso ocultar durante años después de terminar su relación con ese británico. Se prometió cuidar no sólo el físico de la señorita Candy, protegería su corazón de cualquier lágrima. No dejaría que nadie, fuera un actor o un médico, lastimara a su protegida.

Un mes después, Terry salió de la sucursal de la compañía Stamford en Los Ángeles. Robert Hathaway lo había puesto a cargo de esa sucursal. Necesitaban encontrar un nuevo actor para sus siguientes obras, pues John Olsen, segundo mejor actor de la compañía, se había mudado a Europa, dejando a Robert sin explicación alguna. Y aunque en Broadway no faltaban los soñadores jóvenes, ninguno de ellos tenía el talento suficiente como para reemplazar a John. Por eso, Eleonor Baker se dio la libertad de comentar que en Los Ángeles tenían mayor éxito los novatos. Sin consultarlo, Robert le ordenó a Terry que abriera una temporal sucursal en Los Ángeles, mientras él insistía en encontrar talentos en Europa. Por supuesto, Grandchester no conocía la paciencia, por lo que siempre salía estresado del trabajo. Cada mes se hacía una nueva audición, con la esperanza de que un talento nato se presentara y terminara con su sufrimiento.

En esa ocasión, su madre lo acompañaba sin dejar de parlotear acerca de las propuestas de aquél día. Y contradiciendo a su profesión, era frecuente que olvidara los nombres de las personas a quienes conocía. Terry la escuchaba con atención, deseando encontrar en sus palabras la tranquilidad que sabía en su casa no tendría. Agradecía su presencia y su apoyo en todo lo que hacía, ella era la única con la que podía hablar con libertad acerca de cualquier tema; y era la única persona a la que le daba el permiso de hablar sin fin.

—… pero el jovencito de gafas redondas abre demasiado los ojos al mirar a nuestra Hermia. — decía Eleonor, al hacer ademanes con las manos. — Queda descartado, está sobreactuando. Y el pelirrojo parece una tabla, ¿lo notaste? ¡Se pone rígido cada vez que habla! ¡¿Qué clase de actor es ése?!... — suspiró algo dolida por las pésimas actuaciones del día. — Ahora entiendo porqué regresas de mal humor después de las audiciones. — Terry sonrió con ironía.

— En los teatros clandestinos encuentras mejores actuaciones. El problema es que la mayoría están ebrios. — replicó el muchacho, mirando de nuevo aquél edificio que conservaba _su_ aroma. Su madre no pasó por alto esa mirada llena de sentimientos, pero adivinando la causa, no preguntó nada. — ¿Quieres pasar a comer, mamá?

Ella sonrió como toda respuesta. Entre más tiempo estuviera con su hijo, mejor. Después de todo, ahora que planeaba retirarse del teatro, no tendría nada mejor que hacer más que visitar a su primogénito. Tomó el brazo que el actor le ofrecía y caminó a su lado con la única comunicación de la piel contra piel. Así eran ellos, así era su relación. Cuando permanecían callados, sus corazones platicaban en latidos regulares y sus pensamientos eran compartidos, al igual que los sentimientos. Madre e hijo compartían la vida a través del silencio. Estando con Eleonor, a Terry no le importaba que lo reconocieran en la calle, por lo que nunca llevaba disfraz. Se enorgullecía de ser hijo de la maravillosa actriz. Asimismo, Eleonor caminaba con elegancia y un dejo de altanería al presumir a un muchacho tan apuesto y elegante como Terry. Sabía que muchas mujeres la envidiaban por el simple hecho de que ella pudiera tomarle del brazo, pero, más que eso, se sentía dichosa por haber recuperado a su sangre y a su más grande tesoro. Su Terry.

Se detuvieron en el portal de la mansión Grandchester. El joven suspiró al ver las ventanas de la sala descubiertas. Su suegra estaba ahí, esperando a que él llegara para reprocharle indirectamente que su hija fuera virgen. Después de treintaidós días de matrimonio, Terry no dejaba de excusarse con el sueño y cansancio para no tener que tocar a Susana. Y conociendo la rivalidad entre consuegras, se armaría un gran alboroto en la sala que despertaría a todas las criaturas del inframundo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Eleonor miró a su pequeño e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Él era infeliz y ella no podía hacer nada para mejorar su situación.

— Vamos a comer a otro lado, ¿de acuerdo? — le propuso la rubia, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Terry. — Al fin y al cabo, no quiero verle la cara a tu suegra. Estamos muy cansados para eso, Terry.

Él le agradeció con la mirada todo el esfuerzo que hacía para que fuera menos infeliz. Asintió levemente y juntos se encaminaron hacia un pequeño restaurante, pasando de nuevo por _aquel_ edificio. Eleonor fingió no haber notado la mirada suplicante de su hijo, no lo presionaría a decir algo que con seguridad lo lastimaría quizá más que el hecho de compartir la cama con Susana. En lugar de eso, empezó a contarle una anécdota de una ocasión en la que su jefe se había enfermado de tos y no paraba de gritar con una garganta tan ronca como la de un caballo. Terry, como un niño pequeño, se entretenía escuchando las palabras de su madre, sonriendo o incluso, en pocas ocasiones, riendo a causa de sus oportunas expresiones verbales.

— ¿Qué te parece este lugar? — preguntó Terry, señalando con la cabeza un pequeño restaurante sin mucha elegancia. — Se ve agradable y familiar.

— ¡Excelente idea! — respondió ella al correr cual infanta hacia el interior del local.

Terry, algo divertido, negó con la cabeza y la siguió. Chocó con su espalda justo después de cerrar la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo con la intención de reclamarle su repentino detenimiento, pero al alzar el rostro se encontró con una mirada color esmeralda. Su corazón sintió un vuelco al reconocer ese rostro tan sorprendido y sonrojado como el de él. Ella se encontraba frente a Eleonor, pero lo miraba a él. Sólo a él. Su rostro angelical estaba rodeado por varios bucles rebeldes que se salían del peinado que la muchacha sostenía en su cabeza. No se atrevió a mirar su físico, pues tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a respirar; pero las imágenes del recuerdo de aquél verano en Escocia lo perseguían, inhabilitándolo de cualquier acción que no fuera el de mirar sus verdes ojos.

En unos segundos, su cerebro mandó la orden de enviar oxígeno a los pulmones del actor para evitar que éste se desvaneciera, al mismo tiempo que formulaba la pregunta acerca de qué demonios estaba haciendo ella en Los Ángeles. La última cosa que supo de ella fue que vivía de nuevo con la señorita Ponny. ¿Para qué demonios había dejado Illinois? Su sentido común trató de obligarlo a saludarla con respecto y dignidad, pero su boca no hizo más que abrirse y cerrarse sin formular ningún tipo de sonido. Al fin, Eleonor, abrumada por la tensión en el ambiente, estiró el brazo frente a la otra rubia y sonriéndole, le dijo:

— ¡Qué alegría verte, Candy!

La aludida despertó del ensueño que era profundizarse en los ojos de su último y más perfecto amor. No estaba muy diferente, quizá su cabello había crecido un poco más, pero su rostro seguía ahí, sus ojos grandes y redondeados, su nariz recta y sus labios finos seguían ahí. Sólo su mandíbula se había tensado un poco más, sólo ahí se veía su maduración. O quizá, era lo único que ella se atrevía a mirar. Parpadeó antes de fijar su mirada en la de la famosa actriz. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa y tomó la mano que le ofrecía, antes de sacudirla con frenesí, pues aún no sabía cómo debía comportarse frente a la mujer que pudo haber sido su suegra. Ese pensamiento la inmovilizó un momento en el que también olvidó como respirar. ¿Qué demonios hacía él en Los Ángeles? ¿No se suponía que vivía en Broadway? Ésa era la última noticia que recibió de él, era lo último que sabía. ¿Entonces estaba soñando o ese hombre era el mismo del cual se enamoró en un colegio de Londres? Cometió el error de volver a mirarlo y sintió como la sangre huía de su rostro. Era imposible que fuera un sueño, claro que era él.

_— _¡Dios! Dime cómo puedo despegar la mirada de esos increíbles ojos azules con matices verdes. ¡Él está comprometido con Susana! ¡No puedo hacer esto!_ — _suplicó Candy para sus adentros, sin tener la suficiente fuerza como para apartar su atención de ese hombre.

No era necesario bajar la mirada para analizar sus cambios corporales, no le importaba. Él seguía ahí, en ese rostro, en esos ojos.

La actriz, más desesperada que nunca, miró a su hijo y lo tomó de la mano, incitándolo para comenzar la conversación. Él parpadeó y miró un breve segundo a su madre al comprender su petición. Carraspeó y evitó mirar de nuevo esas lagunas verdes y habló con total seguridad, haciendo lucir su talento como actor.

— Buenas tardes.

_"__¡Su voz es igual! ¡Sí es él! ¡Sí es mi amor el que está frente a mí!"_ pensó la muchacha con entusiasmo.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa al notar que estaba viviendo un momento real, y después de agradecer en su interior a Dios por demostrarle que no estaba soñando, contestó con su usual alegría.

— ¡Buenos días!

Él se sonrojó al reconocer cuánto había extrañado ese agudo timbre. Se ordenó recuperar su original tono de piel al mismo tiempo que cegaba sus ojos al mirar de nuevo el rostro de la enfermera.

— ¿Comerás aquí?

_"__¡Patético! ¡Eres un perfecto patético con sus patéticas preguntas y sus patéticas expresiones corporales! ¡Claro que va a comer aquí, idiota!"_ se regañó antes de morderse los labios.

— De hecho ya comí. — contestó Candy colocando sus brazos detrás de la espalda, ocultando así los nerviosos movimientos de sus manos. — Pero les recomiendo mucho la comida de este lugar. Hemos venido en varias ocasiones aquí, se come muy bien a un buen precio.

Una sola palabra taladró la cabeza de Terry, quien endureció un poco su mirada. Entonces Eleonor recordó lo celoso que podía ser su hijo. Tragó saliva para intervenir si era necesario. Terry tuvo que recordarse que él ya no tenía nada que reclamarle a ella, pues en realidad era él quien la había dejado ir para casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba.

— Y… ¿Qué tal te va? — preguntó ella como si se tratara de cualquier persona.

Nunca se le dio demasiado bien poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Adivinaba la respuesta de Terry, él era un hombre ocupado, exitoso y con una novia que lo idolatraba casi tanto como ella misma. ¿En realidad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar esa verdad?

Terry absorbió la pregunta desde distintos ángulos, sin saber qué tenía que responderle. Le iba fatal, no se sentía bien, dormía pocas horas y se agotaba en el trabajo mensual casi tanto como en su presencia en la mansión.

En lugar de decirle todo eso, sonrió y respondió con el más falso tono de alegría:

— Estoy a cargo de una sucursal de la compañía Stamford aquí en Los Ángeles, Robert Hathaway afirma que soy su mejor actor. — tragó saliva, obligándose a pronunciar lo siguiente con todo el dolor y culpa de su corazón. — Y me casé. — finalizó con frialdad.

Candy sintió sus palabras como una patada en las costillas. Se esforzó por mantenerse de pie y desvió la mirada de Terry. Entonces él sí había podido olvidarla, cuando ella no. A ciencia cierta, quizá nunca intentó olvidarlo. Porque de otro modo, ¿qué hacía ahí, en Los Ángeles, siguiendo a un médico sumamente parecido a él? Tragó saliva para reponer su estado crítico y alzó el rostro con una brillante sonrisa. Ese gesto destruyó al muchacho, haciéndolo creer que era en verdad estaba feliz por su matrimonio. No sabía en dónde demonios tenía la cabeza al responder eso. Se regañó a sí mismo por no ser capaz de mirarla y no temblar, por decirle que no la logró olvidar y aunque sus labios hubieran besado a otra boca, su corazón tenía la misma dueña. ¿Por qué no era capáz de decir la verdad? Con esa mentira la perdía una vez más.[1]

Candy escuchó pasos detrás de su espalda, pero los ignoró. Los hombros del muchacho se tensaron de momento al mirar a unos ojos negros detrás de la joven enfermera. El hombre de ojos oscuros carraspeó sin dejar de enfrentarse a unos ojos azules que lo miraban con odio.

— ¿Lo conoces? — espetó Jeffrey apretando los puños.

— ¿Ah? — resopló Candy al escuchar la voz fría de su jefe. — Sí, sí. — se apresuró a responder, sonrojándose un poco.

Terry se puso nervioso al notar ese cambio. Se sonrojaba por ese hombre de pose amenazante. ¿Quién demonios era ese mentecato y por qué estaba con Candy?

— Y bueno, ¿quién es? — insistió Jeffrey, mirando el perfil de la muchacha.

Eleonor le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Terry, aún al saber que de nada serviría. Todos los hombres reconocían a un rival en cuanto lo veían, por lo que era normal que Terry actuara como lo hizo, pasando por alto los problemas que podría ocasionarle a la pecosa por su estupidez.

— Soy Terruce Graham Grandchester, hijo del duque de Grandchester y la fabulosa actriz Eleonor Baker. Soy actor de la compañía Stamford y… — sonrió con triunfo. — Soy el antiguo novio de Candy.

Las palabras del actor tuvieron un gran efecto en Jeffrey. No, no era por el hecho de que hubiera sido novio de Candy; era porque tenía frente a él al hombre por el que la rubia lloraba. Era él el desalmado que la había hecho sufrir, era él quien la había dejado con el corazón roto. Era él quien la había lastimado. Zopenco.

Candy miró con sorpresa a Terry. ¿Qué demonios se creía al revelar eso? ¿Acaso no era un hombre casado? ¿Qué clase de respeto tenía hacia su esposa? ¡¿En qué clase de hombre le convertía ese acto?!

— Vámonos, Jeffrey. — suplicó Candy, tomando del brazo al médico, pero éste no desvió la mirada de su contrincante.

Sus ojos negros se oscurecieron aún más por el odio. No, no se iría hasta no responderle con la misma moneda. Si él la había hecho sufrir, entonces sufriría por haberla reencontrado… con otro hombre. Idiota mal nacido.

— Candy, ¿qué modales son esos, querida? — arrastró la última palabra para darle énfasis. Casi estuvo seguro de escuchar los rechinidos de los dientes de aquel vulgar hombre. — Permíteme presentarme. — sonrió con suficiencia y estiró el brazo enfrente de la madre de Terry. Tomó la mano delgada de la actriz y, con coquetería, ablandando sus ojos, los posó en los celestes de la mujer al besar el dorso de la mano. — Buenas tardes, señora. Permítame decirle que su marido es afortunado al tener a una mujer tan bella como lo es usted.

Eleonor abrió la boca completamente absorta. Ese muchacho en verdad era un suicida.

— ¡Suéltala, mentecato! — bramó Terry, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Jeffrey no era un inútil en el arte del combate, por lo que respondió de la misma forma.

La batalla entre semejantes comenzó. Uno poseía un talento incalculable a la hora de actuar; otro, una habilidad y conocimientos sorprendentes para el arte de la medicina. Ambos poseedores estaban furiosos y dispuestos a dar el primer golpe. Ambos lo harían para defender a la dama que los acompañaba.

— No volveré a acercarme a tu chica si tú no te acercas a la mía. — murmuró Jeffrey, asegurándose que sólo Terry lo escuchara. Por supuesto que no diría eso si Candy lo escuchaba. Era casi igual a que le confesara sus sentimientos y nunca permitiría que eso sucediera.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. ¡Já! ¡Su chica! Eso sí que era divertido. Admitía que la manera en que Candy se sonrojó al escuchar su voz lo ponía celoso, pero sabía quién era el dueño de su corazón. La egolatría invadió el cuerpo del actor, esa batalla aún no terminaba.

— Ella sigue enamorada de mí, no te hagas ilusiones.

Para su mala suerte, Candy sí escuchó las palabras de Terry. Estuvo dispuesta a interrumpir la pelea de personalidades; pero al perderse en el poco parecido físico entre ambos, a pesar de ser tan similares de carácter, hizo que perdiera toda la concentración. O eso fue hasta que adivinó una sonrisa en el rostro del inglés. Entonces apretó los puños tras oír su afirmación.

— ¡Ambos son un par de tontos! — exclamó Eleonor Baker, acercando su rostro al de esos muchachos. — ¡Basta ya, Terruce!

Jeffrey quiso soltar una inmensa carcajada, pero el contacto de la mano de Candy sobre su brazo, le heló la sangre. Así que antes de soltar la camisa de su rival, le guiñó el ojo.

— Ya lo veremos, niño bonito. Ya lo veremos. — se despidió soltándose de las manos violentas de Terry. Se volvió hacia la rubia y le acarició la mejilla, sólo para enardecer el rostro del británico. — ¿Estás lista para irnos? — preguntó usando su tono sensual. Sus ojos negros demostraban diversión.

Entonces Candy comprendió el porqué del comportamiento de Jeffrey. No era que la quisiera o quisiera defenderla a ella, defendía su maldito orgullo de hombre. Su maldita obsesión por ser perfecto lo había llevado a actuar de ese modo. Qué estúpida fue al creer que él la defendía porque sentía algún tipo de cariño. Era frío como la hiel, no podía sentir nada más que indiferencia hacia los demás. Y eso de algún modo la enfureció. Jeffrey leyó en sus ojos verdes su repentino odio y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para que la bofetada de la muchacha cayera directamente en la mejilla de Terry, quien un segundo después, se cubrió la parte afectada sin dejar de mirar con confusión a Candy.

— Excelente golpe, mi amor. — la felicitó Jeffrey.

Ella ocultó su boca con las manos, aturdida. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa al actor, antes de negar con la cabeza, incapaz de pedir disculpas. No era su intención golpearlo. No en ese momento. Sí se sentía resentida con él por alardear como si se tratara del clima su extinta relación, pero nunca pensó en abofetearlo.

— ¡Señorita Candy! — exclamó George a sus espaldas, al reconocer al hombre cuyos ojos azules la escrutaban con cierto dolor. — ¿Está usted bien? — preguntó tomándole un brazo con cuidado.

De inmediato, sus ojos se nublaron por el llanto y, sin pensarlo un segundo más, se echó a correr fuera del restaurante. Escuchó los gritos que la llamaban, pero no se detuvo.

George tragó saliva, mirando la dirección por donde Candy corría. Claro que iría por ella, pero ahora urgía más hablar con esos dos patanes sin corazón. Jeffrey apretó los puños, culpando de nuevo a Terry por causarle lágrimas a su enfermera. Éste cerró los ojos, sin dejar de cubrirse la mejilla. Sólo una vez había recibido una bofetada a tal intensidad. Candy. Era ella quien siempre lo golpeaba. Y por ella recibiría hasta balazos. No le importaba siempre y cuando fuera ella quien lo matara.

— No soy un hombre que repite las cosas. — comenzó George acomodándose la corbata, alternando sus ojos oscuros hacia ambos caballeros. — Así que tendré que explicarles mi obligación como protector de la señorita Candy. Debo estar atento a cualquier daño físico, moral o incluso sentimental, sin importar quién es el culpable, señores. Les aconsejo que o se alejen de ella, — dijo mirando con fijeza a Terry. — o la traten como lo que es: una dama respetada y honorable. — desvió los ojos hacia Jeffrey. — Y si alguno de los dos intenta lastimarla, de manera consciente o inconsciente, demostraré porqué he sido el protector de la familia Andley durante tantos años. — amenazó con la voz cada vez más endurecida. — Ella no está sola. Sólo quería informarles eso. Con su permiso, dama, caballeros. — se despidió con una cabezada antes de salir y buscar a la jovencita.

El camino de regreso a la mansión Grandchester, transcurrió en silencio. Eleonor Baker caminaba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba furiosa por el comportamiento tan infantil de su hijo. Después de la advertencia de George, Eleonor tomó a Terry del brazo y lo sacó del restaurante antes de que ocasionara otro revuelo. Sus malditos celos, esos malditos celos característicos de los Grandchester. El actor también permanecía callado, inmiscuido en sus propios lamentos. No dejaba de pensar en esa bofetada. Esa pasión había sido dirigida a otra persona, a ese imbécil de cabello negro como sus ojos e intenciones. Pensar que era posible que cada una de las palabras de ese hombre fuera cierta lo hacía enfurecer. Pero no sólo por el hecho de que ella amara a alguien más, sino porque él ya no tenía derecho de reclamarle algo. Él era un hombre casado, tenía que cumplir con la promesa que le hizo aquél último día en los escalones del hospital. _Tenía_ que ser feliz. _Debía_ hacer feliz a Susana. Pero por extraño que eso pareciera, no podía cumplir con ambas promesas, pero desde tiempo atrás, había decidido a cual no le fallaría. Tragó saliva por enésima vez en el día y se detuvo frente al portal. Sabía que su madre estaba enfurecida, pero eso no le impidió contarle lo que esa noche ocurriría.

— Susana sigue siendo virgen. — soltó sin pensarlo. Eleonor alzó el rostro confundida. Eso lo sabía, su consuegra se encargaba de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos cada tercer día. — No lo será más. Si eso la hace feliz, entonces lo haré.

— ¡¿Qué?! — explotó su madre, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. — Pero tú no la deseas, ¿qué harás, entonces?

— Tendré que esforzarme por desearla. — se limitó a responder con la cabeza agachada. — Adiós, mamá.

Dijo antes de abrir el portal; su madre se quedó congelada al seguir con la mirada la triste caminata de su primogénito. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, rogándole a los cielos que intercedieran por él. Era un muchacho grandioso, no debía sufrir así. A la sombra de casi todos, era demasiado altruista, tanto que estaba dispuesto a dar absolutamente todo de sí, para complacer y hacer feliz a una mujer a la que no amaba. Era obvio quién era la dueña de su corazón, así como también era obvio que el matrimonio con Susana le impediría ser feliz. Sólo existía un camino para serlo. Debía enamorarse de Susana o morir en el intento.

Esa noche, la señora Grandchester se deshizo el peinado frente al espejo, ignorando la hermosa cara que repetía sus acciones con la misma expresión de desamparo y dolor. Ya estaba vestida con la bata para dormir. Aquélla larga y vieja bata color carmín que cubría sus brazos y su pierna con firmeza. Su marido entró a la habitación como siempre, arrastrando los pies y con la mirada agotada, sin dedicarle una sola sonrisa. Vaya vida de casada.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras noches, Terry no se acostó en la cama con una despedida cortante en los labios, sino que se sentó en el sillón frente a la cama, a admirar el lento procedimiento de su esposa. Uno a uno caía el cabello de la muchacha de ojos azules, impacientando a su marido. Entre más rápido terminara con ese asunto, mejor para él. El resto del día se había repetido que su deber era deshacer la virginidad de su esposa. Y como todo caballero, tendría que hacerlo. Exhaló un suspiro cuando ella finalmente cepilló su largo cabello y lo acomodó en el lado derecho de su torso. Giró el rostro, algo nerviosa por la insistente admiración de su marido y le sonrió. Era el momento de actuar. Al principio, Terry se prometió con que bastaba con quitarse los pantalones, alzar la bata de Susana y penetrarla sin más. Después comprendió que eso sólo la haría sentirse usada. Para su mayor infortunio, utilizaría todo su potencial como actor para hacerle creer que en verdad la deseaba. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la muchacha que mantenía una expresión de desconcierto.

Él le sonrió de lado. La sonrisa favorita de Susana, lo sabía. Le acarició su cabello y besó su frente con dulzura. El corazón de la muchacha latió con fuerza. Quizá esa era su noche de suerte. Quizá él por fin la haría suya. Quizá le pondría fin a la tortura que era que su madre le recordara lo virgen que era. Temía por su inexperiencia, pero confiando en que Terry era tan conocedor como ella, se dejó llevar cuando él la besó de lleno en los labios.

_"__Es mío, Terry es mío. Esto lo demuestra, por fin me ama. Siento sus caricias sobre mis brazos, él me quiere. Al fin he triunfado, por fin he vencido. Terry, eres mío, mío y de nadie más" _pensó Susana mientras enredaba sus dedos en las castañas hebras de su marido.

Terry se separó un momento de Susana, tomando fuerzas para seguir con la farsa. Debía hacer algo para desearla, cualquier cosa. Nunca podría penetrarla si no se sentía excitado. Desesperado, introdujo su mano izquierda debajo de la bata de su esposa y acarició su única pierna. Era larga y todavía torneada, además de suave como el algodón. Escuchó el gemido escapado de la rubia, pero más que placer, se sintió asqueado. Gemir. ¡¿Qué clase de sonido tan perturbador es ése?! No, no estaba funcionando, ella estaba feliz, era claro, pero él no podía estarlo, no podía desearla. Aún más desesperado, con uñas y dientes, destrozó la parte superior de la prenda color carmín y descubrió el torso de la joven. Bello, atractivo y pálido. ¡¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para sentirse excitado?! Se sentía curioso por tocarla, pero no era una curiosidad que era guiada por el deseo, sino por simple curiosidad. Ahora entendía porqué desde los trece años sus compañeros le habían dicho raro. Susana tenía un cuerpo de infarto, un cuerpo que sólo estaba dispuesto para él. Podía no tener una pierna, pero él apostaba que muchísimas jovencitas desearían tener un cuerpo como el de ella. Jovencitas… quizá Candy… quizá ella también tenía un cuerpo así. Vaya estúpido, jamás la miró por completo cuando tuvo la oportunidad aquella tarde. Sin darse cuenta, se preguntó cómo sería la piel de Candy al rozar los brazos ya desnudos de Susana; se preguntó cuántas curvas tendría la enfermera, paseando sus manos por la estrecha cintura de Susana; quiso adivinar sus gestos al amar mordiéndole con suavidad la clavícula de Susana. Finalmente, se deshizo de su ropa con rápidos movimientos y olvidando que la mujer que había recostado en el lecho no era otra que Susana, le susurró una promesa de amor que en realidad iba dirigida a otra rubia, justo antes de cumplir con su deber.

_"__Te amo, Candy. Te amo tanto que muero cada vez que recuerdo que no eres mía. Me dueles tanto que no puedo sonreír desde hace mucho tiempo. Me ha afectado tanto tu partida que no puedo dejar de tocar tu melodía a escondidas. ¡Demonios! ¡Te amo tanto!" _se dijo una y otra vez mientras embestía con dolor a esa mujer que creía que ese arrebato de pasión era causada por ella. No tenía idea de que sólo era un instrumento para desquitar la furia y el sufrimiento interno de su marido. Para ella, había triunfado. Ya era su mujer. Estaba hecho. Ya era de él.

* * *

><p>Candy corrió hasta llegar al cuarto que rentaba en San Lemoyne número 24, mordiéndose los labios para evitar que las lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos rodaran por sus mejillas. Y una vez encerrada en el pequeño cuarto que no era más que un rectángulo de seis por nueve metros, se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y sollozó como cada noche lo hacía. Se sentía como una niña de seis años. El dolor cada día era menos soportable en su interior. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para que ella por fin se olvidara de aquel pasado que nunca volvería? ¿Qué clase de mujer adulta era si no hacía más que llorar por un amor muerto? Patética. Era una patética mujer adulta.<p>

_"__Me casé." _

Una frase puede significar el principio de una maravillosa etapa, de un magnífico cuento, de una nueva vida. O bien, podía significar el término de un sueño sin alimento. Esa frase, esas dos palabras, esas seis letras, ese conjunto de vocales y consonantes tenían la intención de terminar con los recuerdos atascados en el corazón de la muchacha. Pero no servía de nada, sólo la mantenían alerta para adivinar en qué momento su cuerpo no resistiría más. Sus lamentos se escucharon en todo el piso, como un alma en pena en un panteón. Para su suerte, todos los inquilinos del edificio solían llegar hasta entrada la noche, por lo que nadie la molestaría durante algunas horas. Se abrazó las rodillas y enterró el rostro en sus brazos, sin dejar de derramar su llanto, empapándose con sus recuerdos.

Escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras que la hicieron despertar de su dolor. Debilitada, se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta que cruzaron un par de metros, dándole la libertad de dejarse caer al frente sin peligro alguno, pues la cama la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Su nariz se estrelló en la almohada al mismo tiempo que la puerta del cuarto se abría. El caballero de bigote entró a la habitación con un suspiro. Era más fácil cuidar los negocios de la familia Andley que a la hija adoptiva del magnate. Se sentó a un lado de la muchacha y la miró sin saber cómo se consuela a una jovencita como ella. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres que no fueran la señora Elroy y sus sirvientas, y afortunadamente, nunca tuvo que consolar a la primera. En su interior, maldijo a Albert por haberle dado un trabajo aún más complicado que mantener en alto la fortuna Andley, mientras el verdadero dueño vagaba por el mundo. Les tenía un gran aprecio a los jóvenes de la familia Andley, aunque dos de ellos no estuvieran en su lista de personas de confianza, mas en realidad nunca mantuvo una conversación con alguno de ellos. Incluso, su momento más íntimo con alguno de los Andley fue cuando llevó a la señorita Candy a Londres. Por curioso que suene, él conoció al hijo del duque de Grandchester minutos después que la dulce hija adoptiva de Albert. Desde ese momento sintió que no saldría nada bueno de ese muchacho.

Escuchó los débiles sollozos de la rubia con cierta lástima. Carraspeó un poco, indeciso sobre cómo actuar.

— ¿Requiere que le traiga algo, señorita Candy? — preguntó con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

Ella restregó el rostro en la almohada y luego giró el rostro para ver de reojo al casi jubilado asistente de su tutor. Así que él había sido el que entró a la habitación. Formó una descompuesta sonrisa antes de responder un débil 'no'.

— Soy una estúpida por llorar por cosas tan insignificantes, ¿verdad, George? — preguntó con un tono roto. Dolía escuchar un tono tan triste en un rostro tan hermoso.

— Las cosas que uno cree insignificantes son las más importantes, señorita Candy.

— ¿Entonces por qué son insignificantes?

— Que eso parezca no significa que lo sea. Las maravillas del mundo se crean con pequeños detalles. Para crear algo grande se comienza con algo minúsculo. Los mejores momentos ocurren sin planearse. Aquello que llamamos insignificante refleja la verdad de la vida. Buscamos grandes momentos, ignorando que la gran felicidad nace de insignificancias. Pocas cosas con lo que en verdad parecen. Recuerde que el vago al que siempre se encontraba resultó ser su tutor. — Candy sonrió al rememorar a Albert. — Fue inesperado, ¿no es así? — ella asintió. — Eso quiero decir, las mejores cosas ocurren cuando menos lo esperas, pero cuando más lo necesitas.

— ¿Y los momentos de dolor? Ésos no son momentos agradables. — afirmó abrazándose. — ¿Para qué sirven los momentos de dolor?

— La vida sería aburrida sin esos sufrimientos, señorita. Los momentos de tristeza son los momentos en donde más tenemos que sentirnos satisfechos. Cualquiera puede reír, cualquiera puede sonreír, pero no cualquiera puede levantarse de una caída. Usted siempre lo ha hecho. Lo hizo cuando el joven Anthony cayó del caballo o cuando el joven Stear murió en batalla. Lo hizo incluso cuando terminó su relación con el hijo del duque de Grandchester. Usted es así, siempre lo será.

— ¿Entonces por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? — cuestionó desviando su mirada del rostro de su protector. Quería encontrar su usual fuerza, pero ver de nuevo a Terry la dejó sin defensas. — ¿Por qué estoy tan débil?

George recordó las novelas que solía leer cuando esperaba a su jefe en la oficina y suspiró. Quizá él no fuera el padre protector o el tío millonario, pero podía hacer un esfuerzo para ayudar a esa muchacha.

— Quizá necesita un abrazo, señorita Candy. — respondió al extender los brazos frente a ella.

Ella sonrió sorprendida y se aferró al cuerpo que el caballero le ofrecía. Ahora era cuando más agradecía su presencia. Pronto comprendería que ese hombre tampoco era lo que aparentaba.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando me lo contaron sentí el frío<em>

_de una hoja de acero en las entrañas;_

_me apoyé contra el muro, y un instante_

_la conciencia perdí de donde estaba._

_Cayó sobre mi espíritu la noche,_

_en ira y en piedad se anegó el alma…_

_¡Y entonces comprendí por qué se llora,_

_y entonces comprendí por qué se mata!_

_Pasó la nube de dolor…, con pena_

_logré balbucear breves palabras..._

_¿Quién me dio la noticia?... Un fiel amigo..._

_Me hacía un gran favor..._

_Le di las gracias._

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

* * *

><p>[1] Para homenajear a la canción "Nada que perder" de <em>Conchita<em>, varias frases fueron utilizadas en estos últimos párrafos.

/*/•/*/•/*/

**¡Hola!:**

**Amenazas de muerte, no, por favor. Sé que esto parece un complot para que Terry sufra. Les juro que esto no es más que necesario, se los juro. Éste es un Terryfic, de verdad. Yo sé que le pongo demasiada salsa a mis chilaquiles, pero yo sé el modo en cómo trato a mi fic. Por favor, no me maten, es necesario. **

**Lamento muchísimo no haber cumplido con sus expectativas, yo sé que muchas, sino es que todas, no querían que esto ocurriera, de verdad lo lamento.****Para más aclaraciones, favor de pasar al siguiente "capítulo".**

**Saliendo de los posibles regaños, espero que no les haya desagradado el reencuentro. Fue una escena corta, quizá, pero no podían esperar mucho; ellos se hacían en diferentes estados, no entendían su estancia en Los Ángeles, por eso no podían aclarar muy bien su mente. Además, siendo sus mayores amores, ¿cómo podría reaccionar una persona normal? **

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Les agradezco su apoyo. Nos veremos el jueves, y por favor, confíen en mí. Sé que escribir no sólo es entretenerse, sino comprometerse y yo estoy comprometida con el texto. Yo sólo publico las historias que ya tengo adelantadas, así que no se preocupen, nunca les faltará un capítulo en jueves. Confíen en mí. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	5. Aclaraciones del fic y del capítulo tres

Si alguien desea leer el capítulo siguiente del fic y no tuvo problemas de inconformidad con el capítulo anterior, se le suplica que haga caso omiso de esta publicación.

**Aclaraciones acerca del fic y el capítulo tercero de ****_Habrá poesía_**

Para empezar, quisiera declarar que en este escrito se darán las razones de algunos aspectos de la historia en concreto porque para un escritor serio, cada palabra tiene su razón, cada frase es importante en el escrito; cada oración representa no sólo una idea, sino un paso adelante. Todo lo que escribo tiene su intención. Para eso, hablaré del nombre del _fic_, la imagen que lo representa y, por último, lo ocurrido en el polémico capítulo tres.

Alguna persona me preguntó porqué hice una introducción y, sobre todo, porqué no la publiqué simplemente en mi "blog". Desafortunadamente, no pude responderle a la persona en cuestión porque no tiene cuenta de esta página. Sin embargo, mi intención al publicar esa introducción era explicar lo que conllevó a la creación de _Habrá poesía_. El nombre, como dije en la introducción, fue tomado de la rima cuarta de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer; en lo personal, es de las mejores poesías españolas. Les pondré algunos fragmentos de la rima para que entiendan porqué este título representa a la esperanza desde mi punto de vista:

_Podrá no haber poetas; pero siempre/habrá poesía/[…]/Mientras el corazón y la cabeza/batallando prosigan;/mientras haya esperanzas y recuerdos,/¡Habrá poesía!/Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen/los ojos que los miran;/mientras responda el labio suspirando/al labio que suspira;/mientras sentirse puedan en un beso/dos almas confundidas;/mientras exista una mujer hermosa,/¡Habrá poesía!_

Espero que la intención de la novela ahora sea comprendida. La palabra "poesía", representada para Bécquer en otra rima como: "tú", para mí significa un mundo de esperanzas y sueños. Por ende, el término: "habrá poesía", es algo más que simple esperanza. Por eso, cuando escribí los primeros capítulos de la novela, lo único que pude reconocer en mis propias palabras fue el deseo de que la esperanza de ver a Terry y Candy juntos nunca cesara. Sé que las cosas no van muy bien para los protagonistas, su cielo está muy nublado, lo sé, pero mientras haya un poeta, o enamorado, habrá poesía. Y aunque varios de ustedes lo duden, ambos siguen enamorados.

Luego, la imagen que escogí para editar – de la cual no he podido identificar a su autora para agradecerle por su grandioso trabajo – no fue por azar. No sé si puedan detenerse a admirarla un segundo: se trata de Terry y Candy, ya mayores, mirando con melancolía hacia la dirección contraria. Obviamente, en esa imagen se percibe su distanciamiento, mas, por infortunio no se alcanza a ver por la edición, Terry sostiene en su mano una flor. Esa flor es la que yo veo que es para Candy. Todos conocemos varias imágenes representativas de los Shakesperianos, hemos visto que por lo regular se representan sus obras con un personaje y una flor acompañándolo. En este caso, Terry es mi Romeo y, obviamente, Candy es mi Julieta. En ningún momento he deseado dejar a Terry con Susana y a Candy con Jeffrey.

Finalmente, quisiera explicarles lo ocurrido en el capítulo tres. Sé que varias de ustedes se han percatado de mi fanatismo hacia William Shakespeare – una de las razones por las que amo a Terry es que él ama a Shakespeare y lo entiende como sólo un actor puede hacerlo – mas en esta ocasión declaro que no estoy del todo conforme con su definición del amor. En cada obra apunta a la belleza física; en su obra maestra, Romeo y Julieta se aman por su físico. En mi experiencia en el amor, que ha sido grata, he aprendido que sí, es importante la atracción física, mas es esencial que el humano comprenda, que el humano tenga confianza, que el humano conozca al ser amado y, sobre todo, lo acepte con todos los errores que ha cometido. Lo que quiero decir, es que el amor, a mi parecer, va mucho más allá de las frases típicas de: "oh, ha cambiado muchísimo en estos años, su cabello ha crecido y sus mejillas adelgazaron", el amor va al corazón, no al exterior. De acuerdo, es evidente que en cuatro años Candy y Terry han cambiado corporalmente, pero no creo que eso sea en lo primero que se fijarían en cuanto se vieran. Como quise recalcarlo, ambos estaban absortos en la idea de que el otro estuviera ahí, tanto en el restaurante como en Los Ángeles. Una vez que ellos se reconocieron, tuvieron que controlar los sentimientos que por la ética de su época no podían mostrar abiertamente. Los celos son casi incontrolables, razón por la que Terry se comportó de esa manera frente a Jeffrey. Como todo hombre nacido en el siglo XIX, Terry es bastante posesivo, por lo que el simple hecho de ver a la mujer que todavía ama con otro hombre, provocó que sus celos resplandecieran igual que un diamante. Sin embargo, el verla también le recordó porqué no podía celarla, porqué no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, porqué no tenía derecho de saber qué hacía en Los Ángeles y, principalmente, porqué debía continuar con su matrimonio. Les recuerdo que, después de todo, fue por Candy que él accedió a quedarse con Susana.

Ahora, quiero recordarles que desde la Edad Media, siglo XIV, es natural que un matrimonio se consuma con el término de la virginidad de la novia. Ése es su sello, ésa es la famosa "noche de bodas". Desde la Edad Media, no sólo la mujer, sino el hombre, se preparan para ese día. Las damas saben que, lo deseen o no, cuando llegue su matrimonio su esposo será el que tenga un coito con ella; y el caballero también está al corriente de su deber como marido. Si se aman o no, ya es otra cuestión. Nuestro Terry, por venir de una familia aristocrática como son los Grandchester y ser consciente de lo que implica hacer feliz a Susana, sabía que el matrimonio se consumaría tarde o temprano. Y seamos sinceras, después de un mes de no tocarla, a cualquiera le parecería extraño que el marido ni siquiera le dirigiera a su esposa unas palabras, que no fueran: "buenas noches", antes de dormir. En esa época no sólo se veía por el amor verdadero, sino que la reputación era muy importante. Aún para un hombre tan rebelde como Terry, eso le importaba, más que por él, por su esposa. Nuevamente, lo que lo obliga a actuar es la promesa que le hizo a Candy. Siempre ha sido ella quien lo arrastra a mover un pie o alzar un brazo. No sé si lo olvidaron o ignoraron, pero hasta cuando Terry desvistió y acarició a Susana, era Candy la que estaba en su mente. Terry no ama a Susana, no lo hará nunca. Como todo hombre que no conoce algo, siente curiosidad, pero ni siquiera fue la curiosidad lo que lo llevó a penetrar a Susana. Siempre será Candy para él. Es cierto lo que una amiga me dijo: "es importante para el amor tener contacto sexual", estoy de acuerdo; mas recuerden que no siempre que se tiene contacto sexual habrá amor. El ejemplo que tenemos en nuestras manos son Terry y Susana.

Espero que esto les haya aligerado su coraje. Comprendo sus puntos de vista, sólo quería exponer los míos. Sé que tal vez debí advertirles esto desde un principio, pero ahora lo que me queda es publicar estas palabras. Mi intención es que Candy y Terry estén juntos, éste es un Terryfic por completo. Será difícil el camino por varios asuntos éticos, pero lo haré; por más trabas que ponga con Susana y Jeffrey, quiero que sepan que para Candy y Terry habrá poesía.

Sin más detalles que aclarar, me despido y espero que puedan darle una oportunidad más a mi historia. De no ser así, de cualquier modo les agradezco su atención.

_Andreea Maca__. _


	6. Rima XIV

**4.**

**Rima XIV.**

* * *

><p>La pelirroja estaba recargada en una de las paredes del gran salón de la mansión de los Leagan. Miraba con envidia a las jovencitas que tenían la oportunidad que sus padres le arrebataron. Desvió la mirada al admitir que había más hombres hermosos de los que un día creyó. Guapos y adinerados, por si fuera poco. Era el cumpleaños número veintitrés de su hermano, quien se pavoneaba entre las damas que ambicionaban su herencia. Tenía todo un catálogo de mujeres frente a él: rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, delgadas, ojos azules, verdes, grises… Fuera de todo pronóstico, Neil Leagan era uno de los solteros más codiciados de Chicago. Si bien era porque Archibald Cornwell estaba por comprometerse con Annie Britter, o porque Albert Andley tenía aclarado su gusto por permanecer soltero; los gestos desdeñosos del mayor de los hijos Leagan eran atractivos para cierto tipo de mujeres. Elisa bufó con sorna al notar como una mujer de cabello negro intentaba seducir al heredero con la mirada más lujuriosa que poseía. Para el asco de la pelirroja, él tenía los peores gustos a la hora de enamorarse. En varias ocasiones, Elisa creyó que Candy vivía bajo una maldición que hacía que absolutamente todos los hombres adinerados se enamoraran de ella, pasando desde rubios amantes de la jardinería e inventores de tercera, hasta miembros de la realeza inglesa. En realidad, la maldición no resultaba tal si se tenía en cuenta lo apuestos que eran sus pretendientes. Cómo le hervía la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ella. Una hospiciana con suerte, eso era. Sólo la suerte pudo darle todo eso.<p>

— Si continúas mordiéndote el labio de esa forma, conseguirás hacértelo sangrar, Elisa. — la regañó su madre, quien llegó unos segundos atrás. — ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con algún caballero?

— ¿Para qué, si de cualquier forma permaneceré soltera hasta el fin de mis días? — espetó ella cruzándose de brazos como una niña de seis años.

Sarah Leagan suspiró. No entendía porqué su hija era tan necia. Sus múltiples discusiones sin sentido cansaban mucho a la pareja Leagan, pero parecía que alimentaban a una Elisa luchadora que estaba dispuesta a pelear por su libertad. La tía Elroy sabía de los arranques de su sobrina consentida. Les temía, pues sólo conocía a dos mujeres de esa clase y ninguna tenía una agradable reputación. La que aún le daba dolores de cabeza, y la que cuando tuvo la misma edad que Elisa, le destrozó el corazón al comprometerse, sin su permiso, con un marinero. Candy y Rosemary, la madre de Anthony. La primera siempre se dio a conocer por su independencia e indiferencia hacia las normas éticas al huir del colegio para ser enfermera y vivir en un mísero departamento; aunque agradecía que a sus veintidós años, fuera una señorita sin compromisos con bastardos sin nombre. La segunda, igual de rubia y hermosa que Candy, siempre fue recatada y de modales elegantes. Era la joya de la familia Andley y aunque no era la heredera directa, todos confiaban en esa dama de ojos azules y cabello dorado. No fue hasta que un verano conoció a un joven marinero del que vivió enamorada durante un año, ocultando su relación de toda su familia o casi toda, pues sólo uno de los hijos del asistente del entonces magnate Andley conocía el noviazgo. Ellos dos eran casi inseparables, eran mejores amigos. Cuando Rosemary se comprometió con ese marinero, su amigo le dio la espalda, seguro de que se metería en problemas si alguien sabía de su complicidad con la rubia. Toda la familia pegó un grito al cielo cuando el navegante pidió la mano de la bella Rosemary. Elroy aún se sentía culpable por haber mandado una saga de maldiciones hacia la pareja, enviando a Rosemary y a su hijo a una muerte prematura. Culpa que compartía con el protector de su sobrino Albert, pues días después de la muerte de Rosemary, George entró al despacho de la tía abuela y le confesó la complicidad y amistad que mantuvo con la difunta. Ésa fue la única ocasión en que George lloró frente a alguna persona, demostrando que no era sólo seriedad y deber. También sentía dolor, al igual que cualquier otro humano. También sentía culpa como cualquier otro humano. Él era la prueba perfecta que hasta una piedra podía tener un corazón sensible.

Recordar el fallecimiento de la mujer más hermosa nacida en la familia Andley le helaba los huesos, sobre todo cuando miraba a su sobrina Leagan. Elisa fue criada como una completa dama y a pesar de sus múltiples trampas hacia Candy, nunca decepcionó a la sociedad y sólo hasta ser mayor de edad reveló su deseo de independencia. Tenía en los ojos escarlatas la misma ansiedad por correr sin ataduras, sus rodillas se movían con desesperación al saberse utilizada por sus padres, sus labios estaban sonrojados por el múltiple mordisqueo que su coraje provocaba y sus palabras eran cada día más cortantes. Elisa estaba dolida. Se sentía traicionada no sólo por sus padres, sino por su hermano que se dedicaba a pasearse por las mujeres como un pavorreal que presumía sus plumas, olvidándose que tenía una hermana a quien abrazar.

— Voy a tomar aire fresco. — informó Elisa sin poder soportar la presencia de su madre.

Despegó la espalda de la pared, con los brazos cruzados atravesó el salón sin llamar la atención de nadie y salió al jardín. No tenía gran flora, era cierto, no podía compararse con el magnífico rosal que Anthony una vez cuidó en la mansión Andley, pero comparado con la sociedad en donde se codeaban los Leagan, cualquier desierto era un paraíso. Caminó unos metros mirando al cielo, preguntándose, por primera vez en toda su vida, qué le ocurría a la gente cuando moría. Recordó a Anthony y a Stear, sus primos. Lloró durante días la muerte de ambos, pero nunca se detuvo a preguntar qué sería de ellos. Ir al cielo a observar al mundo no le parecía algo que a Anthony o a Stear le gustaría hacer, pues no había jardines qué cuidar o establos que incendiar con fuegos artificiales. No, ellos no estaban ahí. Sonrió al darse cuenta que tendría más sentido que estuvieran debajo de ella, pues en la tierra el rubio podía crear infinidad de flores y cerca del infierno el inventor podía incendiar todo a su paso. Su tía abuela la mataría si se enterara de sus pensamientos. Rió imaginando su rostro descompuesto.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado por donde caminas! — exclamó una voz masculina a su espalda.

Elisa giró el cuerpo enojada por el tono utilizado en su acompañante. Colocó las manos en la cintura al mismo tiempo en que arrugaba el entrecejo. Era un muchacho quizá dos años mayor que ella con ropa de jardinero y tierra en la nariz.

— ¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme así? — contestó ella furiosa.

— Discúlpame, pero me han contratado para hacer crecer un rosal en este lugar y para eso tengo que cuidar que nadie lo destruya. Eso te incluye a ti, señorita.

— ¡¿Qué te han contratado?! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo vivo aquí y jamás te había visto! El jardinero que se ocupaba de esto no eres tú, es…

— Es mi tío y ahora está enfermo. — la interrumpió el muchacho, imitando su pose altanera con una sonrisa de satisfacción. — Por eso me han mandado a mí. Es un placer conocerla, señorita Leagan. — hizo una leve reverencia en son de burla y al levantar el rostro ensanchó su sonrisa. — Mi nombre es Norman Siegle. — estiró el brazo con la intención de sacudir su mano con la de ella.

Elisa miró con desdén el gesto de Norman y giró su rostro para evitar su mirada. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. Su acompañante abrió sus ojos grises al comprender el rechazo de la pelirroja. Para la sorpresa de la mujer, él soltó una gran carcajada.

— Me he lavado las manos, señorita. — afirmó alzándose de hombros. — Pero comprendo que me tenga asco, todos los de su clase son iguales. — la imitó con burla y le dio la espalda. — Entre menos destruyan el jardín, más rápido me iré de su glorioso castillo, princesa. — advirtió divertido, metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y silbó una canción de cuna mientras se alejaba entre la oscuridad.

La chica siguió su camino unos segundos y luego suspiró, decidida a regresar a la magna fiesta. Pasó el umbral justo a tiempo para observar la penosa escena de su hermano al ser enfrentado por sus padres. Él mantenía el entrecejo fruncido y los labios tensos en señal de disgusto. Un grupo de jovencitas encabezado por Jane Essex miraba el pequeño círculo familiar con cierto placer. Elisa comprendió que el disgusto de los padres Leagan fue causado por la renuencia de Neil para bailar con Jane. Era más que evidente que la muchacha le desagradaba por completo.

La pelirroja se acercó a su familia con la barbilla en alto. A pesar de ya no mantener una cercana relación con su hermano, ambos tenían un juramento silencioso de no abandonarse jamás.

— No puedes negarte, Neil. Mucho menos frente a la familia Essex. ¿Cuál es el problema, muchacho? — preguntó su padre en un susurro. Neil le dirigió una corta mirada a Elisa cuando notó su presencia, pero suspiró y cerró los ojos, indispuesto a responder la pregunta de su progenitor. — Neil, dime qué te ocurre.

— No quiero ser amable con Jane Essex. Mucho menos ahora. — contestó con frialdad.

Elisa alzó una ceja algo incrédula. ¿_Mucho menos ahora_? Quizá la morena había insultado a su hermano. Aunque pocas veces alguien conseguía enfadarlo a tal grado. Sus respiraciones eran pausadas, evidencia de su ira frustrada.

— ¡¿Pero qué te hizo?! — insistió Sarah Leagan tratando de mantener la compostura.

Neil abrió los ojos un momento para lanzarle una mirada asesina a su madre y luego relajó los hombros. Sería inútil hablar con ellos, jamás lo entenderían.

— Me duele la cabeza, quiero dormir. — se disculpó caminando hacia las escaleras.

Sus padres intentaron detenerlo, pero la mirada de advertencia que Elroy les dedicó desde su alta silla de seda al fondo del salón los congeló en sus posiciones. Elisa, quien ya no le prestaba mucha atención a su abuela, también se excusó y siguió a su hermano, dejándoles a sus progenitores la difícil tarea de despedir a los invitados. Si Elisa tenía prohibido enamorarse, entonces ya no le importaba relacionarse con la alta sociedad. En realidad, ya no le importaba relacionarse con nadie.

Las habitaciones de los hermanos Leagan quedaban una al lado de otra, por lo que cuando eran niños, uno de los dos se colaba a la del otro para seguir jugando como en las tardes. Incluso cuando más grandes seguían haciéndolo para planear su próxima travesura hacia Candy. Pero desde el compromiso fallido de Neil, esa costumbre se había perdido. Elisa se detuvo frente a la puerta de su hermano, indecisa por girar la perilla o ir a dormir. Suspiró con cansancio y declinó su deseo por dormir temprano. Neil la necesitaba, ella era la única persona con la que aún contaba.

Lo encontró recostado en su sofá morado, con las manos detrás de la nuca y un libro pequeño en su abdomen. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, aunque Elisa sabía de sobra que no estaba dormido, pues una de sus piernas mantenía un leve movimiento sobre la otra.

— Cierra. — ordenó el pelirrojo al escucharla entrar. Elisa suspiró agradecida por no ser echada de la habitación. — ¿Ya se fue Jane Essex?

— La celebración era tu cumpleaños y sin ti, no hay nada que celebrar; así que sí, supongo que ya se fue. — Neil asintió con levedad. — ¿Qué te hizo?

— Elisa, no puedes esperar a que de un día a otro te cuente todas mis frustraciones. Ya no soy un niño de doce años. — espetó, dándole la espalda.

— Lo sé, pero aún soy la única persona que te apoyó siempre. Soy tu hermana.

Neil soltó una pequeña risa irónica.

— Sí, eres mi hermana y la que siempre me apoya. Sobre todo cuando se trata de mi enamoramiento con Candy, ¿no es así? Tú sólo quieres dinero, Elisa. Eres incapaz de desear algo que no sea eso.

— No es verdad. Quiero y exijo mi libertad. Quiero casarme y salir de aquí.

— Lo quieres para obtener tu dinero propio, no porque estés enamorada de alguien. — se incorporó para enfrentar los escarlatas ojos de Elisa. — ¿Sabes por qué Anthony y Terry siempre prefirieron a Candy antes que a ti? ¡Porque ella jamás los vio como una fuente de dinero y posesiones! Candy sabe amar y por eso es amada. En cambio tú no tienes nada que ofrecer, excepto tus insoportables muecas de disgustos y tus quejas de niña pequeña.

La pelirroja sintió como la sangre hervía en su cabeza al ser comparada con esa hospiciana. Le resultaba imposible creer que su propio hermano estuviera diciéndole eso. No quería recordarle que un tiempo él mismo la despreció e incluso deseó que muriera. Su natural maldad salió de sus labios, masacrando el orgullo de Neil.

— ¿Y quién te crees tú para insultarme? ¿Sabes por qué Candy jamás se fijará en ti? ¡Porque no tienes ningún talento! ¡No eres bueno en la jardinería o en la actuación! No, espera, ¿en qué eres bueno? Ni siquiera sabes cómo engatusar a una mujer. — rió con sorna. — Llevas años enviándole flores y ella ni siquiera se molesta en enviarte una carta de felicitación en tu cumpleaños. Eres patético, Neil.

Él la miró asombrado. Balbuceó unas palabras sin sentido y se levantó, tirando su libro al suelo. Ése fue un golpe bajo. Descubrir que su secreto nuca fue tal, le dolió en el alma. Ahora era vulnerable, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no debía estar alerta por los peligros que su hermana podía causar. Nunca fue así, no tenía sentido que ahora que ella también sufría como él, lo atacara. Era imposible.

— Se burló de las personas que tienen pecas, dijo que si son mujeres se ven como fresas podridas. Ignoro si ella conoce mi antiguo compromiso con Candy, pero sé que intentó ofenderme con su comentario. Y lo logró. — relató al endurecer los puños.

— ¿Y qué le respondiste?

— La mandé al infierno. Se lo grité, por eso papá y mamá me escucharon. No podía soportar que alguien insultara a Candy, no me importa que ella no los escuche, no me agrada.

Elisa no le confesó que en ocasiones ella seguía insultando a la pecosa, pues no quería volver a discutir con el hombre que no la había dejado sola en ningún momento. En lugar de eso, ocupó el lugar que él acababa de dejar libre y colocó una pierna sobre la otra.

— Ellos no nos entienden. Mis padres, Jane Essex, todos. Estamos solos de nuevo, hermano.

— ¿No dejan que te cases todavía? — cambió de tema, notando la triste voz de su sangre. Ella negó con la cabeza, harta de pensar en eso. — Bueno, cuando te enamores de verdad, eso no te importará. Sólo te casarás.

Elisa sonrió al comprender la muda disculpa de Neil. Por eso se comprendían tanto, por eso eran tan unidos desde su más tierna infancia, por eso seguían confiando en ellos. El vínculo más fuerte existe entre hermanos, no hay más.

— Candy está en Los Ángeles, ¿lo sabes? — preguntó la pelirroja, alzando una ceja. Neil la miró de perfil y asintió una sola vez. — ¿Piensas ir a buscarla?

— No. Tan siquiera no por ahora. Sé que Grandchester también está ahí y no quiero verlo por ahora. Y teniendo en cuenta mi mala suerte, antes de encontrarme una sola vez con Candy, veré a ese actor de tercera unas quince veces. — afirmó con un dejo de ironía. — Mañana le enviaré las rosas que tanto le gustan, pero no haré nada más. — suspiró con pesadumbre. — ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente, hermanita? — cuestionó divertido.

Elisa sonrió al recordar sus travesuras después de usar ese tono. Estaba claro que él era la única persona a la que había amado de verdad. Anthony y Terry sólo fueron una pequeña distracción, una atracción cualquiera. Pero su hermano era la única persona por la que sería capaz de perder todo. Era la única persona que la hacía olvidar todo. Era el único que podía dibujar una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro.

— No, por ahora. Pero trazaré un plan para nosotros; te lo prometo, hermanito.

* * *

><p>Archibald Cornwell estaba de pie frente a sus padres, esperando sus respuestas. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, pues no estaban seguros de haber escuchado bien las palabras de su hijo menor. Archie lo adivinó, por lo que tragó saliva y repitió sus intenciones. Creía imposible que ellos se sorprendieran cuando más de medio país ya lo suponía.<p>

— Quiero y voy a casarme con Annie Britter.

Su madre fue la primera en hablar, al percatarse que su marido apretaba la mandíbula al escuchar de nuevo esa frase tan demandante y segura.

— Creo que no te has puesto a pensar en que ella es… una hija adoptiva. No sabemos qué tipo de padres tuvo en realidad, ni cual sea su linaje.

— Su madre pudo ser una cualquiera. Su padre pudo ser un delincuente. — recalcó el señor Cornwell.

— O pudieron ser de la realeza inglesa. No me importa de dónde provenga, me casaré con ella. — respondió el castaño con firmeza. — No entiendo su asombro y desagrado. Llevo ya varios años de relación con Annie, ¿cuál es su repentino problema?

Su padre, con un rostro sumamente parecido al de Stear, abrió la boca para intentar excusarse. Desesperado, soltó la primera frase que sus labios pudieron articular.

— ¡Porque no creíamos que te casaras con ella!

— ¿Después de tantos años de noviazgo?

— Comenzaste la relación cuando eras un pequeñín. Creímos que el gusto te duraría unos meses o quizá un par de años, pero… ¿casarte con esa hospiciana?

Una ira descontrolada acudió a los ojos color avellana de Archie. Odiaba esa palabra con todo su ser. Era el típico adjetivo que utilizaban los arrogantes para ofender a Candy y Annie. Ellas dos eran las más humildes y perfectas mujeres que había conocido. Y si ser hospiciana las convertía en eso, agradecía a Dios porque fueran abandonadas en "El hogar de Ponny" esa noche de invierno.

— No vuelva a llamarla de esa manera en mi presencia, padre. — amenazó con un tono nada amigable. — Es la futura madre de sus nietos y no permitiré que la insulten de ninguna forma.

La señora Cornwell se persignó al imaginar cómo serían los hijos de una huérfana como Annie. Una cosa era que William Andley hubiera enloquecido al adoptar a una sirvienta amable, pero otra muy diferente era que Archie decidiera seguir su ejemplo y quisiera casarse con Annie.

— Mira, Archie, no volveré a llamarla de ese modo, te lo prometo. — afirmó el mayor de los Cornwell. — Mas he de advertirte una sola cosa, no recibirás apoyo por nuestra parte, por lo que tampoco serás heredero de la fortuna Cornwell. Cásate con la hija adoptiva de los Britter y para nosotros dejarás de ser un Cornwell.

Archie no se inmutó. No esperaba menos. Asintió una sola vez, se despidió de sus padres sin sacar a relucir su inamovible decisión y salió del cuarto. Había viajado durante cuatro horas para visitarlos y comunicarles su futuro compromiso. Llegó con la idea de obtener su bendición y consejos, pero en cuanto mencionó el tema de Annie y leyó el terror en sus ojos, comprendió la cruda realidad.

Aún así, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. No le importaba el dinero o la posición, eso no lo haría feliz. Pero ver la sonrisa y respirar el aroma del cabello de Annie sí lo convertiría en el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Su decisión era clara.

* * *

><p>Olga Marlowe llegó a la mansión Grandchester con una canasta llena de pan recién horneado. Estaba decidida a poner en su lugar al desagradable hombre que su hija había elegido como marido. Tampoco era que le desagradara entablar relaciones con la realeza británica, pues el muchacho era hijo del duque de Grandchester. Del magistral duque de Grandchester. Pero ningún título convertía a Terruce en un hombre inmune a sus deberes como esposo. Era una vergüenza que Susana siguiera virgen después de un mes de matrimonio. Incluso Olga se atrevía a pensar que la razón de su impotencia fuera una amante. Eso lo aclararía en cuanto viera a ese actorcillo.<p>

Se aclaró la garganta y permitió que el mayordomo la presentara en la sala de té. Ahí se encontraban los recién casados, era su horario. Terruce y Susana pasaban horas en esa sala, ella tejiendo y él ensayando sus libretos o algunas veces, corrigiendo lo que él creía necesario de algunos diálogos. Era un déspota arrogante.

— ¡Madre! — la saludó efusiva su hija, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Ése gesto era poco común en ella, pero no podía ocultar su alegría. Cada poro de su piel saltaba emocionado. Su marido arrugó la nariz y hundió más el rostro en el libro, algo incómodo. — ¡Qué alegría nos da verte!

Olga se acercó a la rubia y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla. Qué hermosa era. Sus ojos eran enormes y azules como el mar, y su cabello dorado y sin un solo rizo estaba recogido detrás de su nuca, señal legítima de que ya era una mujer casada. Señora Grandchester, ¡qué orgullo!

El castaño hombre del fondo seguía sin alzar el rostro de su lectura, pero a juzgar por la expresión desdeñosa de su rostro, había amanecido de mal humor. Era la excusa perfecta para sacarlo de sus casillas.

— Querida, creo que el plural queda fuera de la frase. — dijo sin interesarle si estaba alzando el timbre más de lo aceptado por su yerno. — Parece ser que tu marido no pasó una noche muy agradable. ¿Acaso será porque su consciencia lo acusa de mal marido?

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó ofendida Susana.

— Buenas, Olga. — saludó Terry sin interés levantándose del sillón. — Creo que iré por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, Susana. Además, creo que tu delicada madre necesita que le aclares algunas cosas. — finalizó con la barbilla en alto y los ojos cerrados.

Las dos mujeres miraron al caballero salir. Sus andares elegantes y altaneros atraían la visión de cualquier persona cercana. Incluso Olga Marlowe admitía que sus movimientos eran tan sutiles como los del rey de Inglaterra.

— ¿Dolores de cabeza? — repitió la madre de la rubia. — ¿Aclararme algunas cosas?

— Mamá, Terry es buen marido. En serio. — recitó Susana como en cada visita de su madre.

— Sí, te mantiene y eso, ¿pero acaso ha hecho algo más? ¡Ni siquiera se te acerca a tres metros, hija!

— No, no es cierto. — negó cruzándose de brazos, arruinando la frazada que tejía. — Él de verdad me quiere. Es un hombre muy discreto, pero me ha demostrado que me quiere.

— Ajá, ¿y cómo? ¿Mirándote cada tres horas y hablándote con frases cortantes y frías? ¡Já! ¡Discúlpame, Susana, pero sea como sea Terry, esa no es forma de querer a una mujer! — gritó paseándose de un lado a otro en la habitación.

— ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Los sirvientes pueden escucharte.

— ¡Que me escuchen! ¡Que me escuche todo el país para que se entere que ese actorcillo por el que todas las jóvenes babean, no es más que un cobarde! — los ojos azules de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando su madre gritaba no había fuerza humana que fuera capáz de callarla. Ninguna excepto otra sarta de gritos. — ¡Que sepan que ese donnadie es tan cobarde que después de un mes, sigue sin tocarte! ¡¿Quién sabe?! ¡A lo mejor es por que tiene una amante! ¡Una amante frente a tus narices, Susana! — rió con amargura. — ¡No me digas que no has pensado en eso! Creo que no tengo que recordarte que él estuvo enamorado de una simple enfermera cuando te conoció.

Genial. Eso era más de lo que Terry estaba dispuesto a escuchar recargado en el otro lado de la puerta. Cumplir su promesa también significaba que tenía que proteger a su mujer de las malvadas palabras de su madre. El tener que soportar la presencia de su suegra cada dos días era equivalente a escuchar sus insultos e indirectas que terminaban lastimando a Susana por su impotencia para gritar. Había sido buena actriz, pero era una mujer muy temerosa. Sí, representó a la más valiente y rebelde de las hijas del rey Lear, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente como para detener a su madre. No, ése era el trabajo de Terry.

— ¡Basta! — bramó el inglés al abrir la puerta. — ¡Ya cállese, señora! — ordenó helándole la sangre a ambas mujeres. Jamás le había dado una orden tan directa a su suegra. — Le permito ver a su hija sólo porque tiene derecho a verla, pero no toleraré que la haga llorar de esa forma. — afirmó, señalando con una cabezada a su llorosa esposa. — ¡Largo de aquí!

— ¡¿Yo hago llorar a Susana?! ¡Eres tú el que no se acerca para besarla! ¡No sabes ser un buen marido para ella! ¡Ni siquiera tienes las suficientes agallas como para consumar el matrimonio!

— ¿Qué desea, señora? ¿Qué tome a su hija aquí y ahora? ¿Acaso usted quiere presenciar el acto? — se burló. — ¡Por mí, quédese! Pero no creo que su corazón pueda resistirlo. — sonrió. — ¿Sabe qué? Pensándolo bien, sería una buena idea que lo viera.

— ¡Mocoso atrevido! — escupió la mujer antes de dirigir la palma de su mano hacia la mejilla de su yerno.

Para su desgracia, él era mucho más rápido, así que tomó su muñeca y se acercó a ella con la mirada cargada de odio. Si bien era cierto que su relación no era nada buena, nunca había visto tanta ira concentrada en esos ojos azul verdosos. Daba miedo verlo así, su cabello desarreglado y sus labios tensos le daban un aire de psicópata asesino.

Tragó saliva para deshacer su nudo en la garganta y abrió la boca para continuar con la discusión, pero, de nuevo, él fue más rápido.

— Nunca vuelva a llamarme de ese modo, ¿comprendió? Nunca o fingiré que no soy un caballero y entonces usted sabrá lo que de verdad es el miedo. — habló con la voz cargada de furia. — Ahora lárguese antes de que me arrepienta de haberla dejado entrar. No lo olvide, puede que su hija viva aquí, pero yo soy el dueño de la casa y si yo quiero, puedo correrla a patadas de aquí.

Susana miró la escena atónita. En realidad su madre no lo había insultado mucho peor que otros en la misma compañía Stamford, no era un insulto demasiado grave. Susana era testigo de todos los insultos que su marido recibía de parte de sus envidiosos compañeros o celosos muchachitos. Insultos que era mejor no recordar, vulgaridades que merecían el infierno de tan sólo pensarlas. A su lado, "mocoso atrevido" no era más que una frase sin sentido.

Terry liberó la muñeca de su suegra y ésta salió corriendo del salón. No podía creer la crueldad con la que fue tratada por su propio yerno. Se sentía avergonzada y al mismo tiempo furiosa. En su mente no se borraba la furia que Terruce destilaba. Esa mirada tan terrible, esa expresión asesina. Todo en él asustaba. Presenciar ese terrible comportamiento era igual a retar a un león hambriento. Suicidio, ésa era la palabra perfecta para definir el acercamiento hacia él. Rezó porque no descargara su ira contra su hija.

Ignoró al mayordomo que insistía en llevarla a su casa y cruzó el umbral de la puerta con rapidez y sin alzar el rostro. Esos ojos, esos ojos la aterrorizaban. Su voz era más temible que el mismísimo infierno. Se abrazó intentando controlar sus temores y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta que en realidad estaba cruzando una avenida. No se dio cuenta que un carruaje pasaría por ésta en menos de un segundo. Estaba tan aterrada que ni siquiera escuchó a los caballos relinchar al ser jalados por el chofer para frenar lo antes posible. Sin éxito. Olga Marlowe estaba tan inmiscuida en esos terribles ojos azules que no sintió el impacto de los caballos contra su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Jeffrey Northeng atendía una leve fractura en el brazo de un niño de cabello rizado cuando una mujer de treinta años entró al consultorio con suma agitación. Jeffrey detestaba ser interrumpido durante su trabajo, así que terminó de entablillar el brazo y se giró con lentitud, ignorando los gritos de la mujer. Se quitó los guantes y agudizó el oído, preparado para un nuevo paciente. A juzgar por la expresión alterada de ella, sería psiquiatría, quizá.<p>

— ¡…caballos! — gritaba la señora agitando los brazos hacia la calle. Jeffrey alzó una ceja al no comprender lo que se le quería decir.

Para su fortuna, Candy estaba cerca de él y, al ser más paciente, entendió perfectamente los balbuceos de la desesperada dama.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice, Andley?

— Una mujer fue arrollada por un carruaje no muy lejos de aquí. ¡Tenemos que ir, Jeffrey! — exclamó Candy, tomándolo del brazo y huyendo del consultorio.

El médico alcanzó a lanzarle una mirada de seguridad a la madre del niño y luego se dejó arrastrar por la enfermera hacia le lugar del incidente. No era difícil ver en donde sucedió el accidente, pues una multitud se aglomeraba alrededor de una avenida. Le abrieron paso al joven doctor cuando lo vieron vestido de blanco y éste mostró una máscara de frialdad al analizar la escena. Una mujer de cabello castaño estaba tirada en el piso boca abajo, inconsciente y con una grave herida en la cabeza y quizá algunas costillas rotas. Delante de ella, un par de caballos nerviosos movían las patas sin poder escaparse, pues seguían amarrados a un carruaje, cuyo conductor estaba arrodillado a un lado de la moribunda, rezando en voz baja.

Jeffrey arrugó el entrecejo y se hincó para comprobar el pulso de la paciente. Tragó salvia, estaba muy débil, pero sabía que sí sobreviviría. Con cuidado introdujo uno de sus brazos en el vientre de la mujer, mantuvo otro en su nuca, para evitar que se lastimara todavía más y le dio la vuelta para que fuera más sencillo su traslado. Escuchó el grito ahogado de terror de su enfermera, pero lo ignoró. Por un segundo su mirada se posó en la sangre que se derramaba en el costado de la paciente y enseguida la tomó entre sus brazos. Era urgente que la atendieran o se desangraría.

— Adelántate y prepara la sala de operaciones. Mantén cerca un tranquilizante en caso de que despierte y saca algunas vendas del estante. Por favor, mantén todo desinfectado, Andley. — habló con voz serena pero fría.

La enfermera asintió, olvidándose de que conocía el rostro de la señora antes de correr hacia el consultorio. No tardó más de un minuto para realizar todo su trabajo y al girarse hacia la camilla, notó que ya estaba ahí el cuerpo de Olga Marlowe. El lugar constaba de una pequeña sala de espera, un consultorio casi igual de pequeño y al fondo, una sala blanca y completamente desinfectada que muy pocas veces se utilizaba. Ésa último era la sala de operaciones. Candy ocupaba casi toda la mañana limpiándola y puliendo cada instrumento quirúrgico, por si acaso necesitaban operar a alguien durante el día. Eso había ocurrido sólo en dos ocasiones, y ambas habían sido casos sencillos. Nunca se había ocupado para algo tan grave como el accidente de la señora Marlowe.

Jeffrey se apresuró a revisar las heridas y las costillas de la paciente. Su expresión era inalterable, sus ojos negros seguían el recorrido de sus manos, mientras con los labios articulaba su diagnóstico aún no revelado a su enfermera. Frunció los labios y estiró el brazo. No hacía falta que hablara, Candy le entregó unas tijeras, con las que él cortó la ropa de la mujer. Necesitaba un panorama aún más amplio respecto a las heridas. Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de hablar consigo mismo y entregó las tijeras sin dejar de estirar el brazo. La rubia depositó en su mano una gasa con agua oxigenada agarrada por unas pinzas. El médico limpió la sangre en el cuerpo de la mujer y por fin permitió que su enfermera supiera el diagnóstico.

— No tiene más que una costilla rota, pero una piedra se enterró en un hueco de su tórax, causándole ésta hemorragia. Y el golpe en su cabeza fue provocado por la torpe pisada del caballo. Afortunadamente, el caballo no la ha pisado en realidad, pues de otra forma la habría matado al instante. Cerraré su herida en el torso y vendaré su cabeza. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte para saber qué tan grave fue el golpe en su cabeza. ¿Puedes ir a la sala de espera e informar al conductor del carruaje que la señora estará bien? — Candy asintió con frenesí y salió de la sala, dejándolo solo con su trabajo.

La rubia se colocó enfrente del preocupado chofer y le sonrió para infundirle confianza.

— Ella estará bien, señor. Sus heridas no son graves, no morirá.

— ¡Bendito sea el señor! Su yerno me habría matado si yo la hubiera matado. — exclamó persignándose.

Candy no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al reconocer al yerno del cual le hablaba. Recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta, empujada por la curiosidad.

— ¿Su yerno? ¿Acaso lo conoce?

— ¡Señorita! Su trabajo sí que absorbe todo su tiempo. Esa mujer es madre de Susana Grandchester, esposa de Terruce Grandchester, el gran actor de Broadway. ¿Ahora sí sabe de quién hablo?

Candy sonrió con falsedad asintiendo con levedad. Claro que sabía de quién hablaba, pero le dolía tener que afrontar la realidad. _Susana Grandchester_. No entendía porqué le dolía tanto. Desde esa noche en que lo dejó en el hospital, aceptó que se casaría, que él se casaría con ella. Comprendió que ya no habría más futuro entre ellos, que su relación no tenía esperanzas. Fue una despedida cruel e inesperada, pero necesaria. Susana lo necesitaba y amaba, seguro que pronto él compartiría esos sentimientos. Quiso negarse varias veces esa posibilidad, regañándose a sí misma por su egoísmo, pero su cerebro siempre le hacía ver la realidad. Él se casaría con Susana.

— ¿Cree que sea necesario avisarle a su familia? — preguntó el chofer sacando a la enfermera de sus pensamientos.

Ella agitó la cabeza para desestresarse y giró su rostro hacia el de su interlocutor.

— Sería lo más adecuado, pero desconozco la dirección de los Grandchester. — respondió ella como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra familia.

— Oh, yo sé en donde está, aunque me temo que no puedo ir, mi esposa debe estar esperándome para comer. Podré ir, si usted está muy ocupada, dentro de unas horas.

— No sería justo para Susana, será mejor que me de la dirección e indicaciones para llegar. Yo misma iré por ella. — aseguró, ignorando los fuertes golpeteos de su corazón ante la posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo con _él_.

— No está lejos de aquí. Sólo siga la dirección del accidente y camine hasta encontrarse con un portal plateado. Desde afuera se ve un enorme jardín. Usted no tendrá nada más que hacer excepto tocar el timbre que está en medio del escudo de los Grandchester en el portal. — explicó el chofer agradecido. — Está usted pálida, ¿se encuentra bien, señorita?

Candy se forzó a reír un poco para sonrojar sus mejillas de nuevo.

— Es sólo que yo vivo a una calle de ese portal, pero no sabía que ése escudo perteneciera a los Grandchester. — se excusó poniéndose de pie. — Pero, bueno, tiene razón. El trabajo absorbe todo mi tiempo. Nos vemos, señor. — se despidió antes de salir corriendo del consultorio.

Necesitaba oxígeno, aire fresco. No podía ser cierto. Dios, no podían hacerle esto. El destino no podía ser tan cruel con ella, era imposible que ella durmiera a sólo unos metros de _él_. Era imposible que después de tantos años, _él_ estuviera tan cerca. Sí, Jeffrey y ella pasaron por ese portal durante un mes, quizá le dedicaron algunas miradas al escudo, pero nunca se detuvieron a pensar a qué familia importante pertenecía aquella propiedad. Candy estaba tan acostumbrada a ver el escudo de la familia Andley por todo Chicago que ya no se molestaba en fijarse en los detalles de otros. Si sólo se hubiera dedicado un minuto a ese portal se habría dado cuenta de su pésima suerte. Y ahora se veía obligada no sólo a mirarlo, sino a tocar el timbre y esperar a que el mayordomo la llevara hasta al señor de la casa. Hacia _él_.

Contuvo la respiración un segundo y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que tocaba el timbre de la mansión de los Grandchester. Intentó controlar su pulso al escuchar que, aumentando su mala suerte, una voz muy familiar estaba rondando en el jardín. Estaba enfadado, lo notaba en el tono de su voz. Tragó saliva antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a la figura masculina que se acercaba al portal. Él estaba vestido con un traje para montar color azul marino y restregaba sus manos en el rostro, como si quisiera deshacerse de una molestia en su mente. Candy se llevó una mano al pecho, diciéndose en secreto que no era momento para escandalizarse… fue inútil su intento. No importaban sus esfuerzos, él seguía siendo aquel que la descontrolara de esa manera. Ella seguía amándolo.

* * *

><p><em>Te vi un punto, y, flotando ante mis ojos,<em>

_la imagen de tus ojos se quedó,_

_como la mancha oscura, orlada en fuego,_

_que flota y ciega si se mira al sol._

_Adondequiera que la vista fijo,_

_torno a ver sus pupilas llamear;_

_mas no te encuentro a ti; que es tu mirada:_

_unos ojos, los tuyos, nada más._

_De mi alcoba en el ángulo los miro_

_desasidos fantásticos lucir;_

_cuando duermo los siento que se ciernen_

_de par en par abiertos sobre mí._

_Yo sé que hay fuegos fatuos que en la noche_

_llevan al caminante a perecer:_

_yo me siento arrastrado por tus ojos,_

_pero a donde me arrastran, no lo sé._

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

/*/•/*/•/*/

**Hola:**

**Decidí subir un capítulo el día de hoy, más que nada, para explicar mis intenciones tanto de la novela, como del capítulo tercero. Sus comentarios no sólo me llegaron al alma, sino que me obligaron a hacer lo que creí estaría implícito en cada capítulo: explicar mi sentido de amor. **

**Si a pesar de todo eso, es su deseo abandonar la lectura, está bien. Y si no es así, espero que este capítulo les revele un poco más lo que se planea hacer con la historia y sus personajes. **

**Por cierto, de todas maneras voy a subir capítulo el siguiente jueves. **

**Saludos.**

**Andreea.**


	7. Rima XXXIV

**5.**

**Rima XXXIV**

* * *

><p>De siete de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde, George dejaba libre a Candy, aunque nunca se alejaba de los alrededores de la clínica. Conocía todos los rincones del vecindario y ya había probado cada caramelo que en las tiendas se veían, y acostumbrado a la monotonía, no dejaba de comprarlos. Era lo único que podía entretenerlo durante su camino solitario. De vez en cuando se detenía en una cafetería y leía el periódico completo. Su mente no era tan ruidosa como la de un artista, por lo que con facilidad se entretenía leyendo hasta la noticia más ridícula e inútil del diario. La sección de espectáculos nunca le agradó por completo, pero siempre creyó que si tenía lugar en el periódico, entonces sería porque era un poco interesante. Leyó del compromiso de Terruce Grandchester ahí, además de la noticia de su boda, pero en un mes, el británico no volvió a aparecer en primera plana. Con frecuencia aparecían anuncios de la compañía Stamford para las audiencias que se presentaban cada mes. En varias ocasiones, George fue testigo de los motivados jovencitos que ansiaban la fecha de la audición para presumir su talento artístico, pero por las insistentes promociones a dichos eventos, George asumía que ninguno de éstos tenía el talento suficiente. Lo cierto es que nunca había visto actuar a Terry, pero las críticas siempre lo aludían como una estrella nata, igual que su madre Eleonor Baker. Cuando la noticia llegó a los periódicos, los rumores no tardaron en llegar a todo el país, pero como ambos involucrados eran muy discretos y cerrados respecto a su vida personal, no hicieron caso a los mismos, por lo que terminaron derrumbándose en el olvido.<p>

Un miércoles George realizaba su usual caminata con un caramelo de cereza en la boca, cuando vislumbró a lo lejos a una mujer de cabello rubio recogido en alto que caminaba con rapidez hacia la calle en donde vivía Candy. No le tomó importancia, pues no veía a la dama sospechosa. No hasta que ella giró el rostro unas grados y entonces él se percató de sus gafas oscuras y su bufanda rosa. Era un atuendo bastante incoherente. Apretó el paso con discreción. Por fin su trabajo comenzaba a darle algo de qué pensar que no fuera la constante mirada de Jeffrey Northeng sobre Candy. Una sonrisa interna lo animó a continuar su pequeña persecución.

Sin quitar los ojos de la espalda de la mujer pasó al lado de casas, locales y personas; sin percatarse de a dónde caminaba en realidad. No fue hasta que un presentimiento familiar lo obligó a alzar la vista que reconoció a su protegida enfrente del portal de los Grandchester. Se detuvo un segundo, olvidándose de la rubia de gafas oscuras. Negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a Candy. De nuevo no se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor: la mujer a la que perseguía también se acercó al mismo lugar que Candy.

— Señorita Candy. — llamó detrás de la pecosa. Ésta saltó ante el susto y se dio la vuelta con rapidez para enfrentarse a la mirada de su protector. — ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¡Candy! — exclamó la dama de gafas antes de quitarse el disfraz.

Tanto la enfermera como su amigo voltearon a verla. La reconocieron de inmediato. La aludida, apenada, se cubrió medio rostro. No esperaba encontrar a la madre de Terry en esas circunstancias. Y George se insultaba por creerla una sospechosa. Esa mujer tenía la fama de ser tan afable como un ruiseñor.

En ese momento, una voz igual de asombrada, se unió a ellos. Era esa voz que todos conocían y ambas mujeres ansiaban tanto escuchar.

— ¡Candy! — repitió igual que su madre. George suspiró, sus cuidados volvían a dirigirse a los sentimientos de la tan aludida enfermera. — ¡Madre! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntas?! — preguntó Terry con evidente consternación.

— No estábamos juntas. — aclaró Candy utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no mirar esos ojos azules con matices verdes que aún la enloquecían. Su protector notó el esfuerzo que hacía para mantener el tono profesional que utilizaba al hablar con los pacientes o sus familiares. — He venido a ver a Su-Susana. — tartamudeó.

Todos los ojos la miraron con sorpresa. Esa noticia era aún más extraña que el hecho de que ella estuviera de pie frente a la casa del amor de su adolescencia. La joven, dándose cuenta del impacto de su respuesta se apresuró a aclarar.

— Su madre tuvo un accidente a una calle de aquí. Está en la clínica con Jeffrey. — carraspeó con el entrecejo algo fruncido y aún sin mirar a Terry, enfocando su vista a los árboles del jardín de la mansión. — Creí conveniente avisarle a Susana.

— ¡Santísimo cielo, ¿está ella bien?! — cuestionó Eleonor ignorando la mirada furtiva que a Terry no le importaba lanzar hacia su antigua novia.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Candy algo distraída, desviando sus ojos hacia Eleonor. — Ah, sí, está bien. Tiene una contusión en la cabeza y una costilla rota, pero fuera de eso, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Despertará en unos minutos, quizá en un par de horas.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente. George quiso alejar a la pecosa del portal, pues los ojos del actor no dejaban de escrutarla, como si quisiera desentrañar un misterio que guardaba en su corazón. ¿Acaso no conocía la discreción o la vergüenza? Sin embargo, sólo se acercó un paso a ella y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al muchacho, quien al sentir esa presión, apretó los ojos con fuerza y asintió levemente.

— Iré por Susana. — se limitó a decir antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por el jardín.

Por fin Candy se atrevió a alzar el rostro y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, al seguir el camino que Terry había tomado. Su amor era más que evidente en esas esmeraldas. El caballero a su lado se preguntó de nuevo cómo era que Albert estaba tan seguro de que Candy se casaría pronto. Claro, de seguro era porque ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como antaño. Tosió para llamar la atención de la enfermera y ésta volvió a dirigirle la mirada, esta vez acompañada de su deslumbrante sonrisa.

— Perdóname, George, te he ignorado mucho, ¿verdad?

— En realidad, señorita, lo que quería preguntarle era si vamos a esperar a los señores Grandchester o podemos irnos ya. — respondió con un dejo de desconfianza que si bien Candy no notó, Eleonor no dejó pasar.

— Él no sabe en dónde está la clínica. — contestó la actriz dando un paso hacia ellos. — Lo más prudente sería esperarlos.

La pecosa asintió algo ruborizada. No se había percatado hasta ese momento que tendría que caminar a un lado de ellos, para ser testigo del amor que seguramente se profesaban, para ser testigo de las miradas de ternura que Susana le lanzaría, y recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa intensa. Su corazón presintió el futuro dolor y latió con más fuerza. Cuando escuchó unos pasos firmes detrás de ella, tomó el brazo de George y se pegó a su cuerpo, sin atreverse a mirar la escena.

George alzó el rostro preparado para la mirada llena de odio del actor y frunció los labios. En definitiva, no sabía si era él o el médico el mayor peligro para la rubia.

Terry abrió el portal y empujó la silla de ruedas en donde su esposa estaba sentada sin dedicarle un vistazo a la enfermera que le daba la espalda o a su acompañante. Por dentro lo envidiaba a mares, pues nunca podría disfrutar de la sensación que sería sentir la piel de esa muchacha en la suya. Sintió una mano en su hombro derecho y sonrió un poco más tranquilo. Su madre, ella era su analgésico temporal. Eleonor cerró el portal y Candy percibió el aroma a vainilla de Susana. Sus labios se resecaron de inmediato y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. La mano izquierda de George se posó con suavidad en la suya y entonces recuperó el aplomo. Giró el rostro con su inigualable sonrisa y asintió.

— Síganme.

A partir de ese momento, George alargó su margen de percepción hasta la pareja de casados al mismo tiempo que cuidaba los pasos nerviosos de la enfermera a su lado. Ahora entendía porqué Albert lo había mandado a él. Dado su carácter reservado y su aura relajante, podría tranquilizar a la muchacha sin necesidad de hablarle. En definitiva, era como un tío para ella. Quiso jactarse de ello frente al actor, pero sus modales severos borraron ese deseo.

Notó que los Grandchester permanecieron callados durante todo el trayecto y sólo se escuchaba el susurro de las ruedas de la silla en el pavimento. No eran muy comunes, mucho menos al ser unos recién casados. Aún al tener en cuenta el carácter arrogante de Terry, eso no era normal. Se palpaba en el aire un problema muy grande. Apretó los dientes adivinando cuál era.

Y aunque pareció eterno el camino, por fin llegaron a la clínica de Jeffrey, quien ya atendía un ligero resfriado en el consultorio. Había adivinado a dónde fue su enfermera minutos atrás y, a pesar de que no le agradó, sabía que era imposible detenerla. Eso era una de las cosas que más le agradaban de ella, la fidelidad a sus impulsos caritativos. Si él tuviera el mismo poder de abandonar su orgullo y egoísmo… No, era imposible. Toda su vida lo había llevado a ser quien era. Terminó de escribir las indicaciones que Red Yein llevaría durante una semana antes de escuchar la puerta de la clínica abrirse. Le entregó la receta al paciente y lo encaminó a la salida. Ignoró de momento al gentío que se encontraba en la sala de espera y despidió a Red Yein. Suspiró, cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la multitud. Sus ojos negros se cruzaron de inmediato con los turquesa del actor. Desde que lo vio en el restaurante, dos días atrás, indagó sobre él a través de los periódicos que encontró arrinconados en su habitación. No era una persona que leyera los diarios completos, pero aún así, los tomaba para leer el encabezado principal, esperando ver noticias de su pueblo. En su búsqueda encontró el compromiso y matrimonio de Grandchester, sus anuncios para las audiciones a la compañía en donde trabajaba y alguna nota respecto a los rumores de una nueva aparición en escena. Nada interesante. Pasó por alto la evidente ira del británico y le sonrió a la rubia que estaba en silla de ruedas. Sus mejillas estaban mucho más pálidas de lo que creyó y sus pómulos más marcados. ¿Qué clase de vida le estaba dando Grandchester? No era gran fanático del teatro, pero conocía de los rumores que de ahí salían, así que al escuchar que Susana y Terry contraerían matrimonio, creyó que serían la pareja del año. Como en cualquier otro tema, desechó su curiosidad y carraspeó, ignorando a Terry. Además de la enfermera, no le importaba la presencia de los demás.

— Su madre se encuentra estable. — le dijo a Susana. — Despertó hace unos diez minutos, pero se alteró al darse cuenta de en dónde se encontraba; balbuceó algo que sonó a "va a matarme con su mirada" y luego volvió a desmayarse. Recuperará la consciencia en unos momentos. Puede aguardar aquí o si lo desea, la señorita Andley puede llevarla con su madre. — habló como si Terry no se diera cuenta del tono tan cariñoso que falsamente le dedicaba a su esposa.

Tal y como adivinó, al británico no le importaba Susana, pues al tener en cuenta lo posesivo que se comportó en el restaurante, ya lo habría matado si se tratase de Candy. Por algún motivo, ese hecho lo enfureció en su interior.

Susana enrojeció al escuchar el tono tan amable del doctor. Candy también enrojeció, mas ella lo hizo por coraje, dándose cuenta de la razón de su actitud tan hipócrita. Pero Terry no le dio importancia, sus ojos seguían las expresiones de la pecosa, le enfermaba que ella mirara al médico con tanta fijeza cuando no se atrevía a mirarlo a él. Parecía que su relación era muy estrecha. Si antes sintió celos por George, ahora que veía la atención que le dedicaba a ese médico, su sangre hervía y sólo la presencia de Susana podía contrarrestar sus deseos por asesinarlo. Ahora creía ridículos sus antiguos celos por Anthony, pues en efecto, Jeffrey estaba vivo y él sí que podía arrebatarle lo que ya había perdido años atrás.

El médico le lanzó una rápida sonrisa a la enfermera tratando de relajarla. No funcionó, pues ésta se dio la vuelta cruzada de brazos y con los ojos apretados para evitar la mirada de Terry.

Susana apenas había mirado a la enfermera. La falda blanca de su vestido entallaba su estrecha cintura con sutileza, mientras que su cabello se mantenía recogido detrás de su nuca, como si quisiera ocultar que en una larga etapa de su vida sólo utilizaba dos coletas que amarraban sus bucles dándole un aire bastante infantil. Ahora, a sus veintiún años, no se veía rastro de la chiquilla que jugueteaba entre los árboles y se reía de cualquier objeto a su alrededor. La profesionalidad y elegancia eran desbordadas de ese cuerpo tan delicadamente contorneado.

— Quiero ver a mamá. — dijo Susana interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

Terry colocó las manos en las manijas de la silla de ruedas, dispuesto a seguir a la enfermera, mas Jeffrey caminó antes que Candy para evitar que el británico pudiera disfrutar de un minuto de su presencia. La rubia los miró alejarse con un asomo de melancolía en los ojos. Percibió en su nuca el vistazo de Eleonor Baker y George. Sus sentimientos eran transparentes para ellos dos pues la conocían como pocos lo hacían.

— Señorita Candy. — la llamó George al notar cómo se abrazaba taciturna. — ¿Está usted bien? ¿Se le ofrece algo?

— Señora Baker, ¿puedo confiar en que si le pregunto algo me responderá con total honestidad? Dígamelo. — dijo la enfermera apenas en un susurro.

— Por supuesto, Candy. Pregunta lo que quieras, yo seré sincera.

— ¿E-es feliz?... ¿él es feliz?

La aludida retrocedió un paso ante aquella pregunta. Estaba claro que Terry no era feliz, incluso parecía ser obvio. No entendía porqué ella se atrevía a preguntar, sus ojos lo delataban, la manera en que sus manos se movían de manera automática sin rasgo de cariño. ¿Acaso existía algún indicio de felicidad en la actitud de su propio hijo? Tragó saliva, esa mujer ya estaba sufriendo, también era bastante evidente. No necesitaba cargar con otro dolor en su espalda. Después de su última separación de invierno el actor no volvió a sonreír y no era como si antes abundara mucho ese gesto, por lo que varias personas a su alrededor no notaron el cambio. Sin embargo, al ser su madre identificaba el dolor en su corazón con sólo darle un vistazo. Su hijo no quiso revelarle lo sucedido al instante, pero después de unos meses, le contó lo que Candy había hecho por Susana. No lloró al explicar su breve despedida o su desagradable promesa, aunque Eleonor adivinó que no eran necesarias las lágrimas, pues ya no tenía nada que derramar. Su corazón estaba vacío sin su Candy.

— Él está bien. — se limitó a decir.

Candy advirtió la mentira, pero no alegó. Prefería vivir creeyendo que tan siquiera uno de los dos había conseguido cumplir con la promesa. Quería creer que tan siquiera él era feliz; Susana se lo había prometido, lo haría feliz.

* * *

><p>El sol entró por el ventanal de la enorme casa. Elisa Leagan apenas abrió los ojos, indispuesta a levantarse ese día. Ya no tenía sentido hacerlo. Antes lo hacía para jugarle una broma a Candy o para coquetear con algún caballero de buena familia, pero ahora que ambas cosas le eran imposibles, no tenía motivos suficientes para abandonar la comodidad de la cama. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y suspiró. Permanecería dormida un par de horas más, desayunaría algo ligero y volvería a su habitación a darse una larga ducha hasta la tarde. Después dormiría y dormiría exigiendo que nadie la despertara hasta la hora de la cena. Y pobre de aquél que se atreviera a desobedecerla. Esos eran los planes que llevaría a cabo en ese día. O mejor dicho, eran los planes que seguramente habría cumplido de no haber sido por un silbido conocido en los jardines. Cada mañana era el mismo silbido, la misma tonada, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. Como cada mañana, Elisa se prometía deshuesar al creador de tan molesto sonido.<p>

Se puso de pie en menos de un segundo y desistió a su rutina de llamar a su doncella. Se sentía tan harta de ese silbido que no estaba dispuesta a esperar más tiempo para detenerlo. Se calzó sus pantuflas, se amarró la bata a la cintura y salió de la habitación hecha una fiera. Ahora sí la escucharía.

Él se encontraba plantando en un metro cuadrado de tierra y con el cabello oscuro revuelto en su cabeza. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en la perfecta posición para crear un sonido particularmente agradable ante los oídos de la mayoría de las personas que habitaban la mansión Leagan. Sólo existía una persona que no lo toleraba. Y esa persona estaba de pie justo detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. A pesar de que su atuendo no era el indicado para un sermón de la alta sociedad, sus ojos eran lo suficientemente fríos como para atemorizar a una familia de leones salvajes. Norman era la única excepción. Desde que la conoció supo que no sería fácil convivir con ella, mas el recuerdo de su tío consiguió que lograra ignorarla lo mejor posible. Notó que le molestaba que él silbara por las mañanas, así que, ante todo pronóstico, decidió no deshacer su rutina. Era divertido verla enojada.

Escuchó la voz de la pelirroja regañándolo por enésima ocasión. No le prestó atención, siguió silbando la melodía en su cabeza y apenas asintió a las palabras de la chica. No se dejaría intimidar sólo por el inusual color en sus ojos, ni por la sed de sangre que escondía en éstos.

— ¿No te he dicho antes que no me gusta que me despiertes en la mañana, jardinero? — espetó Elisa justo detrás de Norman.

— Sí, señorita Leagan, y a menos que tenga mala memoria, no he ido a su habitación a desadormecerla. — respondió con tranquilidad sin dedicarle una sola mirada.

Elisa apretó los dientes y refunfuñó. Pocos eran los que conseguían hacerle perder los estribos de ese modo. Le resultaba increíble que ese joven lograra enfadarla sin esforzarse o siquiera ponerle atención. Quizá era eso lo que más le molestaba. Detestaba ser ignorada. Y ese empleado de tercera no debía ignorarla. No lo volvería a hacer.

— Estás despedido. — dijo casi en un grito.

Norman no se inmutó. Colocó una última planta en la tierra, se sacudió las manos y giró el rostro unos grados para enfrentarse a la mirada carmesí de la menor de los Leagan. No parecía preocupado o asombrado. No existía nada que cambiara su carácter relajado y tranquilo. Sin embargo, en su interior armaba un plan para deshacerse de esa acusación, no podía perder el trabajo, su familia no lo merecía.

— Usted me está corriendo porque yo silbo cada que comienza el día, ¿verdad? — preguntó el muchacho metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

— Así es. No tolero que me despierten tan temprano o me obliguen a levantarme en estas fachas.

— De acuerdo, hagamos un trato. Yo dejaré de silbar y usted permitirá que me quede aquí. Prometo que seré tan silencioso que no se dará cuenta de mi presencia. — prometió esbozando una sonrisa.

Elisa desvió la mirada con aire arrogante y se cruzó de brazos. Era inútil, ella no hacía tratos con los sirvientes, nunca se codearía con alguien así. Negó con la cabeza. El jardinero sonrió aún más, sabía que no sería sencillo tratar con una víbora como ella. Su tío se lo advirtió, era mejor ignorarla o asentir con monosílabos ante todas sus palabras; se le conocía como una humana muy peligrosa y desagradable. Una caza fortunas que le cebaron la llama de la coquetería al obligarla a permanecer soltera por el resto de sus días.

— De acuerdo, entonces el jardín lucirá terriblemente mal en su siguiente cumpleaños, señorita Leagan. Mi tío no volverá a trabajar aquí y yo no seré bienvenido. Espero que encuentren un jardinero a mi nivel. O todas sus esperanzas por contraer matrimonio en su próxima fiesta se verán opacadas por medio jardín descuidado y sucio. — atacó Norman levantando sus herramientas de trabajo. Una vena en la sien de la pelirroja palpitó con peligro. — ¿Eso es todo, señorita? ¿Puedo pasar por mi último pago?

— ¿Quién te dijo de mis escasas oportunidades de matrimonio? — preguntó Elisa arrastrando las palabras.

— Casi nulas, querrá decir. — aclaró él antes de guiñarle el ojo. — Todos lo dicen, se escucha en el pasillo. Además, debo confesarle que más de la mitad de la servidumbre es capaz de escuchar las frecuentes discusiones en la familia. — dijo con un dejo de lástima.

Si bien él no poseía la fortuna de los Leagan, su familia era mucho más unida que ellos. Estaba agradecido por no tener que luchar por casarse con alguien que no fuera de sangre azul o tuviera la misma fortuna que él. Era agradable ser un simple jardinero.

La muchacha dejó ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos antes de darle la espalda al empleado y esconder una lágrima que se resbalaba en su mejilla. Sabía que sus secretos pocas veces eran ignorados por la servidumbre, pero hasta ese día nadie se atrevió a recalcárselo. Ese hecho la entristeció aún más. Necesitaba que su hermano regresara pronto de su paseo matutino en caballo. Necesitaba abrazar a la única persona en la que todavía confiaba. Ella estaba sola, sus progenitores la trataban como un pajarillo al que debe encerrarse en una jaula de hierro para evitar que saltara de sus manos. Era sólo un títere de la sociedad. Al igual que su hermano, su libertad estaba disfrazada de las decisiones de sus padres. Neil tampoco deseaba contraer matrimonio con Jane Essex, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Era la imposición de los señores Leagan lo que realmente importaba. Quizá por eso envidiaba más a Candy. Ella no tenía a nadie que le impidiera hacer lo que quería. Poseía la suerte de que su tutor fuera tan liberal que le permitiera incluso vivir sola y trabajar. Candy era libre.

— ¿Entonces podré quedarme? — preguntó Norman dando un paso hacia ella.

A Elisa, que olvidó el tema de la despedida del jardinero, le bastó con asentir una sola vez con la cabeza y luego echarse a correr de regreso a su habitación. Norman suspiró y regresó a su trabajo. No solía meterse en los asuntos de las familias con las que trabajaba, aunque tampoco era su costumbre encontrar familias tan desechas como los Leagan.

— De seguro se lo han buscado. — susurró para no sentir más lástima por la pelirroja que tanto lastimaba a los que la rodeaban.

Él, como todos los sirvientes, conocía la historia de la pecosa que de ser una simple empleada pasó a ser la hija adoptiva del magnate William Andley. Era como un cuento de hadas. El único detalle era que la dichosa pecosa aún no encontraba a su príncipe adorado, pues el muchacho del que se enamoró en Lakewood murió tras una caída en el caballo. Algunos aún afirmaban que ella seguía enamorada de aquel jinete, otros decían que su independencia llegaba al grado de no querer vivir con nadie más, y otros cien rumores daban motivos para la soltería de tan agradable jovencita. Nadie conocía la verdadera historia del británico y la americana. Y la malvada en la historia era la señorita Leagan, encargada de crearle falsas acusaciones y arruinar su reputación en algunos lugares. Elisa era la culpable de muchas lágrimas derramadas en el ático de la mansión. Mas Norman no creía que Elisa sufriera menos que esa pecosa.

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos, Olga vislumbró una bata blanca que cubría una espalda masculina. Los cabellos negros del hombre apenas rozaban sus hombros, al caer con un suave mechón casi invisible. Le daba la espalda y hablaba consigo mismo, utilizando términos que Olga no entendía. Reconocía ese tono de indiferencia en su yerno, pero estaba segura de que él nunca se pondría una bata blanca, pues recordaría a esa enfermera suya que una vez amó con todo su corazón. La paciente intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda la obligó a regresar a la almohada con un leve gemido de dolor. El médico se dio la vuelta, permitiendo que Olga descubriera unos ojos del mismo color que el azabache. Al igual que Terry, no había emociones en ellos, sólo un desinterés y una monotonía típica en los consultorios. No imaginaba que en realidad al médico le apasionaba su trabajo como a Terry. Era su pasado el que nublaba su vista y su estado de ánimo. El doctor se acercó a la paciente y sin una sonrisa le preguntó acerca de su estado. Mientras ella le contaba acerca del dolor en su espalda, él revisó sus ojos con una pequeña lámpara y asintió.<p>

— ¿Y la cabeza no le duele? — cuestionó colocando una de sus manos en el cráneo de Olga.

— No… — arrugó el entrecejo y sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en el lado derecho de su cabeza. — Ahora sí. ¿Qué me pasó?

— De acuerdo, es una contusión. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda? ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

Su cerebro enseguida reprodujo la última escena durante su estancia en el hogar de su hija y se estremeció ante la frialdad de los turquesas ojos del actor. Aún se aterrorizaba por eso.

— Salí de la casa de Susie, mi pequeña. — resumió la señora sin dejar a la vista la razón.

— Debió salir muy distraída. Sufrió un accidente a dos calles de aquí, aunque tuvo suerte, ¿sabe? Por suerte la caída sólo le provocó este golpe en su cabeza y apenas el roce de una de las patas de los caballos le rompió una costilla. Pudo ser mortal, pero el conductor logró detener el carruaje justo a tiempo. Se recuperará en cuestión de días. Estará aquí sólo esta noche. Mi enfermera se encuentra en la sala de espera, ¿quiere que entre su familia?

— ¿Susana está aquí? ¿Quién la trajo?

Jeffrey guardó la lámpara en uno de los bolsillos de su bata y le dedicó una corta inspección a la mujer que estaba recostada en la camilla. Parecía como si de verdad hubiera olvidado que Susana estaba casada con Terry Grandchester. ¿Quién más la traería si no fuera su marido?

— Su yerno, su consuegra y su hija están aquí. — respondió dando explicación implícita.

— ¿Mi consuegra también?... Ah, está con ese actorcillo, va con él a todas partes. Me pregunto si todavía tiene empleo. — comentó molesta. — Como sea, sólo quiero a mi hija aquí. No dejen pasar a Terry ni a su madre. — el médico asintió y le dio la espalda, aún pensando en qué habría hecho el actor para ser tan rechazado por su suegra. — ¡Doctor! Dígame su nombre, por favor.

— Soy el médico Northeng. Sólo eso. — respondió antes de dejarla sola.

Con un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta de que su enfermera no estaba en la sala de espera, aunque los Grandchester seguían esperando noticias. Susana estaba algo adormilada recargando su cabeza en el brazo que su marido colocó a la derecha de la silla de ruedas. Incluso el británico estaba algo agotado, sus ojos ya no tenían ese signo de vivacidad e ironía. A su escasa expresión en el rostro se le anidaba el cansancio de lo que era un día largo y pesado. Eleonor Baker estaba sentada a un lado de su hijo, intentando concentrarse en el libro que tenía en sus manos, mientras George, el fiel servidor de Candy, seguía de pie sin despegar la mirada de la ventana. Era el típico escenario de un hospital. A Jeffrey le desagradó esa comparación, por lo que ignoró el hecho de la desaparición de la rubia y comunicó la petición de la paciente sin un atisbo de emoción. Dentro de él nacía un odio inútil hacia el señor Grandchester, no podía olvidar su pequeña discusión en el restaurante ni la fijeza con la que estudiaba a Candy. No tenía derecho, ya no tenía derecho de hacer todo eso. Era un hombre casado, tenía que encelarse de las atenciones que recibiera su esposa, no su ex novia. Es decir, por algo había cortado a Candy, ¿no? Por algo estaba casado con Susana.

— Yo la llevaré, señora Grandchester. — dijo Jeffrey acercándose a la silla de ruedas.

Por primera vez, Terry le lanzó una advertencia de celos en la mirada al notar cómo deslizaba sus dedos en el hombro de la antigua actriz, causando que ella se estremeciera un poco. Entonces era posesivo, quizá no la amara, pero finalmente sólo él podía hacerle ese tipo de caricias. Sin embargo, Jeffrey estaba seguro de que lo habría golpeado si ese mismo gesto lo aplicara en Candy.

Eleonor despegó los ojos de su libro al escuchar la voz del médico. También le sorprendía el parecido que existía entre su hijo y ese hombre. Quizá no tenían similitud en su físico más que la complexión y la fría mirada, pero su carácter era casi idéntico. Casi le sorprendía que Candy pudiera soportar esa semejanza al trabajar con el doctor Northeng. Podía jurar que hasta ellos dos se darían cuenta de sus características tan parecidas.

Terry suspiró y se levantó. No estaba dispuesto a soportar ese ambiente tan pesado. Sí, Candy estaba a sólo unos metros de él. Sí, Susana estaba en el cuarto de al lado. Sí, ese endiablado muchacho estaba coqueteándole a las dos. Sí, lo hacía en la cara del actor. Sí, eso lo encelaba a mares. Y sí, no haría nada para contrarrestar ninguno de estos sucesos.

— ¿Vas a algún lado, hijo? — le preguntó Eleonor cuando él abrió la puerta de la clínica.

Él dudo unos momentos antes de responder.

— Eso quisiera, madre. Sólo voy a dar un paseo, y si éste me lleva a algún lado, seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

George sonrió en su interior. Él deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero su deber lo mantenía cerca de Candy, quien todavía no salía del cuarto de baño. Ahora que estaba a pocos metros de los dos hombres a quienes les tenía cierto afecto, no podía dejarla a su suerte.

El muchacho salió de la clínica con su gabardina puesta. A pesar de que el cielo prometía una lluvia a cántaros, no planeaba regresar pronto. Sólo quería despejar sus pensamientos, salir del mundo de Susana y del matrimonio. Ser Terry, sólo Terry. Olvidarse del molesto apellido que lo había seguido desde su infancia. Ese apellido que una vez quiso quitárselo de manera legal, pero que una carta de su padre le impidió hacerlo. Maldijo a su linaje real más de una docena de veces antes de aceptar que ese molesto apellido lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Al igual que su padre. El bolsillo derecho de su gabardina le pesaba como si tuviera cuarenta kilos en él. Aún tenía en la memoria las palabras de aquella carta. Las palabras que le suplicaban una nueva oportunidad, pues partiría a un viaje del cual no sabía cuando regresaría. Ya llevaba dos días cargando con esa hoja de papel, aún indeciso ante su respuesta. Le había ocultado la existencia de esa carta a su madre y a su esposa, pues de sobra entendía que Eleonor no quería saber nada del duque y Susana no haría nada más que sonreírle con un dejo de lástima. Sabía que era lo que necesitaba. Sólo suplicaba en sus sueños que un par de ojos color esmeralda lo regañaran por su debilidad y cobardía. Tenía más de diez años con esa enemistad hacia su padre, era hora de aclarar las diferencias como lo que eran: hombres maduros e inteligentes. Cada noche se maldecía a sí mismo por seguir escuchando en la cabeza esa molesta voz que le aseguraba que todos sus sueños eran una estupidez infantil, pues era evidente que _ella_ ahora pensaba en otro hombre. Lo más ridículo y más le dolía era el hecho de que ese desgraciado tenía demasiada similitud con él. Su carácter de los mil demonios era idéntico al de él y, para su mala suerte, tenía el mismo gusto en las mujeres. Seguramente estaban locos el uno por el otro.

Se detuvo frente a un bar. Miró a los hombres que estaban recargados en la barra, exigiendo un trago más, mientras el dueño le sugería que saliera del local antes de que no supiera el camino de regreso a su casa. Él pasó por esa misma etapa durante un largo tiempo, cuando bebía hasta no reconocerse a sí mismo antes de volver a la compañía de teatro más mediocre que en su vida había conocido. Aún se sorprendía de su estupidez al trabajar con esos actores de quinta que sólo querían ver manoseadas y frases ridículas. En su mente aún retumbaban los gritos que exigían más pasión y más lujuria en cada escena. En definitiva, fue la peor época de su vida. Incluso fue peor que los primeros años en el colegio de Londres. Incluso era peor que ese primer año de matrimonio con una sola noche de sexo. Aún se avergonzaba por haberle hecho eso a Susana. Desde esa noche ella había creído que él la amaba, y si bien durante dos años él le repitió esa frase, nunca esperó que ella creyera de verdad que lo hacía. Era obvio para todos los que lo rodeaban que si algo sentía por Susana, no era amor. No podía amarla, no podía siquiera quererla un poco más. Demonios, por más que la miraba, por más que se esforzaba no podía siquiera desearla en su cama. Incluso una noche se descubrió mirando la silueta de su esposa al dormir. La estudiaba centímetro a centímetro, jugando con la regla en sus pensamientos que adivinaba sus medidas. Después de cinco minutos, su imaginación lo llevó a otro camino. De repente tenía esas mismas dudas basándose en el cuerpo de otra mujer. De _esa_ mujer.

— Debo irme de aquí. — se dijo antes de darle la espalda al bar. — Si me quedo un minuto más estaré perdido.

— ¿Terruce? — preguntó la voz que tanto había soñado. Él giró el rostro sólo un poco para asegurarse de que ahora no era una simple ilusión. Con una sombrilla roja se cubría de la pequeña llovizna una mujer de cabellos dorados y pupilas verdes. Era ella. — Estás empapado, ¿a dónde vas?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — contestó él mirando los desnudos y temblorosos brazos de su interlocutora. — Y sobre todo, ¿qué haces sin un suéter? ¿Acaso no estás viendo el clima?

— Es curioso que digas eso cuando no llevas ni una sombrilla para protegerte. — observó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. — Yo iba de camino a casa, Jeffrey necesita una venda más grande para cubrir la herida de una mujer que acaba de llegar.

— Jeffrey… — repitió Terry sin ocultar su molestia. — ¿Qué no puede ir él? ¿Por qué necesita mandarte a ti?

— De hecho, yo me ofrecí. Necesitaba dar un paseo a solas; debo admitir que no me gusta que George esté pegado a mis talones.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Albert lo acompaña? ¿Dónde está?

Candy supo de inmediato que esas preguntas indicaban el deseo implícito de querer charlar con el único amigo que le conocía. Sus ojos presentaron un dolor casi tangible. Ella también necesitaba de Albert, a veces odiaba que tuviera que viajar tanto. Un día estaba en Chicago y al otro en San Francisco. Necesitaba escuchar las palabras que le prometerían que la presencia de ese hombre no afectaría su fortaleza. Necesitaba sentirse fuerte, necesitaba que Albert le infundiera fortaleza. Lo necesitaba tanto.

— No, él no está aquí. Albert mandó a George para que me cuidara, él afirma que algo o alguien pueden lastimarme en Los Ángeles. — explicó la pecosa sin ocultar su confusión.

— ¿Acaso te persigue un psicópata? — preguntó Terry antes de hundirse en esas pupilas tan verdes. Ella se sonrojó un poco al sentir su mirada.

— No, no. Son locuras de Albert, los negocios le arruinan la cabeza. No entiendo su postura. — admitió desviando el rostro y frunciendo el entrecejo. — Sólo me relaciono con los pacientes y Jeffrey.

— Jeffrey… — repitió de nuevo en un susurro. Odiaba como se escuchaba ese nombre en los labios de Candy.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó antes de estudiar el rostro del actor. Su indiferencia había desaparecido.

— Me alegro porque al menos eres feliz con ese médico. — respondió entre dientes al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños.

Candy reconoció esa llama en los ojos del inglés. Era la misma flama que aparecía cada vez que le hablaba de Anthony, era la misma flama que aparecía cuando se encelaba. Ése era su delator. Por un momento se preguntó qué atisbo se veía en su propio rostro cuando la inundaba el mismo sentimiento. Ese pensamiento fue opacado cuando la turquesa iris del muchacho se fijó en ella, helándole los huesos y traspasando su piel como una daga. Sentía medio cuerpo empapado a pesar de que la sombrilla la cubría, sabía que él aún podía controlarla, sabía que con una mirada suya estaba derrotada. Así como sabía que no debía caer de nuevo, menos ahora que se trataba de un hombre casado. Felizmente casado.

* * *

><p><em>Cruza callada y son sus movimientos<em>

_silenciosa armonía; _

_suenan sus pasos, y al sonar, recuerdan_

_del himno alado la cadencia rítmica._

_Los entreabre,_

_aquellos ojos _

_tan claros como el día;_

_y la tierra y el cielo, cuanto abarcan,_

_arden con nueva luz en sus pupilas._

_Ríe, y su carcajada tiene notas_

_del agua fugitiva;_

_llora, y es cada lágrima un poema_

_de ternura infinita._

_Ella tiene la luz, tiene el perfume, _

_el color y la línea,_

_la forma engendradora de deseos,_

_la expresión, fuente eterna de poesía._

_¿Qué es estúpida?… ¡Bah! Mientras, callando,_

_guarde obscuro el enigma,_

_siempre valdrá, a mi ver, lo que ella calla _

_más que lo que cualquiera otra me diga._

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

/*/•/*/•/*/

**¡Hola!:**

**Lo sé, tremendo susto que les pegué. No voy a dejar de publicar la historia, pierdan cuidado. Sé que hoy me tardé en subirlo, pero la verdad llegué cansadísima: por fin terminé mi semestre y bueno, siendo honesta me dormí un par de horas. Lo lamento, no toleraba el sueño. Pero no, ni en sus más extraños sueños yo dejaré de publicar una historia. **

**Éste fue un capítulo muy... raro. No sé, pero creo que no le puse ni una pizca de alegría, lo que más se le acercó fue el silbido de Norman - por cierto, lamento el nombre de ese chico, me vi arrastrada a la adoración del personaje Norman Bates del libro Psicosis- Pero quería que vieran cómo sufre Elisa. ¡Muaja, muaja!... Ya sé, le quiero dar una oportunidad, pero no se lo voy a poner fácil, tampoco sería justo. Y bueno, ¿qué mejor que un jardinero que no le agrade ni un poco por desesperante? Ay, no sé, me encantó escribir eso. Lo sé, lo admito, soy cruel con ella. **

**Y sí, ya sé que muchas quieren que Terry no sufra, pero por ahora es inevitable. Saben que él es infeliz por mil y un motivos. Aunque les prometo que todo lo que sufre, al final será una cantidad mínima comparada con lo feliz que puede llegar a ser. No sé si han visto, pero el fic está en categoría: "drama". En mi otra vida fui la reina del drama - alguien por ahí me dijo que soy como una escritora maldita... ¡Pido ser Lovecraft! **

**Por último, quisiera agradecer, creo que esta vez va mucho más en serio, por su apoyo. Esta semana fue algo pesada por los comentarios y objeciones que recibí. Obviamente sí los leí todos y, no lo voy a negar, algunos me afectaron emocionalmente. Sin embargo, les agradezco a todos por leer, si les gusta lo que escribo o no, no se los reprocharé jamás. Las reglas de FF dicen que todos somos escritores en formación y que nadie es perfecto. Estoy de acuerdo por completo, así que por supuesto que tomaré en cuenta cada recomendación que me hagan. Pero no dejaré de escribir ni publicar una historia ni aunque me lancen diez ladrillos. Yo soy fuerte y lo soy por los que me quieren. Gracias, de corazón... Y no, no cambiaré nada de lo que tengo escrito de esta historia. Me gusta como va avanzando y mientras eso siga así, la historia seguirá el curso que yo desee. **

**Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo y, ¡bienvenidas sean las vacaciones! Nos leemos el próximo jueves. **

**Andreea Maca.**


	8. Rima XLI

**6.**

**Rima XLI.**

* * *

><p>De repente las palabras de Terry taladraron en su mente, dándole sentido a cada sílaba pronunciada. Comprendió de inmediato sus intenciones e imitó su gesto acusador.<p>

— ¿Qué ridiculeces estás diciendo, Terruce? — exclamó acercándose un paso a él. — Será mejor que regreses a la clínica, tu esposa te necesita. — recalcó la última frase con un dejo de reproche que Terry no pasó por alto.

— ¿Acaso te noto celosa? — cuestionó con burla cruzándose de brazos. — Esto sí que es un espectáculo, señorita humildad eterna.

— No intentes eso conmigo, Terry. Yo no soy una de tus fans ni estoy celosa. Finalmente es lo que prometiste, ¿no? Eres feliz.

— ¿Y tú qué tienes que reprocharme? Es evidente que "Jeffrey" te atrae mucho. Y si no es verdad, dime entonces porqué permites que te use como su sirvienta. — reclamó él dando a su vez un paso al frente.

— ¡No es verdad! — dijo Candy dejando caer la sombrilla para apretar los puños frente a ella. — Soy su enfermera, algo completamente distinto. Me he ofrecido a llevarle las vendas porque él estaba muy ocupado y yo conozco su dirección.

— ¡¿Y por qué la conoces?! ¿Qué tiene que hacer una dama como tú en el departamento de otro hombre? — preguntó olvidándose de la ironía de sus palabras.

— ¡No es su departamento, lo está rentando!... ¡Y ni siquiera es departamento! — respondió al sentir como su peinado se deshacía a causa de la lluvia.

— ¿Quieres decir que otra vez estás viviendo con un hombre que no es tu marido? — bramó tomándola de los brazos enardecido.

— ¡¿Viviendo con…?! — comenzó a repetir atónita. — ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Mi vida ya no lo es!

— ¡Já! Con esas palabras sólo estás confirmándolo. Estás viviendo con él, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso hacen todo este teatrito?

— No tienes nada que reprocharme. Tú estás casado con Susana, comes con Susana, vives con Susana, duermes con Susana. — contestó ella esforzándose por evitar que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro.

Estaba delatando sus propios celos, pero no podía frenarse, menos cuando podía sentir que sus emociones eran recíprocas. Durante años no pudo desahogarse de ese modo, no podía siquiera mencionar a esa pareja, ni siquiera podía llorar frente a sus amigos. Durante años tuvo que esconder sus sentimientos y fingir que no le dolía el invierno, que no le recordaba esa fecha tan triste para ella. Frente a todos ellos tenía que fingir, pero frente a Terry no podía hacerlo, no sabía cómo. Sólo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, por esos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo calló. Soportando que él revelara lo mismo, dañándose más el uno al otro.

— La diferencia es que yo tengo un anillo que me permite hacer todas esas actividades. — se justificó soltándole un brazo para colocar frente a su rostro la mano izquierda con el fin de relucir una dorada argolla. — Y ustedes no lo llevan. — continuó tomando la mano de Candy, ignorando sus corazones palpitantes ante ese viejo contacto. — Tú no tienes excusa, Candy.

La aludida utilizó toda su dignidad para seguir sus deseos y su cerebro recopiló las frases del muchacho para comprender el significado implícito en éstas. Y como si se tratara de reunir sus fuerzas en la mano, esperó unos segundos antes de soltarle una bofetada a Terry.

— ¡No estoy durmiendo con él!

El actor se agarró la mejilla golpeada. Respiraba acompasadamente, al igual que su interlocutora. Ese golpe, vaya golpe. Ya eran dos ocasiones en las que lo golpeaba porque le faltaba al respeto, y en esas dos ocasiones el dolor no era nada comparado con la indignación. En esta ocasión no le regresaría la bofetada, esta vez le regresaría algo mucho más satisfactorio.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Archie Cornwell se paseaba por la sala de los Andley. Mantenía las manos en la cabeza y parloteaba igual que una guacamaya en la selva. Apenas Albert regresó de su viaje al sur de América, su sobrino no le permitió un segundo de paz, pues lo perseguía sin dejar de expresar lo desesperado que se encontraba. Albert lo escuchaba con atención y sin interrumpir, conocía esa sensación de no saber cómo afrontar sus propias decisiones. Desde los veintitrés años una preocupación enorme lo atormentaba, ya que ser tutor de una adolescente a tan joven erad no era nada sencillo. Varias veces George intentó persuadirlo de la adopción, ya que no creía conveniente criar a una chica tan hiperactiva como Candy. Incluso, después de la muerte de Anthony, él mismo le sugirió educar a la rubia en un colegio de prestigio con la intención de formar a una dama madura y decente. No contaban con que sería ése el hogar de un romance intenso que aún no conocía fin, ni contaban con la independencia, o rebeldía, que se apoderó de ella cuando dejó Inglaterra y empezó sus estudios como enfermera. Hasta ese momento, George aceptó que en el destino de Candy no estaba enorgullecer con sus costumbres a su tía abuela. Y así era feliz, así contagiaba a todos con su alegría, ganándose el cariño hasta del fiel servidor de su tutor.<p>

Albert suspiró cuando Archie le relató una vez más el encuentro con sus padres.

— Tranquilízate, Archie. No vas a solucionar nada con despeinarte de esa manera. — aseguró mirando la taza de café que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Con qué mantendré a Annie? Mis padres me han desheredado y en pocos meces moriré de hambre y la mataré conmigo. — respondió el castaño aún más exasperado. — Ella cree que viviremos en una jaula de oro. ¡Lo peor de todo es que se lo merece!

— Si ella te quiere, y no lo dudo, no le importará.

— Tú no lo entiendes. Sé que ella me quiere, pero no podré satisfacer sus necesidades. No importa el amor, con amor no la vestiré ni la alimentaré, Albert.

— Parece que aún no has aprendido nada de nuestra Candy. Si no tienes dinero, entonces trabaja.

— ¡No sé hacer nada! ¡Soy un completo inútil! No soy inventor como Stear ni sé actuar como Terry. — se dejó caer en un sillón antes de enterrar el rostro en las palmas de las manos. — Estoy perdido.

— Tienes razón, no posees talento para el teatro ni manos de inventor, pero debes admitir que tu gusto y conocimiento por la moda son algo envidiables. — sugirió el magnate Andley dejando la taza de café en la mesa que estaba a su lado derecho.

— Ya. ¿Y quieres que abra una línea de ropa? — preguntó con sarcasmo, pero el gesto sonriente de su amigo deshizo cualquier duda. — ¿Qué?

— Precisamente eso. Con el dinero que aún tienes puedes comprar un terreno para levantar tu negocio. Annie y Patty te ayudarán con los bocetos, querrán ayudarte. Con algo debes empezar, Archie.

El aludido se mordió el pulgar sopesando sus posibilidades. Negó con la cabeza y luego fijó sus ojos avellanas en Albert.

— ¿Funcionará?

— No tengo idea, pero debes intentarlo. Yo seré tu principal accionista, así nunca estarás en quiebra por completo.

Archie no respondió. No le entusiasmaba la sugerencia de su tío, mas admitía que no tenía otra alternativa. Tampoco se alegraba de involucrar a Annie en sus problemas, aunque sabía que ella sería la primera voluntaria para ayudarlo. Resopló. Aún tenía que hacer algo antes de comenzar el negocio: debía hablar con los padres de la novia. Ellos tenían derecho de saber las circunstancias de la futura vida marital de su hija, aunque le temía a su reacción. La señora Britter se enfadaría, pero su marido quizá sería más compresivo; después de todo, si ya no era heredero de la fortuna Cornwell era a causa de su relación con Annie. Alzó el rostro y le pidió a su difunto hermano que no le abandonara, necesitaría su mudo apoyo.

_«Dile a Anthony que tampoco se aleje»_ suplicó antes de despedirse de Albert.

* * *

><p>George miraba a través de la ventana. La lluvia no cesaba y su protegida ya llevaba más de media hora fuera. No era usual en la señorita Andley que tardara tanto, sobre todo al tener en cuenta que se trataba de una tarea médica. Ella se había rehusado a que él la acompañara tras prometer que no tardaría mucho tiempo, además de que la sombrilla sólo era capaz de cubrir a una persona. Jeffrey asomó la cabeza desde la puerta del consultorio y preguntó por su enfermera.<p>

— Aún no llega. — contestó George con voz monótona. — Creo que iré a buscarla.

— No, está lloviendo bastante fuerte, te enfermarás. — respondió el médico antes de volver a meterse al consultorio. Había resuelto su problema con las gasas colocando múltiples gasas pequeñas por el torso de la paciente, aunque le preocupaba la ausencia de Candy.

— No tengo un buen presentimiento. — comentó George más bien para sí.

— Es una chica inteligente, de seguro se refugió en alguna cafetería. El médico tiene razón, la lluvia es recia. — respondió Eleonor Baker aún sentada en la sala de espera. — No deberías preocuparte tanto, sabe cuidarse.

— Lo que me preocupa no es su físico, sino su corazón. — contestó él entre un suspiro. — No se ofenda, señora Baker, pero no confío en su hijo.

Cuando Candy salió de la clínica no pasó por alto el hecho de que Terry hubiera salido momentos antes. Era probable que se encontraran. George se sentía impotente por no evitar ese encuentro ni las futuras lágrimas que vendrían.

— Si lo dices por lo acontecido en el restaurante, puedo asegurarte que ese día Terry no se encontraba de buen humor. Por lo regular es respetuoso y buen muchacho. Y hay que admitir que el doctor Northeng no se comportó como un caballero.

— Creo que debí ser más explícito: no confío en ellos dos. — confesó George mirándola de reojo. Su cabellera rubia y esos ojos azules le daban confianza, pues le recordaban a otra mujer que conoció muchos años atrás, aquélla que consideró como su propia hermana. — No es sólo lo que ocurrió esa tarde, sino lo que puede ocurrir a partir de este día.

La actriz desvió el rostro. Comprendía lo que el hombre quería decir. No era sencillo adivinar las reacciones que siguieran al presente encuentro tan personal. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, era probable que ambos salieran más heridos. No toleraría ver a su hijo nuevamente deprimido, si ya era casi irreconocible a su última época de estudiante, no quería pensar qué sería de él ahora que se había reencontrado con la única mujer que le robó el corazón.

— ¿Ella aún piensa en él? — se atrevió a cuestionar algo avergonzada.

George arrugó el entrecejo. "Pensar" era un verbo deficiente para lo que la enfermera sentía hacia el actor. Enmudeció durante casi un minuto, debatiéndose entre contarle o no a esa mujer todo lo que Candy había sufrido desde su separación de Terry. Al fin suspiró y se sentó a su lado, si ya había revelado una parte, entonces tendría que ser justo y concluir con el tema.

— El día que lo conoció yo estaba presente. Fui yo quien le explicó que él es hijo del duque de Grandchester. — esbozó una muy tímida sonrisa al recordar la expresión de ambos jóvenes discutiendo. — La atracción fue inmediata, al igual que sus disgustos. Ella estaba enfadada después de que él la llamó pecosa. — rió por lo bajo. — Le gritó mocoso atrevido. Pocas veces la he visto así.

— Dios santo, vaya que no conocen el romance. — comentó ella apenada.

— Supongo que sólo pueden demostrarse sus sentimientos a través de discusiones. Para mi infortunio, temo que esas peleas lastimen de verdad a Candy. Le prometí a su tutor que cuidaría de ella pero no sé cómo evitar que le rompa el corazón.

— Él está casado, no hará nada para faltarle al respeto, George… ¿Puedo llamarte así? — preguntó tomándolo del brazo. — Por favor.

— En realidad todos me llaman así, señora Baker.

— Por favor, llámame Eleonor. Si nuestros pequeños rebeldes se verán las caras con frecuencia, yo creo que lo mejor sería tratarnos como amigos, ¿no lo ves así?

— No quiero ofenderla, pero no puedo hacer amistades, eso me distraería de mi trabajo. Por cierto, no veo la razón de que ellos tengan que frecuentarse, la señora Marlowe no está tan grave como para permanecer en la clínica más de dos o tres días.

— Ay, George, parece que no los conoces. Ahora que se han encontrado buscarán cualquier pretexto para verse. — objetó ella ignorando el rechazo de su acompañante.

— Usted dijo que él no le faltará al respeto. No es nada decente que un caballero casado busque a una mujer que no es su esposa. — replicó con cierto desdén. — Le pido que hable con su hijo, no quiero hacerlo yo.

Eleonor estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando la puerta de la clínica se abrió con brusquedad y por ella entraron los dos jovencitos mencionados. A pesar de que Candy sostenía su sombrilla en la mano derecha, ambos estaban empapados y lucían fastidiados y furiosos. Terry la miraba con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos, mientras ella le respondía el gesto con vehemencia. No decían nada, pero la enrojecida mejilla de Terry y los nudillos lastimados de Candy delataban los sucesos. Sólo hacía falta resolver una pregunta: ¿por qué?

La enfermera estiró el brazo izquierdo frente al actor sin deshacer el contacto visual. Éste no dio indicios de moverse. Estaba retándola.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? Dame mi bolso.

George casi se desmaya al escuchar esas palabras. Así que todo ese teatro sólo fue causa de una travesura infantil, no era nada grave.

Terry desvió la vista con indignación y alzó el cuello. Era claro que no pensaba ser él el derrotado. La batalla era de orgullo y por la expresión de frustración de Candy, era evidente quien iba ganando. Ella apretó los dientes y se aferró al mango de la sombrilla antes de dirigirla hacia el hombro del muchacho. Una y otra vez lo atizó contra él sin dejar de repetirle lo mucho que lo odiaba. Si ellos tuvieran seis años menos hubiera sido una escena enternecedora, pero ya que la enfermera tenía bastante fuerza en el brazo y los ojos de Terry mostraban verdadera ira, el encuentro era peligroso.

— ¡Señorita Candy! — exclamó George jalándola de la cintura. — ¡Deténgase, eso no es propio de una dama! — la regañó cuando la mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos del británico para que no lo golpeara más.

— ¡Pues entonces no lo seré! — bramó ella aún encolerizada. — ¡Devuélveme mi bolso, Terruce!

— ¡Dímelo! — bramó Terry. Eleonor mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hijo en un vergonzoso intento de hacerlo retroceder. — ¡Responde la pregunta que te hice! — repitió dando un paso hacia delante.

La puerta del consultorio volvió a abrirse al mismo tiempo que aquélla en donde descansaba la señora Marlowe. Jeffrey y Susana miraron la escena impactados. Sin embargo, el médico avanzó hacia Candy al notar las heridas en sus nudillos. Sus ojos se endurecieron. Estaba dispuesto a golpear al actor. Caminó en su dirección con los puños apretados.

— Jeffrey, por favor. — lo llamó Candy al comprender sus intenciones. — Aléjate de él. Puede hacerte daño. — Terry rió complacido con aquella idea, mientras el médico frunció los labios. — ¡Basta! Suéltame, George. — ordenó sacudiéndose.

Pero él no la escuchó. Sus ojos estaban puestos sobre los dos muchachos que sólo se retaban sin atacar. Era evidente que se odiaban y les resultaba difícil frenar su sed de sangre. Mas no se daban cuenta que eso sólo lastimaba a Candy, quien seguía removiéndose entre sollozos. Era ella la que más sufría, la que no toleraba ver cómo ellos dos se odiaban. Nada tenía de similar cuando Archie y Terry lo hacían, pues la pecosa comprendía que el británico jamás le haría daño en verdad, pero ahora podía ver en sus ojos azules que no cabía la piedad en sus deseos. George examinó a Candy al mismo tiempo que las otras damas, nadie lo había mencionado, todos sabían que sólo ella tenía el poder de controlar a ese par. Tragó saliva y la soltó sin darse cuenta. Jeffrey ya tenía el puño apretado y listo para atizarle un golpe a su oponente, quien lo esperaba con las mismas ansias de un caballero en un duelo medieval.

Candy, olvidándose de la presencia de Susana, soltó la sombrilla, se colocó frente a Terry dándole la espalda y estiró los brazos de manera protectora sin apartar la mirada de los azabaches ojos de su jefe. Él dejó de caminar casi al mismo tiempo que su enojo desapareció de su rostro para volver a ser inexpresivo. Así era él, cuando no estaba enojado, su rostro se notaba casi aburrido.

— ¿Qué haces? — le cuestionaron los dos enemigos, uno sin emoción alguna y otro completamente impactado.

— No te acerques a él, por favor. — suplicó ella sin relajar su postura. — No me ha hecho nada malo, sólo fue una travesura, todo está en orden.

Terry la miró atónito. Ella estaba mintiendo. El encuentro que tuvieron en la lluvia no fue nada decente, él merecía los golpes de Jeffrey, no la protección de la pecosa. No debía hacer eso, debía pensar en su propia dignidad. Desde que la conoció se dio cuenta de lo inusual que era, pero no creyó que fuera tan anormal como para olvidar su descaro con el fin de rescatarlo de los puños del otro muchacho. En definitiva, Candy había perdido la cabeza. Fijó sus ojos en la espalda de la chica, su cabello dorado ya caía sobre su cintura, estaba mucho más largo y de las puntas todavía goteaba la prueba fidedigna de la despiadada lluvia en la que se habían jurado odio eterno. Su cuerpo aún era menudo, su estatura no era muy abrasadora, pero unas fuertes y largas piernas se asomaban en la falda también empapada. Era por eso que lo había alcanzado con facilidad durante su huida. Quizá tuviera los mismos ojos verdes, pero ella había cambiado.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero golpearlo por ti? No te ilusiones, Andley. — espetó Jeffrey casi con aburrimiento. — Sabes que me molesta que hagan tanto escándalo y sé que él provocó este lío. Los asuntos entre ustedes no son de mi importancia. Nunca pienses que tú eres siquiera de mi interés.

Terry casi pudo escuchar cómo el corazón de la pecosa se retorcía de dolor. Ella bajó los brazos con lentitud y agachó el rostro mordiéndose los labios. Esas palabras fueron más de lo que soportaba. Después de tanto tiempo de trabajar juntos, creía que él ya le habría tomado cierto cariño, que ella ya era su amiga. Conocía su carácter y su caparazón, pero creía que esta vez sería diferente. Quería creer que ella era especial, que podía ser algo más que una simple enfermera, quería ayudarlo a recuperar su felicidad, quería sanarlo como sanó a tantos más. Pero él no quería nada de eso. Ahí radicaba la diferencia.

Sintió una mano sobre su brazo y se dejó llevar. El dueño de ésta le colocó un abrigo sobre su espalda, recogió la sombrilla del suelo y le susurró algo que sonó a "vámonos, señorita Candy" y antes de abrir la puerta, George miró una última vez al médico.

— Nos regresaremos a Chicago.

Jeffrey no contestó. Miraba un punto inexacto en la pared como si se tratara de un atractivo acertijo. Su postura ya no era amenazante, sino indiferente. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, estaría convencido de lo poco que le importaba el llanto de tan humilde enfermera, pero nadie conocía el verdadero dolor que estaba pasando en ese momento. Deseaba que la situación fuera diferente. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y tragó saliva. Necesitaba estar a solas con sus demonios.

— Esta noche cerraré temprano el consultorio. Podrán ver a la señora Marlowe mañana a partir de las nueve de la mañana. Buenas noches. — se despidió y se dio la vuelta, mas sintió como lo retenían.

No esperaba menos, ya advertía la reacción del actor, podía respirar su ira. Por ahora a Terry no le importaban los sentimientos de Candy hacia el médico, sólo entendía que a una dama no se le trataba de esa manera. Mucho menos a _esa_ dama. No permitiría que el sujeto aquel se fuera sin arrepentirse de sus actos, tenía que disculparse con ella. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Jeffrey giró el rostro unos grados antes de murmurarle a su contrincante unas frases que sólo ellos escucharon. No hizo falta nada más, Terry lo soltó al mismo tiempo que apartaba la mirada. Entre caracteres iguales se comprenden, por eso el médico supo el punto débil del inglés. Ambos necesitaban respirar a fondo para afrontar todo lo que había sucedido en ese día.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Annie esperaba a ser llamada por sus padres en la recámara en la que había dormido desde niña. Mantenía el oído pegado a la puerta para escuchar la conversación que ocurría en el piso inferior. Desde que su novio había llegado, el volumen en los tonos era tan variado como las expresiones orales de la señora Britter. Annie apenas podía respirar, la charla estaba tornándose peligrosa.<p>

— ¿Una línea de ropa? ¿Con eso piensas mantener a mi hija? — preguntó exaltada la tutora de Annie.

— No tengo conocimientos suficientes para dedicarme a algo más. Y el único motivo por el cual regresaría al testamento de mis padres sería la mayor desgracia de mi vida. No pienso deshacer mi compromiso con su hija. — replicó él con firmeza.

— ¿Eres consciente de que la mujer que piensas desposar ha pasado casi toda su vida rodeada de lujos que seguramente no podrás otorgarle? — intervino el señor Britter.

— También soy consciente de que vivió seis años en la pobreza de un orfanato. Si bien no la consentiré como a una reina, les puedo asegurar que nunca pasará hambre o frío. Todo lo que haré será por ella. — afirmó vehemente. No pensaba arriesgarse a perder a quien era su sueño desde algunos años atrás. No renunciaría a su deseo de casarse con Annie. — Créame, señor Britter, yo la amo.

El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír. No cabía duda, Archie Cornwell era un hombre admirable. Lo jaló hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza. La manera en la que defendía sus principios era algo inigualable. Ahora entendía porqué Annie estaba tan obstinada a no separarse de él.

Archie se quedó estático. No sabía cómo comportarse en ese momento, no estaba preparado para tal recibimiento. Había esperado la reacción de la señora Britter, incluso pasó una hora frente al espejo para asimilar la desilusión de la familia; un abrazo tan cálido no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese gesto por parte de sus mayores. Cuando era niño sus padres lo consentían mucho y no dejaban de apapacharlo a él y a Stear, pero cuando entró a la pubertad, ellos comenzaron a viajar por el país sin prestarle la misma atención. Sólo recibió otro abrazo suyo cuando Anthony murió y durante el funeral de Stear. En esos momentos la respuesta fue inmediata, pero ahora el caso era distinto. No estaba triste ni se sentía fallecer, sino se sentía ansioso.

— Gracias, Archie. — le dijo el señor Britter. — Gracias por fijarte en mi Annie, sé que la harás feliz. Eres un buen muchacho y tienes convicción, me siento muy orgulloso de ti. — se separó de él y tomó sus hombros. — Yo seré tu segundo accionista, hijo. Te has merecido todo mi respeto y admiración. Cuenta con nuestra bendición, no te preocupes por la ceremonia, mi mujer la organizará.

Archie rió feliz. Ya estaba seguro que no fallaría, que el plan de Albert sería perfecto. Quizá no volvería a vivir en una enorme mansión, quizá no sería el heredero de los Cornwell, pero sería feliz por el resto de su vida. Annie estaría a su lado, sería su musa y su fuente de esperanza. Suspiró aliviado, ya no habría nada porqué temer.

* * *

><p>Albert mantenía los brazos pegados al torso, abrazaba una carpeta negra mientras caminaba sobre la acera. Era una noche cálida, típica del verano. A pesar de no sentir frío, deseaba un ardiente trago de brandy. Lo necesitaba después de haber sido tan frío con George en su carta. Aún no debían moverse de Los Ángeles, no sólo era porque antes de eso era necesario que dos jovencitos aprendieran una lección, sino tenía que proteger a su hija legal de algunos peligros que sólo él conocía. Dobló a la izquierda llevado por sus instintos, conocía bien la dirección del bar. Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Sin titubeos se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su perseguidor. Se trataba de un muchacho de su edad con cabello oscuro y gabardina larga. Tenía un cigarrillo en la boca.<p>

— Me has descubierto, William. — dijo el hombre.

— No es como si fuera tan difícil. Yo diría que tu intención es hablar conmigo. ¿Qué pasa, Rinaldi? — preguntó Albert con serenidad.

— Ya lo sabes. Tú y yo mantuvimos buenos negocios durante largos años, no veo porqué vas a negarme el privilegio que añoro. Después de todo, soy casi de la familia.

— No está en mis manos cumplir tu petición. — sonrió. — ¿Familia, dices? Lo siento, aunque mi tía sea algo severa, nunca me trató como tú lo has hecho. Tú sólo fuiste un accionista. Rinaldi, creo que te lo he dejado claro, no te tengo más miedo. Te recomiendo que desistas de tu sueño, no se cumplirá jamás.

— William, sabes bien que terminarás cayendo. Sé lo que tramas, no funcionará. No me rendiré tan fácil.

Albert suspiró agotado. Ahora le urgía más ese trago.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya me sé el cuento de tu obstinación.

— Advertirte una sola cosa: aún no sé en dónde está tu querida y bellísima hija, pero quiero recordarte que no soy el único que está interesado en su suerte. — sonrió antes de escupir el cigarrillo al piso. — Te deseo suerte, William. Te sugiero que cuides más de ese pajarillo, su libertad puede condenarla.

— ¿Acaso estás amenazándome?

— No, no, para nada. Sólo es una sugerencia. No queremos que nada malo le pase a la pequeña y dulce Candy, ¿verdad?

Albert frunció el entrecejo y endureció sus facciones. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a Candy, tenía que reforzar sus protecciones. Ella era la representación de su familia y su mejor amiga, no dejaría que nadie la lastimara, no le importaban las consecuencias, tendría que adelantar sus planes de ser necesario.

— No te olvides de quién soy, amigo. Suelo ser muy amable contigo, pero si me provocas… — rió con amargura. — Nos vemos.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso a la mansión. Debía realizar algunas cartas, era menester dar aviso a sus contactos en Los Ángeles. Candy no podía estar sola en ningún momento. Conocía su independencia, pero ahora era más importante su seguridad.

Entró a su estudio y azotó la puerta antes de deslizar su mano derecha sobre el papel en su escritorio. En menos de un minuto, Frederick entró a la habitación con la bata de dormir puesta.

— ¡Señor Andley! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? — preguntó asustado.

Su inexperiencia en los negocios lo ponía muy nervioso, aún más cuando se trataba de atender a uno de los mayores millonarios del país. Sabía que su apoyo era importante para la economía de la familia, pero no se sentía muy seguro de ser el adecuado. Su antecesor sirvió a los Andley durante años, al igual que su padre, en su sangre corría la inteligencia y audacia necesaria para atender cualquier imprevisto empresarial. Mientras que en Frederick sólo corría la sangre de una familia de clase media alta. No era nada especial, no era ninguna mente brillante. Sólo era Frederick Bones. No se menospreciaba, en la universidad fue el mejor alumno de la generación y fue el mismo director quien mandó la carta de recomendación a William Andley, pero no se sentía a la altura de George, el inmaculado caballero y mejor amigo del magnate. Lo que más temía era no ser suficiente para su jefe y quedar desempleado, eso sólo le provocaría tristezas a su prometida, Patricia O'Brien. Ella se había convertido en su mayor preocupación y en su mayor alegría. Cuando la conoció no imaginó todo lo que pasaría por ella. Durante varios meses luchó por no hacer latente sus sentimientos, mas cuando escuchó la historia del afamado Alistar Cornwell, se prometió no hacer más infeliz a Patty. Le reveló sus intenciones y sentimientos. Tuvo que controlar sus emociones para no gritar al escuchar que ella sentía lo mismo. La propuesta marital no se hizo esperar. Tanto los O'Brien como los Bones quedaron estupefactos frente a la noticia, pero en menos de dos días, la madre del novio y la abuela de la novia anunciaron que ellas organizarían el evento. Frederick y Patty accedieron, ninguno de los dos tenía el tiempo suficiente para realizar tales trámites. La fecha de la boda estaba fijada para el siguiente año. Aún faltaban varios meses para la boda, aunque la pareja ya se sentía nerviosa. Al ser tímidos, le temían al futuro y a la vida de casados. Temían no ser lo suficiente para el otro, temían ser torpes, temían no ser buenos padres, temían tantas cosas que olvidaban que lo más importante en el matrimonio era el amor.

— Frederick, destapa una botella de brandy. — dijo Albert, nervioso. — Tengo que contarte algo importante, necesitaré tu ayuda. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero me veo obligado a pedirte que no le cuentes nada de esto a tu prometida. Comprendo la relación que tiene con Candy, eso sólo la hace más vulnerable al peligro. Por favor, mantengamos esto entre nosotros.

— ¿Peligro? — repitió obedeciendo a su jefe.

— Candy está en peligro. — respondió Albert tomando el vaso de brandy que le ofrecía su asistente. — Toma asiento, te contaré todo. ¿Mañana no tienes nada que hacer con Patty?

— No, su abuela estará aquí y quiere llevarla a ver algunos artículos para el cabello. Cree que con algún sombrero se verá menos anciana.

— De acuerdo, entonces mañana nos iremos a Los Ángeles. Escríbele una carta, no sé cuando regresemos. — le extendió una hoja de papel con un tintero y una pluma. — Dile que sigo en negocios, no le hables de Candy.

Frederick asintió con frenesí y comenzó la carta. Albert mantuvo el vaso frente a su nariz, aspirando el aroma. Nunca había sido un amante del alcohol, sólo bebía una o dos copas de vino a la semana, y en ocasiones especiales un vaso de brandy. No le gustaba perder el control de su mente al estar embriagado. Aún le dolía recordar a uno de sus mejores amigos deshaciéndose en una botella de alcohol. A partir de ese día, se había prometido no emborracharse en su vida. No permitiría que ninguno de sus seres queridos tuviera que sufrir lo que él cuando vio a Terry suplicando que lo golpeara hasta entrar en razón. Sus pensamientos divagaron en lo que haría el actor en esos momentos. Ya no era el mismo jovencito vivaz y bromista que conoció en Londres, ahora no tenía ni un atisbo de alegría en sus ojos. Los periódicos podían publicar toda su vida privada, pero las fotografías no mentían. Sus ojos estaban tristes, lastimeros e incluso indiferentes. Quizá una de sus manos se colocaba en la silla de ruedas de su esposa, aunque el contacto evidenciara la carencia de amor. Él no amaba a Susana como un día amó a Candy. Como aún amaba a Candy.

Frederick carraspeó. Albert asintió y bebió un sorbo más antes de acomodarse en la silla y comenzar el relato de un negocio que terminó bien un año atrás, pero que trajo un peligroso enemigo al que mantuvo durante una larga temporada y que el accidente en el tren de Italia lo salvó da la inminente quiebra en la que los Andley se hubieran sumergido de haber continuado con la tranza. En el periodo de su curación, fue Candy la responsable de abrirle los ojos para evitar que tomara de nuevo una mala decisión. Sin embargo, eso lo condenó a una eterna persecución con Rinaldi.

— ¿Y por qué no da aviso a la policía, señor Andley? — preguntó Frederick.

— Porque es hijo de un aristócrata europeo. Tiene inmunidad en más de veinticuatro países. Antes que él, yo me pudriría en la cárcel. Lo único que se puede hacer con él es ignorarlo. Y eso hice durante varios años, pero ahora… —tomó el último sorbo de la noche antes de tragar saliva. — Ahora quiere a Candy. Cree que casándose con ella va a obtener toda mi fortuna. No sé si planea casarse con ella y enseguida matarme o… no lo sé, algo trae en mente. Y sé que no es el único, Neil Leagan también la quiso para eso, pero la salvé de ese compromiso. Esta vez no sé qué tanto pueda protegerla, por eso la mandé a Los Ángeles.

— Usted dijo que se casará pronto, pero en ese lugar está su ex novio, el actor de Broadway, el que ya está casado. ¿Qué es lo que planea, señor Andley?

— No puedo revelártelo por ahora, Frederick. Es algo que la carta de George está provocándome un severo dolor de cabeza. Las cosas no están saliendo como yo esperaba. Necesitarán un jaloneo de orejas, por eso nos iremos a Los Ángeles de inmediato. Nos veremos en seis horas en la entrada, prepara tu maleta y duerme un rato. — sugirió. — Ah, y guarda esta botella, no la necesitaré más.

— Por supuesto, señor Andley. — contestó el muchacho poniéndose de pie. — Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Neil Leagan escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían al pasillo y se escondió en la habitación contigua. Había escuchado en la puerta la conversación del magnate y su asistente. Aún mantenía el entrecejo fruncido por el falso levantado en su contra. Él no quería casarse por el dinero que Candy quizá heredaría, él estaba enamorado. ¿Por qué nadie le creía? Candy le inspiraba emociones que nadie más lo hacía, ella era una mujer admirable y hermosa. No veía razones para no amarla. El dinero no valía nada a su lado. La quería porque confiaba que con ella podría cambiar, podía ser más sensible y humanitario. Creía que a su lado por fin sabría lo que era ser feliz. Sí, quizá cuatro años atrás sus intenciones no estaban muy claras porque era un completo ignorante respecto al tema del amor, pero ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería y cómo lo quería. Así como entendía qué era lo que debía hacer.<p>

Cuando se aseguró de que William Andley y Frederick Benson estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, salió de su escondite y enlistó en su mente las prendas que empacaría para irse a Los Ángeles. Llegó a su cuarto y relató una carta de despedida para su hermana. Lamentaba dejar a Elisa sola con la tía abuela, pero no podía llevarla consigo pues de sobra sabía que su adorada y ella no tenían una buena relación, así que no adivinaba cuál sería su reacción si le contara que deseaba ayudar a Candy. Y no contaba con suficiente tiempo para averiguarlo. Esa noche no pegó un ojo, no perdería tiempo. Tomó su maleta de viaje y dejó la mansión Andley en menos de un minuto. Elisa y él le habían pedido permiso a la señora Elroy para permanecer en su hogar durante unas semanas; ella accedió de inmediato, extrañaba escuchar voces jóvenes en las paredes de la mansión. Aunque no lo dijera, extrañaba incluso a Candy y sus risas contagiosas. Conocía los motivos de sus sobrinos, pero no los regañó. Comprendía su rebelión, era normal en jóvenes de su edad, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la negativa de Elisa ante su situación marital ni el encierro sentimental de Neil. Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas de antaño, sólo podía sentarse y observar el futuro de la familia Andley. Rogaba porque William encontrara una buena mujer con la que casarse para continuar con el espléndido linaje de los Andley, pues de no ser así, cualquier patán que enamorara a Candy sería el dueño de cada piedra en la mansión de Lakewood y todas las propiedades que no le pertenecían legalmente a la rubia.

Neil llegó a la estación de trenes en punto de las seis de la mañana. El primer viaje a Los Ángeles salía en diez minutos. Su cabeza aún le daba vueltas, nunca había vivido solo y no tenía idea de qué haría cuando llegara a su destino. Contaba con suficiente dinero para vivir durante más de un mes, le pediría más a su hermana cuando le hiciera falta. No sabía cómo administrarlo, no tenía ni idea de cómo cocinar o dónde dormir. Comenzaba a creer que era mejor esperar a Albert, explicarle sus intenciones y aguardar a que él le invitara a estar juntos durante su instancia en Los Ángeles. Sabía que no lo dejaría morir de hambre o incomodidad, pero no estaba seguro de que confiaría en él. No tenía una fama muy agradable ante los amigos de Candy, sería normal que no le creyera e incluso lo regresara a la mansión.

Finalmente, vio llegar al tren, apretó la maleta a su costado, se encomendó a todos los santos que recordaba y lo abordó. Si su deseo era separarse de su familia, entonces tenía que hacerse a la idea de emprender sus propias aventuras. Acomodó su equipaje y carraspeó esforzándose por controlar los latidos de su corazón. Tenía que ser valiente.

Miró por la ventana con un gesto melancólico. Ésa sería la primera mañana que Candy no recibiría flores de su parte.

* * *

><p><em>Tú eras el huracán, y yo la alta<em>

_torre que desafía su poder:_

_¡Tenías que estrellarte o que abatirme!..._

_¡No pudo ser!_

_Tú eras el océano, y yo la enhiesta_

_roca que firme aguarda su vaivén:_

_¡Tenías que romperte o que arrancarme!..._

_¡No pudo ser!_

_Hermosa tú, yo altivo; acostumbrados_

_uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder;_

_la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque..._

_¡No pudo ser!_

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

/*/•/*/•/*/

**¡Hola!:**

**Este capítulo me costó bastante trabajo, quise enfocarme en distintos puntos. Los protagonistas obviamente son Candy y Terry, pero creo que hay bastantes personajes en _Candy-Candy_ como para ignorar a todos los demás. En el fic pasado puse a un Archie realmente obsesionado con Candy; esta vez quise quitarle un hombre de encima, ya sería mucho para la pobre Candy. Asimismo, creo que Annie no es mal partido para Archie, aunque sé de muchas que difieren de mi pensamiento. Como sea, éste es uno de los primeros pasos para el objetivo secundario del fic. **

**Y bueno, no quería que las cosas fueran sólo amor y romance; lo quise ver más interesante con una pequeña probada de los errores de Albert. Porque todos los cometemos y vaya que esta vez metió la pata. **

**Alguien por ahí ya adivinó cuál será una de las parejas que pienso formar aquí. Por ahora, no revelaré nada, pero me alegra que le pongan esa atención al fic. **

**Por último, quisiera hacer una pequeña propaganda: hace unas horas, me parece, publiqué un one-shot navideño de Candy y Terry, ojalá puedan leerlo; se llama: "El mejor regalo para Terry". **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos hasta el próximo jueves. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	9. Rima LXXXIII

**7**

**Rima LXXXIII**

* * *

><p>Terry leía el periódico del día anterior. A varios metros de él estaba su esposa tejiendo una bufanda. Quizá era la tercera del mes. Un mes atrás, su suegra había salido de la clínica; ahora descansaba en una de las habitaciones de los Grandchester. Para el enojo de la señora, Terry llevaba a Susana a verla sólo dos veces al día. Era evidente que no soportaba darle hospedaje a Olga, su mal humor y su encierro sentimental eran prueba total. Susana y Eleonor Baker eran las únicas que no recibían su frialdad de golpe, mas los empleados le temían, siempre agachaban la cara cuando pasaban por su lado y rogaban al cielo que no les gritara por un detalle insignificante. Parecía que los días en los que el jovencito trataba mejor a la servidumbre que a su familia, quedaron atrás. Su humildad desapareció cuando escuchó las palabras de ese médico. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba como nunca odió a nadie. Lo odiaba más que a su padre, lo odiaba más que a sí mismo. Odiaba su personalidad y envidiaba su suerte. Odiaba su profesión y odiaba que Olga Marlowe insistiera tanto en que fuera su médico de cabecera. Odiaba tanto de él y sin embargo le estaba agradecido. Eso era lo que más odiaba de él.<p>

Su lectura fue interrumpida por el suave movimiento de la puerta del estudio al abrirse. El actor no alzó el rostro. Reconocía esos pasos nerviosos, era su joven mayordomo. El muchacho se dirigió a los señores con respeto, pero Terry no lo escuchó, estaba tan enojado que no quería escuchar a nadie que no fuera a su esposa y su madre. La primera porque sabía que dependía de él que ella fuera feliz, la segunda porque era la única que podía hacerlo entrar en razón con su sola presencia.

— Querido… — lo llamó Susana. Por fin alzó el rostro hacia su esposa. — Edmund dice que hay un hombre en el portal que desea verte.

— Creo que he repetido una y otra vez que no me interesa ver a alguien que no sea mi madre. — contestó con un tono seco.

— Sí, lo sé, se-señor Grandchester. Lo que sucede es que é-él insiste en que lo conoce. — tartamudeó el empleado en un banal esfuerzo por controlar su voz.

— No tengo conocidos en Los Ángeles.

— Él se llama William A-Albert.

El cerebro de Terry trabajó con rapidez evocando los recuerdos de esa amistad que nació casi al mismo tiempo que el único romance de su vida. Él era el hombre al que le debía su recuperación y fortaleza. Por él se esforzaba día a día para no huir de su vida como esposo de Susana. Albert fue el amigo que lo apoyó en su época estudiantil, lo golpeó para orientarlo y le mostró que su amada era fuerte, que aunque sufrió por su separación, se levantó y continuó. No, a él no podía darle la espalda.

— Déjalo pasar. — dijo con un tono más suave.

El mayordomo se retiró y nuevamente la pareja se quedó a solas. Terry sentía la inspección que Susana le hacía. Su cambio era notorio. La simple mención del nombre de un caballero había cambiado el semblante de su marido. La rubia se preguntó quién sería ese amigo suyo y porqué le era tan importante. Una parte de ella le sugería que se trataba de un contacto entre Candy y Terry, eso sería lógico. Mas el hecho de pensar que él seguía enamorado de la enfermera le partía el alma. No podía estarlo, no debía estarlo; mucho menos cuando ya era un hombre casado. Mucho menos cuando estaba con ella, cuando habían compartido todo. No cuando ella lo amaba con tanta pasión.

Sintió el movimiento de la silla de ruedas al ser trasladada al sofá en el que su marido solía sentarse a leer y miró con cierta esperanza las manos encargadas de dicha acción. Por un segundo creyó que él la amaba. Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar.

— ¡Terry! —exclamó la voz cálida del entrañable amigo del actor al entrar a la estancia.

El aludido sonrió. Por primera vez en una semana y media, sonrió. Estaba feliz, verlo, saber que existía un mundo afuera de su infierno, lo despertó de su soledad. Era verdad, Albert estaba ahí. El rubio caminó hasta la pareja y estrechó la mano de su amigo, quien todavía no sabía que decir.

— Susana, él es Albert, un buen amigo. Albert, ella es mi esposa, Susana. — los presentó Terry después de carraspear.

— Es un placer conocer a una actriz tan talentosa. — contestó Albert sonriéndole a la muchacha. — Porque has de saber que ningún accidente te quitará tu talento. La gente no te ha olvidado.

— Muchas gracias, señor Albert. — respondió Susana sonrojada. Pocas veces alguien se atrevía a hablar de su carrera extinta, mucho menos provocándole tantos sentimientos.

— ¿Señor Albert? ¡Oh, no! ¡No me digas así que no soy tan viejo! Me recuerdas a otra rubia que me solía llamar así. — le contó sentándose enfrente de la pareja.

Terry sonrió divertido por el usual comportamiento de su amigo. Tomó asiento en su sofá favorito mientras escuchaba hablar a Albert, no lo recordaba tan charlador.

— Era una niña muy traviesa, su pasatiempo era trepar árboles. — rió. — Creo que lo sigue siendo. ¿Qué edad tienes, pequeña?

— Veintidós.

— Ah, es un año menor que tú, entonces. Una tarde se quedó dormida en un bote y fue arrastrada por la corriente hasta mi guarida. En ese entonces yo usaba barba larga y anteojos oscuros. — volvió a reír contagiando a Susana. — Oh, sí, era comiquísimo verme así. Todos los días me asustaba al mirarme en el espejo, por eso ahora los detesto. La niña de la que te cuento se volvió a desmayar cuando me vio. Al despertar y percatarse de que yo no era un oso sino un humano me llamó "tío", ¿puedes creerlo? — una pequeña pero dulce carcajada salió de los labios de la señora Grandchester. — Cuando viajé a Londres me vi obligado a dejar ese horrible atuendo. Por suerte, ella estaba ahí, aunque tampoco fue muy dulce cuando la llamé: es rebelde, muy rebelde. Me atrevería a decir que es igual de rebelde que Terry. — le guiñó un ojo a su anfitrión. — La noche de nuestro reencuentro ella buscaba medicinas para un amigo suyo que estaba herido. Nunca me enteré si sirvió de algo. — comentó rascándose la barbilla.

Y antes de que Susana volviera a reír, Terry se levantó de su asiento y les dio la espalda. Estaba furioso. A pesar que le mandó diversas miradas de advertencia a Albert, éste no obedeció y continuó hablando de Candy. Parecía imposible que no se diera cuenta del daño que provocaba, no sólo a él sino a Susana. Se trataba de su ex novia, la mujer a la que todavía le entregaba su corazón. No podía mencionarla como si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, como si pretendiera que ya no significaría nada para ellos. Era un acto cruel recordarle lo risueña y especial que era Candy. Cada palabra suya destrozaba un poco más el corazón ya deshecho del inglés. Una y mil veces imaginó el primer encuentro entre Albert y Candy. Un día se sintió celoso por su relación, pero cuando ésta se ruborizó al estar cerca de Terry, comprendió que Albert no era un rival. Ahora que había escuchado la versión de su amigo acerca de aquella noche en la que se conocieron, su pulso cardiaco amenazaba con detenerle el corazón. Le dolía recordarla porque era peor que un golpe en el estómago. Ella no volvería a estar con él. Sin importar lo que él dijera o quisiera, ella no podría estar con él. Ya no lo amaba, su silencio habló por ella en esa tarde de lluvia.

— No sirvió de nada. Me escapé de su habitación después de media hora. — explicó Terry apretando los puños. — ¿Necesitas algo, Albert, o sólo vienes a restregarme en la cara que tú no eres un personaje vetado para ella?

— ¡Terry! — exclamó Susana comprendiéndolo todo. Sus suposiciones eran certeras.

— Claro que necesito algo. No quiero decir que no te aprecie, pero no he viajado desde Chicago para saludarte o conocer a tu esposa, mucho menos a restregarme tal falsedad. Estoy aquí para hablarte de algo muy serio.

— Si ese asunto tiene algo que ver con ella, tendré que pedirte que te retires.

— No puedo irme sin conocer tu respuesta. Lo siento, Terry, pero es menester hablarlo.

El aludido giró el rostro ofendido. Le echó un vistazo a su esposa antes de clavar sus ojos azul verdosos en los celestes de Albert. Éste recibió el impacto como si de una daga se tratara. Nunca había visto mirada semejante.

— Eres un sinvergüenza, Albert. ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionarla frente a Susana? ¿Acaso no ves el daño que le estás haciendo?

— No quiero ser grosero, pero me parece que yo la hice reír. Eres tú el único que la lastima con tus actitudes. Además, esta situación la atañe a ella.

Los señores Grandchester abrieron los ojos, asombrados. Esa era una noticia que no esperaban. Si antes Albert representaba un enigma complicado, ahora era un laberinto sin salida. Siempre había sido misterioso, pero sus misterios pocas veces enredaban a Terry. Como era obvio, Susana nunca había estado involucrada. Hasta ahora.

Albert comprendió las expresiones atónitas de sus acompañantes y suspiró. No era de su agrado confesar sus temores, mucho menos pedir ayuda, aunque sabía que en esos momentos no tenía otra alternativa. Su enemigo era muy listo, además de peligroso, no podía arriesgarse a perder a su mayor tesoro. Se sentía culpable por entrometer sentimientos que quizá eran comprometedores, así que no se atrevió a mirar las pupilas de la joven pareja.

— Yo soy uno de los adinerados más importantes del país, cuento con grandes bancos y propiedades en Sudamérica y Europa. Muchos envidian mi suerte, varias veces me he visto obligado a viajar con cinco guardaespaldas. Acepté mi vida sin reclamos pues es tradición de la familia manejar los negocios. Mi tía está orgullosa de mí, me lo ha repetido miles de veces, afirma que tengo el don de mi padre o abuelo. Eso me tenía sin importancia; me conoces, Terry, el dinero no es esencial para mi vida. Pero quienes piensan que la riqueza significa todo, no pierden ninguna oportunidad para quitarme mis pertenencias. Cuando salió a la luz la fotografía de mi hija legal, no tardaron en llegar las propuestas maritales. Una y cada una han sido rechazadas porque conozco a mi pequeña, ella no desea casarse con alguien a quien no ame. La mayoría de los pretendientes se resignaron ante la negativa de mis palabras. Uno de ellos todavía le envía rosas cada tercer día, eso es inocente y hasta dulce, pero no agresivo. No obstante un hombre de descendencia y poder europeo no ha dejado de rondarla… o mejor dicho, rondarme a mí. Es un jovencito de mi edad, mas es muy inteligente. Lo conocí cuando cumplí veinte años, él me obligó a esconderme de la sociedad, conocía mi paradero, no mi rostro.

«Una tarde, después de la adopción de Candy, me siguió hasta Lakewood y me amenazó con la muerte de un familiar. Lo ignoré al creer que no era más que una tontería. El día de la presentación de Candy, mi único sobrino directo falleció. El reporte policial dice que fue un accidente, pero yo sé que no fue así. Caí en la desesperación. Me fui de inmediato del estado, ni siquiera asistí al funeral. Él me encontró en las afueras de Nueva York; esta vez no dudé en entregarle lo que quería. Una semana después le sugerí que fuéramos accionistas, él accedió. Cuando me fui a Inglaterra, creí que nada cambiaría: llevábamos una agradable relación. En mayo revisé las gráficas del capital con una confianza desinhibida. Gracias a los consejos de mi entonces asistente, logré salvar la economía de los Andley, aunque eso provocó la ruptura de la asociación entre aquel sujeto y yo. Se enfureció y me juró que me arrepentiría de mi decisión. George me sugirió que fuéramos a África a visitar a un abogado muy bueno que se encargaba de cierta zona cultural de dicho continente. Congenié muy bien con él, me prometió ayudarme si algo salía mal en mis negocios. Entre George, él y yo cuidamos de los ingresos y egresos de la familia. Casi un año después, el abogado murió por una "causa natural". En ese entonces, George ya estaba en América, necesitaba evitar que mi tía sospechara de mis errores. No tuve tiempo para empacar mis pertenencias o papeles, huí de inmediato hacia Italia. Ahí fue cuando tuve el accidente del tren que me provocó una severa pérdida de memoria. Viví con Candy una temporada, en donde aprendí a no huir de las tragedias o temores. En parte fue por ella que recuperé mi vida. Cuando recordé quién era, me comuniqué de inmediato con George, quien ya estaba asustado por mi larga ausencia. Enseguida arreglamos los asuntos pendientes antes de aceptar que Candy estaba en grave peligro al encontrarse tan cerca de mí. Un evento inesperado me obligó a confesarle mi verdadera identidad. Le propuse que se fuera una temporada al hogar de Ponny en un desesperado intento por ocultarla.»

«Pero ahora es imposible, el europeo me ha amenazado con la vida de mi Candy. Si no se casa con ella la matará. Es por eso que la mandé a Los Ángeles, un lugar lejos de Chicago. Está con ella mi fiel servidor y un amigo suyo que aunque resulte imposible es muy útil en este plan. Empero, este hombre me está asustando, sé que no es suficiente. Debo confesar que ella está aquí por mi intención de encontrarte, Terry. Conozco tus votos maritales y no pienso pedirte que abandones a Susana para casarte con Candy; al contrario, quiero que todo esto parezca natural. En un lugar rodeado de sirvientes y un buen amigo, Candy estará a salvo. Lo que quiero pedirles es sencillo: quiero que permitan que venga a vivir con ustedes.»

Los Grandchester casi no parpadearon mientras Albert relataba su historia. Parecía imposible que un hombre como él tuviera problemas tan dramáticos. Su semblante pacífico y sus modales tan correctos no concordaban con los sucesos típicos de un negociador corrupto. La propuesta era descabellada, pero atractiva para el señor Grandchester. Se mordió el labio, después de la discusión con Candy, dudaba que ella quisiera volverlo a ver. Ahora le resultaba cómico imaginar a Albert tratando de convencerla de vivir en la residencia de su ex novio.

— De acuerdo, supongamos que acepto tu petición. — contestó Terry divertido. — ¿Qué piensas decirle para que acceda? Como ya te he dicho, ahora no soy de su completo agrado.

— Terry, por favor. — dijo Susana estirando la mano para tomar la de su marido. — ¿Acaso no ves la gravedad del asunto? Es obvio que a ella no le importará, debe salvar su vida.

Si bien no le agradaba tener a su eterna rival en el mismo techo que su marido, aún le debía la vida y era su obligación regresarle el favor. Sin importar el tiempo que tuvieran que auxiliarla, no la dejaría ir hasta que no corriera peligro. Su madre se lo reprocharía todos los días, lo entendía, así como entendía que Candy haría lo mismo por ella. Quizá en el pasado fue egoísta, quizá todavía lo era, mas su corazón no era de hielo, no dejaría que la muchacha muriera sólo por el temor de que el amor de Terry hacia ella renaciera con fuerza. Si algo tenía de su parte era que el actor dormiría con ella toda su vida. Confiaba en que esas noches largas y románticas conquistaran el corazón de su marido. Y en base a esa confianza aceptaba la propuesta de Albert.

— Tampoco será sencillo, Susana. — replicó el invitado. — Candy no debe saber que es perseguida por un psicópata, su naturaleza altruista la llevaría justo a los brazos de ese idiota para salvar a todos de posibles asesinatos.

— No es tonta, eso sólo la mataría más rápido. Lo que él quiere es el dinero que obtendrá una vez muerta Candy, no la quiere a ella. — objetó Susana repentinamente ofendida.

— Créeme, el corazón de Candy es tan noble que no creerá que él le hará daño. — respondió Terry con la voz apagada. — En ese aspecto es algo tonta, si lo quieres ver de ese modo. A mí me parece noble, así de sencillo, aunque en estos momentos su humildad la llevará a la tumba. ¿Qué le dirás, entonces, Albert?

— Necesitaré que uno de ustedes finja un problema médico que obligue a Jeffrey Northeng atenderlos día y noche. Eso le parecerá normal. — explicó Albert con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Conocía los celos del actor y no estaba seguro de la reacción de éste al comprender la situación.

— ¡¿Northeng?! ¡¿Quieres decir que no sólo Candy estará aquí?! ¡¿También vendrá ese médico?!... ¡Dios, no! ¡¿Qué sigue?! ¡¿George será un invitado más?!

— Bueno, sí. Le he ordenado que no se separe de Candy, así que vendrá con ella, así como Jeffrey. Es un buen muchacho y ya te lo he dicho, muy útil.

— Oh, sí. Espero que sus conocimientos en la medicina le sean útiles una vez destroce su rostro. Candy podrá venir, George me da igual, pero no admitiré a ese estúpido bajo mi techo.

— Fingiré que estoy embarazada. — dijo Susana alzando la voz. Los dos caballeros voltearon a verla, bastante sorprendidos. — Puede funcionar, ¿no es así? Yo no puedo moverme, pero necesitaré revisiones frecuentes para el bebé, alguien deberá atenderme.

— Susie, no. Yo podré fingir cualquier otro tipo de enfermedad. Quizá una mental, así me perdonarán todos los golpes que le dirija al médico aquel. — respondió Terry apretando la mano de su mujer. — Resultará difícil cambiar tu aspecto cada mes y provocarte náuseas no será agradable para ti. No te sacrifiques de ese modo, por favor.

— De acuerdo, entonces pediré la prótesis que me ofrecieron en Nueva York. También requeriré de cuidados que tú no me podrás dar. Así tendré cerca a Candy y a Northeng mientras tú vas a cabalgar o al teatro con tu madre.

Terry la miraba con lástima y dolor. Comprendía la insistencia de su esposa. Siempre había creído, con justa razón, que le debía la vida a Candy. Era normal que ahora quisiera hacer algo por ella. Sabía que sufría en su interior, que no le agradaba estar tan cerca de la pecosa, sabía el enorme esfuerzo que hacía al aceptar la petición de Albert. Sin embargo, no le parecía un trueque justo. Susana todavía no era feliz. Después de cuatro años aún no conseguía hacerla feliz. Sí, cuidaba de ella y procuraba evitarle dolores en la pierna, pero no se sentía dichosa a su lado. Podía fingir sonrisas y caricias toda una eternidad aunque la alegría no llegara a sus ojos.

— Albert, te ayudaré con todo lo que pueda, te daré las mejores ubicaciones geográficas para ocultar a Candy durante varios años, podré pagar incluso para que se deshagan de ese patán, pero Susana no está en condiciones de recibir tantas molestias. — dijo Terry desviando la vista.

Cumpliría sus promesas, nadie tocaría a Candy, de eso se encargaría él mismo. Mataría a cualquiera que intentara lastimarla, pero no dejaría que Susana fuera más infeliz. No permitiría que durmiera con angustias o envidias. Su corazón no lo permitiría, no podía arriesgarla a hacerla menos dichosa. Si estaba casado con ella era porque la haría feliz. Y si hacerla feliz implicaba separarse nuevamente del verdadero amor de su vida, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Candy estaría bien, siempre había sabido cómo sonreír, ella sabía como ser feliz a pesar de las circunstancias. La mayor diferencia entre Candy y Susana era que una era independiente y la otra… simplemente no.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Terruce?! — explotó Albert levantándose de un salto. — ¡Es Susana la más dispuesta a ayudar! ¡No es una molestia para ella! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡¿Estás ciego?! ¡Van a matar a Candy si no la socorres! ¡¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo?!

— No la matarán, Albert. — susurró soltando la mano de Susana y poniéndose de pie para avanzar hacia la ventana. — Nadie va a matarla.

— Ellos no son humanos, siquiera, Terry. ¿Crees que se salvará por su cara bonita y su humildad? Ellos no se detendrán, no descansarán hasta que esté bajo tierra en un ataúd. Si no la ayudas, ése será su destino. Y si ella muere…

— ¡Basta! — bramó clavando sus pupilas en el rostro de su amigo. Estaba furioso y aterrado, sus facciones incluso parecían las de un desquiciado paciente de un psiquiátrico. — ¡Nadie va a matarla porque yo no voy a permitirlo! ¡Ella estará a salvo, ¿no entiendes?! ¡La esconderemos de ellos y yo mismo me encargaré de que esos imbéciles caven su propia tumba! Pero a Susana no la metas en esto, ¿escuchaste?

Su respiración acompasada y sus ojos encolerizados no se relajaron al término de esas palabras. Al contrario, sus labios se entreabrieron para permitir que sus pulmones trabajaran más rápido. No estaba listo para despedirse de la existencia de Candy, nunca lo estaría. Así que si podía hacer algo para salvarla, lo haría.

Albert se mantuvo inexpresivo unos segundos antes de agachar el rostro y asentir una sola vez.

— No hables por hablar, muchacho. Lo que dices no es tan fácil como parece. Ya lo he intentado en ocasiones pasadas y es imposible. No hay escapatoria, Candy no podrá huir todo el tiempo, Terry. Pero entiendo, si estás tan cambiado, entonces buscaré otro lugar en donde sí la quieran de verdad.

— ¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?! ¡Yo sí la…!

Una mano en su brazo interrumpió la frase. Susana estaba destrozada. Comprendía las palabras de su marido y aunque agradecía su preocupación, estaba en desacuerdo con sus intenciones. En muchas ocasiones era admirable su coraje, pero en otras daba vergüenza. No podía detenerlo en cuanto a sus sentimientos por la pecosa, pero sí en cuanto a las decisiones que implicaban a la familia Grandchester, ya que ella era su esposa.

— Adiós, Terry. Un placer conocerte, Susana. — se despidió Albert antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

El inglés apretó los puños y se soltó del contacto de su mujer antes de correr hacia su antiguo mejor amigo. No podía irse así, no lo dejaría irse así. Aún tenía tantas cosas que confesar. Sus piernas dieron largas zancadas, pero Albert ya estaba corriendo hacia abajo. Pocas veces se sentía enojado, pero Terry había conseguido enfurecerlo. Todo su plan estaba derrumbado, creyó que Terry todavía podía ayudarlo, creía que antes de pensar en él, pondría a Candy al frente, era a ella a quien se debía cuidar.

— ¡Albert, espera! ¡Déjame explicarte, por favor! — le gritaba el joven castaño siguiéndolo.

— Regresa con tu esposa, eso es lo que querías, ¿no es así? Si tanto la defiendes, entonces quédate con ella. Si has decidido encerrarte en un mundo en donde no exista nadie más, está bien. — replicó Albert saltando los últimos dos peldaños de la escalera.

— ¡Terry! — gritó Susana a sus espaldas, pero no voltearon a verla.

El actor consiguió tomar la parte baja del saco de Albert y lo detuvo al mismo tiempo que escuchaban un cuerpo delgado rodar por la escalera. Ambos caballeros giraron el rostro asustados.

Susana yacía inconsciente en el suelo, a unos metros de los pies de Terry. La rubia melena ocultaba su rostro y manos. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corría de su cabeza.

— ¡Santo cielo, Susana! — exclamó Terry hincándose frente a ella. — Albert, ve por Jeffrey Northeng de inmediato, tiene la clínica más cercana del vecindario. ¡Apresúrate!

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabello negro revisaba sus últimos reportes sentado frente al escritorio. En la clínica sólo estaba su enfermera, enrollando las vendas que desempacaba, listas para cualquier uso, y George, que leía periódicos en la sala de espera. Era una tarde tranquila, sin ningún paciente. Ambos esperaban que la hora de comer llegara pronto, estaban algo cansados por la jornada matutina. Al ser temporada escolar, los niños solían caerse de camino al colegio, así que era normal que la sala de espera se llenara de criaturas de seis a diez años con las rodillas lastimadas. Además, esa mañana un hombre de cuarenta años había llegado con un grave problema en el corazón. Jeffrey lo mandó directamente al hospital, necesitaba un tratamiento que él no podía darle. Candy se sintió un poco culpable, adivinó que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida al paciente. Se preguntó qué haría de saber que le su existencia pronto tendría fin. La imagen de Terry se cruzó en su mente, la respuesta estaba clara. Prohibida, pero clara. Suspiró y guardó las vendas en un cajón.<p>

— Candy. — la llamó Jeffrey desde el consultorio. Ella acudió de inmediato. — Faltan diez minutos para la hora de la comida, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos ya? — preguntó estirando sus brazos. — Mis piernas están adormecidas. Vámonos.

Ella sonrió. Sus sugerencias por lo regular no necesitaban una respuesta, él sólo ordenaba, no atendía opiniones. Sólo decidía, no necesitaba nada más. Así era él, así le agradaba. Aún no le perdonaba su desinterés en aquélla ocasión en que atendieron a la señora Marlowe, pero terminó por aceptar que no tendría escapatoria, desde un principio ella quiso trabajar con él, así que ahora se atendría a las consecuencias. Se quitó la cofia de la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta, mas al girar la perilla, recibió un empujón que la llevó hasta el asiento de la silla de los pacientes. Sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer al culpable de su situación. Rubio, de ojos azules y expresión asustada. Era Albert, su tutor. No tuvo tiempo de celebrar su reencuentro pues éste se apresuró a explicar que Susana Grandchester había caído de las escaleras causándose un sangrado en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Jeffrey atónito. — ¿Susana?

— ¡Santo cielo, Susana! — repitió Candy una vez comprendió las palabras del magnate. — ¿Pero qué pasó?

— ¡¿Qué importa eso?! ¡Vámonos ya, Andley! — la regañó su jefe jalándola de la muñeca.

George apenas le sonrió a su mejor amigo cuando sintió como la mano de la enfermera se asía de la manga de su traje. Pasaron justo al lado de Albert sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Cuando el deber de un médico hace su llamado, no existe fuerza humana que pueda distraerlo. Excepto, claro está, el corazón. Mientras caminaban hacia la residencia Grandchester, Candy no consiguió evitar que sus latidos se alborotaran. El rostro de Terry de nuevo apareció en su mente, atormentándola a cada segundo. No dejaba de recordarse que era su esposa a quien visitarían, que era la mujer que compartía todo con él. Unos celos involuntarios la acecharon en un intento de acallar sus deberes como enfermera, mas ella logró apartarlos al mirar el cabello oscuro de Jeffrey. Debía tranquilizarse, él necesitaría su ayuda. Si no podía actuar con normalidad por ella misma, entonces lo haría por él. Debía encontrar una razón para guardar sus sentimientos hacia el actor. Sus ojos color esmeralda relampaguearon al vislumbrar su nuevo objetivo.

En su mente apareció una escena del invierno pasado, cuando estaba frente al padre árbol en el Hogar de Ponny. Era navidad, un frío sin piedad atacaba Illinois, pero ella no traía puesto nada más que un abrigo largo que apenas le cubría parte del torso. Era el mismo que utilizó tanto tiempo, resultaba normal que ya no le quedara. Claro que tenía otros, pero ése tenía un significado especial. Ése era el abrigo que llevaba puesto cuando ocurrió _esa_ despedida. Fue esa tela la que recibió el impacto directo de _sus_ manos. De aquella noche sólo quedaba esa prenda.

— ¿No crees que para ser enfermera te descuidas demasiado, Candy? — le preguntó la hermana María a sus espaldas. Un aroma a chocolate caliente inundó la nariz de la pecosa. — Será mejor que te metas, si no quieres resfriarte.

— Lo sé, sólo quiero un minuto, hermana María, luego estaré con ustedes. — prometió sin dejar de mirar el camino que desde los seis años había observado. Por ahí siguió el camino de Annie cuando partió y también fue ése el camino que Terry utilizó al dejar el Hogar de Ponny. Suspiró con melancolía. Comenzaba a creer que era el camino del dolor. — Me gusta mirar esto.

— Aún piensas en él, ¿verdad?

La piel de la muchacha enrojeció como respuesta. No toleraba que su corazón fuera transparente para sus madres, a ellas no les podría ocultar nada. Intentó alzarse de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, pero no consiguió más que un gemido desesperado. Estaba perdida.

— ¿No lo has vuelto a ver?

— No. Ya no tiene sentido, está comprometido, pronto se casará. Es feliz, eso me consuela. — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Y tú lo eres?

— ¡Por supuesto! Hermana María, los tengo a ustedes, son mis amigos y son los que me impulsan a seguir adelante. Soy fuerte porque pienso en todos los que me quieren. Eso me hace feliz.

— Pero lo serías más si tuvieras su amor, ¿verdad? — Candy no respondió. — De eso no se trata. El amor crea fortaleza, no dependencia. Si eres feliz a su lado está bien, pero si no eres feliz si no lo tienes cerca de ti, entonces estás mal. No te pido que no lo ames a él, sólo que seas más fuerte que dependiente. No por nosotros, por ti.

— No es culpa mía. Él me llama con cada silencio, es imposible olvidarlo, es imposible dejar de amarlo.

— Si es él el problema, entonces dirige tu amor a alguien más.

Ése sería su objetivo. Si amar a Terry la obstaculizaba en su trabajo, debía concentrar su amor en otra persona. Su decisión estaba tomada, Jeffrey sería su salvación. Soportaría el mal humor del médico y el orgullo que le impedía hablar de sí, pero no declinaría ante sus esfuerzos por enamorarse de él. Una parte de ella le advertía que estaba haciéndose más daño al intentar olvidar a Terry; la apartó con una sacudida de cabeza mientras se hacía el juramento de olvidar de una vez por todas a aquel amor veraniego de Escocia y Londres.

— La puerta está abierta. — mencionó Jeffrey deteniéndose un segundo frente al portal.

— La he dejado así antes de irme. Pasen, por favor. — contestó Albert entre jadeos.

Las cuatro personas corrieron hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión. El enorme salón tenía un aspecto colonial y reservado. Los colores café y rojo abundaban en las decoraciones de los marcos; entretanto, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por pesadas cortinas de colores intensos que encantarían a cualquier coleccionista medieval. El contraste con la fachada era increíble, mas eso no restaba el encanto de la residencia Grandchester. Al pie de las escaleras principales se encontraba la joven pareja de casados. Terry ya había volteado el cuerpo de Susana para cubrir con un pañuelo la herida de su cabeza sin descuidar su cintura con la otra mano. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y culpabilidad. Candy se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos sería inútiles, nunca se acostumbraría a ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Terry. No podía dejar de amarlo.

— ¡Susana! — exclamó Candy al examinar la escena.

Jeffrey fue más rápido al quitarle el cuerpo de la actriz a Terry. Preguntó en donde se encontraba la habitación más cercana, asintió una vez recibió respuesta y corrió escaleras arriba. El británico quiso seguirle el paso, pero la mano de Candy lo detuvo.

— Estás sudando mucho, debes relajarte. — le dijo reteniéndole con todas sus fuerzas.

Él apenas la miró. No podría soportar la culpa si se hundía en las pupilas verdes de esa muchacha. Sabía que le había fallado. Una de sus promesas fue cuidar bien de Susana, era un fracaso en cada uno de sus juramentos. Suspiró y se sentó en las escaleras. Candy le hizo una seña a Albert indicándole que le trajera un vaso de agua. George entendió que la verdadera indicación de la enfermera era conseguir un momento a solas con el señor Grandchester, así que se disculpó y siguió a su jefe. La chica sonrió esperanzada y se sentó a un lado del inglés.

— Estará bien, Terry. Dame ese pañuelo, vas a ensuciarte. — dijo al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la prenda de las manos. Apenas sintieron el roce de su piel. — ¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió?

Él no respondió de inmediato. Se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza. No admitía que ella fuera más fuerte que él, que ella sí pudiera mirarle la cara. No toleraba la idea de que ella ya no lo amara. Ése era su verdadero dilema. Si ella ya no lo amaba, significaba que había cumplido su promesa. Mientras él seguía siendo el débil en la relación que todavía no se liberaba del amor nacido en un colegio estudiantil.

— Se cayó. — contestó con la voz fría.

Candy tragó saliva. Odiaba ese tono. Era el mismo que utilizaba cuando hablaba con Elisa. Era el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando no hablaba con ella. Al ser parte de su vida, él le había dirigido un trato especial que se diferenciaba de todos los demás. Ése era su signo de amor. Por eso sabía que era amada por él. Por eso le temía ahora. Su resolución tomada minutos atrás era golpeada por la indiferencia de Terry. Entendía que era menester olvidarlo, más cuando éste ya no sentía nada por ella, cuando no existía el trato especial. Cuando todas las señales desaparecieron. Cuando no era más que un triste recuerdo.

Carraspeó y asintió, tomando de nuevo la expresión profesional de una enfermera capacitada para cualquier situación.

— De acuerdo, eso es evidente. ¿Por qué se cayó?

— Intentó bajar las escaleras ella sola. Ne-necesita una prótesis. — respondió tomando la última petición de su esposa.

— ¿En serio? Debiste mencionarlo antes, Jeffrey es buen cirujano, puede hacerle la operación cuando estén preparados.

— ¿Ah, buen cirujano? — espetó celoso.

— Sí, ya sabes. En base a su diagnóstico opera al paciente. Es muy eficiente.

— ¿Qué eso no es lo que hacen todos los médicos? En tal caso, yo soy buen actor. Leo los guiones de Shakespeare y me los aprendo. ¿Qué te parece eso? — preguntó mirándola por fin. Fue un error.

Sus ojos verdes aún eran los más grandes que en su vida había visto. Lo que es todavía peor, estaban más expresivos cada día. Ignoró el hecho de que unos bucles dorados adornaran su cuello de cisne o que sus labios rosados se entreabrieran al replicar el argumento de Terry. Sus ojos eran la ventana abierta a su corazón. A través de ellos podía ver todo el universo que era Candy.

— ¿Estás escuchándome, majadero? — espetó ella alzando sus puños arriba de su cabeza. — ¡No! ¡Como siempre!

— ¡Cálmate, pequeña salvaje! — respondió él con una sonrisa. — No te oí, discúlpame. Lo que sucede es que estaba contando las nuevas pecas en tu rostro.

Candy escuchó la última frase dispuesta a atizarle un golpe en la cabeza, mas la voz de Jeffrey resonó por el salón. Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, sus palabras salieron a gran velocidad de los labios. El médico clavó sus negras pupilas en los ojos de Terry y repitió cada sílaba con cuidado.

— Su cabeza no está dañada, pero tenemos que cuidar su interior. La caída casi le provoca un aborto.

Albert dejó caer el vaso al suelo. George corrió hasta llegar a Candy un segundo antes de que ésta se agarrara la cabeza y se abrazara a uno de los barrotes de la escalera. Su pulso se había acelerado casi tanto como el de Terry. Él estaba pálido, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada perdida. Era una noticia difícil de acoger. No podía ser cierto, Susana debía ser la mujer más fértil del planeta de no fallar el diagnóstico. Se levantó a trompicones antes de subir para enfrentarse de frente al médico. Una nueva sospecha nació de su mente al recordar la conversación que sucedió momentos anteriores a la caída. Debía ser una sucia broma de su esposa. No le veía otra explicación, Susana en verdad quería aceptar la propuesta de Albert. Pero Terry no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no consentiría el plan de Susana.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Hay una criatura creciendo en la matriz de tu esposa. Lo escuché con este instrumento. Si lo deseas puedes oírlo tú mismo. — contestó Jeffrey quitándose el estetoscopio del cuello.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente. El tono del médico no parecía para nada una broma. Y lo que era más sorprendente, había palidecido al describir el estado de Susana, como si eso representara problema alguno. Sin embargo, Albert pudo ver en los ojos de Terry que algo había cambiado. No era su semblante carente de color, sino sus ojos llenos de una nueva emoción. Intentó encontrarle otra explicación, pero no pudo. Terry estaba esperanzado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía un revoltijo en su estómago nada comparado con el hambre. Por primera vez en muchos años tenía una imagen diferente del futuro. Por fin veía una escapatoria a su monótona vida. Una criatura… era su hijo. Quizá esa criatura sería la felicidad que tanto buscaba para Susana y, si tenía suerte, para sí mismo. Parecía casi imposible, pero una asombrosa verdad llenaba todos sus pensamientos que se resumían en una frase. Inevitablemente sonrió al repetirla en un débil susurro.

— Voy a cumplir mi promesa.

* * *

><p><em>Una mujer me ha envenenado el alma,<em>

_otra mujer me ha envenenado el cuerpo;_

_ninguna de las dos vino a buscarme:_

_yo de ninguna de las dos me quejo._

_Como el mundo es redondo, el mundo rueda;_

_si mañana, rodando, este veneno_

_envenena a su vez, ¿por qué acusarme?_

_¿Puedo dar mas de lo que a mí me dieron?_

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

/*/•/*/•/*/

**¡Hola!:**

**Antes que nada, ¡feliz Navidad! Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han brindado durante este fic y el anterior. Este año ha sido de alegría por diversos factores y entre ellos, evidentemente están ustedes. Mis mejores deseos para todos los que han leído una palabra mía y les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Ahora bien, creo que volverán a enojarse conmigo por lo de Susana, mas espero que comprendan que nunca escribo nada para llenar un espacio, cada palabra y, por lógica, cada escena, la escribo con una intención trascendental. Como ven, el plan de Albert necesita a Candy y Jeffrey en casa de los Grandchester y por ende, el embarazo de Susana no pudo ser más acertado. Y por favor, no tachen a Terry de insensible, traten de comprenderlo. No se preocupen, lo tengo todo bajo control. **

**En fin, nos leemos el siguiente jueves. Gracias por sus felicitaciones y su comprensión. **

**Andreea. **


	10. Rima XXXIII

**8**

**Rima XXXIII**

Terry apartó con un ligero empujón a Jeffrey para entrar a la habitación de Susana. El muchacho de ojos negros llamó a Candy y ésta avanzó con George a su lado. Aún temblaba atónita por la reciente noticia.

— Está durmiendo. — dijo Jeffrey una vez todos estaban en el cuarto. — Grandchester, no quiero arruinar tu felicidad, pero hay algo más.

Terry, que ya estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando el vientre cubierto de Susana, arrugó el entrecejo. Asintió preparado para las palabras del cirujano. Estaba seguro que nada bueno saldría de sus labios, pero no podía hacer nada más que escuchar. Forjó una muralla de fortaleza en su corazón, nada podría arruinar ese momento.

— Dime cuántas medicinas toma al día y para qué.

— Son tres en el desayuno para la jaqueca, las vitaminas y el hierro, una antes de dormir para evitar problemas en el estómago, y ocasionalmente se toma una pastilla para el dolor fantasma. — explicó el actor levantando la mirada algo confundido.

— ¿Dolor fantasma? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Sí, cuando le duele la pierna izquierda… o ella cree que le duele. Se siente mejor una vez toma el analgésico. — explicó Terry mirando de reojo a Candy. Estaba seguro que ella comprendería mejor que su jefe. Ella era más sensible y empática. Además, sabía que la necesitaría para recibir la siguiente noticia. — Es normal en personas que han perdido un miembro.

— Conozco su significado. Tenía entendido que eso les ocurría a los soldados a los que la guerra les cobró una pierna o un brazo. Escuchan el impacto en su cabeza, evocan la escena y en base a eso sufren por su extremidad faltante.

— Ella puede recordar el momento en el que la lámpara cayó sobre ella. — intervino Candy separándose unos centímetros de su protector.

El rostro de Terry estaba cada vez más pálido y eso le preocupaba. Lo entendía, Jeffrey aún no revelaba el peligro del embarazo que Candy ya sospechaba. Rezó en su interior por el bienestar de los Grandchester y por el suyo, sabía que si algo le sucedía a Terry, ella lo sentiría de igual manera. Era su secreta conexión, su secreta comprensión.

Terry le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento. No era demasiado fuerte para detallar el malestar de Susana. Aunque sí lo era para defenderla. Durante mucho tiempo culpó a Susana de su infelicidad e incluso la trató con cierta indiferencia. Luego advirtió su dolor. Entonces la admiró y le proporcionó parte de su cariño. Por supuesto, nunca le dirigió el mismo cariño que todavía le profesaba a Candy, a esa enfermera con una mano apretada sobre su pecho, como si ya supiera el terrible diagnóstico de Jeffrey. Le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Jeffrey y apretó los dientes. Detestaba que su expresión fuera tan serena.

— El hecho de que no llevara un uniforme puesto no quiere decir que no sea una heroína de guerra. Susana ha sufrido mucho. No existe nadie en el mundo que lo sepa más que yo. — aclaró con los ojos clavados en Jeffrey.

Un ápice de asombro cruzó por el rostro del médico.

— No quise decir eso. — carraspeó. — En fin, sus órganos internos son más frágiles a causa del bombardeo de pastillas ingeridas. Susana es más propensa que todos nosotros a sufrir enfermedades en el hígado, colon o riñón. Seré directo: en su condición no es recomendable un embarazo. No sólo peligrará la vida del feto, sino la de ella misma. La matriz puede no tolerar a esta criatura y al estar absorbiendo sus nutrimentos, Susana está más susceptible a perder los anticuerpos. Un resfriado común podría matarla en cuestión de horas.

— ¿Matarla? — repitió Terry con hilo de voz. — ¿Entonces qué recomiendas? ¿No existe otra alternativa?

Jeffrey giró el rostro antes de humedecerse los labios. Candy negó con la cabeza adivinando sus intenciones, pero antes de que dijera algo, Albert le apretó la mano. No debía interferir.

— Todo depende de cuánto quieras arriesgar. — respondió Jeffrey recuperando su tono formal.

La enfermera soltó a Albert y dio un paso adelante con un puño apretado. No podía siquiera imaginarse ese pecado. No quería que su amado se inmiscuyera en un problema así. No lo toleraría, él no lo toleraría. Ya había sufrido demasiado, no podía condenarlo al infierno.

— ¡Jeffrey, basta! — ordenó esforzándose por mantener sus ojos secos.

Terry miró a Candy. Sus ojos estaban aterrados, sus labios temblaban y sus piernas apenas la sostenían. Sólo una vez la había visto así, era la pose que indicaba que su fortaleza estaba a punto de flaquear. Por un momento olvidó el tema de Susana, quiso correr hacia la pecosa para abrazarla y evitar que se derrumbara o huyera. No quería que se fuera, todavía no.

Tragó saliva y desvió su vista hacia el aludido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Podemos salvar a Susana, pero tendríamos que sacrificar al feto. Al contrario, si permitimos que el embarazo continúe, no prometo que alguno de los dos sobreviva. — explicó Jeffrey ignorando la mirada suplicante de la uniformada.

Albert y George abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo. Era evidente lo que el médico proponía, así como los riesgos que eso implicaba. El primero conocía la falta de moral de Jeffrey, pero no lo creía capaz de realizar semejante acto de asesinato. Incluso para él era ser extremista.

Terry se mordió los labios y clavó la mirada en el piso. También él entendía las palabras que acababan de pronunciarse. Intentó reordenar sus ideas y con la voz más serena que pudo preguntó:

— ¿Quieres decir que para salvar a mi esposa tengo que matar a mi hijo? — escuchó el mudo asentimiento del doctor en su cabeza. — ¡No! — exclamó con los ojos enardecidos. — ¡Debe existir otra salida! ¡Candy! — la llamó con desesperación. Ella se sobresaltó sorprendida. — ¡Dime que puedo hacer algo menos terrible!

"Ayúdame" articuló con los labios sin soltar ningún sonido. La muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca al leer los pensamientos de su antiguo novio. Sus deseos por quitarle el malestar que cargaba, incrementaron a cada segundo. Se sentía responsable de ese dolor, quería ser ella quien lo despejara de cualquier sufrimiento. Pero esta vez no podría hacerlo, la explicación de Jeffrey tenía lógica, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el método que sugería. Además, estaba penado, no debía siquiera arriesgarse a plantearlo.

Imitando la falsa determinación del señor Grandchester alzó la voz.

— Los riesgos del embarazo son altos, Terry. Pero lo que propone Jeffrey es un imperdonable pecado; por no mencionar que es ilegal: todos podemos ir a la cárcel, incluso Susana.

— No sucederá si nadie abre la boca, Andley. — replicó su jefe. — Existen más posibilidades de que ella sobreviva si se aplica este procedimiento.

— ¿Más posibilidades? ¿No es seguro que lo haga? — inquirió el inglés aferrándose al edredón que cubría la cama.

— Será una operación muy delicada, pero es mi mejor propuesta.

Terry se quedó quieto. Quería la excelente solución para Susana. Quizá no la amara, pero el cariño que le tenía era la de un mejor amigo, de un compañero del trabajo de antaño y del insuperable hombre que conocía todos sus miedos y alegrías. Él no sólo era su esposo — quizá de todos los adjetivos, ése era el menos indicado para describirlo —, sino era el único caballero que procuraba su bien, y más que eso, era su único amigo. Toda su vida giraba en torno a su relación, así había sido tratada durante años y así seguiría hasta que le enseñaran algo más. Toda la responsabilidad de su bienestar recaía sobre los hombros del británico. Además, no sólo estaba lo que Terry representaba para ella, sino viceversa. Si bien fue por ella que Candy se alejó de él, del mismo modo fue pensando en ella que regresó a Broadway después de dejar los vicios que adquirió en el teatro clandestino. Indirectamente, Susana era su razón de ser. Susana era su promesa a cumplir. El objetivo de su vida era hacerla feliz. Por lo tanto, perderla significaría un incomparable vacío en la existencia del actor. Sin ella no habría promesa que cumplir. Sin embargo, si le permitía vivir, se atendría a vivir bajo el bajo el pecado del aborto; entonces no la haría feliz. Entonces nunca podría cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Candy.

Soltó el edredón antes de levantarse con el rostro agachado. Caminó hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies. El enigma de su resolución flotaba en el aire, robándole el oxígeno a todos los que lo rodeaban. Se detuvo a un lado de Albert y susurró: "Avísame cuando despierte."

Momentos más tarde, un grito femenino llamó a Terry desde el otro lado de la casona. El aludido suspiró.

— Es su madre. Tengo que ir. No le diré nada del embarazo ni de su presencia. — informó.

Candy dejó escapar un gemido de dolor apenas el inglés abandonó la habitación. La expresión desolada del muchacho atizó su mente. George la tomó de los hombros y la sentó en el mismo lugar que Terry había ocupado instantes atrás. Ella colocó las manos sobre la frente. Era evidente el cariño que la pareja compartía. Entendía la indecisión de su amado, Susana debía ser muy especial para él. Candy debía apartar de su corazón la esperanza de ser inolvidable para el amor de su adolescencia. Después de cuatro años él ya estaría enamorado de la que ahora era su esposa, tenía la prueba frente a sus ojos: el embarazo. Si su corazón ya se había entregado a la actriz, una enfermera no tenía lucha que combatir. Desde siempre lo había sabido, una simple enfermera ojerosa no era rival para una mujer tan talentosa como hermosa. Susana la superaba. Concebía la razón de Terry al enamorarse de ella.

— George, quédate con Candy, voy a hablar con Terry. — dijo Albert al pasar un minuto.

* * *

><p>Elisa se plantó frente al sofá predilecto de su madre. Ésta mantenía la vista en un libro, ajena al enojo de su hija que despertó con más fuerza al leer en el periódico una noticia que anunciaba la felicidad de una hospiciana. A pesar de que la señora Leagan no había visto a Elisa desde hacía varios días, no se sentía muy interesada en su presencia, ya sabía que en poco tiempo se desataría una nueva discusión.<p>

— ¡Mamá! ¡¿Acaso ya leíste el periódico?! — exclamó furiosa la menor de los Leagan. Sarah alzó el rostro casi con aburrimiento. — ¡Se van a casar! ¡Annie Britter se va a casar! ¡Annie Britter!

— Elisa, las mujeres no tenemos nada que leer en los periódicos, hay cosas demasiado complicadas para nosotras. Déjale el periódico a tu hermano y ve a arreglarte ese cabello, se te ve espantoso cuando no lo rizas. — advirtió la dama regresando su atención a la literatura.

— Ahora entiendo, parece que no has notado la ausencia de tu primogénito. — se burló con las muñecas en la cintura.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Claro que noté su ausencia! — respondió mirando nuevamente a su hija. — Está con la tía abuela, deberías de saberlo.

Elisa río divertida antes de retroceder un paso para darle más dramatismo a sus palabras.

— Neil se ha ido, partió ayer por la mañana. — explicó con arrogancia.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? — espetó preocupada. — ¿Mi niño se ha ido? ¿Por qué lo haría?

— No soporta la presión en la que ustedes lo colocaron. Él no quiere casarse con Jane Essex.

— Eso es mentira. Jane es la indicada para él. ¡Dalia! — llamó a una de las sirvientas. — Ve a buscar a Neil a la mansión Andley y tráelo ante mí.

La mucama asintió con frenesí, se despidió y salió del cuarto. Elisa soltó una carcajada sin quitarle el ojo a su progenitora. En serio le regodeaba su ignorancia. Saber algo que Sarah Leagan desconocía era lo más cercano a la felicidad o venganza.

— ¡Es inútil! ¡Neil se ha ido! Y si no me permiten casarme, nunca les diré el paradero de mi hermano. — amenazó eliminando cualquier tono de sorna.

Su madre abrió y cerró la boca unos segundos, en un desesperado intento por pronunciar una oración coherente. El asombro y dolor que la embargaban no se lo permitían. Maldijo internamente la hora en que malcrió a sus hijos.

— La decisión de tu futuro está tomada. No voy a necesitar de ti para encontrarle, contrataré un detective y a la policía entera para traerlo de regreso. Te lo advierto, Elisa, ¡ya no harán lo que ustedes quieran! Ahora, sal de mi vista y no te presentes a la hora de comer.

— Como tú quieras, "mamita". — contestó Elisa sin perder el orgullo.

Dejó caer el periódico en las piernas de la señora Leagan antes de salir del cuarto con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro. Claro que podían encontrar a Neil Leagan, si es que él continuara usando ese nombre.

El señor Leagan llegó a su hogar después de tres horas. Desde que sus hijos habían cumplido la mayoría de edad, la casa estaba mucho más silenciosa; cuando decidieron pasar una temporada con la tía abuela, no se escuchaba más que a los sirvientes limpiando los muebles. No se arrepentía de nada aunque dentro de sí sabía que en cuestión de tiempo su familia se disolvería. Entró a la sala de té de su esposa; no la encontró ahí. Vio un periódico doblado a la mitad en el sofá que tanto le gustaba a la señora Leagan. Lo abrió con desinterés. Una fotografía de Annie Britter y Archibald Cornwell llenaban media cuartilla. Era el anuncio de su compromiso. Cerró los ojos tras adivinar la furia que despertaría en su hija aquella noticia. Se dejó caer en el sillón frontal y llamó a su mujer antes de colocar las manos sobre su frente. Estaba agotado de tantos problemas.

Sin embargo, al descubrirse el rostro tras escuchar cómo la puerta del salón se abría, se percató de la presencia de su esposa y la afamada Elroy Andley. El señor Leaganse levantó de inmediato.

— ¡Señora Elroy! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! — saludó con cortesía.

— Basta de formalidades. Hay un asunto que tratar con urgencia. — respondió la anciana avanzando hacia los sillones. Sarah la siguió con un pañuelo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ambas damas se sentaron frente al caballero. Éste ocupó su lugar de siempre con la preocupación marcada en cada centímetro de su rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que las agobia, entonces?

— Tus dos hijos. Parece que no toleran las órdenes que se les impone. Tanto Elisa como Neil no están de acuerdo con el futuro que escogimos para ellos. — comenzó la tía abuela con suficiencia.

— Son jóvenes, su rebeldía es natural. — replicó algo avergonzado.

— Te daría la razón si tuvieran diecisiete años o fueran como mi adoptada nieta, pero me temo que ninguno es lo que yo esperaba. Me atrevería a afirmar que tan siquiera uno de ellos ha renunciado por completo a sus planes.

— Elisa es terca y caprichosa, pero no creo que su actitud sea tan radical… con todo respeto.

— En realidad me refería a Neil, el mayor de tus hijos.

— ¿Neil? Lo siento, pero no comprendo lo que quiere decirme, señora Elroy. — admitió mirando de reojo a su cónyuge. — ¿Qué ha ocurrido con él?

— Parece ser que ayer por la mañana ha dejado mi casa. Creí que por fin se había decidido a regresar con ustedes, por eso no di aviso. Empero, Sarah me ha revelado su ausencia.

El señor Leagan se puso de pie, completamente atónito. Era imposible, Neil ni siquiera podría mantenerse con vida un par de días. Era un total inútil, no conseguiría estar solo.

— No. — murmuró paseándose por la sala. — ¿Pero por qué? ¿Dejó alguna nota?

— Una, a su hermana, mas ella afirma que la ha quemado. No quiere revelar el paradero de Neil.

— Habrá que obligarla, entonces. Haré lo que sea para recuperarlo. No voy a permitir que uno de mis hijos arruine su vida.

— En realidad esperábamos que tú hablaras con ella, querido. — intervino por primera vez la señora Leagan. El tono de su voz estaba igual de roto que su expresión. — Tú eres más sutil. Quizá te escuche a ti.

— ¿A mí?... ¿No sería adecuado que una amiga suya viniera?

— ¿Y qué amiga? Querido, Elisa no tiene amigas.

— ¿Qué hay de Candy? ¿En dónde está ella?

— William me informó que ahora trabaja en Los Ángeles. — respondió la tía abuela avergonzada. — Esa niña se esmera por arruinar su reputación. Le he sugerido en múltiples ocasiones a mi sobrino que la case con prontitud, pero él insiste en permitir que ella decida su futuro. Es evidente que la juventud ya no es lo de antes.

— ¿Y Archie? ¿Él no podría hablar con Elisa? Quiero decir, sería una buena idea que una persona de su edad la hiciera recapacitar.

— Archibald está arreglando su boda. Sus padres se han negado con rotundidad a ese espectáculo, con justa razón: Annie Britter no es una mujer conveniente. — suspiró. — Es otro rebelde que William también defiende.

El señor Leagan ignoró el último comentario de la anciana. Ahora no le preocupaba lo que sus sobrinos hicieran, pero sí lo que sus hijos planearan. Temía por el bienestar de Neil. De repente, todas las cuestiones de honor no tenían importancia, sólo quería ver a su hijo, saber que estaba a salvo.

— Yo lo arreglaré. — prometió levantándose.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Elisa, estaba dispuesto a negociar con ella.

La pelirroja colgaba los vestidos que se había llevado durante su estancia en la mansión Andley, mientras repetía en su cabeza las palabras exactas de la carta de su hermano. Lo odiaba un poco, después de todo, la había abandonado a su suerte. Ahora sí estaba sola, como nunca antes.

"Querida hermana:

Lamento dejarte de esta forma, he tomado una decisión: no seré más el títere de mis padres. En lugar de eso haré lo único que hasta ahora sé hacer: amar a Candy. No puedo revelarte los problemas que la rodean porque no los comprendo del todo, sólo sé que está en peligro. Esta vez no quiero ser un inútil, quiero hacer algo por ella. Sé que ni tú ni mis padres estarán de acuerdo; lo lamento por ti, de verdad te juro que deseo que todo fuera distinto, así podría llevarte conmigo y alejarte de los que no nos entienden. Nuevamente, lo lamento, Elisa, no quería abandonarte, lo juro.

Mandaré una carta cada cuarto día, pero debes buscar un empleado de confianza, no quiero arriesgarme a que mis padres descubran que seguimos en contacto, menos quiero que sepan en dónde y qué estoy haciendo. En cuatro días te mandaré la dirección a donde enviarás tus respuestas. Levántate temprano y recoge tú misma el correo, sólo así podremos evitar que la carta caiga en manos inadecuadas.

Hasta entonces, amada hermana.

N. L."

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente; ella giró el cuello. Frunció los labios antes de cerrar el armario y darle la cara a su padre. Detestaba enfrentarse a él. Siempre se había caracterizado por se el más humilde de los Leagan, le dolía lastimarlo con sus palabras y actitudes. Pero también le escocía en el corazón el hecho de que no pudiera comprenderla. Cuando su madre le dijo que no se casaría nunca, esperó que él la contradijera, que la apoyara; pero no fue así, sólo hundió la nariz en el periódico sin decir palabra alguna. Esa imagen aún era la razón por la que se sentía resentida hacia él.

— Me enteré de la huida de Neil. — dijo el señor Leagan sin perder tiempo. Ella lo miró sin perturbar su rostro. — Me han dicho que te dejó una carta.

— La quemé. — se limitó a contestar recargando su peso en una pierna.

— No obstante, sé que recuerdas sus palabras. ¿A dónde ha ido?

— No lo sé.

— Sé que lo sabes. Dímelo, es una orden.

Pero Elisa no obedeció. Colocó las manos en su espalda y acarició su ya largo cabello rojizo. Mantuvo sus escarlatas ojos fijos en los cafés de su padre. No planeaba rendirse, Neil confiaba en ella, no lo defraudaría. El señor Leagan lo sabía, por eso decidió jugar su última carta.

— De acuerdo. Te ofrezco un trato. — dijo sentándose en la cama. Elisa alzó una ceja, llena de curiosidad. — Si encontramos a tu hermano, tendrás nuestro permiso de contraer matrimonio.

La pelirroja soltó sus caireles y abrió la boca con asombro. En definitiva no esperaba que su amenaza tuviera efecto. Aunque su libertad era lo que más deseaba, no se permitiría traicionar a su hermano. No podía revelar su paradero, no podía perder a la única persona que aún amaba con todo su ser. No a su único amigo. Siendo tan lista, ideó un plan en menos de cinco segundos.

— Muy bien, hagamos un trato. Antes de decirles en donde está Neil, me casaré y ustedes organizarán mi boda. Además, quiero la mitad de la herencia.

— Nada de eso. Si en este momento evidencias su ubicación, te otorgaré mi consentimiento de casarte. Lo de la herencia lo veremos después. Elisa, comprende que sólo quiero saber si está bien.

— ¿Sólo eso? — preguntó con una cínica sonrisa. — Entonces podremos arreglarlo. Dame cuatro meses, Neil pasará una larga temporada fuera, así que el tiempo que les pido no es bastante a comparación. En cuanto reciba una decente propuesta de matrimonio, les daré los datos de Neil e incluso lo haré volver. Y si en cuatro meses no recibo nada, sólo les daré la dirección, pero no prometo hacerlo volver.

— ¿Y por qué nosotros tendríamos que pagar el hecho de que no te cases?

— Por su culpa he permanecido meses encerrada en esta casa, mi reputación ha disminuido entre la sociedad. Es su responsabilidad alzarme como la dama más prestigiada de Chicago.

El señor Britter sonrió. Quizá podía tomar ventaja de esa propuesta. No sólo la haría una criatura dócil, sino le enseñaría a ser independiente. A esas alturas, era necesario tanto lo uno como lo otro.

— De acuerdo. Querías la mitad de la herencia, ¿cierto? Bien, nos demostrarás que puedes controlar el dinero. Te daré una magna cantidad de billetes y tú decidirás cómo organizar tus fiestas en búsqueda del hombre perfecto. ¡Ojo! No te permitiré que contrates decoradores o diseñadores, si necesitas ayuda, sólo un sirviente o sirvienta podrá hacerlo.

— ¿Perdón? — cuestionó incrédula.

— Sí, tendrás todo el dinero que quieras, pero tú lo controlarás. Sólo tú. — se levantó. — Si necesitas ayuda, podrás consultar a cualquier personal de servicio.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando necesite que me lleven a la ciudad por el vestido y las decoraciones? ¿Y la comida?

— La prepararás tú. Que tengas suerte, Elisa. Esperaré el reporte de Neil el viernes. Buenas noches, hijita.

Se despidió golpeando ligeramente su frente con los labios en un beso.

Ella se petrificó en su lugar. Le habían dado una cucharada de su propia medicina. Su propio padre la haría quedar en ridículo. ¿Ella cocinando? ¿Acaso tenía cara de cocinera?

Refunfuñó durante horas la actitud de su padre, antes de admitir su propia suerte. Pasadas las ocho de la noche avanzó a trompicones al balcón. Siguió remilgando por el trato que recién comenzaba y miró al jardín. En semanas no había dado un paseo, temía encontrarse con el jardinero. Era el ser más molesto del planeta. No sólo era su obsesión por silbar, era su simple presencia, su alegría al trabajar. Si bien antes no le molestaba en absoluto ver a Anthony plantar rosas, ahora le parecía inadmisible que alguien más tuviera la misma pasión. Más que eso, envidiaba su felicidad. Replicó algo acerca de que hasta los sirvientes estaban más satisfechos con su vida que ella y arrojó su pañuelo al aire. Maldijo por enésima ocasión, previo a darse la vuelta para abandonar el balcón.

— ¡Hey, señorita! ¡No debería hacer eso, contaminar el jardín evitará que crezcan flores hermosas! — le gritó una voz justo abajo. Ella giró el rostro, completamente furiosa. — Lo siento, creo que esto es suyo. — señaló levantando el pañuelo.

— ¿Y qué si lo es? Sólo tíralo a la basura, no me importa. — espetó Elisa recargándose en los barrotes.

— Lo haré, no lo dude. Únicamente quería advertirle que cualquier objeto le hace daño a las plantas. Por insignificante que le parezca, estorba en su crecimiento. Es como si a usted le obstruyeran las fosas nasales. El conducto de su respiración es semejante, el oxígeno no llegaría a sus pulmones si algo obstaculizara su tráquea. Lo mismo sucede con ellas, si la tierra está repleta de objetos no podrán respirar ni recibir agua. — explicó mucho más tranquilo y con su inolvidable sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué haces ahí tan noche? ¿No es que deberías estar cenando con los demás? — cambió de tema la chica, sin admitir que no tenía muy claro la clase de biología que el jardinero acababa de darle.

— ¿Los demás? — repitió consternado. — Ah, ya, las mucamas y los cocineros, ¿cierto? — rió. — Ya he cenado, ellos saben que ceno temprano, así tengo más tiempo de trabajar en el jardín. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Ya vio el huerto en el jardín trasero? He plantado cerezos y algunos narcisos.

— ¿Narcisos? Detesto los narcisos. — comentó ella recordando el colegio en Londres.

— No me diga eso, tendré que cambiarlos. ¿Le gustan las buganvilias? Pienso que vendrían bien a un lado de los cerezos.

— Sólo deshazte de los narcisos.

— De acuerdo, señorita Leagan. ¿Qué le gustaría ver frente a su ventana? Me temo que también he plantado narcisos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Ahora mismo quítalos! Son las plantas más horribles del planeta.

— De eso nada, son bellísimos. Pero si usted insiste, los trasplantaré a la huerta de mi casa y venderé los que no quepan. — dijo antes de agacharse y sacar del bolsillo una pala. — Por suerte no son muchos, sólo eran alrededor de diez o quince. Mi hermana los adora, tendré que comprar una maceta para entregárselo como regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Le darás una planta a tu hermana por su cumpleaños? — preguntó repentinamente interesada. En su vida jamás había recibido tal regalo.

— Por supuesto, le fascinará.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¿Qué le sorprende tanto, señorita? Si algo la apasiona, ¿no cree que sería buena idea regalarle algo referente a eso? Mi hermana ama los jardines de narcisos. En mi casa no hay suficiente espacio para complacerla, pero una sola flor la haría feliz.

Elisa arrugó el entrecejo. No creía posible que una persona pudiera ser feliz con algo tan miserable. Desde pequeña su única alegría era lo novedoso y caro. Sus vestidos tenían que costar mínimo doscientos dólares. Una planta no costaba más de dos. Era cierto que Candy muchas veces fue feliz con las palabras que le otorgaban cierta libertad, pero ahora entendía la razón. Sin embargo, no concebía la dicha con un regalo tan humilde. Ella no podría serlo.

— De acuerdo, están desplantados. — informó el jardinero limpiándose la frente perlada por el sudor.

— Hmph. — farfulló.

— Aún no me dice qué es lo que quiere oler en las mañanas. — advirtió con cierta diversión en el tono.

— Violetas. — contestó con un suspiro. — Sólo violetas.

Y sin despedirse siquiera, se dio la vuelta y llamó a la mucama para que la asistiera. Necesitaba una larga noche de sueños.

* * *

><p>Una semana más tarde, los sirvientes de los Grandchester trasladaron más de una docena de maletas al interior de la mansión. Dos rubias, acompañadas por un caballero que hacía un reporte en una pequeña libreta, miraban la labor desde el salón principal. La más joven parecía afligida.<p>

— Es una pena que trabajen así. — dijo Candy.

— Lamentarse por eso es equivalente a hacerlo porque yo solía operar hasta tres veces al día. Para eso les pagan. — contestó Jeffrey a sus espaldas. — Vamos, Andley.

La segunda rubia miró a los jóvenes con cierta desconfianza. Como a los demás, no le gustaba el trato del médico hacia su enfermera.

— ¿Susana está bien? — preguntó la pecosa.

— Sí. Necesito que hables con ella, debes hacerle entender que debe seguir con el tratamiento. — explicó el cirujano echándole un vistazo a los apuntes de George. — ¿Qué haces?

— Apunto la dirección de las maletas. — respondió con una voz más fría de lo usual.

Jeffrey no le encontró sentido a su actividad, pero no alegó. Sabía que no era del agrado del guardaespaldas de la muchacha, así que no iba a provocarlo. No era tan divertido como jugar con el señor Grandchester.

— ¿Acaso eso no pondrá en riesgo la vida del bebé? — cuestionó Eleonor. — Me refiero a continuar con las medicinas.

— Si no lo hace, podría morir, señora Baker. — replicó el doctor.

— ¿Y Terry?

— No lo sé, no está con ella. Mejor así, sólo estorba en mi trabajo.

Antes de que siquiera hubiera tiempo de que la actriz defendiera a su hijo, la enfermera se acomodó la boina en la cabeza y caminó hacia las escaleras.

— Yo lo arreglo.

Por alguna razón, la única persona que conseguía la atención de Susana, era Candy. Ni siquiera su marido recibía el mismo trato. Desde que la señora Grandchester se enteró de la delicadeza de su embarazo, buscó la mirada verde de Candy. Estiró el brazo hacia ella para pedirle apoyo. La chica, sorprendida, avanzó y tomó su mano con un miedo palpable.

— Acércate. — ordenó Susana. Candy obedeció inclinando su oído hacia los labios de la paciente. — ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar? Por favor piensa en él. Sólo tú puedes ayudarme, más que nada, comprenderme. Dime, ¿qué lo haría menos infeliz?

Candy tragó saliva. Nunca había escuchado una pregunta tan difícil. No sabía siquiera qué pensar. Entendía porqué Susana acudió a ella, pero desconocía la respuesta que esperaba. Miles de noches se había detenido a pensar qué haría ella en lugar de Susana, cómo sería su vida si fuera ella la prometida de semejante hombre. Se imaginaba feliz, sonriendo, esperando las fechas de los estrenos teatrales. Satisfecha por el derecho de tomar en público el brazo de Terry. Pero nunca se imaginó desesperada entre la espada y la pared. Buscó en su cerebro las palabras perfectas, mas sus labios la traicionaron.

— Yo jamás lo condenaría al infierno.

Susana se enjugó los labios. Candy divisó en sus hermosos ojos azules la duda desaparecer ante el miedo. Tomar la decisión de vivir o morir no era nada fácil. Finalmente, la embarazada asintió.

— Tienes razón. Gracias. — le sonrió.

A partir de ese día, se aferró a su deseo por continuar con el embarazo al mismo tiempo en el que Terry se encerró en su estudio, furioso por la decisión tan tajante de su esposa. Tan siquiera, ésa fue su excusa para alejarse de Candy. Ésta se sintió culpable por ambas cuestiones. Sin contar con que cada día Jeffrey se distanciaba más de ella. Era como si de un momento a otro, el destino se volviera completamente en su contra.

_— "__Soy un triste juguete del destino."_[1]— recitaba Candy mientras acomodaba su equipaje en la maleta de siempre.

* * *

><p>Dos días antes de que Jeffrey Northeng, Candice Andley, George Johnson y Eleonor Baker decidieran mudarse a la mansión de los Grandchester, el primero salió a tomar un café con Albert. Ambos hombres tenían un aspecto abatido.<p>

— No quiero continuar con esto. — susurró Jeffrey.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Albert al preparar su café.

— A todo esto. Yo no soy una niñera, creo que ya te lo había dicho. — contestó antes de hacer a un lado su taza. No tenía deseos de ingerir nada.

— Yo jamás te dije que lo fueras, sólo eres su jefe. George es su protector.

— Él no conoce la gravedad del asunto.

— Mejor así. De saberlo sería capaz de perseguirla a todos lados. Quiero que la cuide, no que la hostigue. — bebió un sorbo. — Tú no eres su niñera y lo sabes. ¿Por qué me pediste una audiencia? ¿A qué le temes?

— Simplemente ya no quiero hacer esto.

— ¿Acaso temes por la situación de Susana?

Jeffrey bufó. William no sabía nada de medicina ni de su vida. Era obvio que todavía no podría recibir el título de amigo. Quizá nunca lo consiguiera.

— No, he visto casos peores. Además, es evidente que ella morirá joven de cualquier manera, no tiene suficientes anticuerpos. Digamos que la ginecología no es mi especialidad.

— ¿En serio? — cuestionó Albert alzando una ceja. — Es extraño que toda tu casa esté llena de libros de esa materia. No intentes negarlo, no debería importarte lo que digan de ti, la ginecología no es sólo para las mujeres.

— ¿Acaso parezco un hombre que se arrastra por la sociedad? — se burló con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. — ¡Por favor, William! No olvides que fui yo quien propuso un aborto. Ni siquiera me importa lo que diga la iglesia.

Albert examinó al jovencito con cierta pesadumbre. Estaba muy joven para hablar con tanta amargura. Aún así, no se atrevió a indagar en el corazón del muchacho. Sus heridas sanarían con el tiempo, confiaba en ello. Por eso lo había acercado a Candy, era una magnífica enfermera en todos los ámbitos. Por eso no se rendiría, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. Conocía su punto débil: el orgullo.

— ¡Qué lástima! Creí que tú eras el hombre más hábil para este trabajo. — se lamentó entre un suspiro. — Tendré que buscar a un doctor mucho más capacitado.

— No quise decir eso. Por supuesto que estoy capacitado. — atajó Jeffrey con los puños apretados.

— Entonces no me hagas perder tiempo.

— Nunca lo hago.

— No renuncies. El trabajo es tuyo si todavía lo quieres. Pero recuerda que no eres irremplazable.

Por un instante que pareció una eternidad, el cirujano endureció la mirada. Debía tomar una decisión, su orgullo ya la conocía, pero algo dentro de él se esforzaba por declinar la propuesta. El miedo, eso era. Esa sensación de perder todo lo que había conseguido a partir de ese día. La culpa también estaba ahí, el dolor que causó años atrás aún lo perseguía. Debía pagar. Pero no quería arriesgarse a hacer más daño. No a _ella_. Asimismo, no podía permitir que alguien más la lastimara.

— De acuerdo, tomaré el trabajo. — dijo con los ojos negros reflejados en el cristal del local. — Seguiré con el caso de Susana.

— Excelente elección. — lo felicitó Albert colocando una mano sobre el hombro del hombre.

— Hmp. — farfulló Jeffrey. — Pero no me acercaré más a Candy, estoy harto de ella. — prometió antes de levantarse del asiento.

Albert lo vio alejarse. Ahora entendía todo. A lo que Jeffrey Northeng le temía era a enamorarse de Candy. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. No recordaba que tener veintitrés años fuera tan complicado. Ahora prefería las hormonas de los jóvenes de dieciséis años. Antes enamorarse no era temer, era disfrutar. ¿En qué momento amar se convertía en una tortura peor que morir? En el preciso momento en el que decides debatirte entre demostrarlo o callarlo. Quizá debía dejar de leer las novelas del siglo XIX. Quizá debía olvidarse de los poemas de los hispanos del romanticismo. Nada en el amor era como lo pintaban.

— La vida no es poesía. — se dijo. — El amor no es poesía.

Se tomó el resto del café con melancolía. Parecía que su plan no sólo estaba fracasando, sino que si las cosas continuaban así, únicamente conseguiría herir a su Candy. No sólo porque Jeffrey sería todavía más seco con ella, sino porque Terry también había tomado la decisión de alejarse. Maldijo internamente el orgullo de ambos muchachos. Aún recordaba con claridad las últimas palabras que Terry le había dedicado tras salir de una habitación unos días atrás.

— Vas a dejar que ella decida. — le dijo Albert.

— Es su vida, tiene derecho. — se limitó a responder pasando de largo a su amigo.

— Has hecho bien, Terry. En realidad quiero felicitarte, has madurado.

— Ella va a morir, querrá sacrificarse. — dijo Terry recargándose en el barandal del pasillo. — La conozco. Cree que puede sacrificarse una y otra vez. Parece que piensa que es inmortal e innecesaria.

— ¿Tú la necesitas? — preguntó con cierta lástima.

— Es mi objetivo en la vida. — aclaró apretando los puños en el barandal. — Desde que regresé de los teatros clandestinos, ella se convirtió en mi promesa. Por supuesto que la necesito.

Albert desvió la mirada al sacar sus propias conclusiones.

— No puedo creerlo, de verdad la amas.

— No es lo que imaginas. — hizo una pausa. — ¿Ella jamás te contó lo que sucedió la última noche en Nueva York?

— ¿_Ella_?

— Tu hija legal. — contestó Terry sin atreverse a mencionar _su_ nombre.

Una ráfaga de escenas ahondaron en la mente del magnate. Claro que recordaba la etapa en la que Candy pasaba día y noche llorando por aquel invierno. Pero no recordaba haber escuchado la historia completa.

— Dijo que Susana intentó matarse para no interferir entre ustedes dos.

Terry hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

— Nos prometimos que seríamos felices… También le prometí que cuidaría de Susana. Lamentablemente no puedo cumplir la primera, pero Dios sabe cómo me esfuerzo por cumplir la segunda. Yo mismo añadí a la promesa la felicidad de Susana. Por eso me casé. Sólo para cumplirle a ella, a tu hija legal.

— ¿Entonces todavía la amas? ¿Aún amas a Candy?

Terry no respondió de inmediato, a pesar de que la respuesta flotaba en el aire. Albert lo estudió. Su rostro no era el mismo del jovencito que conoció en Londres, ni siquiera se parecía al hombre afligido que ayudó dos años atrás. Había madurado, sus ojos eran otros. No cabía la travesura estudiantil ni la debilidad por el alcohol. En su lugar, la responsabilidad llenaba las pupilas azules con matices verdes. ¡Cuánto había tenido que crecer en tan poco tiempo! Ahora entendía todas sus palabras, ahora comprendía porqué, sin importar sus sentimientos, había negado su proposición horas antes.

— Podrá vivir aquí. — dijo al fin. — Pero no podré cuidarla, no me acercaré a ella.

Lo complicado era que Albert aún no podía distinguir qué predominaba en el alma de esos dos. Era claro que estaban enamorados de Candy, así como también era claro su orgullo.

/*/•/*/•/*/

_Es cuestión de palabras, y no obstante_

_ni tú ni yo jamás,_

_después de lo pasado convendremos_

_en quién la culpa está._

_¡Lástima que el amor un diccionario_

_no tenga donde hallar_

_cuándo el orgullo es simplemente orgullo,_

_y cuándo es dignidad!_

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

* * *

><p>[1] Shakespeare, William, <span>Romeo y Julieta<span>, acto 3 escena I.

**¡Hola!:**

**Lamento muchísimo el retraso, ayer tuve un problema muy grave; pero aquí tienen el capítulo.**

**Hay tantas cosas en este capítulo que no podría hacer lo que regularmente hago. No obstante, me concentraré en un tema: el aborto. A pesar de que tengo argumentos a favor del aborto, en la época en la que manejo el fic, no hay posibilidad de que mis argumentos tengan sentido, mucho menos cuando se pone al infierno de por medio. Me pareció interesante incluir ese tema, queda a la par con Jeffrey y su indiferencia por todo. Era evidente que Candy, al ser criada por mujeres religiosas y estudiar por un corto tiempo en un colegio de monjas, estaría en desacuerdo y trataría de evitarlo. Quería dejar todo en manos de Terry, hacer que él se rompiera la cabeza debatiéndose entre eso, pero creo que Susana era la que debía tomar la decisión. **

**El asunto de Elisa es divertido, sé que merece una oportunidad, pero me encanta meterla en estos enredos. Le dará un buen toque al fic o eso creo. **

**Como sea, les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me brindaron en el 2014 y les deseo lo mejor para el 2015. Mando un fuerte abrazo y muchas bendiciones. **

**Nos leemos el próximo jueves. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	11. Rima LXII

**9**

**Rima LXII**

* * *

><p>Candy tachó un día más en el calendario. Llevaba veintidós días encerrada en la mansión Grandchester. Veintidós días desayunando en el magnífico comedor de los Grandchester, durmiendo en una de las magníficas habitaciones de los Grandchester, duchándose en el magnífico baño de los Grandchester, paseándose en los magníficos jardines de los Grandchester y soportando la magnífica presencia de Susana Grandchester y su magnífica madre. Veintidós días de los cuales, sólo dos veces le había visto la cara a su anfitrión. Era peor que estar en la "cárcel" de Londres. Se comenzaba a debatir por escribirle a la señorita Ponny para pedirle que mandara a Klin por correo. Una chica como ella no soportaba tanta seriedad. Aún no encontraba alguien con quien mantener una buena charla: Susana no dejaba de parlotear acerca de su madre y lo que haría cuando diera a luz a "Terry segundo", George apenas respondía sus comentarios, Eleonor Baker no paraba de lamentarse por la situación de su hijo y Jeffrey ni siquiera le daba los buenos días. En definitiva, prefería estar en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Prefería esos días en los que su principal conversador era Terry. Era estresante estar bajo el mismo techo que Terry y no hablarle. Cuando se enteró que viviría con él, ciertamente imaginó distintos escenarios de conversación, porque podían ser amigos, nada lo impedía. Pero parecía como si desde aquel día, al actor se lo hubieran tragado. Empero, si ponía atención, podía aspirar el aroma de su perfume en algunas habitaciones.<p>

Se alistó como cualquier otro día, con el vestido de enfermera, su cabello recogido en un moño – tampoco podía salir a cortarse el cabello porque Jeffrey había mandado decir que su deber era no separarse de Susana – y la boina que cubría parte de su cabeza.

La habitación que le habían asignado ni siquiera tenía la distancia suficiente para entretenerse al mirar la decoración de la mansión hasta llegar al cuarto en donde Susana la esperaría. Nunca creyó que su vida fuera a tornarse tan deprimente, solitaria y desesperante.

Dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro antes de abrir la puerta del salón de té de Susana. Para su sorpresa, no era lo suficientemente temprano como para que se encontrara a solas. Su "flamante y ocupado" marido aún la acompañaba. El señor Grandchester estaba en casa diez horas, contando las ocho de siesta. Una hora la pasaba con su mujer antes de que todos se levantaran y otra la pasaba con su madre antes de dormir. Nadie sabía qué asuntos absorberían todo el tiempo del actor, aunque tampoco nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo. Ni siquiera Jeffrey encontraba razones para molestarlo.

— Buenos días, Susana, señor Grandchester. — saludó con frialdad la enfermera.

Caminó hacia una alacena lejos de la pareja y tomó un termómetro. Cuando entró, parecía que Terry estaba discutiendo con Susana, mas ahora ya no hablaban. Sin embargo, la tensión en el ambiente todavía podía cortarse con una lija.

— ¿No irá al trabajo, señor Grandchester? — preguntó Candy al acercarse a su paciente. Tal vez estaba molesta por su ausencia, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de hablarle. — Abre la boca, Susie. — indicó.

— No. — contestó Terry cortante. — ¿Por qué me llamas así? — agregó ofendido.

— Ése es su apellido. — respondió ella en el mismo tono. Si iban a jugar al orgullo, ella pondría todo de sí para ganar.

— Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.

— Tu temperatura es normal, Susana. — le dijo Candy a la esposa de su interlocutor después de examinar el termómetro que le había quitado de la boca.

— ¿Por qué a ella sí le dices por su nombre?

— ¿Eso es lo que quiere, señor Grandchester? — preguntó con inocencia la pecosa. Casi pudo oír el rechinido de los dientes del actor.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— De acuerdo, sus deseos son órdenes. Si me disculpan, voy a desayunar. Nos vemos luego, Susana, Terruce. — se despidió con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Y cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, escuchó la voz del británico llamándola con furia. Rió para sus adentros, había ganado la batalla de esa mañana. De repente su estancia con los Grandchester dejaba de ser tan aburrida.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Terruce?

— ¡No me digas así! — ordenó acercándose a ella. — ¿Por qué lo haces?

— Ése es tu nombre. Pero si lo prefieres puedo llamarte Graham.

Terry la miraba casi con odio. Detestaba como se escuchaban esos nombres en la dulce voz de la enfermera. Quería arrancarle de la garganta esos sonidos tan secos e indiferentes. Ella no podía ser como toda la casa, no podía ser tan distante. Esa no era la mujer que había conocido y de la que se había enamorado. Quiso gritarle que lo llamara como antes, pero al ver la pícara sonrisa que se asomaba en los finos labios de la muchacha, comprendió que todo era un juego. Juego que él no perdería.

— De acuerdo, llámame Graham, si lo deseas, pero yo te llamaré "Tarzán pecoso".

Pudo hacerse una playera con la expresión que Candy tomó. Una escena de su adolescencia ahondó sus pensamientos. Ahora veía lo equivocado que estaba, ni un mono lucía tan gracioso como ella. Por primera vez en varios días, quizá semanas e incluso meses, soltó una carcajada que llenó la habitación. Para Candy ese detalle pasó inadvertido. Casi había olvidado su apodo en el colegio de San Pablo… o uno de los tantos que le impuso el rebelde de la institución. También había olvidado lo mucho que le agradaba escuchar la risa de Terry. Quizá sólo por esa razón no le respondió como antaño. Sólo pudo enseñarle la lengua antes de salir por fin de la habitación con su risa grabada en la memoria. No la recordaba tan hermosa, tan cantarina, tan dulce. A decir verdad, tenía tanto tiempo sin escucharla, que su corazón sólo guardaba una ridícula imitación de la verdadera.

Sólo consiguió avanzar unos cuantos metros antes de chocar contra Eleonor Baker. No obstante, la mujer no pareció molesta por el encuentro; al contrario, tomó a Candy por los hombros antes de preguntarle con ansias si ésa era la risa de su hijo. Ella asintió, preocupada por la reacción de la señora.

— ¡Dios bendiga a quien ha provocado semejante sonido! — exclamó.

— ¿A qué se refiere, señora Baker?

— ¡Terry está riendo! ¡Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía! ¡Mucho menos a esa intensidad! ¿Quién ha sido?

— En realidad fue él. Se burló de mis pecas… de nuevo. — agregó con un dejo de resentimiento en sus palabras.

Eleonor fijó sus ojos turquesas en los esmeraldas de Candy. Esa niña era tan inocente que partía el corazón. Desconocía el poder que tenía sobre los demás. Ignoraba el efecto que su sola presencia provocaba en el interior del dueño de la magna casa. Y sobre todo, no era consciente del amor que éste todavía le profesaba con tanta fidelidad.

En cambio, Susana observaba a su marido con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Ella también extrañaba ese sonido, aunque no pudo evitar sentir envidia porque ella nunca había conseguido hacerlo reír; mucho menos de aquella manera. Parecía mentira que momentos antes de que Candy entrara a la estancia, ellos discutieran acerca del poco tiempo que Terry pasaba en su propio hogar…

— Pero ni siquiera comes aquí. — alegó Susana cuando él planeó despedirse para salir a caminar. — Apenas te duchas. No quiero desconfiar de ti, pero mamá tiene razón, nada podría explicar mejor tu ausencia que otra… — calló de repente, incapaz de continuar con su suposición.

— ¿En serio crees que tengo una amante? — bufó. — Por favor, Susana, no tengo cabeza para más féminas. Suficiente tengo con tener a mi madre, la tuya, la enfermera y tú en un mismo techo. No necesito más mujeres en la vida. — suspiró agotado. — Estoy arreglando la sucursal Stamford, sólo necesito unos días más y todo estará preparado.

— ¿Preparado para qué? ¡Sólo necesitas encontrar un actor que remplace a John Olsen! ¡No presentarás más que una obra aquí, Terry! — objetó ella algo desesperada.

— Sí, pero existimos actores que nos acomodamos más cuando trabajamos en un espacio mucho más ordenado. No es lo mismo ser _Romeo_ con adecuados adornos que sin nada a tu alrededor. Estoy preparando las escenografías, ¿qué tan difícil es entender eso?

— ¿Entonces por qué te desapareces todo el día? Yo sólo estoy pidiéndote que pases uno sólo en casa. Vas a tener un hijo, no puedes irte así. ¿Acaso harás eso cuando nazca nuestro bebé?

Terry soltó una pequeña risa de burla antes de cruzar los brazos.

— Susana, no sé que te dijeron Candy y el médico, pero no es muy probable que eso suceda.

Justo en ese momento, Candy se introdujo en la habitación. Todavía tenía mucho que agradecerle: de no haber llegado, quizá los gritos nunca habrían cesado. Quizá la envidiara por ser la razón de la risa de su esposo, pero no olvidaba que fue por ella que Terry decidió quedarse.

Miró una última vez la espalda de Terry. Vivir con él tenía sus desventajas, quería saber lo que sería verlo después de tanto tiempo, descubrir sus cambios, no sólo interiores, sino físicos. Quería saber lo que Candy observaba cada vez que se percataba de una transformación en su cuerpo. La envidiaba, probablemente menos de lo que le agradecía, pero al final, también la envidiaba.

Y cuando el actor terminó de reír, se acercó a Susana con una sonrisa en los labios que llegaba a sus ojos y tomó la silla de ruedas para dirigirla a la salida. Parecía como si hubiera olvidado la discusión que se presentó minutos atrás. Algo en ese suceso alteró un poco a la rubia. Tragó saliva mientras deseaba que su Terry no se olvidara de sus votos maritales.

Jeffrey dejó la taza de café en la cocina. Alestar rodeado por sirvientes, detestaba la idea de no ser independiente, incluso la detestaba más que Candy. La servidumbre mantenía órdenes de omitir al médico de sus actividades, por lo que él lavaba su ropa, tendía su cama e incluso hacía su propia comida y él decidía en dónde ingerirla. Era por eso que nunca comía en compañía. Varios sirvientes creían inútil su presencia en la mansión, pues las necesidades de la embarazada señora Grandchester eran atendidas por la enfermera Andley, no por el doctor Northeng. Su único trabajo era moderar la ingesta de medicamentos de la paciente, además de conversar en ocasiones con la señora Marlowe que cada día frecuentaba menos la residencia. Aunque "conversar" era una palabra muy grande para los monosílabos con los que contestaba a sus comentarios. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué era lo que entretenía todo el día al médico, pues al igual que el anfitrión, pasaba largas horas fuera de la casa.

— Discúlpeme, doctor Northeng. — dijo uno de los cocineros al pasar por su lado con rapidez. — El señor ha decidido permanecer todo el día aquí, necesitamos ocupar toda la cocina para preparar sus platillos favoritos. Me veo obligado a suplicarle que salga.

— ¿Terry va a comer aquí? — espetó el aludido al tomar una banana del frutero.

— No en este cuarto, pero necesitamos tener todo este espacio para…

— Su platillo favorito, ya lo has dicho. Me retiraré. — anunció todavía con la fruta en las manos.

En el preciso instante en que se dispuso a salir, su banana se estrelló de lleno en el pecho de la enfermera que tanto había evitado. El rostro del muchacho enrojeció al tener que mirar el lugar del incidente. Ella se lamentó echándole un vistazo a su casi impecable uniforme antes de alzar el rostro y ruborizarse.

— Andley. — saludó Jeffrey en un esfuerzo por ocultar su vergüenza desviando la mirada a uno de los anaqueles de la cocina. — Te has cruzado en mi camino.

— Yo… no es verdad, pero supondré que sí porque necesito lavar este vestido. — suspiró. — El otro está secándose, no sé qué me pondré.

— ¿Acaso no tienes más ropa?

Ella enrojeció aún más. Se culpó por parecer tan estúpida. Claro que tenía más ropa, en realidad sus vestidos estarían empolvados a causa del poco uso que les daba estando encerrada en esa mansión.

— Sí, pero…

— Póntela. — ordenó con sequedad. — Y… lava ese vestido antes de que Grandchester mire la enorme mancha en él. — susurró con desgana.

Candy arrugó el entrecejo cuando lo vio alejarse. No le gustaba la impresión que su jefe había tomado de su antiguo novio. Por alguna razón que no entendía, creía que el actor tenía pensamientos poco decentes. Quiso defenderlo, explicarle que Terry no haría o diría nada vulgar al notar el rastro de plátano en la tela, pero cuando se atrevió a abrir la boca, Jeffrey ya estaba a varios metros de ella.

Fue tras él con los puños apretados. Esta vez no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, comenzaba a cansarse de ser ignorada por todos en aquella cárcel. Cruzó el salón principal, pasó por alto el saludo de Eleonor Baker y tomó el brazo del cirujano justo en el cuarto del comedor, en donde George, Olga Marlowe y los señores Grandchester ya esperaban el desayuno. No obstante, la pecosa no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ninguno de ellos.

— ¡Escúchame, Jeffrey Northeng! — exclamó cuando él la volteó a ver al sentir presión en su brazo. Al instante, los cuatro pares de ojos en el comedor se fijaron en el equipo médico. — Estoy harta de que me trates como a un fantasma, soy tu asistente, tu enfermera y una vez me prometiste que seríamos amigos, así que de ahora en adelante lo seremos.

— No puedes obligarme a nada. — contestó él deshaciéndose del contacto de la joven.

— ¡Y tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No quiero permanecer aquí sin ninguna actividad además de tomarle los signos a Susana y tolerar las órdenes que me impusiste antes de dejar de hablarme. Estoy harta de ver como te sales y te metes a esta casa como si no fueras sólo un trabajador. ¡Te pagan por cuidar de Susana!

— Me pagan por buscar alternativas para ella, y eso he hecho. Ya busqué en toda la ciudad una segunda, tercera, cuarta y a saber cuántas más opiniones al respecto. Para eso no necesito a ninguna niña caprichosa a mi lado, Andley. Eres buena enfermera, por eso te dejo a cargo de Susana, pero no quiero tenerte a mi alrededor como una pulga. De hecho, eres todo un fastidio.

Se escucharon dos sillas correrse, pero ambos conocedores de medicina las ignoraron.

En definitiva, nadie esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación. La enfermera endureció la expresión antes de abofetear al médico dos veces.

— No soy tu esclava, Jeffrey. Trátame como lo que soy, no como lo que desees. Quizá entre mis defectos está el capricho, pero tan siquiera tengo la capacidad de entregar y recibir amor. Yo no alejo a las personas de mí con mis actitudes ni evito el contacto físico como tú. Yo soy una humana con sentimientos, no una narcisista desalmada.

Jeffrey apretó los puños. Sabía que merecía tanto las bofetadas como el regaño, mas no entendía porqué le dolía que ella se lo hiciera saber.

— ¿Ah, es que crees que no tengo alma, verdad? ¿Crees que soy así porque lo decidí? Dime, señorita empatía, ¿en dónde está el altruismo del que tanto alardeas cuando ni siquiera has notado que no es mi maldita culpa tratarte así? — bajó la voz lo suficiente como para que sólo ella lo escuchara. — No soy un ángel como tú, pero tampoco me condenes, que no estoy ni cerca de ser el demonio que todos creen. — alzó el rostro. — Ahora, quítate la idea de que puedes cambiar al mundo y por lo que más quieras, ¡lava ese vestido, que me pones nervioso! — gritó.

Momentos después sólo su aroma a durazno quedaba como testigo de su presencia. Y contra todo pronóstico, la muchacha balbuceó una disculpa para el médico antes de abandonar la estancia con tal rapidez que apenas distinguieron un mechón dorado desaparecer.

— ¡Señorita Candy! — exclamó George al correr tras ella.

Terry hizo ademán de hacer lo mismo, pero una mano lo obligó a tomar asiento de nuevo. Maldijo en su interior al descubrir que había sido su suegra. No tenía derecho de detenerlo, mucho menos si sabía lo deprimida que la uniformada se pondría. Ese doctor en verdad no sabía valorar lo que tenía frente a él. No era como si él fuera el único que sufría, para comenzar debía fijarse en el dolor que le causaba a su propia asistente. No tenía ningún derecho de hacerle daño, en teoría debía ser al revés, por lo que Albert había dicho, el trabajo de Jeffrey consistía en protegerla. ¿Qué clase de protección se le puede otorgar a alguien a quien se lastima con frecuencia?

— En problemas de pareja sólo ellos pueden arreglarse. — dijo Olga Marlowe.

— ¡No son pareja! — contestó Terry.

— Quizá, pero lo serán. Esos amores son extraños, te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas, pero son verdaderos y pasionales. Se ve en sus ojos el amor que ambos se profesan. Incluso, si me permites la observación, querido yerno, son más obvios que mi hija y tú.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Candy? — preguntó Eleonor llegando en el momento indicado, pues de no ser así, con seguridad habría encontrado a su hijo en un atentado contra su suegra. — La he visto correr en los escalones mientras George la perseguía.

— El doctor Northeng y ella han discutido. — respondió Susana, apenada. — Él ha salido y ella se ha subido.

— ¿Acaso fue por el manchón en su vestido?

— ¿Manchón? — repitió Terry algo confundido.

— ¡Ja! No creo que no hayas notado el rastro de plátano en su pecho. Eres hombre, y uno muy vulgar a mi parecer, es obvio que fue lo primero que viste. — lo acusó su suegra ante la mirada de advertencia de Eleonor.

— Si eso fue lo primero que usted vio, le recomiendo que se retracte ante el adjetivo "vulgar". Una dama no debería mirar de esa manera a otra. — atajó el actor preparándose para una discusión eterna.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿fue por eso o no? — intervino la madre del actor tras acercarse a ellos. — Parecía muy afligida.

— No, parece ser que Candy le reclamó por no tratarla como enfermera. — contestó Susana tratando de ignorar la sádica mirada que Terry le dirigía a su madre.

— Ya veo. Espero que George tenga el tacto suficiente como para consolarla. — dijo antes de tomar asiento frente a su hijo. — Supongo que ellos no desayunarán con nosotros.

— Es evidente que no. Sigo sin entender porqué una muchachita como ella necesita de un guardaespaldas. — respondió la señora Marlowe.

— Es hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de América, ¿acaso no es suficiente, Olga? — espetó Terry aburrido por el tema. — Incluso yo veo deficiente el trabajo de George.

— ¡Terry! — lo regañó su madre. — George hace todo lo que puede. Claro que es suficiente.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué ella sigue llorando por ese patán de cuarta?

— Porque tú no tienes los suficientes pantalones para despedirlo. Muchas veces te he dicho que puedes conseguir un médico mil veces más amable, pero tú te empeñas en seguirle pagando.

— Ya te repetí que eso no está en mis manos. Candy trabaja para él, no puedo separarlos.

— Entonces despídelos a ambos. — objetó Olga.

— No, me gusta el trabajo de los dos. — alegó Susana nerviosa.

Ninguna de las suegras estaba enterada del verdadero motivo por el cual Jeffrey y Candy estaban en su casa; así que era normal que las dos tuvieran dudas que eran difíciles de contestar. Para la pareja Grandchester tampoco era sencillo convivir con los comentarios que el equipo médico provocaba en sus vidas. Sobre todo era difícil para Terry, quien además de tolerar las indirectas de su suegra, también tenía que soportar la presencia del amor de su juventud cada día, sin poder hablarle como antaño.

— Si no van a despedirlos y no pueden separarlos, entonces está claro que terminarán siendo pareja. Preparémosles una cita romántica. — sugirió la madre de Susana.

Tras escuchar eso, Terry se levantó de su silla con hastío.

— ¡Suficiente! Voy al teatro. La próxima vez que te preguntes porqué no estoy en casa, Susie, sólo tienes que mirar tu árbol genealógico.

— ¿De qué sirve mudarme contigo si ni siquiera puedo pasar tiempo a tu lado? — espetó Eleonor.

— Acompáñame, entonces. Regresaré temprano, Susana, sólo iré a darles el día a los trabajadores. — avisó antes de darle un seco beso en la frente. — Vámonos, madre.

La señora Grandchester lo miró salir del cuarto. De cierta manera comprendía a Candy. No era que Terry la tratara como una esclava, sino que tampoco lo hacía como debía. Por enésima vez en su vida, sentía empatía hacia la rubia enfermera. Nuevamente quería estrecharla en un intento de refrenar sus mutuos dolores. Era difícil de aceptar, pero quería ser su amiga.

Jeffrey apenas tuvo oportunidad de llegar a la esquina del que una vez fue su clínica. Dejó que sus pulmones sacaran el aire al ritmo que desearan mientras pensaba en las tonterías que le había dicho a Candy en el comedor. Qué estúpido había sido al hablar de esa manera frente a todos. Sus piernas comenzaron a sentir el efecto de correr a tal velocidad sin ningún calentamiento. Detestó su vulnerabilidad. Cuando era pequeño, recordaba, leía los relatos míticos acerca de los dioses y semidioses. Aún deseaba ser alguno de ellos, quizá Aquiles, ese hombre cuya única debilidad radicaba en su talón. Una vocecilla en su interior le recalcó que su talón de Aquiles era Candy, esa simple enfermera. Colocó ambas manos en la pared y recargó la cabeza en medio de éstas. Imposible, tenía que ser imposible, él no debía sentir nada por ella, no debía encariñarse. ¡Al demonio su contrato con los Andley! ¡Él no debía quererla! Mucho menos cuando estar a su lado sólo incrementaba sus posibilidades de morir. Cuando William Andley le propuso un trabajo, Jeffrey se lamentó por perder la oportunidad de jugar con una mujer como Candy, pero admitió que la aventura de volver a vivir la adrenalina de Escocia le daba vueltas en el estómago. Por fin estrechó la mano con William sin darse cuenta de que sólo estaba condenándose. Tan sólo días siguientes, tras escuchar de los labios de la pecosa el nombre de otro muchacho, debió percatarse de la magnitud de su error. Era demasiado tarde, él ya quería a esa pecosa. Por si fuera poco, creyó que si se alejaba de ella o mostraba la máscara más fría de su vida, Candy terminaría por alejarse. Nunca creyó que _lord elegancia_ llegaría a arruinarle sus planes. Si nunca hubiera conocido a ese actor quizá habría sido más sencillo llevar a cabo sus planes de proteger a Candy mientras el hombre que Albert decía que era el indicado para ella, llegara. No fue hasta que encontró a Candy discutiendo con Terry que la realidad golpeó su corazón: Jeffrey deseaba ser el indicado para Candy. Al mismo tiempo en que esa idea cruzaba su mente, el orgullo que siempre lo cuidaba actuó por él, hiriendo a la dama como nunca antes. Ese orgullo tenía razón, él no tenía derecho de pensar en aquellas estupideces. En su destino no estaba casarse, mucho menos enamorarse. Era ridículo que en verdad se debatiera entre hablarle o no a esa mujer. ¡Sólo era una chica americana! Aún no comprendía porqué no podía verlo de ese modo. Por más bella que fuera, no dejaba de ser sólo una chica americana. Existían miles como ella, no era un diamante entre piedras comunes. ¡Ella era sólo una piedra más! No obstante, una idea que años después colindó con la publicación de un magnífico libro infantil, llenó su mente. Todas las rocas eran comunes, eran iguales y sin ninguna magnificencia hasta que uno les tomaba aprecio, en ese momento las cosas eran diferentes. Así había sucedido con Candy. Ella fue una americana más, una enfermera entre cien, lo fue hasta que él se encariñó, hasta que descubrió detalles que él hizo únicos en el mundo. En términos de _El principito_, hasta que él la domesticó, hasta que él creó un vínculo con ella. Balbuceó alguna tontería acerca de lo patético que era por pensar en esas niñerías. Debía concentrarse, por algo estaba fuera de la mansión de los Grandchester. Tenía que buscar señales que indicaran en dónde estaba en esta ocasión el usual acosador de Candy. Cabello oscuro, con una altura no muy prominente, de andar elegante y sin dejar ver sus ojos tras unas gafas oscuras.

Se dio la vuelta, aún con el corazón acelerado, antes de fijar sus ojos negros en la pareja que avanzaba hacia él. La indiferencia regresó a su rostro, deshaciéndose de la frustración que un segundo antes le acunaba. Tensó los labios esperando que Grandchester le reclamara por su actitud con Candy.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — espetó Terry al detenerse frente a él. — ¿Acaso sigues extrañando tu clínica?

— Creí escuchar que te quedarías en tu hogar. — respondió el cirujano con gesto aburrido.

— Mis planes no son de tu incumbencia.

— Sólo vamos un momento a la sucursal. — contestó Eleonor con su típico intento por aligerar el ambiente. — Nos vemos luego, doctor Northeng.

— Hmp. — se limitó a balbucear Jeffrey mientras les daba la espalda para seguir el camino contrario a ellos.

— ¿Vas a regresar a la mansión? — preguntó el actor.

— No.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Lo mismo que tú haces todos los días: "trabajar".

Entonces Terry comprendió que su actividad frecuente no era un secreto. Albert ya se lo había advertido, Jeffrey tenía la experiencia que a él le faltaba. Quizá debería hablar con él para compartir lo que recaudó durante esas semanas. Sopesó esa alternativa un segundo; después se dio cuenta de que un orgullo como el de Northeng no se lo agradecería. Hizo un ademán de indiferencia con la mano derecha antes de seguir su camino hacia el teatro. En esta ocasión, sí iría a su trabajo.

— ¿A qué se refería, hijo? — cuestionó Eleonor Baker al tomarlo del brazo.

— Nada, déjalo divagar. Creo que él es el que necesita revisarse la cabeza.

— Quizá Susana te crea la excusa de que todos los días asistes a la sucursal, pero a una madre no puedes mentirle.

— Te equivocas en ambas cosas: Susana cree que tengo una amante y a ti te he mentido en mil ocasiones. No te preocupes, cuando algo es esencial no utilizo las mentiras.

— Los hijos no pueden mentirle a sus madres, mas las madres podemos hacerles creer que somos demasiado ingenuas como para tragarnos las "mentiras" de los hijos. — se regodeó la rubia. Terry no pudo evitar sonreírle. — Así que ahora dime la verdad.

— Tendrás que esperar, madre. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en preparar un excelente escenario para el quinto acto de "Sueño de una noche de verano".

* * *

><p>Una señorita de apenas dieciocho años salió del hotel "Howleth" con bastante prisa. Se acomodó el sombrero en sus rojizos cabellos al mismo tiempo que se colocaba un bigote falso justo arriba de los labios. Debía desaparecer del hotel antes de que el inquilino de la habitación veinte pidiera sus servicios para llevarle el desayuno. Comenzaba a hartarse de ese empleo. Su madre le había advertido que no encontraría un trabajo decente, que podría ser prostituta o incluso algo más degradante; aunque ella no dejó de esforzarse por aprenderse todos los papeles de las obras de Shakespeare, con la ilusión de un día representar a Hamlet o incluso a Romeo. Contrario a lo que la sociedad exigía, Wendy Bernhardt añoraba interpretar personajes masculinos. Tenía la creencia de que las mujeres en el mundo del dramaturgo más aclamado eran papeles inhibidos y hasta patéticos. Por eso le entusiasmaba imitar desde Otelo hasta Píramo. Curiosamente, ese día lucharía por obtener un lugar en la compañía Stamford a través de ese pequeño y quizá patético papel. La burla de Romeo que el mismo Shakespeare había creado.<p>

Acomodó su de por sí cabello corto debajo del sombrero antes de empujar la puerta de la sucursal a cargo del magnífico actor Terruce Grandchester. El movimiento adentro era un completo caos. Esquivó un golpe por parte de una enorme ventana de plástico y un resbalón provocado por la pintura en el suelo. Parecía que el inglés se tomaba en serio su trabajo para hacer que los nobeles se sintieran adentro de una obra de teatro. El lugar era en realidad muy pequeño, constaba de un escenario no mayor de quince por diez metros, rodeado por alrededor de ochenta asientos de plástico, unos camerinos apenas más grandes que los baños y una oficina que doblaba el tamaño de los camerinos en donde el jefe de la sucursal ordenaba los papeleos más urgentes que Robert Hathaway le enviaba desde Nueva York.

Wendy caminó sobre el escenario ignorada por los trabajadores que se esforzaban por darle vida a la escenografía de lo que parecía ser un bosque. La muchacha miró a su alrededor, no importaba que la pintura brillara a causa de su reciente colocación ni que faltaran los personajes a su alrededor, sentía la necesidad de actuar.

— ¡Hey! — le gritó la voz de Terruce desde la última fila. La joven alzó el rostro sonrojada por recibir la atención de semejante figura pública. — ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí, muchachito?

— Muchachito… — susurró ella para sus adentros. Ya había olvidado el sombrero y el bigote. Entonces el disfraz era creíble. — Vengo por las audiciones, señor Grandchester.

— Listo, Terry, podemos irnos. — dijo una mujer rubia acercándose a él. — Encontré el bolso, estaba en el baño.

Wendy Bernhardt sintió que su alma se caía al piso. No creía tener tanta suerte. Su madre muchas veces le habló acerca de la rivalidad que tuvo con la excelente actriz de Broadway, la hermosa Eleonor Baker. No obstante, días atrás, todos los periódicos del país fueron vendidos gracias a la noticia del retiro definitivo de la actriz. Así que verla a un lado de su también talentoso hijo era casi un milagro. Si no le daban el papel, sería feliz de cualquier modo. Esa escena, en donde Terruce y su madre conversaban en voz baja acerca de algo que Wendy no alcanzaba a escuchar, fue grabada en su corazón por el resto de su vida. Dos leyendas para la actuación tan juntas y en un momento tan íntimo como lo es el de una madre con su hijo. Suspiró, era su momento de brillar, tenía que sorprenderlos, tenía que demostrarles a ellos y a su progenitora que también poseía el talento necesario para resaltar.

— _"__¡Oh, Natura! ¿Por qué has criado leones?" _— comenzó la jovencita agitando sus brazos al aire con verdadera pena. — _"Ya que un león vil había de desflorar a mi amante? ¿Quién es – no, no -… quién era la más hermosa de loas mujeres que han existido, que han amado y que han tenido una cara?" _— avanzó un paso hacia la orilla del escenario sin despegar sus ojos claros de los de Terry. — _"¡Venid, lágrimas! Confundid mis sentidos! ¡Fuera de la vaina, espada, y hiere el seno de Píramo!" _— metió la mano en la hebilla del pantalón para sacar una daga minúscula. — _"Sí, el seno izquierdo donde el corazón late" _— con un movimiento rápido, apuntó con la daga en el punto señalado que una hora atrás fue oculto tras un largo rodaje de vendas. — _"Así muero yo… así, así, así."_ — repitió mientras simulaba meter y sacar el arma de su cuerpo antes de dejarse caer en las tablas de madera que conformaban el escenario. — _"Ahora ya estoy muerto; ahora ya he abandonado la tierra."_ — murmuraba con cansancio fingido. — _"Mi alma está en el cielo."_ — señaló con el dedo índice el techo. — _"¡Lengua, pierde tu luz! ¡Luna, escápate! ¡Yo muero! ¡Yo muero! ¡Yo muero!"__**[1]**_ — finalizó antes de cerrar los ojos con dramatismo.

El lugar permaneció en silencio durante uno o dos minutos. Todos esperaban la reacción de una sola persona. Ésta carraspeó antes de caminar hacia el escenario con bastante prisa. En sus ojos había confusión y admiración. Sus labios se movieron sin que él los controlara, diciendo las siguientes líneas de la obra de manera magistral.

— _"__Con la ayuda de un cirujano, podría aún escapar y volver a ser un asno como antes."_ **[2]**

— _"__¿Cómo es que la luz de la luna se ha marchado antes de que Tisbe volviese y encontrase a su amante?"_ **[3]**— intervino Hipólita en voz de Eleonor Baker, quien seguía a su hijo con la misma ansiedad.

— _"__Ya lo encontrará a la luz de las estrellas…"_ — respondió Terry dándole vida a Teseo cuando por fin subió al escenario en un brinco. — _"Aquí la tenemos, y su dolor va a terminar el drama."__**[4]**_ — dijo mientras ayudaba a su madre para que estuviera a su lado.

— _"__Yo creo que por la pérdida de un Píramo semejante, será corto su dolor. Espero que acabara pronto."__**[5]**_ — señaló ella mirando de reojo y con cierto desprecio al hombre "muerto".

Ambos se quedaron un segundo callados antes de comenzar a reír cual locos. Wendy abrió los ojos para ver a la pareja abrazándose como pocas veces lo hacían en público. Para todos los presentes esa era una ocasión irrepetible, no sólo por el hecho de que Terruce abrazara a Eleonor, sino porque él reía. En verdad estaba riendo. Cuando su semblante era por lo regular formal y casi indiferente, ahora la felicidad llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Al separarse, Terry hizo una seña para ordenarle a "Píramo" que se levantara. Estiró el brazo y tomó su mano con cierto aprecio e incluso alivio.

— El problema es que no podemos terminar el acto, muchachito. — le dijo.

Wendy, alarmada porque hubieran descubierto su secreto, abrió la boca para alegar mientras buscaba en su mente una excusa admisible, pero la inocente risa de Eleonor Baker la desviaron de sus intenciones.

— No contamos con un Demetrio o una Tisbe para concluirlo. — explicó la rubia entre risas. — Estuviste magnífico, jovencito.

— ¿Eso cree, señora Baker? — preguntó la chica con ansiedad.

— En realidad el papel fue malo. — aclaró Terry con aplomo. El rostro del nobel actor se destruyó en la desilusión. — Se supone que el actor de Tisbe es pésimo y no sabe demostrar emociones, de eso trata la obra. Tú lo hiciste de maravilla, parecías Romeo en vez de Píramo. Dinos tu nombre.

— Soy Maurice. — se limitó a mentir temerosa por revelar su parentesco con la francesa y polémica actriz Sarah Bernhardt.

Sintió el análisis que los azules ojos de Eleonor Baker le hicieron, mas mantuvo la serenidad. No debía dejar que la descubrieran, no podía pasar por una fanática obsesiva. Ella conservaba el talento que su madre no aceptaba. Poseía la fuerza suficiente, tenía que demostrarlo. Sobre todo, tenía que hacerlo sin la sombra de su sangre. Lo haría tal cual lo había hecho un actor años atrás. Conseguiría la gloria del mismo modo que Terruce Grandchester.

— Muy bien, Maurice. — respondió el actor esbozando una sonrisa débil. — Sin importar tu magnifica presentación, lamento que tengas que esperar hasta las audiciones. Son el siguiente martes, sólo ten paciencia. — sugirió con ligereza. — Hasta entonces. — se despidió antes de caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡Pero, Terry! ¡¿Acaso no has visto el talento de este chico?! — exclamó su madre siguiéndole el paso. — Quizá debas reconsiderarlo.

— Lo justo es que todos se presenten en un día, mamá. — contestó éste casi con aburrimiento. — Lo hizo bien, casi puedo prometerles a ambas que tendrá el papel.

— ¿Ambas? — repitió Wendy cubriéndose el rostro.

Terry se detuvo, giró el rostro lo suficiente como para que la novata viera su perfil y guiñó el ojo derecho. No era tan tonto como para dejarse engañar con un truco tan barato. Aunque no por ello dejaría de ser emocionante presenciar un disfraz como aquél.

— ¡Vamos! No querrás engañarme con ese bigote falso y el sombrero que parece estar pegado a tu cabeza, ¿verdad? — respondió con cierta ironía. — No juzgaré o suplicaré tus razones, yo sólo pido talento. Y tú lo tienes, pequeña. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo… señorita Bernhardt. — finalizó levantándose un sombrero inexistente simulando una despedida típica del siglo pasado.

Wendy sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies al mismo tiempo que el pegamento de su bigote se arruinaba. Resopló mientras se sentaba en las tablas de madera del escenario. Su plan era un completo fracaso, quizá obtendría un lugar en la magnífica compañía de Stamford, pero no sería sino por su parentesco con la francesa actriz. A veces odiaba ser una bastarda más en el mundo. Ignoraba que cuando Terry tenía casi su edad, se sintió de la misma manera que ella. Con honestidad, tampoco le interesaba.

Pasados veinte minutos, la muchacha salió de la sucursal. Tenía el sombrero en la mano derecha y un periódico mañanero en la izquierda. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, avanzando casi a trompicones a causa de la debilidad provocada por la decepción de su carrera todavía no iniciada. Casi un año atrás, cuando le había contado su sueño a su madre, ésa se había burlado.

_— _No serás más que una prostituta, querida. Todos en la familia lo somos, sólo que yo corrí con suerte de nacer con un talento aparte. — había dicho Sarah Bernhardt al terminar de masticar una uva.

Ella no confiaba en su propia hija. No confiaba en que pudiera conseguir algo más que unas palabras bonitas de los hombres. Sus atributos físicos no serían señalados como las cualidades de una cortesana más, ella sería reconocida por su habilidad para interpretar papeles masculinos. No importaba que nadie confiara en ella. Lo demostraría.

Se detuvo al pasar por una enorme casa con un escudo británico en el centro del portal. Casi podía jurar que un hombre vestido completamente de negro había brincado hacia el jardín. Examinó el escudo de nuevo antes de cubrirse el rostro. Por supuesto, se trataba de la mansión Grandchester.

George se encontraba en la biblioteca que Terry cuidaba y llenaba con tanto esmero. La señorita Candy había decidido olvidar sus problemas con el médico antes de retomar sus usuales actividades con Susana, por lo que George ahora tenía más tiempo para él. Tomó en sus manos un pequeño volumen. Sonrió al recordar su infancia.

— ¿Mary Shelley, eh? — preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. — Veo que eres romántico, querido George.

— Señora Baker. — saludó el aludido algo despistado. — No, yo…

— ¡George! — exclamó Jeffrey Northeng con la frente perlada a causa del sudor. — ¿En dónde está Candy?

— Con la señora Grandchester, como siempre.

— No, no está. — contestó con la voz entrecortada por el agotamiento.

— Tranquilízate, debe estar en la cocina o en el baño. — dijo Eleonor con tono suave, pero fue ignorada de manera olímpica.

— George… alguien se ha metido a la casa. Tenemos que encontrar a Candy de inmediato.

/*/•/*/•/*/

_Primero es un albor trémulo y vago,_

_raya de inquieta luz que corta el mar;_

_luego chispea y crece y se dilata_

_en ardiente explosión de claridad._

_La brilladora lumbre es la alegría;_

_la temerosa sombra es el pesar._

_¡Ay!, En la oscura noche de mi alma,_

_¿cuándo amanecerá?_

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

* * *

><p>[1] Shakespeare, William, <span>Sueño de una noche de verano<span>, acto V.

[2] Idem.

[3] Id.

[4] Id.

[5] Id.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Neh... quizá sí, me adelanté unas horas. Ya sé, no me decido: si no lo subo un día después, lo subo un día antes. Lo que sucede es que mañana (jueves) iré al médico y no sé cuánto tarde en regresar a casa, así que mejor prevengo y subo el capítulo antes de lamentar que no pude hacerlo en tiempo y forma. Como sea, espero que no les moleste ni nada de eso. Por cierto, no es nada grave lo que carcome mi tiempo y salud, no se preocupen, tendrán su capítulo todos los jueves. **

**Entonces... no sé bien qué decir del capítulo, quise meter algo de Elisa aquí, pero en ese entonces escuché a una de mis profesoras hablar acerca de Sarah Bernhardt y no pude evitarlo. Si tienen tiempo, lean su biografía, sé que suena muy obsesiva, pero tiene varias semejanzas con algunos personajes de Candy-Candy. No me crean mucho, lo leí hace varios meses, pero si no me equivoco es una hija de una plebeya y un conde o algo así, estudió por corto tiempo en una escuela de monjas, fue una reconocida actriz y le amputaron una pierna. Entre otras cosas... No pude evitarlo, los parecidos son bastantes. Claro que su época de triunfo no concuerda con el tiempo de mi historia, por eso le adjudiqué una hija, que no existió, y bueno... así salió este personaje. Wendy. Después explicaré la razón de conservar el apellido materno, aunque pueden darse una idea si leen la biografía de Sarah.**

**En cuanto a Jeffrey... ¡bien merecidas que tenía esas cachetadas!... Ahora que lo pienso, a mí me encanta escribir escenas de bofetadas. La semana pasada publiqué un short-fic en donde sucede lo mismo con otros personajes de otro manga. Interesante... pero ambos se lo merecían, ésa es mi excusa. **

**De acuerdo, creo que ahora sí me exalté con mis comentarios. Espero pasen un agradable fin de semana y me disculpo por no atender sus mensajes, he andado muy ocupada. Trataré de darme unas horas para contestarles. **

**Como siempre, agradezco su apoyo y les mando un enorme abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca.**


	12. Rima LXXXI

**10**

**Rima LXXXI**

* * *

><p>Elisa miró la lista de sirvientes con el entrecejo fruncido. Aún no elegía a la persona que la ayudaría a encontrar al marido perfecto. Primero pensó en Omar, el chef: tenía que ser alguien que supiera cocinar; luego se dio cuenta de que también necesitaba un decorador de interiores y no quería sus fiestas repletas de harina. Después pensó en Dalia, su mucama personal; ella conocía su estilo y costumbres, podría decorar el salón de acuerdo al delicado mundo de la Leagan, mas ella no tenía grandes conocimientos en la gastronomía. Hasta ese momento se percató de que no conocía a todos los miembros de la servidumbre. Pasó toda la mañana mirando el archivero de perfiles, sin reconocer a la mayoría de ellos.<p>

—Vaya, no sabía que teníamos a una "Lisa" aquí. — murmuró agotada al pasar una hoja del cuaderno. — Si no encuentro a nadie, estaré perdida.

De pronto, escuchó un silbido familiar. Gruñó incómoda, no sentía el humor para soportar a ese jardinero tan molesto. Examinó la lista una vez más hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

"Norman Siegle. Veinticuatro años.

Habilidades: jardinería, limpieza en general y cocina. NO DESPEDIR…"

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de la chica. Corrió hacia el jardín siguiendo el sonido del silbido. Ignoró el hecho de que era la primera vez que salía a tal velocidad para encontrarse con un sirviente. Por supuesto, ésa no sería la última vez.

— Buenos días, querido jardinero. — saludó con fingida cortesía una vez detrás del joven.

— ¿Qué le hace decir semejante cosa, señorita? — preguntó Norman sin interrumpir su trabajo de regar las plantas. — ¿Acaso ya se va a casar?

— Así es. Sólo necesito encontrar al hombre perfecto, por eso me vas a ayudar.

— ¿Ayudarla? — repitió atónito, mirándola por fin. No se dejó engañar por esos ojos escarlatas ni por esa sonrisa de complicidad. — Por favor, señorita, no me agrada bromear con los ricos, nunca les entiendo.

Elisa, indignada por la reacción de su empleado, se cruzó de brazos. No tenía tiempo para explicar con detalles su verdadera intención. Y él no tenía porqué negarse.

— Tú me vas a ayudar, quieras o no. Haremos una fiesta en dos semanas, mañana pasaré por ti a primera hora, iremos a buscar vestidos a la ciudad. — dijo sin esperar respuesta.

El jardinero la vio marcharse antes de suspirar. Nadie le dijo que la menor de los Leagan la obligaría a organizar ese tipo de preparativos. No estaba en su contrato, tenía que hablar con el padre de la muchacha; si continuaban con esa ridiculez, se disculparía con su tío, pero tendría que renunciar. No estaba dispuesto a pasar tanto tiempo con una mujer tan egoísta y maleducada.

Por la noche, mientras Elisa se probaba todas sus joyas, un sonido a sus espaldas le indicó que alguien entraba a su recámara. Arrugó el entrecejo.

— No bajaré a cenar, padre. — dijo con un dejo de aburrimiento.

— No he venido por eso, hija. — contestó el señor Leagan. — Creo que debí mencionártelo antes, el sirviente que te ayudará debe estar de acuerdo en que absorberás casi todo su tiempo, no debes amenazarlo u obligarlo. Hablé con el jardinero, quiere renunciar por tu culpa, afirma que le dijiste que te ayudará a preparar tu boda sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba disponible.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Creí que siendo sólo un empleado tendría que obedecerme sin rechistar. Si quiere renunciar, que lo haga. Buscaré otro que sí quiera preservar su empleo. — contestó con la barbilla en alto mientras miraba frente el espejo el efecto de un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello.

— Elisa, si continúas así, pronto no tendremos ningún sirviente. Norman quedó descartado de tu lista, deberás convencer a alguien más a base de amabilidad. Después de todo, tendrás que convivir con esta persona durante alguna etapa. Pórtate bien, querida, todo esto lo hago por tu bien. — dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una pelirroja enfurecida y con arduos deseos de destruir todo a su alcance.

Los siguientes cuatro días los dedicó a revisar minuciosamente el archivo de los miembros de la servidumbre. Su lista de posibilidades se reducía a tres personas, pero como una de ellas sólo pasaba dos o tres días a la semana en la mansión, y otra estaba de vacaciones, restaba una mujer con la que nunca había conversado: Lety Olbini, la encargada del establo. Por evidentes razones, Elisa no pasaba con frecuencia por ahí, si antes tenía la costumbre de cabalgar era sencillamente porque existían posibilidades de encontrarse con su primo Anthony. Después de su muerte sólo había tocado a Cleopatra en dos ocasiones más, ni siquiera recordaba sufrir por su muerte. Por esas razones, aseguraba no conocer a la comisionada de cuidar a los animales restantes. Con el buen perfil de la empleada en la mente y la petición de su hermano en el corazón, avanzó hacia el establo. Esta vez no debería fallar, no sólo por su boda, sino por el amor hacia Neil.

Lety Olbini era una muchacha cerca de los treinta años, con una espalda bastante ancha y unas piernas muy cortas. Aún así, era bastante intimidante, no tenía comparación con la delicada niña que se hizo cargo de los caballos antes que ella. Elisa se mordió el labio inferior antes de aclararse la garganta. Lety, que estaba cepillando al corcel de Neil, giró el rostro al escuchar a la dama. Arrugó el entrecejo, no la reconoció.

— Soy Elisa Leagan y vengo a pedirte que aceptes ayudarme en mis planes de boda. — dijo con fingida tranquilidad.

La mujer la miró sin comprender. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. La pelirroja resopló.

— Quiero que me ayudes a organizar una fiesta en dos semanas. Además necesito a alguien que esté dispuesto a recibir las cartas de mi hermano sin que mis padres lo sepan. — explicó, pero su interlocutora no hizo gesto de comprender. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no respondes, Lety?

La aludida esbozó una débil sonrisa antes de negar otra vez.

— Yo-no-hablo-inglés. — balbuceó Lety. — Yo-italiana.

Elisa la miró como si todo fuera una ridícula broma. ¡No podía ser cierto! Su última esperanza resultaba ser una imposibilidad. No podría comunicarse con ella aunque aceptara el trato. En definitiva, tendría que trabajar sola para realizar sus fiestas. Farfulló una minúscula majadería y luego se fue. Pasó por el jardín todavía murmurando lo terrible que era su suerte, al mismo tiempo que ignoraba la mirada examinadora y divertida de Norman, quien a pesar de tener mucho trabajo, mantenía la pala a su lado recargando su peso en una de sus piernas. Era divertido ver como la señorita Leagan se paseaba tan enojada. Su cabello ondeaba libre de caireles artificiales, dándole un aspecto casi enternecedor al mantenerse lacio hasta llegar a las puntas que se ondulaban un poco.

— Si tuviera corazón en lugar de orgullo, quizá sería muy bonita. — se dijo Norman cuando ella se metió a la casa. — Y si me pidiera las cosas "por favor" todo sería diferente.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

Candy salió del cuarto de baño dispuesta a ir a la biblioteca, en donde acordó encontrarse a Susana, pero el agarre desesperado de alguien hacia su cintura, la detuvo. Reconoció el aroma de durazno, era Jeffrey. Se dejó cubrir la boca antes de ser guiada hasta el estudio de Terry, quien al notar a la pareja, se levantó del sillón en el que solía estudiar, y miró perplejo como Jeffrey cerraba la puerta tras de George, que lo había seguido en su búsqueda por Candy.

Lentamente soltó a la rubia sin dejar de mirar la madera de la puerta, como si de ahí fuera a salir algún criminal.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jeffrey? — preguntó Candy con inocencia.

— ¡Shhht! — chitó el médico colocándose el dedo índice sobre los labios.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Northeng? — dijo Terry avanzando hacia ellos.

— Tu madre y Susana están en la biblioteca, ve con ellas y no dejes que salgan. — le respondió Jeffrey al meter una mano al cinturón siempre oculto por una bata o camisa. — Toma. — dijo mientras le entregaba un revólver.

Los ahí presentes abrieron los ojos con terror. Incluso la enfermera tuvo que meterse el puño a la boca para no gritar. No era común que un cirujano se paseara con un arma en la cintra.

— Primero dime qué está ocurriendo. — exigió el actor sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Hay alguien en la casa, ve por tu familia.

Como si aquellas frases resolvieran un acertijo de novecientas páginas, la expresión de Terry se relajó al mismo tiempo en que aceptaba el revólver antes de abandonar el cuarto. Jeffrey ni siquiera parpadeó.

— Ten. — le dijo esta vez a George después de sacar del otro lado de la cintura un segundo revólver. — Cuídala, yo veré de quién se trata.

— Pero, Jeffrey, ¿esto es necesario? — preguntó Candy asustada. — ¿No…? ¿No crees que estés exagerando?

— No dejes que salga de esta habitación. — ordenó al agacharse sin dejar de mirar la puerta, para levantarse el pantalón y sacar una tercera arma, esta vez se trataba de una pistola ametralladora. — Vuelvo enseguida. — afirmó cargando con la mano izquierda su defensa.

Antes de salir, le dirigió una corta mirada a Candy. Ella apenas divisó la preocupación en esos ónixs penetrantes que eran sus ojos.

George recibió el aparato con las manos firmes. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con la señorita Andley, entendía que cuidar de ella era prioridad. No tenía real conocimiento de lo que sucedía y cual era el verdadero trabajo de Jeffrey, mas la mirada del muchacho ya la había visto con anterioridad: era la de un agente de inteligencia. Un terrible recuerdo de cierto europeo le llegó a la mente, rogaba a los cielos que Albert ya no tuviera problemas con Rinaldi. Ignoró las preguntas de la pecosa al mismo tiempo que la cubría con la espalda. Permanecieron en silencio mientras trataban de percibir movimientos por parte de los dos hombres que dejaron la estancia, mas sólo eran capaces de escuchar sus propios latidos.

El médico caminó hacia el salón principal: si era un ladrón, ahí buscaría la caja fuerte y si era un secuestrador, tendría que comenzar por ahí su recorrido. Aunque desde un principio supo que no sería fácil dar con el intruso. No despegó la espalda de la pared mientras avanzaba por los enormes cuartos de la mansión; culpaba a Grandchester por tener una casa tan grande, de no ser así, encontraría con mayor facilidad al extraño. Miraba a su alrededor, pero no veía nada fuera de su lugar. Estaba seguro de que alguien se había metido, lo vio brincar desde el balcón de su recámara, estaba vestido de negro hasta la cabeza. No pudo imaginarlo, no tenía razón para hacerlo. Al llegar a la puerta del jardín, escuchó un forcejeo en él. Corrió hacia el vergel con la pistola preparada para usarla en cualquier momento. Entre las sombras pudo divisar a una chica de cabello rojo que caía de espaldas, mientras la figura de negro corría hacia la barda de la mansión.

— No escaparás. — murmuró Jeffrey apuntando hacia la pierna del sujeto.

En todo el terreno e incluso fuera de él, se escuchó el sonido de dos disparos seguidos por un par de gemidos dolorosos. Jeffrey corrió hacia el más alejado, alcanzándolo del brazo justo al evitar que brincara hacia un árbol cercano. Descubrió que el hombre llevaba una máscara que cubría su boca y apenas dejaba al descubierto un par de ojos claros y una nariz respingada.

— Hmp. — farfulló el médico antes de guardar el arma debajo del pantalón.

Cruzó el jardín hasta donde se hallaba la mujer herida en el mismo lugar que el hombre. La levantó del brazo para después caminar a trompicones hacia la casona. La chica, de dieciocho años con aproximación, intentó explicarle que ella sólo pasó por la banqueta, que ella no tenía intención de robar o lastimar a la familia Grandchester, pero el cirujano no la escuchó. Tenía suficiente con la voz de Candy renegando a todas horas como para soportar una segunda voz femenina haciendo lo mismo.

Los arrojó al primer sillón que encontró antes de sacar unas esposas de su bata y apresarlos a las patas de dos muebles a sus lados. Se percató de que si bien la joven no dejaba de parlotear, el hombre no había dicho una sola palabra. Sopesando la posibilidad de que ahora estuvieran a salvo las damas en la residencia, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, necesitaría una mano masculina y furiosa como la del actor si en verdad quería sacar información a ese par. En cuanto entró, Terry se adelantó hacia él para preguntarle lo sucedido.

— Es una niña y un hombre enmascarado. Ambos están en el salón. Vamos. — dijo sin esperar respuesta, pero al recordar que no estaban solos, se apresuró a añadir: — Ustedes tendrán que quedarse aquí, damas.

Ninguna contestó, todavía estaban aterradas a consecuencia de los balazos que escucharon minutos atrás. Y ver a Terry armado tampoco las tranquilizaba mucho.

Cuando el inglés entró al salón, abrió los ojos, impactado. Reconoció de inmediato a la muchacha. Pasó por alto las palabras de Jeffrey mientras avanzaba hacia la "niña".

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Wendy?

— ¿La conoces? — espetó el doctor a sus espaldas.

— Vi que alguien entraba a su casa y quise detenerlo, señor Grandchester. — contestó la chica aún asustada. — Sólo conseguí un corte en la costilla y un balazo en la pierna. — dijo a manera de reproche.

Terry le lanzó una mirada de ironía a Jeffrey, quien simplemente se alzó de hombros. No se iba a detener para preguntar las intenciones de Wendy, no era como si en verdad le importara cómo conociera a Terruce, no confiaba en cualquier intruso, su deber era proteger a Candy de cualquiera, y su antiguo trabajo le había enseñado a no confiar en las apariencias.

— ¿Y a él lo conoces? — preguntó el escocés al quitarle la máscara al hombre de negro. Era un tipo con facciones algo deshechas, parecía tener más de cuarenta años.

— No. Deja ir a Wendy, que Candy se haga cargo de sus heridas y luego trataremos con éste. — ordenó Terry.

— No permitiré que se acerque a Candy, no me importa qué sea de ti, nadie que yo no conozca va a siquiera mirarla. — contestó con vehemencia. — Además, no se va a morir por esas heridas. Soy médico, Grandchester, no lo olvides.

— Ella es actriz, hoy hizo audiciones frente a Eleonor y yo.

— Con mayor razón puede engañarte, zopenco.

— Yo también soy actor y sé distinguir entre una mentira y una verdad, mentecato. — se defendió Terry alzando la voz.

— Basta, no se moverá de aquí sin mi supervisión. — aclaró mientras tomaba del cabello al cuarentón para después jalarlo hacia atrás. — ¿Y cuál es tu historia?

El hombre apenas hizo gesto de dolor, mas no abrió la boca. No parecía dispuesto a hablar, eso sólo podía significar peligro para Jeffrey. En tanto para Terry sólo era debilidad. Negó con la cabeza antes de hincarse frente a él y con la voz menos dura de su repertorio le preguntó qué necesitaba de su hogar. Esta vez, al reconocer la bondad en el fuerte cuerpo del inglés, el hombre lo miró con pesar.

— Mi esposa enfermó al igual que mis hijos. Yo sólo quería un poco de dinero para comprar sus medicinas.

— Ajá, trabajando se consigue dinero, amigo. — replicó Jeffrey.

— Tranquilo, mentecato. — advirtió Terry sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. — Discúlpelo, señor, mi compañero es algo rudo. ¿Y por qué no lo pidió? A mi señora y a mí nos sobra dinero, con frecuencia lo donamos a los hospitales o a casas hogares. Nosotros le hubiéramos dado el dinero sin chistar.

— ¿Trabajas? — insistió Jeffrey.

— S-sí, soy conserje en un café no muy lejos de aquí. — respondió el intruso algo nervioso por la aguda mirada del médico. — Pero usted comprenderá que el sueldo no es suficiente.

— ¿Por qué escogió esta casa?

— Yo… creí que el señor no se encontraría y…

— Esa no es razón suficiente. Existen otras residencias menos concurridas que ésta, ¿por qué a los Grandchester?

— Jeffrey, opino que…

— Cierra la boca, zopenco. Responde, hombre.

El aludido ya estaba temblando a causa del pánico. Sus ojos claros obviaban su inocencia, pero Jeffrey no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, algo extraño había en ese viejo. Quizá su historia fuera cierta, aunque algo más ocultaba. No obstante, reconocía que si no lo dejaba libre pronto, el cuarentón podría tener un infarto a causa de la presión. Sus orejas estaban calientes y una vena en su cuello palpitaba con peligro. Tenía una última oportunidad antes de que se desmayara. Eligió bien sus palabras antes de soltarlo y relajar su posición.

— Sé que no te has llevado nada material de la casa, mas te advierto que si acarreaste algo más, la bala no será en la pierna. — se dio la vuelta. — Lleva a Wendy al cuarto de visitas, ahí la atenderé. — le dijo a Terry sin dirigirle una sola mirada. — Mientras, yo curaré la herida de este sujeto.

Terry tomó las llaves que el cirujano le ofrecía para liberar la muñeca de la jovencita, quien examinaba a Jeffrey con cierta admiración. Ambos actores caminaron hacia las escaleras y luego de algunos minutos, Wendy se recostó en una cama de dosel naranja. Evadió un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se apretaba el costado derecho que sangraba a raudales. Él la miró con cierta lástima, quería hacer algo por ella, tenía dos heridas, quizá eso sí afectara en verdad su salud. Se mordió el pulgar sin saber cómo actuar. Ella miraba sus manos llenas de un color rojo carmín, ya no tenía muchos deseos de parlar, mucho menos frente al dueño de la casa y su actor preferido.

— No tengo conocimientos de medicina, no muchos. No sé que tanto podría afectarte el que te diera un analgésico; pero no te preocupes, el doctor Northeng es muy bueno. — intentó tranquilizarla al utilizar un tono sereno.

— ¿Él… es el doctor de Susana? — preguntó la muchacha sin evitar su curiosidad.

— Sí. No hables mucho, perderás fuerza.

Ella le sonrió. Era increíble como podía transmitir un aplomo que no sentía en verdad. Con un sentimiento de agradecimiento, cerró los ojos ante la preocupación del actor.

— ¡Demonios! — abrió la puerta dispuesto para ir por el médico, pero al asomarse y ver cómo entablillaba la pierna del hombre, dedujo que si Wendy estaba inconsciente, Jeffrey no se opondría a que Candy la atendiera.

Miró una última vez a la joven actriz antes de correr hacia su estudio, en donde encontró a George sentado en el sofá mirando a Candy que leía o intentaba leer una obra poco conocida de Shakespeare.

— Candy, necesito que cures a una amiga. — le dijo, pero ella no respondió; siguió con la mirada fija en el libro.

Fue cuando Terry se dio cuenta de que los ojos verdes de la muchacha estaban cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas que amenazaba con deshacerse en cualquier momento.

— Candy… — la llamó una segunda vez. No obtuvo respuesta. — ¿Qué ha ocurrido, George? — le preguntó al protector de la rubia.

Éste ya esperaba la pregunta, por lo que simplemente articuló el nombre: "Stear". El inglés tardó un segundo en comprender: su primo había muerto en la guerra, quizá de un balazo, dos, o cien. Justo lo que acababa de escuchar. Suspiró, si bien antes se había deshecho del trauma hacia los caballos, ahora trabajaría por el de las balas. Tenía que ayudar a Candy. Se acercó a ella para quitarle con cuidado el libro que sostenía. Después de todo, Terry estaba seguro que _"Los dos hidalgos de Verona"_ no eran merecedores de la atención de Candy. Ella apenas percibió su aroma, mas sus ojos no consiguieron enfocarse en esa figura masculina que tanto ansiaba abrazar. Un miedo descomunal recorría su espalda, un segundo antes de que los disparos ocurriesen, pensó en Stear, en su posible expresión antes de la muerte; y sin remedio imaginó la misma expresión en el rostro de Terry. Soltó un pequeño gemido antes de refugiarse en las hojas del libro que reposaba en el escritorio. Al principio intentó leer el diálogo de Valentino, mas no consiguió hacer más que llorar en silencio por la no ocurrida muerte de Terry. No dejaba de sopesar la idea de que podría morir esa noche, de que quizá fuera a él a quien le habrían disparado. Quiso correr, pero sus piernas no respondieron, quiso gritar su nombre, mas sus labios no se abrieron. Sólo consiguió llorar. Por ese motivo, al escuchar la puerta abrirse y reconocer la fragancia de su amado, su cuerpo entró en un estado de relajación muy similar al estado de shock en el que estaba antes. Escuchó a lo lejos su voz, sus pasos y el susurro de sus manos al tomar el libro. Pero no pudo responderle. No hasta oír otro nombre saliendo de sus labios.

—… Jeffrey le disparó como si fuera un venado. Sé que no es tu amiga, pero si confías en mí… — decía el actor con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Jeffrey le disparó? — preguntó Candy después de parpadear repetidamente.

Terry contrajo su expresión.

— Sí, a Wendy y a un hombre que sólo quería dinero.

El rostro de la pecosa se iluminó de un rojo intenso al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Farfulló algunos adjetivos poco propios de una dama antes de abrir la puerta y detenerse frente al barandal.

— ¿En dónde están? — le preguntó al darse cuenta que no conocía la ubicación de los heridos.

— El mentecato atiende al hombre, pero Wendy está en la habitación de visitas que todavía reservamos por si alguna sorpresita más quiere visitarnos. — contestó arrastrando las últimas palabras. — Te llevaré.

Dicho eso, salió del estudio para guiar a Candy y su protector hacia el cuarto en donde la joven actriz aguardaba inconsciente. Los tres entraron casi al mismo tiempo. La chica apenas vio la magnitud de las heridas de Wendy antes de alzar la voz mientras tomaba del armario unas vendas, un par de guantes esterilizados y una botella de alcohol etílico.

— Es un animal. — dijo Candy al cortar con sus manos la ropa de la chica para ver mejor la herida del torso. — ¡Antes de lanzar balazos a diestra y siniestra debería darse un disparo para que se entere de lo que es el dolor! — comenzó el proceso de limpieza y curación con una brutalidad impropia de ella. — ¡Un psicópata! ¡Eso es lo que es! Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso no tiene sentimientos: carece de un corazón. — afirmó sin darse cuenta que la puerta a sus espaldas estaba abierta.

— Te dije que no la quería cerca de ella, zopenco. — dijo Jeffrey. Candy se sobresaltó al escucharlo, pero no interrumpió su labor. — Andley, permíteme arreglar este asunto psicópata que mencionaste con tanto fervor. — ordenó al tomar el brazo de la muchacha, mas ésta deshizo su agarre con un brusco empujón. — Andley, ve a tu habitación ¡ahora!

— No debería gritarle, doctor Northeng. — intervino George dando un paso hacia ellos. — Se lo advierto.

— Es mi trabajo, tengo que sacarle la bala de la pierna. Tú no tienes experiencia, eres sólo una enfermera.

La rubia apretó el vendaje antes de encarar a su jefe con la mirada cargada de una determinación y un coraje que asustó a los presentes. Sin embargo, Jeffrey no delató su terror. Terry, en cambio, recordó la única vez que había visto esa ferocidad en los ojos de la joven: fue antes de defender a Anthony y relatar lo que le había sucedido.

— ¡Ella es una niña! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Acaso no eres consciente de lo mucho que duele?!

Jeffrey apretó los puños. Ella era la que no era consiente de lo mucho que dolía la vida. Se creía sabia en el aspecto del sufrimiento, alguien tenía que decirle que lo que había pasado tras su rompimiento con el actor más famoso de Broadway, no era ni un rastro de dolor. Alguien tenía que decírselo… pero él no se atrevía. A pesar de todo lo que las palabras de la chica le afectaran, él no planeaba lastimarla más.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has sentido? — replicó sin alterar su usual tono de indiferencia.

— No, pero…

— Entonces tu palabra no tiene justificación. Quítate de ahí y ve a tu alcoba. — dijo caminando hacia el armario para ponerse unos guantes esterilizados.

— ¡Yo perdí a un primo que adoraba por culpa de psicópatas como tú! — acusó la muchacha. — ¡No tienes derecho de portar armas como si se trataran de juguetes! ¡Eres un monstruo sin sentimientos!

Jeffrey dejó caer los guantes cuando escuchó la última frase de Candy. En menos de un segundo, ya la tenía sostenida de los antebrazos con suma fuerza. George y Terry dieron un paso hacia él de manera desafiante. No estaban dispuestos a permitir que le hiciera daño a Candy.

— ¡¿Qué te orilla a decir eso?! ¡¿Tienes la maldita mínima idea de lo que he hecho y de lo que he padecido?! ¡¿Tienes una puñetera idea de cuánto he hecho y sacrificado por los demás?! ¡¿Acaso sabes todo lo que he perdido?! ¡Tú no tienes ni el mínimo conocimiento de lo que es sufrir!... Mucho menos de lo que siento o no. — susurró antes de soltarla y agachar el rostro. — Mucho menos de a quién estoy protegiendo. Ahora, lárguense todos de esta habitación, necesito que todo se mantenga lo más limpio posible si he de realizar la operación.

Terry recordó el objeto de que Jeffrey estuviera cerca de Candy y al ver el dolor que crispó su rostro por un segundo, comprendió que en realidad Candy no tenía el conocimiento de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La enfermera contempló al médico con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Había sido ruda con él, se había dejado llevar por el momento, por los recuerdos y miedos. Lo había lastimado. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero Jeffrey ya le daba la espalda. Si por la mañana creía que la relación con Jeffrey era compleja, ahora sabía que no tenía solución.

— Yo… lo siento, Jeffrey. Tienes razón, no debí juzgarte. — se mordió el labio. — Comprendería si me despidieras ahora…

— No lo haré. Sólo vete, no quiero verte en este momento. — respondió regresando a su comportamiento común, pero añadiendo, casi sin desearlo, un ápice de amabilidad.

Candy asintió antes de echarle un vistazo a la paciente que abría los ojos poco a poco. Esbozó una triste sonrisa y salió de la habitación con el arrepentimiento en carne viva. Precedente a cerrar la puerta de su recámara, le dirigió una mirada a George, quien la siguió desde que dejó a Jeffrey con Wendy.

— No necesito nada, George, sólo déjame sola. — suplicó.

El caballero se quedó de pie frente a la puerta sin saber cómo actuar. De nuevo sentía frustración por no consolar a la hija de William Andley. Entendía porqué los hombres se quejaban por no comprender a las mujeres. Se dio la vuelta decidido a leer de nuevo la primera obra romántica de la historia. Pero la voz de Eleonor Baker lo llamó desde el piso inferior. Algo no le terminaba de agradar de ella. A pesar de sus ojos azules y cabellera dorada que irremediablemente lo conllevaban a recordar a Rosemary, la madre de Anthony; no le tenía mucha confianza. No sabía si se trataba por su relación directa con el hombre que le había roto el corazón a Candy o porque al ser actriz, le era más fácil esconder secretos. De cualquier manera, no podía evitar acudir a ella cada vez que escuchaba su voz. Algo en ésta le parecía familiar.

— ¿Ocurre algo, señora Baker? — preguntó una vez frente a ella.

— Mi hijo se ha encerrado en su estudio, Susana está descansando, Candy en su recámara y Jeffrey en una operación. ¿No te parece que cenar sola me va a deprimir? — cuestionó a su vez con un tono de melancolía. — Entiendo que no quieras mi amistad, tu deber te obliga a ser así, pero no creo que sea mucho pedir que cenes conmigo, ¿verdad? — dibujó una ligera sonrisa.

George la estudió. Así, con el cabello desaliñado y una sombra triste en el rostro, parecía mucho más sincera que cuando salía tomada del brazo de su hijo con una capa de maquillaje y la mirada cargada de seguridad. Quizá así le agradara más.

— En absoluto. — contestó deshaciéndose de la esperanza de tomar _Frankenstein_ para la lectura nocturna.

Eleonor tomó el brazo de George con una inusual confianza. Caminaron hacia la cocina, el comedor principal era demasiado grande para sólo dos personas. Al entrar, encontraron a los empleados acuñados en una esquina de la habitación murmurando sus suposiciones acerca de lo ocurrido casi una hora atrás. George carraspeó para atraer su atención. De inmediato se colocaron en hilera con expresión aterrada. Él pocas veces se dirigía a los sirvientes de manera directa, así que desconocían cómo sería su trato.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó sin alterar su tono común.

— Nosotros… sólo… nada, señor. — balbuceó Edwin, el chef. Sus ojos oscuros le recordaban a Jeffrey y a pesar de que nunca los trataba mal, tampoco era santo de su devoción.

— Queríamos saber qué pasó hace una hora. Escuchamos un par de disparos y acto seguido el doctor Northeng entró con dos cuerpos en los brazos. No queremos ser entrometidos, pero parecían graves. — dijo Jessie, una mucama, con una rapidez tal que George y Eleonor apenas entendieron sus palabras.

— Nada de eso, ambos han sido curados. El caballero ya se ha retirado, al parecer, y la joven es atendida en el cuarto de visitas. No hay de qué preocuparse. — un suspiro grupal llenó la recámara. — No obstante, parecen bastante agobiados, doy por terminados sus deberes de este día: pueden ir a descansar.

— ¡Oh, bendito sea, señor Johnson! — dijo Edwin al acercarse a él y tomar sus manos. — El paraíso lo aguardará, es usted tan bueno.

George abrió los ojos algo sorprendido. Se preguntó cómo sería en realidad su vida si sólo agradecían por liberarlos una hora y media antes de lo acordado en su contrato. Uno a uno los sirvientes se despidieron de George con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba tan atónito que ni siquiera notó la mirada casi enternecedora de su acompañante. Después de todo, George no parecía ser una coraza sin sentimientos.

— Hay carne en esta cazuela, voy a servirnos, ¿está bien? — preguntó Eleonor una vez se quedaron a solas.

— Absolutamente… ¿No necesita ayuda, señora Baker? — agregó enrojeciendo por su falta de educación.

— Siéntate, George. No soy una chiquilla a quien debas proteger; aunque no lo creas, se manejar bien esto de la cocina. No soy una mujer mimada, para nada. — contestó ella entre risas.

El aludido obedeció sin retirar su vista de ella. Le sorprendía la facilidad con la que se movía. A pesar de ser una de las leyendas vivientes de Broadway, no olvidaba su crianza humilde. Actividades tan cotidianas como servir comida o colocar más sal a la sopa, típicas de la clase baja, las realizaba sin ninguna molestia. George ya conocía a otra chica como ella, que siendo de una familia muy rica, prefería vivir alejada de lujos para ser independiente. Un pensamiento que prefirió ocultar lo asaltó: qué hermosa era una mujer sin prejuicios.

— Te noto algo taciturno, ¿en qué piensas? — cuestionó Eleonor mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

— Nada en especial. — mintió. — Sólo intentaba recordar cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que leí_ Frankenstein_.

— ¿Acaso no lees con frecuencia? — dijo al sentarse frente a él.

— Solía hacerlo, disfruto mucho los libros, amo el olor a biblioteca. Mas el cuidar la economía de la familia Andley absorbe mis pasatiempos. — explicó cortando la carne al mismo tiempo que Eleonor. — Supongo que usted puede comprenderme, señora Baker; he oído que la actuación es una profesión bastante abrumadora.

— Lo es para aquellos que no aman el teatro y sólo buscan una salida de dinero fácil. — contestó ella con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. — Yo disfruté mucho mi etapa como actriz, jamás la sentí como una carga. Siempre pude organizar mi tiempo para hacer todo lo que siempre quise e incluso más, como seguir en contacto con Terry hasta conquistarlo.

George dejó de comer para examinar a la rubia. No parecía afectada por haber dejado un trabajo que tanto idolatraba. En verdad era una dama muy inusual. Cualquiera en su sano juicio habría continuado con él hasta que su salud se lo impidiera.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo abandonó?

— No lo abandoné. — rió. — Quiero decir, aún voy con Terry a las audiciones. Pero entiendo tu pregunta. Lo hice por dos motivos: el primero data que ahora me interesa recitar poesía para las comunidades más pobres, no soy partidaria de los que afirman que el arte sólo es para la clase alta, todos somos arte y tenemos derecho a expresarlo. Incluso me gustaría enseñar a los niños a escribir y leer. — miró los ojos oscuros de George. — Una nunca sabe en donde va a encontrar un verdadero talento. Y yo quiero descubrir todos esos talentos.

George sostuvo su mirada. Una luz iluminaba sus ojos azules. Se asemejaba a una pequeña de cuatro años hablando acerca de sus ilusiones de ser una princesa medieval; sin embargo, su tono no perdía formalidad o madurez. Era un mar de emociones que se sacudía con la fuerza de su determinación y valentía. Después de unos segundos, bajó la vista, apenado.

— La segunda razón es Terry: él me necesita. — continuó Eleonor entre un suspiro. — ¿Y tú qué más deseas además de leer _Frankenstein_?

—Nada, mi trabajo es todo.

— ¿Acaso eso te ha quitado el corazón? — preguntó con burla.

— Por supuesto que no. — contestó tajante con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Entonces qué te impide soñar?

— No tengo motivos para hacerlo. Señora Baker, comprendo la naturaleza soñadora de las mujeres, pero yo no me puedo perder en eso. Mi familia se ha dedicado a servir a los Andley y con eso estoy satisfecho.

— Entonces te han robado el corazón. ¡Qué lastima no saber lo que significa entregar el corazón ante una pasión desenfrenada! — exclamó con fingido pesar. — Apuesto que en más de una ocasión rechazaste la oportunidad de enamorarte, ¿me equivoco?

Él la fulminó con la mirada. La admiración nacida minutos atrás, ahora era un espejismo. Ella no sabía nada de él o de su vida, no tenía derecho a burlarse de esa manera. El hecho de que fuera una talentosa actriz no quería decir que se tratara de una experta en los sentimientos, mucho menos de los ajenos.

— Ha sido una velada encantadora, pero deberá disculparme, estoy muy cansado. — dijo al cruzar los cubiertos en el plato.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Él bastante ofendido y ella arrepentida por sus palabras. Aún no quería que se fuera, algo en su aura la tranquilizaba. Su carácter reservado le agradaba, sentía como si a su lado también estuviera protegida de cualquier dolor. No entendía como había sido tan egoísta al hablar de ese modo.

— Discúlpame, por favor. Fui impertinente, lo sé, no volveré a tocar ese tema. — prometió tomándolo de la muñeca para evitar que él saliera de la estancia.

George miró el gesto con cierta empatía. Quizá la facilidad de expresar sus emociones no fuera del todo una virtud. Alzó la vista para mirar en sus ojos azules el ruego que hacía. Dudó un segundo, pero fue una tercera voz la que habló.

— Mamá…

La actriz soltó al moreno de inmediato, de manera que Terry ni siquiera se percató de la cercanía de ambos. George no era centro de su atención. El muchacho estaba furioso, apenas podía sostenerse en el marco de la puerta. Sus ropas permanecían impecables, como siempre; mas su rostro y su cabello mostraban desesperación. George descubrió una hoja de papel arrugándose en la mano derecha de Terry.

— ¿Qué ocurre, hijo? — preguntó Eleonor avanzando hacia él. — Mi niño, ven aquí.

— Mamá… — repitió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. — ¡Lo odio! — bramó antes de derrumbar todo un estante lleno de vajillas de porcelana.

Eleonor corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y así retener su ira, estrechándolo con fuerza mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo. George se percató de su intensa relación como madre e hijo. Las palabras de la actriz no tenían semejanza con ninguno de los diálogos de Shakespeare; no superaban su métrica, pero sí sus sentimientos. El amor de una madre convertía cualquier basura en un verdadero tesoro. Sin evitarlo, se recordó consolando a Candy. Ahora entendía porqué se sentía un inútil al intentarlo. En definitiva entre ellos no existía un vínculo ni la mitad de cercano como aquel que admiraba. Aún después de tantos años de conocerla, a pesar de ser él quien dio la noticia de su adopción y no dejar de vigilarla durante todo ese tiempo, seguían siendo prácticamente unos extraños. Claro que conocía parte de su historia con el actor Grandchester, pero eso era causa de las conversaciones de Albert luego de recuperar la memoria. Asimismo, fue testigo de la tristeza dibujada en los ojos esmeraldas de la enfermera; seguía sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa no iluminaba su rostro como antes. Mientras miraba a Terry llorando en los brazos de su progenitora, advertía que lo había juzgado mal. En todos sus movimientos habitaba la tortura. Atrapó la mirada de Eleonor para despedirse con la mano. Ella respondió con un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

En efecto, ninguno de los dos olvidaría aquella noche.

* * *

><p><em>Dices que tienes corazón, y sólo<em>

_lo dices porque sientes sus latidos,_

_eso no es corazón… es una máquina_

_que al compás que se mueve hace ruido._

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Algo tiene esa rima que me mata. Ay, no sé, es tan "¡Ja-ja!" estilo Nelson de Los Simpsons. No sé, siempre quise escribir algo relacionado con esa rima. Gracias al cielo, tuve esta magnífica oportunidad. **

**Sé que parece que el fic avanza lento, pero créanme que es sumamente necesario. Este capítulo en particular, tiene mucho de dónde rascarle. No sólo con Terry y Candy, sino con otros personajes. En fin, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. **

**Es probable que la siguiente semana también vaya al médico - no se preocupen, es la cita de revisión, ya estoy mucho mejor - así que a lo mejor publico el capítulo a altas horas del miércoles, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerden, no es seguro. **

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por esto. **

**Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo. Nos leemos la siguiente semana. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	13. Rima III

**11**

**Rima III**

* * *

><p>Se despertó cuando el sol salía. Apenas había conseguido cerrar los ojos durante dos horas. Si su familia viera su aspecto preferiría negarlo antes que ayudarlo. Dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña mesita en donde reposaban cuatro cartas que esperaban una dirección para ser enviadas. Debió imaginarlo antes: su hermana no lo perdonaría por haberse ido, sus cartas no serían bien recibidas por los Leagan.<p>

— No debí esperar más. — se dijo antes de ducharse.

Quince minutos después, ya estaba en el último escalón de las escaleras, a seis metros de la recepción. Se detuvo al escuchar las voces del gerente y el portero del hotel.

— Es de la residencia Grandchester. — dijo el gerente. — No recuerdo tener algún trato con ese caballero. Veamos que es lo que dice, Luis. — desdobló una hoja antes de leer. — "Señor Carewe, le informo que su empleada Wendy Bernhardt está en mi casa curándose de unas heridas nada graves. No se preocupe por ella, mi equipo médico personal la está atendiendo. Se despide: Terruce G."

— ¿Tiene médicos en su casa? ¿Acaso eso es normal? — preguntó Luis.

— Bueno, su esposa está algo… incompleta. Quizá necesita algún tratamiento. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué un personaje tan cerrado como él permitió que Wendy convaleciera en su mansión? Sé que Wendy tiene una gran habilidad verbal igual que su madre, pero no creo que eso afecte en un actor de la categoría de Terry.

— Quizá fue su mujer, ella es más noble. — sugirió el portero.

Neil gruñó antes de salir de su escondite. Lo que menos necesitaba era un nuevo rumor acerca de su rival. Sólo necesitaba encontrar a William Andley. Tras no encontrar a Candy después de recorrer todo el estado, la única posibilidad de dar con su paradero era hostigar a su tutor. Él tendría que decírselo, quisiera o no. Apenas dedicó una mirada al señor Carewe y Luis, ellos no le importaban en lo absoluto. Claro que había notado la ausencia de la recepcionista Wendy, ella era una mocosa que se creía con posesión de una fuerza masculina. Patética, esa era su definición exacta.

Caminó por la banqueta rodeado de sus pensamientos negativos. Su mayor preocupación al no saber de Candy era que ya estuviera herida. Temía no llegar a tiempo para salvarla. Aún le debía eso, si ella no quería que la desposara, estaba bien; sólo le importaba que permitiera que le pagara con la misma moneda. Todavía recordaba esa noche en la que lo defendió aun sin olvidar todo lo que la hizo sufrir. Su corazón, sus buenas acciones, su valor, ¿cómo podían esperar que no se enamorara de ella? El sonido del claxon de un auto lo distrajo. Pateó una piedra frente a él al pensar en lo mucho que lamentaba no tener más dinero. Fácilmente pudo pagarle a un cochero para que lo llevara al banco central Andley de Los Ángeles, pero el dinero que llevó de Chicago ahora no era más que un seguro de comida barata. Lo pesado no era caminar catorce cuadras, sino el temor de ser reconocido por algún personaje con el que los Leagan se habían codeado con anterioridad. De ser así, tendría que mentir mientras rogaba que no divulgaran su paradero.

Contó doce cuadras y se echó a correr, no toleraba ser tan cuidadoso. Tuvo la suerte que no pasara ningún auto a la hora de cruzar las calles. Suspiró aliviado al entrar al enorme edificio blanco. Los muebles estaban hechos de madera fina, los empleados lucían impecables; los clientes, satisfechos; en las paredes se colgaban cuadros de los antiguos magnates que dominaban el imperio Andley y justo frente a él, en medio de toda la estancia, resaltaba un cuadro de más de cinco metros del afamado William Albert Andley. Sin duda alguna, ese hombre tendría que estar cerca. Avanzó hasta llegar frente al escritorio del gerente activo Frederick Bones.

— Necesito ver a William Andley. — le dijo al joven que ordenaba papeles y firmaba documentos sin alzar el rostro.

— ¿Tiene cita con el señor Andley? — replicó Frederick.

— ¿Un miembro de su familia necesita cita? Sólo quiero ver a mi tío.

El asistente por fin lo miró. Frunció el entrecejo al reconocerlo, no confiaba en ese muchacho; recientemente su jefe le había contado que el hijo mayor de los Leagan había desaparecido dejando tras de sí una carta que su hermana había quemado.

— Leagan, Neil, ¿cierto? — el aludido levantó una ceja para afirmar la pregunta. — ¿Qué asuntos quiere tratar con William Andley? Le recuerdo que cualquier cuestión económica la puede hablar conmigo.

— No es ese tema. Sé que mis padres han comunicado mi ausencia, tampoco quiero hablar al respecto. Sólo dile que estoy aquí.

— ¿Y por qué debo confiar en ti?

— Porque conozco su plan con la señorita Andley y he venido sólo por el mismo fin. Dile que estoy aquí.

Frederick lo miró unos segundos antes de resoplar. Conocía su historia, así que podía comprender hasta cierto punto las intenciones de Neil. Patty le daría una oportunidad.

— Pasa a la segunda puerta a la derecha sobre ese pasillo. El señor Andley está desocupado por el momento.

Neil apenas asintió, no pensaba mostrar sus emociones tan abiertamente. Siguió las indicaciones sin perder el andar engreído que caracterizaba a los Leagan. La dignidad sería lo último que perdería. Dudó antes de tocar la puerta, a pesar de todo, William Andley era un hombre que imponía respeto, no podía pasar por alto sus modales.

— Adelante. — dijo la voz del magnate.

Neil obedeció sin perder un segundo más.

— Albert. — saludó con frialdad el muchacho antes de tomar asiento frente a él. — No digas nada respecto a mi presencia en Los Ángeles. — pidió casi suplicante. Albert sonrió, era extraño que los Leagan pidieran algo.

— De acuerdo, dime qué necesitas, Neil. — contestó tras desviar su atención de los papeles en el escritorio.

— Quiero saber en donde está Candy. Escuché tu conversación con tu asistente, por eso he venido: quiero cuidarla también. — explicó deprisa perdiendo la poca dignidad que aún defendía. — Quiero decir, aún estoy en deuda con ella.

— Sí, le debes muchísimas cosas, Neil Leagan. Y si no mal recuerdo, fue por ti que mi hija sufrió bastante durante su niñez, ¿no es cierto? Incluso en su adolescencia intentaste forzarla para que se casara contigo.

— Nunca atenté realmente contra su vida. Era un niño, no sabía valorarla.

— ¿Un niño? Neil, tenías dieciocho cuando quisiste desposarla, y por tus intenciones, adivino que quieres ser tú quien la salve con un matrimonio, ¿verdad? — indagó Albert todavía desconfiado.

— Sólo me importa que no la lastimen más. Si no quieres confiar en mí lo comprendo, pero no deberías juzgarme por los errores del pasado. Después de todo, no existe un humano perfecto. Todos le hemos hecho daño a Candy de cierta manera.

— No obstante, nadie como los hermanos Leagan. Si la hemos lastimado no ha sido nuestra intención.

— He abandonado a los Leagan. ¿No es esa una prueba de lo mucho que Candy me importa? Estoy viviendo en un hotel de cuarta, como en una fonda a la esquina, caminé catorce cuadras para llegar aquí y he pasado días buscando a Candy de hospital en hospital. No estoy en situación de ofrecerle matrimonio, no cuento ni siquiera con el apoyo de mi hermana. He dejado todo por ella.

Albert escuchó las palabras con una sonrisa interna. Sabía que Neil estaba en lo cierto. Ya quedaba demostrado el amor del engreído chico. Parecía imposible, pero después de todo, era verdad que amaba a Candy. Quizá a los dieciocho años sólo añorara su cuerpo o una parte de sus cariños, pero ahora la valoraba como persona, como mujer, como un tesoro. Y al igual que todos sus amigos, temía perderla.

— Necesitaré que alguien haga guardias nocturnas. Hace dos noches hubo un ataque en la residencia en donde está situada. Te daré un coche y un sueldo, parece que no te está haciendo bien guardar tanto ayuno. Ella está en la mansión de los Grandchester, ¿sabes en dónde está?

— Sí, en San Lemoyne. ¿Qué hace ahí?

— Hay más posibilidades de que esté a salvo si se encuentra entre conocidos. Terry, George y un amigo mío la están protegiendo. Ella cree que sólo está ahí por un asunto meramente médico, no sospecha nada. Sin embargo, no puedo obligarlos a desvelarse todas las noches. Tú dormirás por el día y harás guardia en las noches, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Por qué le confiaste esto a Terry?

— Porque él siempre la cuidó.

— ¿Y tu amigo? ¿Cómo sabes que no va a traicionarte? Debes saber que deben ofrecer una gran cantidad de dinero a cualquiera que entregue a Candy.

— Porque yo ya le he pagado la suma necesaria. Además, Candy se sabe ganar a los que están a su alrededor. Cualquiera que la conozca de dos meses daría su vida por protegerla. — esbozó una ligera sonrisa al recordar la negativa de Jeffrey cuando le ofreció el empleo.

— ¿Es con él con quien planeas que se case? ¿Un perfecto extraño que sólo está con ella por dinero?... Vaya, creo que estaría mejor que yo la desposara, tan siquiera fui yo quien ha venido voluntariamente.

— No es lo que parece. Pero no te daré información al respecto. Apresúrate, comenzarás esta noche. — dijo antes de darle unas llaves de un coche y un fajo de dinero.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

Candy pasó todo el día recorriendo la residencia. Aún buscaba a Jeffrey, tenía que disculparse. Después del mediodía, cuando ya había terminado sus deberes con Susana, se dispuso a salir a buscar a su jefe, mas la señora Grandchester la llamó para que le diera su opinión respecto al tipo de estambre adecuado para el primer suéter de su hijo. Susana cada día se comportaba más amigable y abierta, parecía como si en realidad la considerara una amiga suya. Candy, a pesar de sentir celos de ella, aceptó esa relación sin replicar. La actriz no era como Annie ni como Patty, si bien era sensata, no tenía un desagradable sentido del humor. Añadido a eso, su conocimiento cultural entretendría a cualquiera.

Por la tarde quiso hablar con George, expresarle sus verdaderos pesares, pero cuando lo encontró en la biblioteca, se arrepintió. Él también se veía cómodo mientras charlaba con la señora Baker. Candy los comprendía, ambos tenían que tolerar los arranques de sus protegidos. Y tenía que admitirlo, aunque no tuviera el carácter explosivo de Terry, tampoco era muy diligente a la hora de adivinar las verdaderas razones para llorar.

Faltaba media hora para que la cena se sirviera. Candy se encontraba frente a la puerta del estudio de Terry. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Después de lo ocurrido con Wendy, él no le había dirigido la palabra. Aunque con certeza desde que se había dado a conocer el embarazo de Susana, apenas le había dirigido seis o siete frases. Pero la rubia ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba una palabra que la tranquilizara. A pesar de saberse culpable tenía que escuchar una frase que le dijera lo contrario. Para su infortunio, sabía que no cualquier voz lo conseguiría, tenía que ser _su_ voz. Sus ojos y movimientos intentaban ocultar lo que su corazón gritaba, pero frente a él advertía que no lo conseguiría. Aunque ahora eso no importaba, nunca había estado tan desesperada. De manera inconsciente, el encierro la estaba enloqueciendo, por no mencionar que Jeffrey cada día era más distante y Terry parecía seguir su ejemplo. Se mordió el labio con cobardía, ¿qué ocurriría si él tampoco quisiera verla? ¿Qué haría si Terry también la odiara?

Unos ojos color ónix atizaron su mente. Esa frialdad la mataba, ese dolor la destrozaba. Sabía que lo había herido, sólo quería solucionarlo.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza por fin golpeó la puerta con sus pequeños nudillos. Con claridad escuchó el movimiento de un libro al ser cerrado.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó la severa voz de Terry.

Candy tragó saliva antes de balbucear su respuesta.

— S-soy yo, Terry: C-Candy.

No pasó más de un segundo para que la puerta se abriera. Detrás de ella el hombre que todavía volvía loco a su corazón la miraba con un gesto marcado de preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Candy? ¿Te ha pasado algo? — preguntó aún con los ojos clavados en ella.

— ¿Cómo?... No, no, no. Sólo… estaba aburrida. — mintió con una débil sonrisa. — Susana está descansando, Jeffrey… George está con tu madre en la biblioteca, y bueno, estoy aburrida. — explicó sin ocultar su pesar por el muchacho de ojos negros.

— ¿Estás aburrida? ¿Y por qué no escribes una carta al Hogar de Ponny? — cuestionó no sin cierta curiosidad. Candy no era del tipo de personas que se aburrían.

— Yo… ya les escribí anoche. Ya mandé cartas a todos mis conocidos, incluso a aquellas personas que no he visto en muchos años. Pero si no quieres que charlemos está bien, puedo salir a caminar. — añadió algo sonrojada.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Terry no tendría tiempo para ella, era un gran actor, estaba a cargo de una sucursal y dedicaba su tiempo libre a hacer correcciones a algunos diálogos. Era un maestro en el teatro, no tendría ningún interés en desperdiciar su noche en una simple enfermera.

— No, no salgas. — dijo él con ansiedad. — No quise decir eso, es sólo que me resultó extraño que tú pudieras aburrirte. Por favor, pasa. — se hizo a un lado para permitir que ella se adentrara a su estudio. — Y explícame qué es eso de que George está con mi madre.

— No me digas que estás celoso de George. — replicó tras entrar.

— Se supone que está aquí para cuidarte. Sólo por eso lo dejé vivir en mi casa. — contestó cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Y qué problema hay con que esté aquí contigo? ¿Acaso debe cuidarme de ti?

Terry la miró casi asombrado. No se había percatado de la situación en la que se encontraba. Candy, _ella_, estaba de pie frente a él. A solas con él en el cuarto más privado de la residencia, sin miedo en el rostro; incluso con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios, como si todo el contexto fuera un chiste. Bufó. No tenía ni idea de todos los riesgos a los que se exponía en ese estado. Candy ya no era una niña, ya no esa una chiquilla con la que se burlaba, ya no era esa pequeña que iba de árbol en árbol para llegar al dormitorio de los chicos. La dama frente a él era una mujer. Una mujer que despertaba en él deseos y pensamientos que su esposa jamás podría. Y tenerla así, dispuesta, sólo acrecentaba sus ansiedades. A pesar de vestir un largo vestido de enfermera, no podía disimular esa diminuta cintura ni ese busto discreto pero atrayente.

— Él no confía en mí, es demasiado reservado para mi gusto. — dijo antes de darse la vuelta para evitar que el descaro asomara a sus facciones. Frente a ella cualquier dote como actor se desvanecía.

— No es verdad, le agradas, sólo que no sabe cómo demostrarlo. — alegó ella. — Todo está demasiado ordenado, me alegra que al final te casaras con Susana, ella también es así. — mencionó después de unos segundos de admirar el cuarto. Esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que no se atrevía a formular.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando mi suegra estuvo en la clínica de Northeng? — cambió de tema. No le agradaba mentirle a la pecosa. Ella murmuró un quedo "sí". — Bueno, todavía no respondes la pregunta que te hice bajo la lluvia. — dijo al mirarla de nuevo. Su falda ondeaba a cada paso que daba, en realidad esa mujer era inconsciente de lo que provocaba sólo con caminar.

Candy se detuvo frente a un librero repleto de clásicos griegos. Tomó un libro al azar: _Diálgos_ de Platón.

— ¿Te refieres a aquella insinuación que me insultó de todas las maneras posibles?

— No sabía que preguntarte acerca de si amabas a ese médico se trataba de un insulto. — contestó con ironía Terry tras quitarle el libro de las manos y colocarlo en su lugar. Ella frunció el entrecejo al cruzar su mirada. — No creí que de verdad lo aborrecieras.

— Sabes bien que eso no fue lo que dijiste. — respondió tomando nuevamente los discursos de Sócrates en voz de Platón.

— De acuerdo, cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Lo amas? — retó cogiéndola de la muñeca para intentar por segunda ocasión arrebatarle el libro, pero ella lo pasó a la otra mano y escondió ésta detrás de su espalda mientras pensaba qué contestar.

Ahora no podía evadir la pregunta. Y aunque su mente gritaba la respuesta no podía soltarla. No importaba cuánto deseara no mentirle a esos ojos que después de tantos años seguían controlándola. ¿Qué se supone que diría? ¿Que se había esforzado por amar a Jeffrey, pero que seguía enamorada del que una vez fue su compañero en el colegio de Londres? A pesar de que ésa era la verdad, no dejaba de resultarle uno de los hechos más patéticos que conocía.

— No es de tu incumbencia. — contestó soltándose de su agarre.

Terry suspiró y apretó en puño la mano que había tomado la muñeca de la chica. Un cálido contacto. Un contacto prohibido para dos personas que todavía sentían algo.

— Mejor así. Me decepcionaría de ti si me dieras una respuesta positiva. — dijo antes de caminar hacia uno de los sillones.

Candy lo siguió. No lograba entender los enigmas que escondía cada frase de su antiguo novio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Él no sabe amar, sólo te lastimarías. — contestó casi con indiferencia. — Ahora, ¿en realidad piensas leer a Platón?

Candy miró el volumen en sus manos y asintió. Conocía a ese filósofo, aunque nunca había leído más que un solo diálogo que ya no recordaba.

— No es que no sepa amar, tú no lo conoces. — se sentó a su lado. — Lo que ocurre es que teme abrirse, le falta una inspiración para abrir su corazón.

— Inspiración. Eso sólo lo tienen los dramaturgos y poetas. Los primeros la ocupan para crear historias en verdad asombrosas; los segundos, como pretexto para rimar.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Creí que Shakespeare se tomaba como un poeta.

— Quizá.

— No te entiendo.

— Shakespeare ya incluye el poema en cada una de sus palabras. Es una habilidad que sólo él posee. La poesía en sí sólo abruma a los corazones débiles, Shakespeare llega a todo el mundo. Esa es la diferencia.

— Tienes una mente muy cerrada para ser amante del arte. La poesía tiene la característica de tocar a cualquier individuo, sin importar la métrica o las rimas, la poesía ya es arte. La simple palabra es tranquilizadora.

Terry rió.

— Y bien, ¿qué es poesía? — dijo mientras clavaba en la pupila de Candy su pupila azul.

Ella desvió la mirada. Tener una conversación filosófica con el hombre que le erizaba la piel en realidad no era lo más sensato que había hecho en su vida. La definición de poesía, eso era lo que pedía. Una respuesta cruzó su mente, pero la absurdidad de ésta la obligó a eliminarla.

— Lee el diálogo con Ión o de la poesía. — aconsejó el británico señalando el libro. — Después vendrás a mí arrastrándote para que te perdone.

— ¡¿Perdón?! ¿Y por qué he de pedirte disculpas?

— Porque no existe definición de poesía, y lo que no tiene definición simplemente no existe.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? No es una regla del mundo. — atajó ella acechando su rostro. Terry esbozó una ligera sonrisa, adoraba ver así a Candy. — Si te crees tan listo quiero que para nuestro próximo encuentro me definas el color verde. — lo retó antes de sacarle la lengua como cuando tenía quince años.

Él rió aún más. Sólo cuando estaba con ella podía emitir ese sonido. La razón era más que obvia. Una mujer que es capaz de hacer reír a una estatua sin sentimientos era la indicada para hacer feliz al más risueño de los hombres.

— Así que habrá más reuniones. — dijo Terry sin perder la sonrisa.

Ella enrojeció.

— ¿Cómo dices? Yo… bueno… sí, claro que sí. — balbuceó después de algunos segundos. — Gracias por tu compañía, ahora debo irme. — se disculpó poniéndose de pie.

— Tienes razón, ya es hora de cenar. — contestó imitándola. — Supongo que iras por Susana a la habitación.

— Puedes acompañarme, a ella le daría mucho gusto. — respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. No había cambiado nada, su altruismo seguía ahí.

Terry endureció su mirada. Era verdad que tenía días sin dirigirle la palabra a su esposa. A pesar de que seguía durmiendo en la misma cama, no se atrevía a saludarla siquiera, a sabiendas del dolor que le estaba provocando a su esposa.

— Hmp. — farfullo abriendo la puerta.

— Terry, debes hablar con ella y explicarle la razón de tu enojo. Es normal lo que está pasándote, pero debes considerar que ella tampoco está disfrutando todo esto. Ahora más que nunca debes estar con ella. Después de todo, se trata de un hijo tuyo.

El actor cerró la puerta de nuevo y recargó la cabeza en ésta. Candy se acercó a él, mas al tratar de colocar su mano derecha en el brazo de Terry, él se las ingenió para volver a coger su muñeca.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me acerque a una mujer que sólo quiere sacrificarse por algo que no dará resultado? — habló con un susurro. — No se trata sólo de su embarazo, se trata de sus consecuencias. Su desesperado intento por ser un mesías la está llevando a la crucifixión sin antes visitar a Poncio Pilatos. Ni siquiera sopesó la otra posibilidad, se aferró a la salvación de una criatura que no la tiene. Su decisión no sólo trasciende sobre su cuerpo, no mires lo que me afectó a mí, eso no es relevante; mira la expresión de su madre. — clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes y expectantes de la muchacha. —Ustedes las mujeres creen que ser madre implica dar estúpidamente la vida sin la garantía de que con ello el bebé sobrevivirá, olvidándose de que sólo le rompen el corazón a los que están a su alrededor. Olga Marlowe no es santa de mi devoción, creo que es algo evidente, pero comprendo su ausencia. Tú no sabes lo que sucedía antes, mi suegra solía venir cada tercer día para regañarme por no tratar a Susana como se supone que debería. Ahora que ella está embarazada no me reclamó nada a pesar de que el niño que sólo está matando a su hija es mío, porque sabe que en esta ocasión yo no pude ocupar el lugar de Susana como hace algunos años. Se ha dado cuenta de que es la tercera vez que Susana busca sacrificarse por algo que lo no lo vale. Parece como si no apreciara su propia vida. — desvió la vista al mismo tiempo que soltaba la piel de Candy. — ¿Entonces cómo debo comportarme?

— Estás equivocado, Terry. — contestó ella con vehemencia. — Después de todos estos años sigues siendo tú el único que no la comprende. Ella no hace esto para salvar al niño, conoce bien las probabilidades de que eso suceda.

— ¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto?

— Eso es algo que tú debes hablar con ella. Pero por lo que más quieras, hazlo pronto, no quería decírtelo de esta manera, pero el final del primer trimestre es el más peligroso.

— Señorita Candy, ¿está usted ahí? — preguntó la voz de George al mismo tiempo que alguien golpeaba la puerta con delicadeza.

Terry bufó antes de abrir la puerta para dejarla salir. Esa noche no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para bajar. Sólo quería descansar y pensar en las palabras de la enfermera. No se necesitaba un cerebro de filósofo para comprender a Susana, no entendía porqué Candy decía lo contrario. La intención de su mujer era más clara que el agua. Su estúpida obsesión por salvar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor la había orillado a cometer esa tontería.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

Esa noche, Candy apenas consiguió cerrar los ojos unos minutos. Sabía que no dormiría. No después de la conversación que tuvo con Terry, no con la preocupación latente porque Jeffrey había desaparecido todo un día, no cuando incluso Wendy, la chica convaleciente, parecía preocupada por algo; no cuando Susana intentaba ocultar su dolor a través de su tejido. Arrugó el entrecejo antes de abrazar las cobijas alrededor de su cuerpo. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba ver a Albert, necesitaba a sus amigos.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió. Ella giró el rostro para identificar a Jessie, la mucama. Estaba pálida y agitada. De inmediato Candy se incorporó.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jessie? — preguntó caminando hacia ella.

— Es el doctor Northeng. Ha llegado, pero… creo que será mejor que usted lo asista. — contestó ella nerviosa.

— ¿Está herido?

— No… pero… creo que usted debe verlo. No supe a quien más hablarle, señorita Andley; discúlpeme por despertarla.

— No digas tonterías, llévame con él. — dijo ella calzándose las pantuflas antes de salir de la recámara.

La sirvienta examinó su camisón, a pesar de tener una falda larga, lo cierto era que carecía de mangas además de que el escote frontal era algo revelador. Quiso sugerirle que se pusiera una bata, pero la muchacha ya ansiaba conocer el camino para llegar hasta el joven de cabellos oscuros.

— Está en la cocina, no supimos en dónde sentarlo. — explicó Jessie.

Sin perder un segundo, Candy corrió escaleras abajo. La cocina estaba sólo a unos metros, pero no pudo disminuir el ritmo de sus piernas. Necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien. El tono y las palabras utilizados por Jessie la asustaron. Imaginó muchísimas escenas, pero de entre ellas, nunca creyó encontrarse con lo que vio: Jeffrey Northeng, el afamado hombre sin una sola expresión en el rostro que no fuera la indiferencia o el enojo, le sonreía con coquetería a una taza de leche que tenía frente a él; mientras Edwin, el chef, se esforzaba porque no se cayera de la silla en donde lo habían sentado. Su estado era obvio: estaba ebrio.

— Por todos los cielos, está sonriendo. — murmuró la rubia antes de hincarse frente a él relevando al cocinero de su tarea. — Váyanse a dormir, si Terry se entera de esto, se enfadará. Yo me encargaré de él. — dijo sin dejar de mirar el trastornado rostro de su jefe. Escuchó como los sirvientes obedecían antes de tomar el brazo de Jeffrey. — ¿Cómo estás?

Él dirigió su sonrisa y mirada a ella. Ladeó la cabeza consiguiendo que su cabello, ya más largo, cayera sobre su hombro derecho. Estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Candy.

— Caramba, esto me está gustando, no sabía que en los bares había ángeles tan seductores.

Ella sintió como el rubor subía hasta su coronilla. Se preguntó cuánto alcohol ingirió el pobre hombre para decir barbaridades como aquélla.

— ¿Crees que puedas levantarte?

— Por ti, mi cielo, haría todo. — respondió colocando una mano en la mesa y otra en el respaldo de la silla dispuesto a ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo, por lo que la enfermera se vio obligada a abrazarlo para evitar que se cayera de espaldas. — En serio debería hacerlo más seguido. Esta es una de las maneras para abrazar a una chica. — balbuceó tras rodear la cintura de Candy con sus brazos.

Ella lo empujó, arrepintiéndose en el acto, pues en su estado, él tropezó y casi cae al suelo, de no ser porque Candy volvió a envolver su cuerpo con sus brazos. No podía ser cierta tanta similitud entre ese médico y su actor preferido. Sencillamente era imposible creerse eso.

— Jeffrey, basta, por favor, basta. Ya no hagas eso. — suplicó ella soportando los deseos de llorar. — Ya no resisto todo esto, no soy tan fuerte.

— No sé a qué te refieres, sólo disfruta el momento. — respondió él tras repetir la escena. — No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he deseado esto, Candy.

Ella abrió los ojos, algo asustada. Su tono de voz era muy diferente, no había sarcasmo o indiferencia en éste, en cambio sonaba cálida. Quizá no fuera el momento más adecuado ni el mejor, pero por un segundo se encontró cómoda en esa posición. A pesar de saber que en algún momento tendrían que soltarse, no pudo evitar estrecharlo con más fuerza para reforzar el sentimiento. Le costaba admitirlo, pero ella también había deseado ese gesto durante mucho tiempo.

— Jeffrey, perdóname por lo de ayer. — pidió aún sin soltarlo.

— No seas boba, no sé de qué hablas. Ya te dije, sólo disfrútame.

Candy rió por lo bajo. No importaba cuán trastornado estuviera su cerebro, ni con diez litros de alcohol podía eliminar su ego.

— Ven, Jeffrey, te llevaré a tu cuarto. — le dijo apenas soltándolo.

Cuidó de no permitir que sus cuerpos dejaran de rozarse. A pesar de sentir cómo él se aferraba a su cintura más de lo necesario, no evitó el contacto. Ella lo rodeó de la misma manera.

— Me gusta la idea de que vayas a mi recámara, pequeña pecosa. — comentó él mientras subían escalón por escalón. Ella frunció el entrecejo al entender el mensaje escondido. — Luces bellísima con ese camisón, Candy.

— Será mejor que guardes tus opiniones durante el camino, si es que no quieres que te deje caer. — advirtió la enfermera algo sonrojada.

— En ese caso no sería tan estúpido como para caer solo, por nada del mundo pienso soltarte, pecosa.

— ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Es que apenas notaste que tengo pecas? Y mantén tu mano en mi cintura, pelafustán. — dijo tras darle un manotazo.

— Lo siento, no puedo controlarme. — mintió entre risas. — Lo que sucede es que apenas noté que todo tu rostro está lleno de esas marcas rosas. Estás muy graciosa del rostro.

Candy, desesperada por el descaro del médico sin moral, lo soltó. De nuevo su corazón se ablando tras percatarse que en efecto caería de las escaleras si no contaba con su apoyo. Una vez más rodeó su cintura para seguir avanzando. Se juró que en cuanto llegaran a la habitación lo metería a la ducha, le caería bien meter la cabeza en agua helada.

— Candy, ¿qué te parece si restablecemos a la familia Northeng? Nos estamos haciendo viejos y yo quiero hacer que perdure mi apellido.

Ella sonrió por las ocurrencias de un borracho. Recordó la noche en que fue Terry quien llegó a su dormitorio en un estado menos deprimente que Jeffrey. Tan siquiera él no había dicho barbaridades como ésa.

— De acuerdo, ¿cuántos hijos quieres? — preguntó cuando por fin doblaron por el pasillo que llegaba a la habitación del médico.

— Ocho. — dijo sin pensarlo. — Y los quiero en este orden: varón, varón, mujer, varón, mujer, mujer, mujer, varón. Los hombres serán jugadores de beisbol y conquistarán a los Yankees, ya verás.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué será de las niñas?

— Ellas serán bailarinas; no, no, no, serán empresarias, incluso tu padre les tendrá envidia. Y sólo una, la última, tendrá los ojos de su madre.

— Ya estamos aquí, Jeffrey, te dejaré en la ducha en lo que voy por esos niños. — dijo antes de dirigirlo hacia la puerta del baño que había en la habitación.

— ¿Tú sola? Ni lo sueñes, papito Albert se puede enojar. Además, el zopenco de Terruce puede aprovechar y llevarse a mi chica.

— Basta de tonterías, métete a la ducha. — ordenó ella al empujarlo al interior del recuadro de la regadera y abrir la llave de agua fría.

Él soltó un pequeño grito al sentir como su piel se estremecía ante el contacto. Vengándose por la sucia jugada, intentó tomar el brazo de Candy, pero ella consiguió hacerse a un lado sin poder evitar que el moreno tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera justo en ella, chocando accidentalmente sus labios con los de la rubia. Ambos rostros se ruborizaron, mas no supieron cómo actuar. El primero en moverse fue Jeffrey, quien simplemente rodeó de nuevo la cintura de Candy mientras continuaba con el beso. Un _deja vú_ se apoderó de ella. De nuevo, de nuevo la besaban sin que ella lo deseara, de nuevo su acompañante rodeaba su cintura mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoderaba de su boca. De nuevo sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía. De nuevo su brazo se alzó dispuesto a abofetearlo. Pero esta vez él adivinó sus intenciones, así que tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. De repente ella dudó que realmente estuviera ebrio, a pesar de que sus labios tenían el sabor de cerveza barata. Sus reflejos no se habían deteriorado en ese aspecto.

Consiguió meter la mano libre entre el torso mojado del médico para empujarlo con fuerza. Si podía detener una bofetada, seguramente podría detener su propia caída. Así fue.

Ofendida a más no poder, no le dedicó una mirada más antes de salir corriendo de la habitación con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. No avanzó más de siete metros cuando su cabeza se encontró con un segundo cuerpo masculino. La fragancia era inolvidable. Sin alzar la mirada rodeó la espalda de Terry para continuar su llanto. Él no contestó el gesto, incluso pareció querer evitarlo.

— ¿Qué es ese olor, Candy? — preguntó tomándola de los hombros para encararla. Ella desvió el rostro, no se atrevía a mirarlo. — Candy, responde.

Ella negó con la cabeza. A pesar de la grosería de Jeffrey no podía permitir que Terry lo descubriera. Quizá el agua fría había tenido un efecto demasiado repentino, quizá fue la adrenalina de su tropezón en el baño, pero no importaba qué tan consciente estuviera, aún no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

— Candy, tienes húmedo el camisón. ¿Fue Northeng? — ella se estremeció al escuchar el tono tan violento del actor. — Ese mentecato va a escucharme. — murmuró antes de empujar ligeramente a Candy para avanzar sobre el pasillo.

— No. — suplicó ella tomándolo del brazo. — Te lo suplico, Terry, déjalo descansar, ha tenido un día bastante difícil.

— No intentes mentirme, reconozco a una persona afectada por el alcohol. — advirtió mirándola con cierto enojo. Los matices verdes en sus ojos azules relampaguearon. Si no fuera peligroso su aspecto, podría haber pensado que con esa bata azul marino y esa mirada sólo planeaba seducirla. — Escuché sus tropiezos en el pasillo, por eso desperté. Pero cuando me asomé, ustedes ya se habían metido a la recámara de ese idiota. Sólo dime qué te hizo. ¿Te ha faltado al respeto? ¿Te ha tocado?

— Nada de eso, por favor, créeme. Lo que pasa es que comenzó a decir cosas que no diría estando sobrio. Estoy mojada porque me resbalé al abrir la llave de la regadera. — mintió sin despegar la vista de su rostro, tenía que convencerlo a como diera lugar. — No me ha hecho nada.

— Ajá, ¿y por qué saliste corriendo de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas? — retó él frunciendo más el entrecejo.

— Bueno, yo…

— Señor Grandchester, le suplico que deje ir a la dama si es que no quiere que despierte a su esposa y la ponga al tanto de lo ocurrido. — dijo George algunos metros más atrás.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Terry atónito. — Pero si fue Northeng quien le faltó al respeto, yo sólo quería hacerla hablar, necesito saber qué fue lo que le hizo con exactitud.

— La señorita Candy no necesita un regaño, sino un abrazo. Y si usted no es capáz de dárselo, tendré que pedirle que me permita corresponder el gesto. Está en mi obligación el proteger a la señorita Candy de cualquier dolor, y en caso de fallar, hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para aliviarlo. Le prometo que mañana a primera hora ese médico va a recibir mi visita. Nadie que se atreva a herirla va a salir ileso. — finalizó con un tono más amenazante que profesional.

Candy soltó un sollozo antes de correr hacia el caballero que la conocía desde tenía poco menos de doce años. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— Buenas noches, señor Grandchester. — se despidió George.

Una vez llegaron a la recámara de la enfermera, el hombre permitió que Candy dejara caer sus lágrimas sobre su bata negra. Después de algunos minutos de llanto, por fin los sollozos disminuyeron hasta extinguirse.

— Discúlpame, George, he arruinado la tela. Soy tan desconsiderada. — se lamentó separándose un poco de él.

— Señorita, es un placer trabajar para personas como Albert o usted. No tengo nada de qué quejarme.

— ¡Oh, George! Tú siempre has estado conmigo y nunca te lo he agradecido. Eres tan buen que me da lástima que por culpa de los Andley no hayas vivido el amor, ni la felicidad de una familia.

— Albert es como mi hermano pequeño, los hermanos Cornwell, el señorito Anthony, que en gloria descanse, y usted han sido como mis sobrinos. Por favor, pierda cuidado.

— ¡George! — exclamó ella previo a abrazarlo de nuevo.

— Señorita, yo sé bien que le dije al señor Grandchester que no debía regañarla, mas considero adecuado advertirle que el doctor Northeng no ha hecho nada por merecerse la completa confianza de alguien.

La expresión de Candy se tornó bastante molesta al mismo tiempo que soltaba a George para ponerse de pie y darle la espalda.

— Estás equivocado, yo le confiaría hasta mi vida. Ustedes lo tratan como un criminal cuando sólo necesita un poco de cariño. — volteó a ver a su protector. — Y yo voy a otorgarle todo lo que necesita, no voy a dejar que se pierda.

Y como si aquellas palabras resonaran en la habitación más oculta del ala contraria, un joven de cabellos oscuros se limpiaba el rostro tras haberse bañado. Por primera vez en muchos años tenía una sincera sonrisa en los labios. Labios que todavía se deleitaban con el sabor de la esperanza.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

_Sacudimiento extraño_

_que agita las ideas,_

_como huracán que empuja_

_las olas en tropel;_

_Murmullo que en el alma_

_se eleva y va creciendo,_

_como un volcán que sordo_

_anuncia que va a arder;_

_Deformes siluetas_

_de seres imposibles;_

_paisajes que aparecen_

_como a través de un tul;_

_Colores que fundiéndose_

_remedan en el aire_

_los átomos del Iris,_

_que nadan en la luz;_

_Ideas sin palabras,_

_palabras sin sentido;_

_cadencias que no tienen_

_ni ritmo ni compás;_

_Memorias y deseos_

_de cosas que o existen;_

_accesos de alegría,_

_impulsos de llorar;_

_Actividad nerviosa_

_que no halla en qué emplearse;_

_sin rienda que lo guíe_

_caballo volador;_

_Locura que el espíritu_

_exalta y enardece;_

_embriaguez divina_

_del genio creador…_

_¡Tal es la inspiración!_

_Gigante voz que el caos_

_ordena en el cerebro,_

_y entre las sombras hace_

_la luz aparecer;_

_Brillante rienda de oro_

_que poderosa enfrenta_

_de la exaltada mente_

_el volador corcel;_

_Hilo de luz que en haces_

_los pensamientos ata;_

_sol que las nubes rompe_

_y toca en el cenit;_

_Inteligente mano_

_que en un collar de perlas_

_consigue las indóciles_

_palabras reunir;_

_Armonioso ritmo_

_que con cadencia y número_

_las fugitivas notas_

_encierra en el compás;_

_Cincel que el bloque muerde_

_la estatua modelando_

_y la belleza plástica_

_añade a la ideal;_

_atmósfera en que giran_

_con orden las ideas,_

_cual átomos se agrupa_

_recóndita atracción;_

_Raudal en cuyas ondas_

_su sed la fiebre apaga;_

_oasis que al espíritu_

_devuelve su vigor…_

_¡Tal es nuestra razón!_

_Con ambas siempre en lucha_

_y de ambas vencedor,_

_tan sólo el genio puede_

_a un yugo atar las dos._

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!:<strong>

**Antes que cualquier cosa, déjenme pedirles que no se preocupen por mí. Fui al médico y todo salió de maravilla. Hace unas semanas sí andaba muy mal, pero ahora he respondido al tratamiento y me encuentro de maravilla. La cita con el médico fue sólo de revisión. Así que, aclarado el tema, no deben preocuparse por mí. Gracias, de todos modos, por su amabilidad. **

**Ahora bien, vamos al capítulo. En el fic "Una rosa deshojada" les iba diciendo cuáles eran mis capítulos preferidos. Pues bien, aunque sé de antemano que cierta escena les ocasionó canas verdes, éste y uno de los que vienen, lo son. No sé, la aparición de Neil pidiéndole "empleo" a Albert me gustó. Es como rebajar su apellido para mostrar su corazón. **

**Luego, la discusión-juego de Terry y Candy me encanta. Además de que, lo confieso, la poética de Platón me dio muchos dolores de cabeza y ahora quiero pasárselos a Candy. Y a cualquiera que guste leer ese diálogo. Está más bonito el del banquete o el de la belleza - mi favorito - pero bueno, está lindo. Terry bien podría ser un Shakespiriano algo cerrado, su carácter tiene posibilidades de manejarlo, aunque Candy tiene razón en su último argumento respecto al tema. Por cierto, quizá algunas de ustedes reconocieron en una parte una de las rimas de Bécquer. Las pillé si creyeron que ésa sería la rima del capítulo, pero no se preocupen, esa bella rima tendrá su lugar en un capítulo especial. **

**El beso de Jeffrey era algo que no podía retrasarse. El hombre necesitaba un empujón para aceptar lo que ya era muy evidente y, bueno, no existe mejor remedio para eso que el alcohol o una situación de vida o muerte. Opté por la primera, claro. Aunque ya cometió un error, pronto verán cuál es. Esa sonrisita del final no se le quedará por mucho tiempo. Y creo que una de ustedes me pidió un beso de Jeffrey. No era mi plan, pero creo que ha sido la primera vez que concordamos con los deseos. **

**Y bueno, George. George es la cereza del pastel. A pesar de que me encantan los celos de Terry, no podía permitir que se diera un encontronazo en aquella noche y por eso Súper George llegó a la escena. Ya era necesaria una escena así. **

**Ah, y la rima que puse me da curiosidad. Me gusta porque me parecía que hablaba de un mundo de ideas, pero cuando se la leí a mi hermano, él me dijo: "Eso es lo que siento cuando estoy ebrio." Ahora saben porqué la puse aquí. **

**En fin, la siguiente semana inician mis clases, pero tendrán su capítulo número doce. Lo prometo. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Andreea. **


	14. Rima XIX

Capítulo dedicado a una de las lectoras "guest" que cumplió años el domingo. Lo siento, no sé tu nombre. Agradezco todo tu apoyo infinitamente y disculpa el retraso.

**12**

**Rima XIX**

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Jeffrey se despertó algo mareado. A pesar de que odiaba el canto de las aves, nunca creyó que sería tan desesperante. Colocó la mano izquierda sobre su cabeza mientras permitía que el agua fría le cayera en la espalda. Pasó un largo rato en la ducha, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo avanzaba el tiempo. No se enteró de la pequeña discusión entre Terry y Candy en el desayuno, no supo nada acerca del ligero sonrojo de Eleonor cuando rozó accidentalmente la mano de George al tomar el salero frente al caballero, ni siquiera se enteró de cuántas veces el dueño de la casa lo había insultado a espaldas de la pecosa. Mucho menos se enteró de aquella defensa que Candy colocó sobre la mesa cuando Terry lo llamó "inútil". Para Jeffrey sólo existía una cosa en esa mañana: tenía que salir de la casa aquella noche y buscar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo… quizá a la única. Salió de su recámara con el cabello todavía húmedo y el dolor en su cabeza punzando. Bajó las escaleras sin dejar de maldecir el canto de los pájaros en el árbol frente a la ventana de su dormitorio. Si el ruido que hace una pistola no fuera tan abrumador, era seguro que los habría matado sin dudarlo.<p>

Su estómago vacío lo dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar no le sorprendió encontrarse con George y Terry aguardándolo en la pequeña mesita. El primero le extendió un vaso lleno de un líquido anaranjado. Jeffrey arrugó la nariz, no parecía en absoluto agradable al gusto.

— Le ayudará para el dolor de cabeza, Northeng. — le explicó George.

— ¿Cómo sé que no quieren envenenarme ahora que soy voluble? — espetó Jeffrey tomando el vaso.

— Existen maneras más viables. — replicó Terry cruzado de brazos. — Sólo bébetelo.

Jeffrey esbozó una ligera sonrisa burlona. Ese muchachito no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba tratando. Se limitó a alzarse de hombros antes de engullir la asquerosa bebida. Tampoco esperaba que le ofrecieran jugo de fresa.

— ¿A qué se debe todo este espectáculo? — preguntó una vez terminado el licuado, al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en el lavabo, donde todavía reposaba la taza que utilizó la noche anterior para beber leche.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Candy? — respondió Terry sin ocultar su resentimiento.

— ¿A quién? — cuestionó ladeando la cabeza algo divertido. Sólo quería hacerlo enfurecer.

— ¡C-a-n-d-y! — repitió letra por letra. — ¡Candy, pedazo de imbécil! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! — bramó tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Zafiros contra ónix batallaron en una sola mirada. George dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, con caracteres tan similares era difícil evitar una discusión a ese grado. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos. Sólo Terry desvió la vista.

— Lo que sucede es que la señorita Candy está distinta esta mañana y todo parece indicar que fue gracias a usted, Northeng. — dijo George con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. — Queremos saber su versión.

— ¿Qué les dijo ella? — preguntó Jeffrey mirando por fin al protector de la rubia.

— No ha dicho nada, sólo que dijiste cosas que sobrio no dirías. Queremos saber cuáles fueron las palabras que la cambiaron. — respondió el actor soltándolo.

Jeffrey sonrió tras recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio. Terry no pasó por alto aquél gesto y luego de imaginar la razón, le dio la espalda para no gritarle palabras quizá apropiadas, mas no aprobadas en su época. El médico suspiró, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Terry se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que lo tomó del brazo para evitar su huida.

— Respóndeme, ¿qué le has hecho? No es normal que ella defienda tanto a una persona de tu clase.

La sonrisa de Jeffrey se ensanchó al escuchar esas palabras. No era su intención crear un vínculo cariñoso con la muchacha, tiempo atrás había decidido que su empleo lo obligaba a impedírselo, aunque ahora admitía que podría llegar a ser divertido, aún para "una persona de su clase".

— Lo que hice y dije no fue más que lo que ella deseaba. — musitó con cierta picardía en su tono.

Los matices verdes de los ojos de su rival relampaguearon con peligro. El descaro del cirujano incluso superaba el suyo. Jeffrey se deshizo de su agarre antes de salir de la cocina. Terry avanzó con los puños apretados y volvió a tomarlo con fuerza del brazo para retorcerlo sobre su espalda, aunque el experimentado, pero retirado, agente consiguió darse la vuelta para intercambiar los papeles. George, que observaba desde el umbral de la cocina, abrió los ojos con asombro tras ver como en las negras pupilas del joven médico se evidenciaba su sadismo. Sadismo clavado en la nuca del británico actor.

— No vuelvas a tocarme, zopenco. Puedo romperte el brazo y no tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto deseo hacerlo, así que cuida tus espaldas. Si vuelves a ponerme una mano encima, te juro que será el último día de tu vida. — rió con malicia mientras colocaba la muñeca de Terry cerca de la nuca. George sabía el esfuerzo que el muchacho de ojos azules hacía para no quejarse. — No me importa la ley moral ni la fiscal, tengo inmunidad en varios países, incluida la nacionalidad de tu querida madre.

Acto seguido lo soltó. Sin mirar atrás, Jeffrey caminó sobre el alfombrado piso hasta llegar a las escaleras. Terry, armándose de un valor que asustó a George, dio una zancada hacia él con la mano izquierda sobre el brazo derecho.

— ¡No quiero que te acerques a Candy, ¿me entendiste?!

Jeffrey frenó su camino, giró unos grados la cabeza y con su ya usual sonrisa de burla, respondió:

— No será necesario, ella vendrá a buscarme.

Momentos después, sus palabras seguían taladrando la cabeza de Terry, algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto. Aún desconocía los detalles de lo ocurrido una noche atrás, pero tenía la certeza de que eso sólo había incrementado el interés de Candy hacia el arrogante médico. No obstante, no podría permitir aquella relación. Ya no eran sólo sus celos los que interactuaban en su decisión, sino su verdadero y protector afecto.

— ¿De dónde sacó Albert a ese psicópata? — cuestionó Terry aún adolorido.

— Le preguntaré esta noche. Llega a la ciudad a las ocho, tengo algunas dudas sobre él. — contestó George acercándose.

— ¿Qué le ha visto Candy a ese pelafustán?

— ¿Tan seguro está de que la señorita está enamorada de él? — cuestionó George a su vez.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es su mirada, eso es lo que la delata. No sé si sea adecuado hablarlo, pero cuando el joven Anthony vivía, la señorita Candy no concebía un mundo sin él. Después de él, sólo ha mirado a otro hombre de esa manera… y no es Jeffrey Northeng del que hablo. — explicó para tranquilizar el desesperado corazón de Terry. — Me parece que ella sólo quiere ayudarlo, está buscando un rastro de blancura en toda su oscuridad.

— Tiene la costumbre de creer que no existen malas personas. — dijo al avanzar con más seguridad hacia las escaleras.

— ¿A dónde va, señor Grandchester?

— A escribirle una carta al duque de Grandchester. Si algo tienen en común Albert y su pequeña hija adoptiva, es que ambos tienden a ocultar los peores detalles de sus conocidos. — igual a su rival, giró el rostro unos grados para fijar sus ojos en los de su interlocutor. — Me debe algunas cosas, pero me conformo con que me detalle la historia de ese zopenco, necesito saber porqué es tan influyente.

— ¿Tiene alguna sospecha?

— Una, solamente, pero no le veo mucho sentido.

Después de eso, el inglés siguió el mismo camino que el médico. George se quedó inmóvil, aún pensaba en la violencia escondida detrás de esos ojos negros. Temía mucho por la interacción entre su protegida y ese joven. Si Jeffrey no se apartaba de Candy, ella seguiría en peligro. Y su orgullo era lo único que lo mantenía cerca de ella, era esa diversión por hacer enojar a Terruce. En realidad no le interesaba Candy.

— ¿Por qué siempre que ocurre algo con Jeffrey tengo que llegar cuando ya todo ha concluido? — preguntó Eleonor. George despertó al oír su voz. — ¿Bien?

— Es un riesgo para Candy, es peligroso. — explicó. Ya sentía mayor confianza hacia la rubia, quizá sólo era que le recordaba a una amiga de su adolescencia. — Terruce y yo le hemos preguntado acerca de lo que pasó anoche, pero él reaccionó algo violento. No sacamos ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Por qué lo presionan a revelar sus sentimientos?

— Es un narcisista, los únicos sentimientos que desarrolla son para sí. Eso nos preocupa, sólo está utilizando la inocencia de Candy para…

— Ustedes dos poseen una magna imaginación. — lo interrumpió Eleonor. — Él la protege, George. No es una persona común, eso lo sé, pero la protege. Incluso todo este tiempo lo ha hecho al alejarla de él.

— No deja de ser una amenaza.

— No traten a Candy como si fuera una niña. Es una mujer bastante inteligente, sólo ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que puede hacer por Jeffrey, sólo ella puede salvarlo porque es la más cercana a él. ¿No lo entiendes, acaso?

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que nadie sabe la procedencia de ese hombre? — exclamó con cierto sarcasmo. — Eleonor, no hay mucho que ver, él….

— Está enamorado. — soltó la rubia, exasperada.

— ¿Cómo? No, ya te lo he dicho: es un narcisista. No sabe amar, mucho menos a una criatura como ella. Tú no estuviste cuando la llamó "fastidio".

— O está enamorado o le han ofrecido una gran suma de dinero por mantenerla con vida.

— Tiene inmunidad en este país, eso sólo significaría o que es el presidente de la nación o que es miembro de la nobleza. — dijo George tratando de evitar la mirada de la mujer. — En cualquier caso, tiene más dinero que, incluso, la familia Andley.

— Entonces está enamorado de ella, no hay más opciones. — contestó ella entre risas.

— Sí la hay. — arrugó el entrecejo. — No sé si lo has notado, pero tiene una fuerte rivalidad con tu hijo. Su orgullo…

— Conozco a mi hijo. — lo interrumpió por tercera ocasión. — Por eso sé cuando un muchacho se siente igual de desolado que cuando Terry al tener diecisiete. Son muy similares, su orgullo es casi idéntico, no tienes que explicarme algo que es más obvio que el color del mar. Créeme, George, ese hombre que ustedes tachan de narcisista psicópata en realidad es sólo un niño confundido. Sólo quiere protegerla.

— Aún hay algo más. — insistió George. — Si es un noble, todavía existe la incógnita de: ¿por qué no lo revela? Quizá sólo conserve algunos privilegios, pero no creo que herede un título. En ese caso, podría necesitar el dinero que le ofrezcan por Candy.

Eleonor suspiró. Ese hombre era más complejo que un análisis sobre _Hamlet_.

— Eres todo un caos, George. ¿Qué planean?

— Esta noche iré a ver a Albert, él es quien se ha encargado de que Candy trabaje con Jeffrey. Tu hijo le ha escrito a su padre para preguntarle acerca de la familia Northeng, sólo tenemos el conocimiento de su origen escocés.

— ¿Terry le escribió a Richard? — exclamó la dama con el rostro pálido. George la miró con preocupación.

— ¿Hay algún problema en ello?

— La noche en que Terry se enfadó, me contó que su padre lo estaba presionando para que regresara a Londres. Él le dio una respuesta negativa, todavía se siente resentido por él, aunque sé que por dentro lo carcome el dolor. Es su orgullo el que lo obliga a negarse contra su padre.

— Entonces debería alegrarle que por fin deje atrás su orgullo, señora Baker. — sugirió retomando su tono formal.

Ella le sonrió con ternura y complicidad.

— Parece que a ti tengo que explicarte todo. El orgullo sólo se puede derrotar con el amor. De nuevo todo se simplifica a una persona: Candy.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

Pocas veces el interior de una gran mansión le resultaba tan gracioso a Norman. Pero ver a una chica de vestido largo y un alto recogido pelirrojo en la cabeza, tratando de colocar un listón en lo alto de la pared, era algo que sencillamente provocaba risa. El jardinero vio como el delgado brazo de la chica se alzaba en su tercer intento por adornar el gran salón. Tuvo que dar un pequeño salto para acomodar el listón arriba de un clavo. Norman pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Elisa.

— Felicidades, princesa. — le dijo.

Ella se sonrojó por descubrirse espiada y se aferró a un cuadro cercano antes de voltear a verlo con fuego en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me entretengo. — se limitó a responder mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

— ¡Insolente!

— Si sigues así, jamás conseguirás casarte. — advirtió burlón. — Lamento decirte, princesa, que tu listón está mal colocado.

— ¿C-cómo dices? — balbuceó ella, nerviosa.

— Sí, la parte suave va hacia la parte frontal del salón; de otro modo, no brillará ni hará efecto en la fiesta. — explicó el jardinero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Elisa resopló, enojada. Encaró al empleado y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Es divertido verte mientras tratas de decorar este lugar, pero creo que necesitas una ayuda.

— ¡No te burles!

— No lo hago, vengo a decirte que estoy dispuesto a cooperar contigo.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la menor de los Leagan. Dio un paso hacia adelante, un poco confundida acerca de cómo actuar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

— ¿A cambio de qué, Norman?

— A cambio de que me permitas sembrar narcisos frente a tu balcón.

— ¡Ya te dije que los odio!

— Esa es mi única condición. Tú eliges.

La expresión de Elisa se endureció. No estaba dispuesta a tolerar más recuerdos de ese amor vergonzoso ni de aquella época que sólo agrandó más su resentimiento por Candy. No obstante, en verdad necesitaba casarse para demostrarle a sus padres de qué estaba hecha; además, quería contactarse con Neil, ya habían pasado más de seis semanas desde su partida, era menester saber acerca de él.

— Muy bien, acepto. — dijo ella todavía sin mirar sus ojos grises.

— De acuerdo, ¿cuándo será la fiesta?

— Mañana por la noche, prepararás algo decente para comer y terminarás de decorar todo esto. Yo necesito recoger un vestido en la ciudad, cuando regrese…

— Parece que no entiendes el significado de "ayudar". — la interrumpió Norman con vehemencia. — No pienso encargarme de todo el decorado ni de toda la cocina, te enseñaré a guisar como se debe y a colocar los adornos de la manera adecuada, mas no pienso hacerlo todo solo. Recuerda que no por eso dejaré de trabajar en tu preciado jardín.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Yo no pienso cocinar! No voy a casarme para ser yo quien le haga de comer a mi marido, por eso tendré servidumbre.

— No pienso debatirte eso, sólo te estoy dando el significado de nuestro trato. Si no estás conforme con lo establecido, entonces dalo por deshecho.

— ¡No! — exclamó ella. — Entonces vamos a la ciudad, pasaremos la tarde en la cocina, si es lo que quieres, pero en serio necesito ir por el vestido antes de las tres de la tarde. — agachó el rostro, ruborizada. — Además, quiero que le envíes una carta a… alguien.

Norman la miró algo extrañado. Era la primera vez que veía el color rojo tan metido en sus mejillas. Si no fuera porque conocía su carencia de corazón, diría que ese "alguien" era especial. Tragó saliva antes de darle la espalda, no podía pensar en ella como una mujer, debía concentrarse en ayudarla y así terminar con la tortura de escuchar sus murmullos molestos por toda la casa. En cuanto ella se casara, él volvería a trabajar con tranquilidad.

— De acuerdo, vámonos. — le dijo el jardinero con frialdad.

Elisa frunció el entrecejo. Nadie tenía derecho de hablarle de esa manera; mucho menos un miembro de la servidumbre. Se acomodó la falda del vestido y caminó frente a él hacia la salida.

El orgullo puede cegar la atracción inevitable disfrazándolo de rivalidad.

En menos de tres cuartos de hora, Elisa ya estaba de pie frente a un espejo, mirando el resultado del vestido que había mandado a diseñar sólo para esa ocasión. Norman la miraba desde el escaparate de la tienda. La tela de seda color rojo no sólo resaltaba su piel, sino le daba un aspecto de diosa del fuego. El encaje de la parte baja de su vestido sólo aligeraba sus pasos, mientras que los listones de satín que adornaban las mangas largas parecían volar sobre sus delicados brazos. Más alta, se veía más alta y orgullosa. Ella sabía el efecto que tenía con ese vestido, pues no dejaba de modelar frente al espejo, cambiando la posición de sus brazos y cintura. Tuvo el descaro de alzar su cabello sobre su nuca, mostrando un cuello tan delicado como el de un cisne. Sus raíces rojas relampaguearon en los grises ojos de su acompañante. Sí, sería mejor que se recogiera el cabello, así atraería más a los hombres, a cualquier hombre sediento por poseerla.

— Perfecto. — dijo por fin la muchacha antes de llamar a Norman para que sacara el dinero de su bolso. — Págalo mientras yo voy a cambiarme. — ordenó con total indiferencia.

Él evitó que descubriera su momentánea debilidad y asintió. La encargada de la tienda resopló, pasaban los años y la señorita Leagan todavía no tenía ni pizca de amabilidad.

— ¿Así es todo el tiempo? — le preguntó Norman al extender un par de billetes frente a la mujer.

— Usted debería saberlo, trabaja para ella, supongo.

— Figúrese, soy el nuevo jardinero. — sintió la extrañada mirada de la encargada. — No puedo explicarle qué hago acompañándola, es una historia muy larga. — advirtió con una débil sonrisa.

— Entiendo.

Norman volteó a verse en el espejo. Su aspecto era deplorable, no sólo tenía tierra en los pantalones, sino que su camisa ya se veía bastante usada y su cabello estaba tan despeinado que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se veía cuando lo arreglaba su madre. Seguramente se veía patético al lado de una mujer con la elegancia de Elisa.

— Lucía hermosísima, ¿no es cierto? — preguntó la mujer adivinando los pensamientos del joven.

— Si tan sólo fuera igual de bella por dentro que por fuera. — suspiró. — Da igual, se casará muy pronto.

— ¿Quién será el pobre hombre que la despose? — exclamó más asustada que sorprendida. Norman rió. — Usted disculpe, sé que no debe hablar mal de sus señores, sólo que…

— Quien me paga es el señor Leagan, no su hija. Aunque no puedo revelarle mucho, todavía no conozco a su prometido. — murmuró antes de que la aludida saliera de una puerta de madera. Llevaba un paquete en los brazos.

— Ten. — dijo al extenderle a Norman la caja.

Él la tomó sin un dejo de sonrisa y se despidió de la encargada. Elisa, en cambio, avanzó con el cuello en alto y los brazos en los costados.

— Repítelo, ¿cuándo será la fiesta? — preguntó el jardinero en el coche.

— Mañana. — se limitó a responder. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? — Norman se bajó del coche. — ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

— A pesar de que considero que te estás apresurando, trataré de conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para el banquete. — explicó con cansancio.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero si hay algo en la cocina, puedes…

— Debemos adornar el salón, hacer la comida, arreglar el jardín y no sé qué tanto te harás, para mañana. — dijo mientras avanzaba sobre la banqueta. — No pienso hacer quince platillos y tener tiempo de sobra. Haremos uno solo.

— ¡¿Uno solo?! — exclamó siguiéndolo. — ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

— Ya te dije, estás apresurándote, no tenemos otra opción. Tus amigos sólo irán para conversar contigo, no creo que les interese la comida.

— ¡Pero servir sólo un platillo es una falta de respeto! ¡Ni siquiera en un orfanato se sirve así! ¡Una hospiciana podría servir más platillos!

— Ahí va la leyenda de la hospiciana adorada. — musitó de manera que sólo él se escuchara.

— ¡¿Acaso me estás poniendo atención, Norman?! ¡Detente, tengo que ir a casa!

Él obedeció, pero al girar para encararla, ella chocó contra él y arrugó la nariz al aspirar el aroma a vegetación.

— No te estoy obligando a que me sigas, ni siquiera quiero que lo hagas. Si tanto te urge, puedes tomar el coche y conducir hasta tu querido hogar. — la retó. Ella apretó los puños. — ¿No? Ah, entonces quédate en el auto y espérame a que regrese.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! ¡Eres mi empleado!

— Está bien, una palabra más al respecto y no te ayudaré. Ah, y ni siquiera pienses que permitiré que te cartees con ese "alguien", no me utilizarás.

Los ojos de Elisa se endurecieron. Podría perder más tiempo en cualquier cosa, pero ya no soportaba la distancia entre su hermano y ella. Ése había sido un golpe bajo, Norman lo leyó en su expresión.

— Insensible. — lo acusó antes de regresar al vehículo.

— Niñita egoísta. — contestó él caminando en la dirección contraria.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

La herida de su pierna había sido superficial, así que aunque no podía caminar como antes, la enfermera Candy le había prometido que pronto recuperaría su vida. Su estancia en la mansión de los Grandchester no era una tortura; después de todo, su actor favorito pasaba a verla hasta tres veces al día. Siempre llevaba una obra de Shakespeare para que juntos ensayaran varios papeles. Le había demostrado una confianza increíble, y aunque no eran del todo amigos, Wendy sabía que ya no era indiferente para el maravilloso Terruce Grandchester, su ídolo. No obstante, nunca le había preguntado por su familia, él respetaba sus secretos y decisiones. Ella quería hacer lo mismo, pero no podía dejar de notar que las seis y media, cuando la enfermera Candy iba a cambiar su vendaje, Terry no dejaba de mirarla con adoración. En una ocasión, ella lo había descubierto y aunque le había dado la espalda, Wendy ya había notado su sonrojo. No quería creerlo, pero parecía que la gran estrella de Broadway tenía puestos los ojos en una mujer que no era su esposa. Eso era lo único que le desagradaba de Terry, era por lo único por lo que ya no estaba sobre un pedestal.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un hombre de ojos negros y cabello desarreglado entró. Sólo lo había visto en dos ocasiones, pero lo reconocería en cualquier lado, esos ojos eran inconfundibles.

— Doctor Northeng. — saludó la muchachita algo asustada. — ¿Dónde está la enfermera Candy? Ella es la que suele venir a esta hora.

— Está ocupada. — se limitó a responder el hombre mientras leía el reporte que su enfermera hacía a diario. — ¿Te has tomado el analgésico esta mañana?

— Sí. ¿Cuándo podré irme?

— En cuanto puedas caminar. Sí, es un reto, levántate. — le dijo con una media sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Tu herida es superficial, prometo no volver a dispararte.

Los ojos oscuros de la pelirroja se ensancharon con miedo. Apenas había escuchado unos comentarios acerca de lo frío que era el médico de la familia Grandchester, pero no creía que esos rumores fueran tan certeros.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Necesitas que traiga a la adorable enfermera Candy o al inmaculado y santo Terruce Grandchester? Niña, soy médico, no es necesario que me temas.

— No le temo, sólo… sólo no confío en usted.

— Supongo que si me pongo el patético disfraz de Romeo o una falda blanca me ganaré tu confianza. — se burló.

— ¿Acaso el señor Grandchester y la enfermera Candy no son de su agrado? Son unas magníficas personas, ellos…

— No tienes que decírmelo, sólo intenta ponerte de pie. Esto es parte del tratamiento. — la muchacha negó con la cabeza. — Me enteré que eres actriz, las audiciones para Stamford son mañana, ¿piensas ir o no?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Jeffrey sonrió y alzó ambos brazos frente a la cama de la paciente.

— ¡Anda, y levántate, Lázaro! — recitó con exagerados ademanes.

Ella imitó su gesto y se apoyó en los barandales de la cabecera antes de mover la pierna derecha para colocar su pie en el piso. Jeffrey se acercó a ella y colocó el brazo sobre la cintura de la jovencita para levantarla. Más que nada, deseaba que esa mujer se saliera de la casa, tener tantos actores a su alrededor sólo incrementaba su desconfianza.

Wendy hizo un gesto de dolor cuando apoyó el pie izquierdo sobre el alfombrado. Jeffrey la miró de reojo para asegurarse de que podría caminar. Dos segundos más tarde, la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella pasó la persona que tanto ansiaba ver.

— ¡Wendy! — exclamó feliz.

La adolescente alzó el rostro al mismo tiempo que Jeffrey la soltaba, seguro de que la presencia de la enfermera provocaría el milagro de que la actriz diera sus nuevos pasos. Así fue. Candy estiró los brazos justo a tiempo para evitar que Wendy tropezara con sus propios pies y se tambaleara hacia la izquierda. Ambas mujeres rieron.

— ¡Estás recuperándote! — le dijo Candy al sentarla sobre el sillón que Terry ocupaba cuando ensayaban.

— Mañana es la audiencia en la compañía de Stamford y debo de ir. ¿Irá a verme, enfermera Candy?

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Por supuesto!

— Ni lo sueñen, niñas. — intervino Jeffrey ya recostado en la cama mientras admiraba la escena. — Candy debe ayudarme con Susana, mañana le toca revisión.

— Lo sé, pero podemos hacer la revisión por la mañana, las audiciones comienzan a las 3 de la tarde.

— ¿Y qué ocurre si decido que a esa hora haré el chequeo?

— Está bien, terminan a las siete. — replicó Candy con las muñecas sobre su cintura.

— Conociendo al zopenco terminarán a las cuatro y media. No importa, no irás, Andley, ella sigue en recuperación.

La enfermera apretó los puños. No podía creer que esa misma mañana hubiera defendido al hombre más arrogante y odioso del mundo. Sabía que era así no por decisión propia, sino por un pasado no revelado, pero eso no excusaba todos sus malos tratos.

— ¿Por qué no quiere que vaya, doctor Northeng? — preguntó la inocente pero firme voz de Wendy. — ¿Acaso tiene que ver con su desagrado por Terruce Grandchester?

— ¿Es eso, Jeffrey? — cuestionó Candy con asombro. De ser así, existía una posibilidad de que sólo se tratara de celos.

Una sonrisa cínica se mostró en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza dos veces antes de incorporarse. Le parecía asombrosa la imaginación que tenía Candy. Cuando William le habló acerca del trabajo hacía ya más de tres meses, le explicó que ella solía ser bastante inteligente, mas en esos momentos parecía una niña de dieciséis años.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que tiene que ver con mi desagrado por Terruce! — exclamó con ironía. — Sobre todo al tener en cuenta que yo no necesito corretearte para que estés conmigo. Mira, ni siquiera te llamé y ya acudiste a mí.

Wendy sonrió. Le agradaba el descaro del médico. Desde que era pequeña, la figura de una persona con estudios de medicina representaba el respeto y la dignidad. Parecía que las excepciones eran lo peor que le podía ocurrir a las reglas, pero lo mejor para la humanidad. Eran esos detalles los que hacían a una persona única.

— ¡Yo no acudí a ti! — exclamó la rubia. — ¡Vine a ver a Wendy! ¡Tú ni siquiera estabas en mis planes!

— No me refería a este momento, sino al de anoche, pecosa. — respondió con cierta coquetería.

El rostro de la enfermera se sonrojó con intensidad. Entonces él sí recordaba todo lo que había sucedido la unas horas atrás, eso quería decir que no había olvidado el incidente en el baño.

— Debo irme. — se disculpó apresurada. — Regreso por la mañana, Wendy. — dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada.

— ¿Y de mí no piensas despedirte? — cuestionó Jeffrey caminando hacia ella. — ¡Qué modales los tuyos, Candy! — la regañó al mismo tiempo que rozaba la tela blanca que rodeaba su cintura, estremeciendo el cuerpo de la chica. — No deberías evitar esto. — susurró en su oído, erizándole los vellos de la nuca.

— Con permiso. — se disculpó antes de separarse por completo del médico y salir casi corriendo. — ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Candy?! — se regañó mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez. — ¡Algo no está bien, algo no está bien!

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Candy? — preguntó Susana desde la sala principal. La aludida frenó su camino antes de mostrar en su rostro una máscara de felicidad. — ¿Candy?

La enfermera se giró para encarar a Susana. Le enseñó una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Necesitaba una tarde llena de tejido, eso podría distraerla.

— Es sólo que olvidé mandar dinero al Hogar de Ponny, es todo. — mintió. — ¿Te ayudo con el estambre?

Susana la examinó con la mirada. Había algo en ella que no le agradaba. Le entregó el estambre para que lo fuera desenrollando mientras Susana continuaba con el tejido. Pasaron un momento calladas, la actriz descubrió cuál era la diferencia de Candy: sus labios estaban rojos y una parte de ellos parecía haber sido mordida sin cesar. Su suposición fue acertada cuando la pecosa apretó su labio inferior con fuerza, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no hablar.

— ¿Qué te preocupa, Candy?

— ¿Eh? — preguntó abriendo sus ojos verdes con sorpresa. — Nada, ya te lo he dicho, sólo…

— El dinero jamás te ha quitado la sonrisa de los labios, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Tus amigos están en problemas?... ¿Volviste a discutir con Jeffrey o con Terry? — se atrevió a cuestionar.

Tiempo atrás ya había admitido que su marido seguía pensando en Candy como algo más que una amiga, aunque lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era la condena celestial que podría recaer en él si accedía a cometer adulterio. Sin embargo, contaba con que Candy no se lo permitiera, ella lo seguía queriendo como antes, sus ojos la delataban.

— Susana, quiero… quiero preguntarte algo que es bastante… — volvió a morderse el labio. — Si quieres no responderme, lo entenderé. A ciencia cierta no estoy segura de querer saber la verdad. Yo… sólo estoy… — suspiró y enterró su rostro ruborizado en el estambre.

Susana sonrió. Parecía una niña de seis años tratando de confesar una travesura en el granero.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Candy? Sabes que he intentado ser tu amiga, confía en mí. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea

— No es algo que se pregunte tan abiertamente. — explicó la sonrojada enfermera.

— ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué se puede ocultar en estos tiempos?! Sólo suéltalo.

Candy dejó divisar uno de sus ojos a través del estambre. Aún parecía apenada por el tema que rondaba en su cabeza. Susana dejó a un lado el enésimo suéter que le tejía a la criatura que crecía en su interior para colocar una de sus manos sobre las de Candy. A pesar de que se llevaban sólo por un año, la escena figuraba un encuentro entre una adulta y una niña. Hasta ese momento, Candy no se había percatado de la madurez de la que una vez consideró su rival. Ahora entendía porqué Terry por fin la había desposado.

— ¿Qué sientes cuando Terry está contigo? — preguntó Candy desviando el tema que todavía revoloteaba en sus pensamientos. — ¿Qué sientes cuando te abraza, cuando te habla… cuando te besa? — continuó descubriendo por fin su rostro.

La mirada azul de Susana se entristeció. De inmediato apartó la mano y la vista. Esperaba cualquier pregunta menos aquélla. Un cuestionario como ése no era fácil de responder. No era porque sintiera lástima por la ex novia de su marido, para nada; se trataba de que no tuviera respuesta para ello.

— He estado con Terry tantos años y sólo he sentido su amistad contra mi amor. Me escucha, me da su opinión, me defiende de mi madre, me lee sus correcciones en algunos diálogos… pero no me da amor. — admitió por primera vez, ignorante de que aquella conversación ya no era privada. — Antes del embarazo, podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que se esforzaba por quererme, podía leer en sus labios la mentira detrás de cada "te amo", podía ver que en su corazón todavía no moría la pasión que nació mucho antes que yo. Candy — se dirigió a ella con todo el duelo de su corazón. —, él cree que ignoro todo eso, cree que he sido una tonta que se ha tragado todo este teatro, como si se olvidara que fui actriz y que reconozco cuando se trata de un acto y cuándo de la realidad. Sé que parezco una egoísta por aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, quizá lo fui, pero tengo una excusa: una vez le di la oportunidad de que se fuera, de que me dejara, de que regresara por la felicidad que perdió cuando te fuiste del hospital, pero su rostro se descompuso; parecía como si le hubiera dado la peor opción de su vida. No se trataba sólo de mi amor por él, ahora sólo se trataba de la promesa que te hizo, sé que te hizo una, sé que trataba de complacerte. Siempre se trató de ti…

— Candy. — dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Ambas mujeres se estremecieron al reconocerla. — ¿Dónde está George? — preguntó con seriedad.

La enfermera no pudo girar el rostro, ni siquiera recordaba cómo respirar. Cerró los ojos antes de humedecer sus labios para darse fuerza.

— Quizá en la biblioteca. — respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

— Necesito hablar con él, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscarlo? — pidió mirando a Susana.

No podía creer que todo ese tiempo sólo se hubiera mentido a sí. Ni siquiera tenía el talento para engañar a la mujer que tenía más sensibilidad y cerebro del que creía. Comprendió, como si de un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza se tratara, que no podría hacerla feliz, ni siquiera permaneciendo a su lado, ni siquiera si ese embarazo lograba tener éxito. Él no podría hacer feliz a Susana. Se había entregado a una misión sin esperanzas. Por lo menos le obsequiaría algo que todavía era sincero: su amistad. Le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, prometiéndole con ese gesto que no le causaría más daño. Ella lo miró con asombro, claro que comprendía ese mensaje.

— Sí, por supuesto. — contestó Candy poniéndose de pie.

Apenas le dirigió la mirada cuando pasó por su lado. Terry, en cambio, no dejó de examinarla. Por alguna razón, tras las palabras de Susana, se sentía libre. Era como si al fin le dieran el permiso de sentir todo por Candy. Por fin podía mirarla, podía hablarle, podía ¡incluso pedirle que salieran! La única cuestión, el único problema, era que ella aceptara. Lucharía por ello, tendría que conseguir de nuevo la confianza de Candy.

George tenía en las manos un libro de Ovidio, poeta y filósofo romano. Escuchó unos pasos entrar a la biblioteca, ya se sentía familiarizado con ellos. Giró apenas el rostro para dedicarle una ligera sonrisa a la dama que lo acompañaba. Ella respondió con una sonrisa más ancha. George lo admitía por primera vez, esa mujer estaba afectándolo en su interior.

— Hola. — saludó Eleonor.

— Buenas tardes.

— ¿Puedes enseñarme el libro? — preguntó acercándose a él. — ¿Sabes latín? — dijo una vez George le entregó el pequeño volumen.

— Sí, es un idioma precioso. No es tan difícil como parece, sólo es cuestión de recordar las desinencias. — respondió señalando las últimas tres letras del título del libro. — Esto está en caso genitivo, se trata de un complemento determinativo.

— No importa lo que digas, no te entiendo, George. — admitió riendo.

— Es una lástima. — se lamentó él algo apenado.

— ¡Enséñame!

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Sí! Tú dijiste que es un idioma precioso y a mí me encantan las cosas preciosas, ¿por qué no me enseñas latín? A mí me encantaría saber qué es eso del genitivo y todo eso. ¿Por qué no? — suplicó tomándolo del brazo.

George no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sintió el agarre de la rubia. Ella parecía tan ansiosa, tan sedienta por saber. Y él no podía negarle nada a esos ojos tan azules como el cielo. Mucho menos cuando recordaba a esa amiga que dejó morir. No volvería a suceder, no volvería a permitir que una amiga careciera de algo que él podría otorgarle.

— ¡Aquí estás, George! — exclamó Candy desde el pasillo. — ¡Terry, lo encontré! — gritó desde el barandal.

George y Eleonor se separaron algo ruborizados. No esperaban esa interrupción, a pesar de no estar haciendo nada fuera de lo permitido.

— Ah, George, hola. — saludó Terry agotado por correr escaleras arriba. — ¡Madre! — exclamó algo sorprendido. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡¿Cómo?! — preguntó Eleonor todavía más sonrojada. — Yo… George me enseñará latín, ¿verdad que sí, George? — se giró para ver de reojo al caballero a su lado.

— Sí, por supuesto. — contestó con aplomo sin desviar los ojos de la sonrisa de complicidad de su protegida.

— ¿Y para qué quieres aprender latín? Es una lengua muerta. — replicó el actor.

Candy lo miró con ironía, no podía creer que no se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Si bien al principio pareciera sólo una comprensión mutua, lo cierto era que poco a poco estaban acostumbrándose a su presencia. Sus mejillas sonrojadas no podían ocultarlo, se estaban enamorando.

— Quizá no sea así si decido escribir guiones de teatro en latín. — respondió Eleonor jugando con las perlas del collar que rodeaba su cuello.

— Yo podría enseñarte.

— ¡Terry! — lo regañó Candy. — Tú ya tienes mucho trabajo, George se está ofreciendo, no deberías negar que es una gran oportunidad para tu madre.

El inglés la miró sin comprender lo que quería decir. La vergüenza que había aparecido en sus ojos cuando la invitó a buscar a George, estaba desapareciendo. Algo había cambiado en ese momento.

— ¿Para qué me buscaban, señorita Candy, señor Grandchester? — preguntó George interrumpiendo el cruce entre zafiros y esmeraldas.

— Necesito hablar contigo, George. Acompáñame, por favor. — pidió mirando los oscuros ojos del amigo de su madre.

Él asintió, se despidió de ambas rubias y salió de la habitación con Terry siguiéndolo. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Candy le sonrió a Eleonor, divertida. La actriz le dio la espalda tras adivinar sus pensamientos.

— No es lo que parece, sea lo que sea que estés pensando. — advirtió.

— No estoy pensando en nada, pero veo los cambios de George. Lo conozco desde hace ya varios años y nunca lo había visto sonrojarse. Me alegra que sean amigos, a los dos les hará bien. Con permiso, señora Baker.

— ¿A dónde vas, Candy?

— Estar encerrada en una biblioteca jamás ha sido mi mayor afición. Voy a salir a caminar.

— ¿Tan tarde?

— Son las siete, no creo que sea tarde. Sólo daré una vuelta. — se excusó. — ¿Podría pedirle un favor, señora Baker?

— Adelante. — contestó con curiosidad.

— Procure ocultar mi ausencia, parece ser que todos aquí quieren evitar que respire aire fresco. — guiñó un ojo antes de dejar a la rubia señora con una expresión atónita en su rostro.

Cuando Candy puso un pie fuera de la mansión, después de evitar la entrada principal y el pasillo hacia la cocina, casi pudo sentir la libertar correr por sus venas. El viento ondeó las puntas de su cabello que salían de su peinado alto. Sonrió. Por primera vez desde su encierro, podía volver a sentirse libre. Claro que ignoraba los cuatro pares de ojos que se fijaron en ella cuando caminó hacia la lejanía de la mansión. Ella sólo pensaba en el sentimiento que sentía atrapado en su corazón. También ignoraba la enorme cantidad de conocidos que portaban la misma sensación.

* * *

><p><em>¿A qué me lo decís? Lo sé: es mudable,<em>

_es altanera y vana y caprichosa;_

_antes que el sentimiento de su alma_

_brotará el agua de la estéril roca._

_Sé que en su corazón, nido de sierpes,_

_no hay una fibra que al amor responda;_

_que es una estatua inanimada…; pero…_

_¡Es tan hermosa!_

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Ni me lo digan, es algo tarde. En fin, tuve un pequeño problema con la computadora y el internet, pero tal parece que hemos llegado a un acuerdo. **

**Este capítulo me gusta por la cruda de Jeffrey, el sonrojo de George - ¡mi vida! - y, lo siento, la pareja crack ganó, el trato entre Elisa y Norman. De hecho, fue por estos últimos que escogí esa rima. Cuando escribí el capítulo, francamente no recordaba que existían dichas palabras tan certeras. **

**Una sola vez he visto a mi hermano crudo y como dos veces a mi mejor amigo; ambos se comportaron tan groseros y cínicos como Jeffrey. Han de pensar que mi hermano se la pasa de jarra en jarra... ¡Qué horror! La verdad, no, por eso digo que fue una vez, no suele embriagarse, lo juro. Ya parezco una mala abogada defendiendo a su cliente. Pero bueno, fue por eso que incluí ese extraño licuado: el color y lo desagradable lo saqué de lo que se tomaba mi mejor amigo. Ni me pregunten qué era, porque ni él lo sabe. **

**Pasemos a la "conversación" entre Jeffrey y Terry, que es muy especial. Ya sé que muchas esperaban el agarrón, pero no puedo poner a un Jeffrey crudo peleando contra un furioso Terry. No, la pelea debe ser pareja. No obstante, creo que es de las escenas más importantes del fic... tan siquiera para desarrollar el enigma de Jeffrey. **

**Por otro lado, Susana no es lo que todos creían. Ella no está sólo como adorno en el fic, ya ha sacado a relucir que no es una tonta egoísta... aunque cada quién tendrá sus opiniones, claro. Sea lo que sea, ha "liberado" a Terry, pero Candy sigue muy renuente. Todo eso la está agobiando, por eso necesitaba darse unos aires, ¿no creen? Aunque... ya veremos qué desencadenará todo esto.**

**Y creo que me falta George y Eleonor. No he leído grandes comentarios acerca de ellos, pero espero que les agrade el rumbo que estoy tomando - omitiendo a mi amiga que se encela porque lo estoy emparejando con Eleonor. De cualquier modo, ésa es mi propuesta. **

**Por ahora es todo. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Por favor, no discutan con nadie, nunca he estado en contra de las opiniones de las personas a las que les desagradan mis escritos y jamás lo estaré; les agradecería que respetaran sus opiniones. Créanme que agradezco mucho su apoyo, de corazón; pero no me gusta que se realicen discusiones en los comentarios. **

**Saludos y un abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **

**PD. Alguien preguntó cómo dejar de seguir a un autor en . Creo que tienes que irte a la sección de "alerts", luego en "author alerts" y ahí está la opción de seleccionar a los que deseas borras y le das clic en "delete". Si la memoria no me falla, es así. **


	15. Rima X

Capítulo dedicado a Anna María Prueda. Espero sea lo que esperas.

**¡Advertencia!:** uso de lenguaje fuerte.

**13**

**Rima X**

* * *

><p>Albert se mantenía de espaldas a su antiguo asistente. No podía contestar a la pregunta que George le había formulado. No porque desconociera la respuesta, sino porque hasta él le temía a la realidad. Todo lo había planeado tan rápido que no se había detenido a pensar en otras salidas. Sabía que ahora Candy estaba en mayor peligro que nunca, no sólo era por Rinaldi, sino por la ira contenida de Jeffrey. Sus traumas eran más de lo que Candy podría soportar. Su plan estaba cayéndose a pedazos y sólo estaba afectando a la persona que más quería proteger.<p>

— Sólo respóndame, señor Andley, ¿cuáles son los límites de Jeffrey Northeng? — insistió George apretando los puños. — Usted me dijo que él era un amigo suyo, entonces debe saber algo más que su país natal y su ocupación. ¿Cómo lo conoció?

— Quizá uno o dos días antes de Candy. — contestó Albert sin alzar mucho la voz. — Lo encontré en un bar, casi de la misma forma que a Terruce hace ya varios años. Estaba abatido por algo que no conseguí sacarle. Con esfuerzos logré que me dijera que había trabajado para la agencia de espías en Escocia, pero hasta eso pareció dolerle. Sé que no suena nada bien, pero me recordó… me recordó a Terry. Sé que ambos sufren, sé que ambos se desahogan del mismo modo, sé que ambos tienen un carácter muy similar. Fui un idiota al recomendarle que trabajara con Candice White Andley, que ella lo ayudaría. — suspiró, recargó sus brazos sobre la pared y apoyó la cabeza en sus puños. — Pero fui más idiota al desear que ellos se enamoraran. — George abrió los ojos cual platos. — Sí, ése era mi plan. Si Candy se había enamorado de la actitud de Terry, entonces le ofrecería a un doctor que era muy similar a él. Supuse que entre más cerca los tuviera, más se daría cuenta de sus parecidos; confiaba, estúpidamente, en que podría conseguir que su corazón se olvidara de ese amor colegial para darle paso al amor de Jeffrey. Creí que conseguiría aliviar su dolor a través de ella. Esa noche, la posterior al cumpleaños de Candy, te dije que era menester regresar a Chicago. Tenía que hablar con Jeffrey, tenía que ofrecerle un trato. Teniendo en cuenta su experiencia como agente armado, le dije que cuidara de Candy. Sí, le pagué para que aceptara el empleo.

— ¿Cuidarla de qué, señor Andley? — preguntó George, confundido.

Albert se mordió el labio. Ya era hora de contarle la verdad a George. Si bien era cierto que quería otorgarle libertad, no lo conseguiría ocultándole cosas tan vitales como aquélla.

— Rinaldi quiere desposarla. — resumió todavía con la cara en sus manos. — Lo conocemos, sabemos lo que haría para cumplir sus deseos. Por eso te he mandado con ella, por eso la rodeé de personas conocidas y capaces.

— Por eso Jeffrey actuó de esa manera cuando Wendy entró a la mansión. — murmuró con un dejo de asombro. — Así que ese día en el que Northeng anunció el embarazo de Susana, tú no estabas sólo de visita, como me lo habías dicho. — acusó olvidando su trato formal. Albert sabía que tenía merecido ese regaño. — No me lo dijiste, no lo hiciste a pesar de todo lo que he apoyado a la familia Andley durante años. ¡¿Por qué?!

— Porque te conozco, sé que no te despegarías de Candy ni aunque te atara a la cama. No quiero que ella lo sepa, será…

— Está en su derecho. — interrumpió con vehemencia. — Sabe como es esa mujer, no puede permanecer encerrada durante mucho tiempo, no lo soportó ni en el colegio, lo sabes bien, Albert. Tienes que contarle, ella debe saber qué es lo que la retiene en la mansión de los Grandchester. Tú no sabes todos los problemas que eso ha acarreado, no sólo con Jeffrey, sino con Terry. Han discutido, se han gritado, se han… Albert, ellos no son los mismos que hace cinco o seis años. Terry no tiene el mismo carácter ni Candy la misma paciencia. Además, debes saber que sólo acrecentaste los problemas entre los señores Grandchester, Susana y Terry sólo se hablan para pedirse la sal en la mesa. El ambiente es terrible a la hora de comer, estás atando las alas de una mariposa acostumbrada a volar.

— Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que quieres? — espetó Albert por fin encarándolo. — ¡¿Quieres que permita que Candy elija?! Parece como si no la conocieras, George, ella daría todo por no lastimar a los que ama y si se llega a enterar que Rinaldi es capaz de matar a sus amigos, entonces correrá a sus brazos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Las palabras de Eleonor atizaron su cabeza. Ahora entendía lo que le había querido decir en la mañana. A pesar del aplomo que Candy demostraba día a día, todos seguían viéndola como la niñita llorona y no como la mujer realizada. No entendían que ella nunca fue débil, no entendían que sus recuperaciones no eran pasajeras, que cada dolor sólo la hacía más fuerte. Aunque sabían lo independiente que era, ignoraban que fuera hasta más lista y valiente que los que la rodeaban.

— No se trata de una niña, Albert. Ella tiene veintiún años, no doce o catorce. Parece que todos hemos olvidado que Candy nunca se ha dejado intimidar por sus amigos o enemigos. Ella no se entregaría a Rinaldi al instante, ella lucharía por su libertad, ella no sería el anzuelo, sería la caña. Es muy inteligente y capaz, pero no podrá hacer nada mientras la metas a una pecera.

— No puedo contárselo, aún no sé qué haré con Rinaldi, no he podido localizarlo, pero sé que está cerca, sé que la acecha. — dijo el rubio con la expresión abatida. — No puedo arriesgarme a perderla.

— De acuerdo, te propongo algo: ¿por qué no permites que nosotros la saquemos a pasear? No la dejaremos sola, la esperaremos afuera de los sanitarios si es necesario, pero no la encierres más. Eso puede afectarla más de lo que crees, no es bueno hacerle eso a una criatura que ama la libertad como ella. Hasta ahora han conseguido que permanezca entre las cuatro paredes de la mansión, pero no sé cuánto más resista. Y por lo que más quieras, aleja a Jeffrey de ella, sólo le ocasionará problemas.

— Yo… no sé si pueda. Los paseos son peligrosos y Jeffrey puede cuidarla bastante bien. Reconozco que su actitud hacia Terry es peor de lo que imaginé, no debió amenazarlo de esa manera, pero creo entender lo que le sucede.

— Ya está demostrado que Jeffrey no siente amor, él la odia…

— El amor es más peligroso que el odio. — interrumpió fijando sus ojos claros en el rostro de su amigo. — El odio nunca cambia, permanece estático todo el tiempo, no sufre alteraciones de acuerdo a las emociones o acontecimientos. Sin embargo, el amor es aliado de todos los sentimientos humanos, nunca va solo, no puede existir sólo amor, tiene que haber felicidad, tristeza, desesperación, impotencia, o cualquier otro sentimiento. Cuando el odio se apodera de una persona, no puede sentir otra cosa que eso; mas cuando sucede con el amor, pasa todo lo contrario. La persona se ve envuelta en un aura llena de cambios que no percibe, pocas veces ve algo con claridad, pocas veces actúa con ingenio. Cuando una persona odia, es esclava de un solo sentimiento. Cuando una persona ama, es esclava de todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Dices que Jeffrey odia a Candy, pero si así fuera no hubiera protegido la casa de un intruso ocasional ni hubiera amenazado de ese modo a Terry. No se sentiría acosado por sus propios pensamientos ni hubiera permitido que la presencia de Candy le afectara tanto. Tal vez tengas razón, es muy peligroso; pero no te equivoques, las personas que aman siempre son más peligrosas que aquéllas que odian, porque las que odian se protegen a sí, mientras que las que aman protegen a lo amado y serían capaces de todo por ello. Me asusta la respuesta de tu pregunta inicial, aunque temo decirte que Jeffrey, un Jeffrey enamorado, no tiene límites.

Candy había pasado dos horas en un parque cercano, mirando a las parejas abrazarse y a jóvenes artistas pintando la hermosa luna que alumbraba Los Ángeles. Por fin se sentía libre para pensar todo o que la ataba en la mansión. Recordó a Terry, sus conversaciones y su voz. Había cambiado, no era el mismo jovencito que conoció, pero aún había detalles que lo hacían ser él. Pensó en Susana y sus recaídas: cada día se veía más pálida y a pesar de su buena alimentación, no la veía en buen estado. Pensó también en Jeffrey, el médico más terco que había conocido en su vida, el hombre que necesitaba más que sólo alcohol. Se culpó por no poder ayudar a ninguno y con esos deprimentes pensamientos, se levantó dispuesta a regresar a la residencia Grandchester.

Iba a dos calles previas a la mansión cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo. Instintivamente, dirigió su palma libre hacia el dueño de aquella mano con intenciones de golpearlo. Su acompañante fue más rápido. Cubrió su boca con un pañuelo y tomó sus muñecas por la espalda. Candy no pudo gritar. Se sacudió para liberarse de las ataduras de aquella persona. Pero no lo consiguió.

— No te resistas. — le dijo una ronca voz masculina rozándole la piel del cuello. Ella se estremeció. — Anda, quédate quieta, gatita.

— Sólo llévala al coche. — indicó otra voz a unos metros de ellos. Candy agudizó la vista, se trataba de un hombre de vestiduras negras.

La rubia sintió cómo la obligaban a caminar hacia una dirección que ella desconocía. No se rindió, le dio un taconazo al pie de su secuestrador, y cuando éste la soltó, ella se descubrió la boca e intentó correr. El corazón le latía desbocado, su presión iba en aumento, lo sabía. Sólo quería irse, alejarse de esas personas, quería regresar a la mansión, quería…

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, perra? — le preguntó la primera voz al mismo tiempo que la empujaba al suelo. Ella apenas pudo poner las manos al frente para evitar el golpe en su rostro. — ¡Nadie te ha dicho que te vayas! Nos pagarán muy bien por ti.

— ¿Que les pagarán? — repitió Candy girando el rostro para ver a su atacante, su rostro estaba oculto detrás de una máscara negra de algodón.

— Estúpida, ni siquiera reconoce su valor. — se vanaglorió antes de darle un golpe en el estómago.

Ella ahogó el grito, no permitiría que la creyeran débil. Intentó abofetearlo, pero recibió otro golpe en el pecho que la tiró de espaldas. La parte baja de su falda se rasgó con una piedra en el suelo, dejando ver una pantorrilla izquierda bien entrenada.

— Tienes garras, ¿eh, preciosa? — dijo acariciando la piel desnuda de la muchacha.

Ella apenas podía respirar, el golpe en el pecho le había limitado el pase de oxígeno. Quería patearlo, hacer cualquier cosa para liberarse, pero no podía moverse. Tanto la dificultad para respirar como el miedo la tenían paralizada.

— Limítate a traerla al coche. — le ordenó la segunda voz.

— No-me-toques. — advirtió la chica con la mano en su garganta.

El hombre rió macabramente. De verdad era o muy valiente o muy estúpida.

— No estás en condiciones de amenazarme.

— Ella no, pero yo sí. — dijo una tercera voz. Candy casi se desmaya al reconocerla. Era imposible, él no podía estar ahí.

Seguido de eso, vio a una figura pelirroja salir de la penumbra. Estaba más alto de lo que lo recordaba y ya no lucía sus trajes caros, ahora vestía unos pantalones negros y un abrigo del mismo color que ocultaba una camisa azul marino. Su vestuario era sencillo, pero la ira que coloreaba sus ojos casi rojos era mucho más compleja.

— Ya escuchaste a la dama, no la toques. — dijo acercándose a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos. Aún no perdía el toque de arrogancia que tanto caracterizaba a los Leagan.

Candy quiso advertirle que ellos eran peligrosos, que podían lastimarlo, pero todavía no podía actuar con claridad. Por el momento, sólo podría ser espectadora. El atacante sonrió al sacar de su saco una pistola corta. Neil Leagan actuó más rápido, Candy apenas vislumbró el momento en el que sacó a su vez una pistola de su cintura para disparar dos veces contra aquél tipo. Candy pegó un grito, el cuerpo semimuerto del hombre cayó casi a sus pies. Sus botas blancas se llenaron de sangre, al igual que su pantorrilla descubierta. Miró una vez más al moribundo, quizá sobreviviera si lo llevaban de inmediato al hospital, las heridas eran graves, pero todavía tenía esperanza de salvarse.

— Parece que faltas tú. — dijo Neil recargando su revólver.

Candy volvió su atención al pelirrojo. Ahora se dirigía al hombre que permanecía a unos metros de ellos. Estaba inmóvil, no podía creer el sadismo en la mirada roja del joven. Candy no lo reconocía, aún en el suelo podía darse cuenta de los pensamientos en su cabeza. Lo veía temblar ligeramente.

— Neil… — murmuró la enfermera.

El segundo secuestrador le arrojó una navaja con fuerza. El objeto se clavó en el costado de Neil atravesando directamente su camisa, sin rozar siquiera su abrigo. Pero eso sólo sirvió para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa todavía más aterradora que sus ojos. Fue cuando la rubia supo que estaba perdido, ese sujeto, fuera quien fuera, no era Neil Leagan, no podía serlo.

Mil imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, recordándole quién había sido Neil Leagan, recordándole su cobardía ante tantos encuentros, recordándole que él jamás se había defendido, no era capaz de sostener una verdadera arma. Sí, tal vez los años cambiaban a las personas, pero de entre todos los cambios posibles en Neil Leagan, ése no podía ser. Neil, el Neil que conocía… o el que creyó conocer, de ninguna manera podría tratarse del hombre frente a ella.

Neil alzó el brazo derecho, aquél que tenía el revólver.

— ¡No! — bramó la muchacha herida.

Neil apretó los dientes, pero no pudo jalar el gatillo, porque su cintura fue rodeada por unos brazos delgados.

— ¡Basta! — le gritó la voz de Candy ahogada en su espalda. — Éste no eres tú. — sollozó sin soltarlo.

Neil sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban, cómo su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad. Su cerebro intentó encontrarse de nuevo, sus sentimientos, su amor regresó. Ella… _ella_ lo estaba abrazando. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en su espalda. Podía sentir su respiración acompasada y escuchar sus lamentos. Después de varios meses sin verla, después de tantos años sin hablarle… ahora lo estaba abrazando.

— No… detente, por favor. — suplicó Candy aferrándose aún más a su cintura.

El joven se percató de lo que ella le pedía. Dirigió su vista hacia el hombre que había estado a punto de matar. Él también estaba aterrado y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cerró los ojos mientras bajaba el brazo.

— Lleva a tu compañero al hospital y no se acerquen de nuevo a esta calle. — ordenó con más tranquilidad.

— Gra-gracias. — respondió el hombre antes de correr hacia el moribundo.

Candy no dejó de sollozar hasta que no se fueron ambos sujetos. Sólo en ese momento, soltó a Neil para derrumbarse en el suelo. El dolor en su cuerpo acudió de nuevo. De inmediato Neil la tomó de los hombros.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le respondía la mirada, aún parecía aterrada, aunque ya podía ver amagos del brillo que siempre la había dado renombre.

— Necesitas que te cure eso. — contestó señalando su costado sangrante.

Hasta ese segundo, Neil sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor. No había reparado en su propia herida. Dirigió su mano derecha hacia la navaja, pero Candy lo detuvo.

— No lo hagas, te llevaré a la casa de Terry, ahí te curaré. Vamos. — le dijo ella al ponerse de pie con su ayuda.

— Bien, pero ponte eso, tu ropa está manchada y no me gusta verte de ese modo. — condicionó mientras le entregaba su abrigo. — El color es más oscuro, no se verá la sangre.

Ella asintió y se colocó el abrigo, le quedaba demasiado grande. Miró a su acompañante, no sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo agradecerle o disculparse por el abrazo. También quería preguntarle qué hacía ahí y porqué la había salvado. Ella creía que desde la ausencia de flores matutinas, él la odiaría de por vida, nunca creyó que pudiera ser rescatada por Neil Leagan. Esperaría todo de cualquier persona, pero no esperaba eso de su antiguo enemigo. Nunca había sido testigo de una acción altruista por parte de los hermanos Leagan, así que no dejaba de impresionarse por la escena anterior.

Caminaron unos minutos antes de que ella abriera el inmenso portal con sumo cuidado. Tenía que ser muy discreta; después de todo, no estaba previsto que Neil Leagan visitara a los Grandchester. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho esa misma mañana, seguramente se habría echado a reír. Pasaba de la hora de la cena, con suerte todos estarían en sus habitaciones, así que podía cruzar la puerta principal sin ningún problema. Colocó una mano en el corazón y rezó porque no se encontrara a nadie en el camino a la única habitación libre que quedaba. Tendría que pasar por la habitación de George y de Wendy, pero después de eso ya no correrían peligro.

Entraron a la mansión. Apenas había luz en algunas habitaciones, por fortuna el pasillo de habitaciones permanecía a oscuras. Candy soltó un suspiro mientras se dirigían hacia las enormes escaleras. Apenas había colocado un pie sobre el primer escalón, cuando la piel se le erizó tras escuchar una voz en el salón.

— ¿Eres tú, Candy? — preguntó Terry.

Ella tragó saliva. No debía descubrirla, él menos que nadie podía descubrirla.

— ¡S-sí! — balbuceó. — ¡Apenas cené! — mintió.

— Ya. ¿Puedes venir un segundo, por favor? — la llamó.

Neil la miró incómodo. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que Terruce Grandchester ahora estaba casado y no tenía necesidad de verse con otra mujer que no fuera su esposa. Sin embargo, Candy agachó el rostro, rendida.

— Enseguida voy. — respondió con un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que el inglés la escuchara. — Sube, da vuelta a la izquierda y entra a la última habitación. Ahí espérame, iré enseguida. — le susurró a Neil.

Él asintió a regañadientes. No confiaba en Terry. Nunca lo había hecho.

Candy avanzó hacia el salón con todo el aplomo que consiguió reunir. No podía permitir que Terry se percatara de sus heridas. Tenía que ocultar el dolor unos segundos más.

Al entrar, se encontró en una habitación apenas alumbrada por un candelabro cuyas velas estaban por extinguirse. Al fondo del cuarto, sentado de espaldas a ella, estaba Terry. Aún vestía su ropa habitual, señal inequívoca de que ni siquiera había pisado su recámara aquella noche: aquella noche algo lo mantenía con insomnio. Candy se mordió los labios al creer saber qué era. Después de lo ocurrido con Neil, había olvidado la confesión de Susana; pero ahora que estaba a solas con él, todas palabras de la señora Grandchester resonaban en su cabeza. No obstante, nada podía cambiar, él seguía casado y, lo que era peor, iba a ser padre en pocos meses.

Terry le hico una seña a Candy para que se acercara. Ella obedeció al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba el torso, todavía le dolían los golpes. Sabía que la piel debajo de su vestido debía tener un color amarillento, quizá hasta rosáceo. Trataría de disculparse con el actor, atendería el corte de Neil y luego intentaría revisarse; si todavía podía avanzar, entonces no tenía ninguna costilla rota.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó una vez estuvo detrás del sillón en donde el inglés reposaba.

— No creí que te afectaría tanto lo que Susana inventó. — murmuró con cierta curiosidad. Candy pudo percibir cómo cogía con furia una taza de café que ya no humeaba. — Porque espero sepas que fueron inventos suyos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que me afectó? — cuestionó la rubia ignorando el último comentario. No podía perder tiempo hablando de cosas tan difíciles como aquélla.

— Pasaste horas en la habitación, no respondías al llamado de nadie ni cenaste con nosotros. Incluso Northeng se extrañó de tu ausencia, mi madre tuvo que excusarte. — contestó aferrándose más a la bebida. — No debiste creerle.

— Sólo lo creería si tú me lo dijeras, aunque eso no significa ningún cambio. — replicó Candy desviando la mirada de él.

— Lo sé, tú estás enamorada de Jeffrey.

— Y tú de Susana. — contraatacó asiéndose más a su torso.

El actor se levantó en menos de un segundo. Ése había sido un golpe bajo, Candy lo sabía. Quiso dejar la taza sobre la repisa, pero al estirar el brazo, soltó la taza antes de apretar su hombro con un gesto de dolor. La enfermera dio un paso hacia él.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió ahí? — cuestionó al colocar su mano sobre la de él.

— Yo… en la mañana me torcí el brazo al bañarme. — mintió: sabía que Candy preguntaría si le decía que había sido su querido amigo. — ¿Cuándo he dicho que amo a Susana?

— ¿Jeffrey te revisó? — continuó indagando sin prestar atención a las palabras que le incomodaban.

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Y cuándo he dicho yo que estoy enamorada de Jeffrey? — espetó para responder su insinuación. No podía tolerar más esa actitud, no tenía razones para especular acerca de su vida amorosa. — Quítate la camisa. — ordenó con tranquilidad, pero con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Qué dices? — exclamó con asombro, por fin girándose un poco para ver su rostro.

Entrecerró los ojos, algo andaba mal en su expresión. No había querido encararla porque temía encontrarse con la respuesta a una pregunta nunca formulada. Esa tarde, cuando había escuchado la declaración de su esposa, quiso adivinar el enigma que era el rostro de Candy. Como siempre, ella fue demasiado lista como para ocultar sus emociones detrás de una sonrisa. Sin embargo, ahora que veía su labio inferior temblando ligeramente y su entrecejo fruncido, sabía que lo que pasaba en su mente no tenía nada que ver con Susana. Además…

— Voy a revisarte, puedes traerlo dislocado. — explicó ella sin quitar la vista de su hombro. — ¿O prefieres que Jeffrey lo haga?

— Candy, no pareces estar bien, ¿te pasó algo?

— Por fin dejas de pensar en mí. — dijo una voz sombría a sus espaldas.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para encarar a un joven sin camisa, con un candelabro en la mano izquierda y los ojos negros brillando con furia. Candy supo por su mirada que no sólo había escuchado su conversación, sino que la había descubierto. Se había equivocado, la persona que jamás debió enterarse de su encuentro con Neil, no era Terry, sino Jeffrey. Aunque todavía le temía al coraje del actor, no era comparable con la falta de delicadeza del médico.

— Northeng. — saludó Terry con frialdad.

— Grandchester. — respondió Jeffrey de la misma forma. — Pareces tan inmiscuido en tu ego que ni siquiera te percataste de que la pecosa viste un abrigo bastante grande para ella, que su vestido está roto en la parte baja de la falda o la sangre de sus botas. — enumeró el escocés con los puños apretados.

Terry abrió los ojos cual platos mientras examinaba el aspecto de la pecosa. ¡Qué estúpido! Ella parecía herida, ésa era la causa de la extrañeza en su expresión. Por eso lucía tan poco usual con un color tan apagado como el negro.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — preguntó el actor a una muchacha que evitaba mirar a ambos caballeros. — Candy, ¡estás sangrando! — señaló sus pies antes de agacharse, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

No quería engañarlo, de verdad no quería hacerlo; mas temía por la integridad de Neil. Sabía que si bien Terry echaría a patadas al mayor de los Leagan, Jeffrey querría matarlo por meterse a la casa sin su permiso. Conocía bastante bien su orgullo y sus límites.

— ¡Candy!

— No… no es mi sangre. Yo no estoy sangrando. — afirmó ella aún sin alzar el rostro.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? — espetó Jeffrey acercándose. — ¿Por qué te saliste?

— Fui a caminar, solamente. No me gusta estar encerrada. — explicó al enfrentarse por fin a esos negros ojos amenazantes. — No tiene nada de malo, sólo… sólo me caí.

— No me digas, ¿sobre un charco de sangre, Andley? — replicó con sarcasmo. — ¿Y ese abrigo de quién es?

— Mío, la señorita Ponny me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños; tiene tiempo que no nos vemos, por eso no logró adivinar mi talla. — mintió retrocediendo ante cada paso que Jeffrey avanzaba.

Él podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldas. Pocas veces los veía así de abiertos, así de asombrados. Se veía tan vulnerable así, tan delicada. La muchacha fuerte y vivaz se esfumaba con esa expresión. No le gustaba verla de ese modo, aunque no podía controlarse. Le hervía la sangre saber que la enfermera había osado salir sin su consentimiento. Era cierto, ella no conocía de los riesgos, pero aún así no debió irse. Jeffrey se mordió el labio para reprimir una grosería digna de una taberna cuando se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de perderla. Lo sabía, esas señas indicaban un ataque. Alguien la había herido, podía notar un ligero tic en su ceja cada vez que retrocedía y se aferraba a su pecho. Un golpe, quizá.

— ¿Quién te hizo eso? — preguntó en un susurro lleno de rabia. Ella abrió la boca con asombro evidente. — ¿Quién fue?

— No, no, puedo jurarte que…

— ¡Dímelo! ¡Ese maldito hijo de perra no verá la luz del sol un día más! — juró acortando la distancia para tomarla por los hombros y fijar más que nunca la negrura de sus ojos en la selva de los de Candy. — No voy a lastimarte, sólo quiero el nombre de ese malnacido.

— ¡Basta, Jeffrey! — ordenó Terry asiéndole el brazo. — Suéltala, sólo la estás asustando.

— La soltaré sólo para torturar al imbécil que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima.

— Entonces espero que seas masoquista porque en este momento, eres tú el que la está tocando. — amenazó apartándolo de un jalón. — Existen formas para interrogarla, pero acosarla no es una de ellas, mentecato.

— ¡Cierra la boca, zopenco! Créemelo, no lo busques, ahora sólo tengo sed de sangre, puedo golpear a cualquiera que se me ponga enfrente, así que…

Sin que pudiera esperarlo, Candy se colocó entre ambos hombres con la mirada desafiante. Sí, le asustaba la furia de Jeffrey, pero no permitiría que le tocara un pelo a Terry. No a él, daría su vida por impedirlo. Jeffrey vio en ella su seguridad; con la melena alborotada y los dientes apretados, mostraba parentesco con una diosa enfurecida, quizá Iris, la diosa del caos. Su valentía era admirable, a pesar de saber que Jeffrey la superaba con fuerza, ella no se doblegaba. Era la segunda vez que defendía a ese zopenco.

— Si quieres golpear a alguien, que sea a mí. — lo retó la rubia con vehemencia.

Jeffrey apretó los dientes. Ella conocía su debilidad. Sabía que lo único que le evitaba pasar sobre ella para darle un puñetazo a Terry era… ella. De alguna manera, sabía que su preocupación iba más allá de un compañerismo o de simple vanidad. Ella sabía lo que a él todavía le costaba aceptar. Mas él no podía mostrar señas de debilidad, no saldría herido de nuevo.

— En ese caso, habla.

Candy sintió cómo el dolor en su torso aumentaba. Tenía que salir de ahí, pronto no podría mantenerse de pie. Pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no sabía qué decirle a Jeffrey, él no era fácil de complacer, además de que Terry seguía lastimado. Deseaba tener la misma inteligencia de Stear para formular un plan para conseguir lo que deseaba.

— Primero revisaré a Terry, su hombro puede…

— No le sucede nada, no apliqué demasiada fuerza. — respondió Jeffrey arruinando el plan de Terry. — Ahora dime: ¿qué desgraciado te hizo eso? — repitió señalando su vientre. — No olvides que soy médico, sé que te duele como si alguien te hubiera golpeado.

— Empiezo a sospechar que no sólo eres eso. ¿Qué le hiciste a Terry?

— ¿Alguien te lastimó, Candy? — preguntó el actor para desviar el tema, las palabras de Jeffrey habían despertado más su preocupación.

— No fue nada. — mintió sin desviar la mirada de los astutos ojos de su jefe.

— ¿De quién es la sangre? — preguntó el cirujano sin dejar que su rabia se apoderara de él.

Terry miró la espalda de la chica. Comenzaba a tambalearse, podía notar que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no desvanecerse. Era cierto, Candy había estado en peligro, no ignoraba ese hecho; mas no le parecía pertinente interrogarla en ese estado. Si Jeffrey sentía un mínimo aprecio por su enfermera, entonces debería permitirle un descanso.

— La llevaré a su habitación. — señaló sin esperar la aprobación del médico. — Mañana a primera hora le preguntaremos todo. — explicó al tomar del brazo a la atormentada Candy. Ella se estremeció, su terror estaba a flor de piel.

— Le estás dando tiempo para pensar una mentira; además, esos idiotas pueden tomarlo para forzar una entrada, ¿no te das cuenta, zopenco?

— Por eso te quedarás esta noche a vigilar. Se te da muy bien eso del espionaje, mentecato. — rebatió.

Candy esbozó una ligera sonrisa de victoria. Le dolía tratar así a Jeffrey, aún quería ayudarlo a ser feliz, pero por ahora necesitaba alejarse de él. Neil la esperaba. Ahora, por más que le pesara a su corazón, tenía que deshacerse de Terry.

— Ya está bien, puedes dejarme en la escalera. — le dijo cuando salieron del salón.

— Ni lo sueñes, sé que estás debilitándote, necesitas dormir. — contestó con vehemencia.

— Puedo caminar sola, no necesito…

— Ya te he dicho lo que necesitas, Candy. — dijo mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe? ¿Te molesta mi presencia? ¿De verdad creíste lo que dijo Susana?

Ella tragó saliva. Cada vez que mencionaba ese tema sentía como su fortaleza desaparecía. Terry debía ahorrarse esa cuestión, tan siquiera por esa noche.

— Por favor, Candy, respóndeme. — se detuvo en medio del pasillo, a dos puertas de donde esperaba Neil Leagan.

La tomó de los hombros para obligarla a que lo encarara. Ella alzó el rostro mientras sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba con la fuerza de mil caballos. Una sola vez la había tomado de esa forma, pero algo le decía que ahora no sería para consolarla. Tenía tiempo que no se dejaba hundir en sus pupilas tan expresivas y a la vez tan discretas. Sus matices verdes seguían enloqueciéndola. Cuando creía que ya tenía identificado el lugar en donde el mar de su retina se transformaba a una pequeña selva, él parpadeaba y arruinaba toda su búsqueda.

— ¿Amas a Northeng? — preguntó Terry por segunda vez. Candy ni siquiera se había percatado del movimiento de sus labios, seguía ensimismada en su mirada. — Dime la verdad.

La verdad. Qué palabra tan difícil. No, la palabra en sí no era difícil, el significado y su aplicación eran cosas bastante distintas. Mientras analizaba su pregunta, se preguntaba qué se supone que debía contestar. La verdad era que desde que estaba en el colegio, quizá desde el barco, había amado a un jovencito de cabellos castaños y humor peculiar y que a pesar de que ahora era un hombre exitoso, seguía siendo el único que conseguía que sus pensamientos se desviaran con tal rapidez. Pero no podía decírselo, por más que quisiera, no podía revelarle la verdad.

Cerró los ojos para evitar que él leyera la certeza escondida detrás de la peor mentira que sus labios habían pronunciado. A partir de aquella noche, no dejó de insultarse cada vez que veía la melancolía en los iris del actor, como si su tristeza de alguna forma estuviera vinculada con lo que ella reveló.

— Con todo mi ser. — sentenció al mismo tiempo que ambos sentían cómo sus corazones se detenían un momento.

Él se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Luego soltó los hombros de Candy para caminar hacia la pared y colocar las palmas de sus manos sobre ésta, dándole la espalda a la rubia. Ella, olvidándose del dolor oprimiéndole en el pecho, que ya no tenía nada que ver con los golpes recibidos en esa noche, avanzó hacia él con indecisión.

— Terry… — intentó poner una mano sobre su brazo, pero él se deshizo del gesto con un ligero movimiento. — Ve a dormir, por favor, debes reposar ese hombro.

— Créemelo, no es el cuerpo lo que más me duele.

Ella agachó el rostro, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto al mentirle de esa forma. Su voz parecía otra, sonaba… muerta. Nada tenía que ver con el tono jovial que le regalaba en cada discusión en el colegio, ni la maestría con la que se envolvía en los escenarios, ni siquiera tenía ese matiz de rivalidad que utilizaba cuando hablaba con Jeffrey. En verdad carecía de todo.

Candy se debatió entre despedirse de Terry y avanzar hacia su propia habitación, ya sin deseos de ver a nadie más, o intentar arreglar las cosas con su persona favorita. Pero Terry no le dio tiempo para elegir, pues volvió a hablar con el mismo tono seco.

— Sólo dime una cosa: ¿anoche él te besó?

De pronto Candy sintió cómo el peso de la culpa caía sobre sus hombros. Tuvo que aferrarse a la pared contraria a donde estaba Terry para no caerse. En definitiva, no esperaba esa pregunta.

— Terry, por favor, basta. — suplicó. Esa cuestión sólo tenía una verdad.

— ¡Dímelo! — bramó consiguiendo que la muchacha diera un pequeño brinco.

— Sí. — musitó en voz baja. No obstante, supo que él la había escuchado; el silencio en el pasillo era tal que casi podían escuchar sus propias respiraciones entrecortadas.

Él giró el cuerpo y recargó la espalda en la pared para examinar a la pecosa que tenía al frente. Una débil luz inundaba el pasillo gracias a una ventana cercana, por ello podía detectar los detalles que Jeffrey había mencionado en el piso de abajo. Su cabello, siempre recogido, parecía más alborotado que nunca: un par de caireles caían sobre las mejillas de Candy, como si se burlaran de la dedicación que ella dedicaba a no dejar una sola hebra fuera del peinado; gran parte de su cuerpo estaba oculto detrás de un abrigo negro cuyas mangas eran más largas que sus brazos, dándole un aspecto casi infantil. Más abajo, la falda del vestido mostraba una cortada diagonal que dejaba entrever una torneada pantorrilla ligeramente manchada de sangre. Pero lo que más atormentaba al actor no era la sangre o el abrigo, sino el movimiento nervioso de las manos de Candy. Terry recordó que cuando su madre se ponía nerviosa, hacía el mismo juego con sus dedos, ambas lucían adorables en esa posición. Una pequeña luz de esperanza llenó sus ojos cuando se fijó que las pupilas verdes de la rubia tampoco se mantenían fijas. Algo estaba ocultando y una vocecilla traviesa en la cabeza de Terry le susurró una posibilidad a la que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Quieres decir que te he perdido? — cuestionó avanzando hacia ella.

Candy alzó el rostro tras escuchar un nuevo cambio en su voz. No sólo era eso, su mirada tenía una nueva luz, como si hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento del mundo. Volvió a tragar saliva, algo no le agradaba de esa situación.

— Nos perdimos desde aquel invierno. — atajó ella sin poder evitar que él utilizara sus brazos para atraparla entre la pared y su rostro.

— No importa cuánto te lo repitas, sabes que no es cierto. — respondió con una sonrisa de sorna en los labios.

— Terry… basta. — suplicó ella mirando sus labios. Era esa sonrisa su favorita, él lo sabía y estaba jugando sucio. — Dijiste que lo que dijo Susana era una mentira.

— Y tú dijiste que no lo creerías a menos que yo te lo dijera. Dime, tarzán pecosa, ¿cómo te sentirías si yo te lo revelara? — ronroneó cerca de su oído.

La enfermera sintió de nuevo cómo las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle, mas ahora sabía que esa reacción era provocada por la cercanía de Terry. Pero no podía permitirlo, no estaba bien que él se acercara de ese modo, no estaba bien sentir su corazón latiendo cerca del suyo, no estaba bien dejar que él respirara sobre su cuello, no estaba bien cerrar los ojos para apreciar mejor el efecto, no estaba bien relajarse al sentir como una de las manos de Terry se deslizaba sobre su cintura, no estaba bien… pero era algo que había deseado desde mucho tiempo atrás. _Tentación_, eso era lo que él representaba en ese momento.

— Vamos, repite que lo amas. — la retó antes de depositar un suave beso sobre su cuello. Ella sintió cómo se desarmaba.

— Terry… — jadeó asiéndose de la falda de su vestido para evitar tocarlo.

— Dímelo de nuevo, hermosa. — suplicó bajando sus labios sin despegarlos de la piel de la muchacha. Ella giró el rostro para permitir que él avanzara. — Hazlo. — ordenó colocando ambas manos sobre la cintura de la chica, provocándole un jadeo de placer.

— No… no puedo. — contestó ella un tanto despabilada.

Sintió su risa seductora sobre el hueco del hombro. No sabía en qué momento sus labios se habían encargado de bajar tanto el abrigo como el vestido. Candy no pudo resistir más, deslizó sus manos sobre el torso de Terry, ganándose un ronroneo de satisfacción.

— Dime que nos hemos perdido. — pidió regresando sus labios al cuello de la chica para dejar un camino de besos hasta rozar su barbilla. ¡Cuánto deseaba besar sus labios entreabiertos por el placer!

— No. — dijo ella con un poco más de fuerza mientras tomaba el cuello de la camisa de Terry con su mano derecha.

Todo parecía un sueño, apenas escuchaba las palabras de Terry, apenas era capaz de producir un sonido que no fuera un jadeo. Pero dentro de ese mundo de fantasía, no pensaba ya en nada que no estuviera relacionado con ese momento. No cabía el recato, la responsabilidad, la moral… Qué divertido era olvidarse de todo, ahora entendía porqué Jeffrey actuaba sin pensar en nada más.

Pasó un momento antes de que su mente le repitiera ese nombre: Jeffrey

De un brusco movimiento, Candy arrojó a Terry al suelo. Él la miró confundido mientras respiraba acompasadamente. Ella respondió a su mirada, con reproche. Y justo cuando el actor abrió los labios para preguntar, ella le dio una bofetada con más potencia de la necesaria.

— ¡Escoria! — le gritó antes de correr hacia el pasillo contrario. Sentía cómo los moretones en su cuerpo le escocían, pero no se detuvo hasta derrumbarse en la cama y llorar como pocas veces se lo permitía: desordenando las cobijas y almohadas para ahogar un grito de desesperación. — ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Candy?! — se regañó una y otra vez hasta que terminó con las sábanas en el suelo y el cubrecamas arrugado.

— Me alegra que puedas moverte, pero necesito revisar tus golpes, Candy. — le dijo una voz en las sombras.

— ¡Santísimo Cristo redentor! — exclamó ella más enojada que sorprendida. — ¡¿Es que acaso quieres comprobar mi autocontrol, Dios?!

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra noche, si no hubiera sido testigo del acechamiento de Terry hacia la pecosa, quizá Jeffrey había reído por el comentario de la rubia.

—También me alegra que conserves tu virginidad. — respondió el médico con sarcasmo. — Quítate la ropa, voy a revisar…

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, no pienso permitir que otro hombre se acerque a mí. — advirtió ella furiosa. — Ya pasé por mucho en una sola noche, así que te ordeno que te retires, Jeffrey Northeng.

— Mañana no vas a permanecer en cama, señorita "me-acosan-los-hombres", tienes trabajo que hacer y si no te reviso y te curo, pasarás veinticuatro horas de sufrimiento.

— Como si no hubiera pasado toda mi vida en el tormento. — farfulló, por primera vez, enfurecida con el destino.

— Otra vez hablas del dolor como si lo conocieras, Andley.

— No hables de lo que ignoras. Soy huérfana, Jeffrey.

— ¡Wow! ¡Eso sí es trágico! — exclamó con ironía avanzando hacia ella. — Candy, grábatelo muy bien, porque es la única vez que te lo diré — ordenó mientras tomaba su barbilla con dos dedos. —: yo maté a mis padres y a mis hermanos. Tú viviste con amor, ellos murieron porque los amé, ¿comprendes?

* * *

><p><em>Los invisibles átomos del aire<em>

_en derredor palpitan y se inflaman;_

_el cielo se deshace en rayos de oro;_

_la tierra se estremece alborozada;_

_oigo flotando en olas de armonía_

_rumor de besos y batir de alas._

_Mis párpados se cierran… ¿Qué sucede?_

_— __¡Es el amor que pasa!_

— Bécquer, Gustavo Adolfo.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Muy bien, ya estoy aquí. **

**No sé si recuerden que les dije hace dos capítulos que éste también era de mis favoritos. Se han de imaginar porqué: a pesar de la nula aparición de Elisa y Norman, quedé más que conforme con este capítulo. Ya saben un poquito más de mi Jeffrey, ¿qué tal? Así que no tiene límites el hombre y eso es peligroso, pero también cuida de Candy de una manera algo... extraña. Pero tiene un punto a su favor, Albert aún confía en él. **

**Por otro lado, ya llegó Neil Leagan al rescate. Su cambio sí fue muy perceptible, demasiado, pero creo que en él quedó bien. Si quería demostrar que quería cuidar a Candy, me parece que ya no hay duda de ello, sólo que se medio transforma a una bestia. Total, sirvió de algo, aunque aún sigue sufriendo en la habitación porque Candy no ha ido a verlo. Dije que los Leagan no la tendrían fácil, así que ni cómo ayudarlo.**

**Finalmente, esa escena que muchos esperaban y que posiblemente no fue suficiente para algunas, a mí me gustó. Terry nunca la besó, aunque eso es lo que todas queremos, pero qué bien manejó el asunto. Candy estaba bien relajada y dispuesta... hasta que apareció el nombre de Jeffrey en su mente. ¡Menudo golpe que también recibió Terry! Mi arroz se cose lento, pero es seguro, no se desesperen. **

**Por último, el final fue algo dramático, pero es para darles algo de qué pensar en esta semana. **

**Agradezco mucho su apoyo. Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca.**


End file.
